Hold On Tight
by cls2256
Summary: He'd known heartbreak, he'd known loneliness, and he'd known loss— but nothing could have prepared him for this. It seemed that everything he held dear kept slipping right through his fingers. One thing Sirius knew for sure was he needed to hold on tight to those left around him, otherwise he might lose them too. **sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For
1. Chapter 1

**_hey heyy! I'm back with the third installment here of SIRIUS BLACK'S HAPPY ENDING!_ the road to happiness will be a bumpy one for Sirius, but what doesn't kill him will make him stronger.**

**If you're new to my works, this is the sequel of To Catch a Rat and Be Careful What You Wish For. If you haven't read those, I highly recommend doing so otherwise you'll have no idea whats going on .**

**Enjoy❤️❤️**

* * *

_He'd known heartbreak, he'd known loneliness, and he'd known loss— but nothing could have prepared him for this. It seemed that everything he held dear kept slipping right through his fingers. He wasn't sure if he had much more to lose at this point— it seemed like the only thing he was good at in life was losing the ones he loved._

_One thing he knew for sure was he needed to hold on tight to those left around him, otherwise he might lose them too._

* * *

The concept of 'a house being a home' had always seemed foreign.

There had been no family traditions like apple pie with ice cream on Sundays, or after-dinner chess matches to bring laughter and love into 12 Grimmauld Place. This place had always been a cold hollow shell as far back as Sirius Black could remember. He'd never known the difference between a house and a home until the night he'd left home at 16.

He remembered that night vividly. He recalled the look of anger on his parent's faces after words he could not take back left his mouth. He recalled the sting of his father's slap across his cheek for a colorful comment directed towards his mother, and the disapproving look on his younger brother's face just before the front door slammed shut behind him.

After hours of aimlessly riding the Knight Bus around London, he'd found himself outside the Potter's house; it was the only place he'd known where to go. He'd wheeled his trunk up the drive in the pouring rain, and once he'd reached it, knocked on the front door three times cautiously.

He had stood on the front stoop soaked head to toe and dripping all over the welcome mat, fighting the sickening fear stirring deep in his belly. He feared the Potter's would send him back home, insisting that his parents would forgive him if he apologized. Sirius knew better; however— by then, his mother would have blasted him off the family tree and disowned him.

They did not send him home but welcomed him to their family like a second son. It was at the Potter's where he learned what made a house a home. Their house was warm and bright, decked out with furniture that Sirius was actually allowed to sit on, rather than Mrs. Black's shabby old antique couches that would get him a whack on the back of the head if he dared even place a finger on them. Mrs. Potter made pancakes every Saturday morning, with a dozen syrups and toppings to choose from. Mr. Potter invited James and Sirius outside in the evening for a cigar and a cup of tea after dinner most nights, chatting with them about the Ministry's politics, his cosmetic potions business, and the two boys' future career goals. Sirius cherished these memories, and he had similar plans for his own house now. 12 Grimmauld place would not be the toxic, miserable place that he had grown up in— he would see to that.

Bright sunlight came through the window of Allie's old bedroom, illuminating and warming the entire room. Dust and grime no longer coated the glass to diminish light coming through—all the windows at 12 Grimmauld Place had been scrubbed clean.

The chandeliers throughout the townhouse had been wiped down, and the silver had been polished to a mirror shine. The decrepit wallpaper had been torn down, and the walls prepped for fresh paint. The stains had been removed from the couch cushions with Molly Weasley's expert house cleaning spells, and the rickety, creaky staircase had been mended.

The only room with remnants of before was the drawing-room. The Black family tapestry stretched across all four walls, sealed to the drywall with a permanent sticking charm. The tapestry, as well as the vehement portrait of Mrs. Black along the staircase, would not budge for any counter-spell (or extreme manual force) that anyone could produce. Sirius had accepted that he was unable to prevent these from sticking out like sore thumbs once the renovations were complete.

He swung back and forth clumsily on a stepladder, rolling fresh paint up and down one of the future nursery's walls. The wet roller squished against the drywall, leaving behind drips of paint that ran down and pooled at the baseboard. Allie giggled softly from behind him.

"You have too much paint on the roller," she said, "That's why it's dripping."

He stretched his arm to reach the very top section of the wall and lost his balance. The roller smacked against the wall as he caught himself, splattering paint onto his face and in his hair. He cursed profusely under his breath and threw the roller forcefully into the paint tray. Paint splattered out and onto the hardwood floor.

"_Goddamnit_!"

He cursed much louder this time as he climbed down the ladder. Allie snickered softly; He shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye and then used his shirt hem to wipe the paint off his face.

"It looks good." She offered, stifling down her laughter.

He took a step back to assess his handiwork— she was lying through her teeth. He was truthfully and unequivocally, a god-awful painter. He wasn't sure what had been worse; the powder blue and dainty flowered wallpaper that had encased the room before, or his mess of a partial paint job. Allie had chosen pale yellow, and the color had proven to apply patchy, streaky— a hue not to have been attempted by an amateur painter.

"No, it doesn't— why must you insist we paint this room without magic?"

He turned around to face Allie. She sat cross-legged on the floor, dressed in pair of denim overalls, cut off at the knee and completely concealing any hint of a baby bump. She ate ice cream straight out of the pint, chipping away at the block of frozen dessert that she refused to let sit out long enough for it to soften.

"It's a labor of love," She giggled, patting her stomach. "Don't you want to tell the baby you painted their room all by yourself?"

He grimaced. "…Not really."

Allie sighed and rolled her eyes, then drew her wand and flicked it towards the paint roller. It levitated and started painting on its own, smoothing out the streaks, drips, and patches Sirius had left behind.

"There," she said, with a hint of irritation. "Now quit whining and come have some ice cream."

He sat down cross-legged in front of her, taking the pint and spoon. He chiseled himself a bite; Earl Grey and Lavender from Florean Fortescue's, Allie's personal favorite.

"You know, if you let this sit for a minute, it'll soften."

She shrugged. "I had a craving, I didn't want to wait— and don't tell me I'm going to spoil dinner, I'm only having a little bit."

"By a little bit, you mean half a pint…"

Allie rolled her eyes, which Sirius countered with a toothy grin and a wink. He chiseled himself another spoonful; He spoke with his mouth full as he gestured to her stomach.

"Anyway, how do you think your family will take the news?"

She shrugged, and then reached back for the pint of ice cream. She stabbed at it a few times with her spoon, not meeting his eyes. "I don't know."

"What have you told them?"

"Just that I was bringing my boyfriend over for dinner this evening."

"And did you tell them who I am?"

Allie chewed her bottom lip for a moment and then shook her head.

"Your mother is going to have a heart attack, isn't she?" Sirius grinned "did you at least tell them you are taking your NEWT tests next spring?"

She shook her head once more. Tension spread across her expression, as if the impending stress of a baby and testing that was truly 'nastily exhausting,' was weighing heavily on her mind. He decided not to press any further on these matters today.

"Molly sent an owl this morning," He said, after a moment. "Dumbledore is bringing Harry to the Burrow this weekend, and she invited us over for dinner on Saturday."

The corners of her mouth upturned. "Sounds lovely— I'll write to her and offer to bring dessert."

"You know she'll say no." he laughed.

Allie smiled more now. "I know that, but it's the offer that counts."

There was a natural pause in their conversation, and Sirius turned his attention to the disembodied paint roller. What had been painted so far was even and smooth— much better than it had looked a few minutes earlier. The pastel yellow made the room feel cheery, albeit it wasn't Sirius's first choice of color, but once painted smoothly it was a hell of a lot better than the flowered wallpaper.

"This yellow is a bit… well, girly — don't you think?" he asked, "What if we have a boy?"

"According to Witch Weekly, yellow is gender-neutral."

Sirius scoffed "You actually read that garbage?"

She flushed, and then shrugged at him as she took another bite of ice cream. Sirius leaned back onto his forearms, positioning himself in a half seated- half laying position. He looked up at the ceiling, now noticing a large crack running across the ceiling, much like a vein. He made a mental note to add ceiling repairs to their list of home renovations— his future son or daughter couldn't possibly sleep in a room with a cracked ceiling.

"I'm surprised that magazine is still afloat with everything going on," He continued "Businesses are closing down left and right, shop owners going into hiding—or worse."

"Yes, I was sad to hear about Mr. Ollivander," she frowned "But I think everyone is trying to come up with some kind of normalcy— that garbage, as you call it, keeps people's minds occupied."

"Well, I still say this is a girly nursery," Sirius winked "we should've painted this room scarlet and gold— raise them to be a strong Gryffindor like their father."

Allie playfully stuck her foot out and jabbed his leg. "Good thing I chose yellow instead— they undoubtedly will be a Hufflepuff, like their mother."

They laughed, playfully bantering back and forth over which house was better until they fell into a natural pause. They both turned to admire the paint roller, now halfway finished with the room.

"My enchanted roller is doing a better job at painting than you did." Allie murmured playfully.

"Shut up, you picked a difficult color." Sirius teased, flashing a wry smile.

She giggled and then winked at him. "The roller doesn't make it seem difficult."

"Think you're funny, do you?" he grabbed her thigh just above her knee and squeezed, making her squeal with laughter. "Like busting my balls, do you?"

She accidentally chucked the pint of ice cream across the room once Sirius started tickling her waist. They were both laughing, rolling around on the floor as Allie squirmed to get out of Sirius's hold.

"Stop!" she choked through hysterics. "The ice cream! It's going to melt!"

"Doubtful, since it's still a rock…"

Sirius paused and drew his wand, vanishing the overturned pint of ice cream with a quick flick.

"Oi!" Allie cried through laughing, "I wasn't finished with that!"

"You've got 2 dozen other pints just like it in the freezer."

He pinned her arms above her head and kissed her firmly. She surrendered to his kiss instantly, swirling her tongue with his as their bodies arched towards each other. He trailed kisses down her neck, and up to whisper in her ear.

"You know, kitten…" he murmured huskily, releasing her arms so he could unclasp the shoulder straps of her overalls. "We've never properly christened this room…"

* * *

The weather was warm this evening, but not too hot. A slight breeze kept the air from growing stagnant, and a golden twilight cast a pleasant glow onto the fields around them. They walked through a field of plush grass towards a small brick cottage sitting atop a small hill. It was a picturesque scene, one that would've come straight out of a painting.

Sirius wiped his sweating palms on the seat of trousers as he and Allie made their way up to the house. He tugged at his shirt collar; was this thing too tight? Or was it just him? Not only could he not shake the sensation of being choked, but he was also painfully aware of his wand poking his thigh as they walked. He didn't realize how nervous he was to officially meet her family until now.

Allie wore a soft blue knit dress that floated over her curves gracefully; despite her pregnancy belly being hardly visible at this stage, the dress she chose hid all evidence of such a condition. She looked radiant, especially in the golden glow of the sunset— the sight of her was even more breathtaking than the scene of the little house on the hill.

Allie opened the front door without knocking, stepping inside first then silently motioning Sirius to join her. The house looked the same as he remembered it had, albeit making a mental note to pretend to have never been here before. He had the impression that her mother wouldn't be too thrilled if she knew he had skulked around their house as a dog the previous summer.

"Mum?" Allie called

"In the kitchen!"

Allie took Sirius's hand and led him into the kitchen. The kitchen table was full; two young girls with curls as wild as Allie's sat next to each other, with a boy close to Harry's age to their right. A blonde young woman that Sirius recognized as Allie's sister, Shannon, sat at one of the heads of the table. Her mother, Colleen, was at the stove finishing dinner preparations. She turned around to greet them, and nearly jumped through the ceiling at the sight of Sirius. Her face drained of color as she clutched her chest.

"Merlin's beard!" she hissed.

"Mum," Allie said softly "This is my boyfriend… Sirius Black. Sirius, this is my mum, Colleen."

Colleen's eyes were as wide as saucers. Her mouth hung open as she blinked at Sirius in disbelief. Sirius forced a smile, speaking as politely as he possibly could muster.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am."

"Sirius Black?" Shannon asked intrusively, rising from her chair and looking at them curiously. "Sirius Black, the murderer?"

Allie frowned, shooting Shannon an irritated glance. "He was framed." She said flatly.

Shannon held her hands up in mock apology, rolling her eyes. Allie's other siblings eyed the two of them curiously; the three of them looked slightly surprised, but not frightened. Colleen, on the other hand, looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I-" she stammered, "I— I'll be right back."

Colleen hurried out of the kitchen, down the hall and out of sight. Sirius leaned in to whisper into Allie's ear.

"That went well…"

Allie shrugged apologetically. "Actually, it did— I guess let's just sit down…?"

She linked her arm with his, pulling him into the direction of the table. They sunk down into their chairs. For a moment, all of Allie's siblings simply stared at the two of them until Shannon broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I'll make our plates then, since Mum is off having a fit— Sirius, what do you drink?"

He was caught off guard how nonchalant Shannon was about the whole situation.

"Oh, uh—"

He wasn't sure why she had even bothered to ask, because she was off before he even had a chance to answer ("You look like a whiskey man; I'll get you whiskey—"). She clanked around the kitchen, humming a vaguely familiar tune. Sirius's attention was directed back to Allie when he felt her delicate hand resting just above his knee, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Sirius, this is Bridget—"she pointed to the twin in green "—and Teagan," she pointed to the twin in blue, then to the boy next to her. "And this is Rory."

"And you don't introduce me?" Shannon barked from the kitchen, "I'm Shannon, another sister, of course."

Allie flushed, undoubtedly remembering that Sirius already knew who Shannon was, unbeknownst to her. Sirius winked and smiled at her reassuringly, then nodded to the three siblings across the table from him.

"Pleasure to meet you all." He said politely.

"Mum made roast; I hope you like Roast, Sirius—"Shannon called back to them again "Mum's is the best, you'll be hard-pressed to find a piece of meat juicier."

Once the table was set with food and drink, the 6 of them stared at each other and then to Colleen's empty seat awkwardly. Shannon, on the other hand, started cutting up her roast without any hesitation.

"Shan, Shouldn't we wait for mum…?" Teagan asked softly

"Nah," Shannon said, waving her fork dismissively. "She could be ages, you know how she gets."

Shannon was the only one who dug into her plate. The rest of the table left their plates untouched until Colleen returned. It was only a moment later before she had returned to the kitchen, making it a point not looking in either Allie or Sirius's direction.

"Thank you, Shannon," Colleen said weakly, "for setting the table."

"Mmm," Shannon hummed through a mouthful of her roast. "So Allie, Sirius— how'd you two get hooked up, anyhow?"

"Uhm…"

Allie looked suddenly uncomfortable. Her ears grew red, and her flush slowly started to creep into her cheeks.

"That's a funny story, actually," Sirius started, hoping to break the ice for her "How long has it been since we met? Three years, I reckon…? Wow— has it really been that long?"

Allie gripped his thigh and shook her head quickly, but the can of worms was already opened.

"Allie was in Azkaban three years ago," Shannon said "Did you meet in prison? I didn't think men and women mingled in prison."

Colleen's eyes narrowed, looking between them curiously and suspiciously. Sirius leaned over and whispered as quietly as he could.

"You didn't tell them about the overcrowding…?"

Allie shook her head. Colleen glared at Allie intensely— Sirius's whisper was not soft enough.

"Overcrowding? What of this 'overcrowding' that he speaks of?"

Allie did not answer. She slunk back against her chair, flushing from her hairline to her collarbones. Colleen's grip tightened on the fork in her right hand, frozen in place in the middle of her roast.

"Allison, I asked you a question."

Once again, Allie didn't jump at the chance to answer. She started chewing on her bottom lip, looking as if she wanted to sink into the floor and disappear from her mother's intense gaze.

"Azkaban had overcrowding issues a few years back," Sirius offered "they had to double up inmates just to make room—"

"Sirius—"Allie pleaded softly, but he did not heed her warning.

"Allie and I were placed in the same cell—"

" _What_?! The same— the _same_ cell?!" Colleen shrieked, cutting him off. "A man and a woman? How was this allowed? Why wasn't I informed? Or better yet—"Colleen pointed her index finger at Allie, "why didn't you tell me?"

Allie opened and closed her mouth a few times before flushing a deeper shade of crimson. Sirius just now realized that Allie might not have wanted her mother to know this piece of information, and started to back pedal the conversation.

"The prison director was an idiot," he offered "There were odd numbers, so Allie and I got placed together— temporarily —" he added quickly, "It was just under a month."

Colleen's face was as red as Allie's, but not with embarrassment. She looked angry, outraged— like she was going to have steam come out her ears any second.

"What on earth were they thinking…?" Colleen said softly. "You were charged with petty theft, and they put you in a cell with a murderer ."

Allie clenched her jaw "He is _not_ a murderer."

Colleen ignored her. "What would've happened if he would've hurt you? Killed you inside that cell? We could've had you released early simply for their negligence had you spoken up—"

"He didn't hurt me because he's not a murderer!"

"According to who? Because for 15 years that's what the papers—"

"He's innocent!" Allie snapped, slamming her fist onto the table. Sirius wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Allie this fired up. "If you actually read the papers you'd know this! Yes, they put us in a cell together. No, he didn't hurt me, because he's not dangerous ."

"And so what?—"Colleen threw her hands up in frustration. "He just waltzes back into your life, and you decide to throw your life away for him?"

"I didn't throw my life away!"

"You gave up marrying a good man to be with a criminal!"

"He's not a criminal! He was _framed! _How many times do I have to say this?!"

Allie's voice started to constrict, and tears started falling. Shannon, Rory, Sirius, and the twins were utterly silent, flies on the wall to a very personal and emotionally heated conversation. Colleen turned to Sirius, rage seething.

"What did you do to seduce her? Love potion? Imperius curse?— or is this some kind of Stockholm Syndrome from whatever psychological bull—"

"Mum!" Allie shrieked angrily, cutting her off.

Sirius felt his ears grow hot in a mixture of humiliation and irritation. He decided to turn to his humor at this moment, hoping it would break some of the tension.

"Well, I thought it was my devilish good looks that did it…"

Shannon let out a snort of laughter, but silenced once Colleen shot her a deadly glare— it appeared the Murphy matriarch didn't appreciate his attempt at humor. She turned back to Allie, her face now as red as a tomato.

"Jack was a nice bloke, and here you just threw him away for a— a— jail cell fuck?!"

The room erupted into chaotic yells, shrieks, and hollers.

"He's not a jail cell fuck—!"

"I raised you better—!"

"Come off it, Mum—!" Shannon interjected

"Shannon, mind your own busi—!"

"Everyone let's calm down…" Rory interjected but was not heard over the screams of the others.

"I love him, Mum! I love him—!"

"You obviously don't know what love is—! "

"I do too, Sirius is—"

"You do not!"

"Mum, let her speak—!"

"Mum, Allie— please let's just take a—"

The noise level was at top volume. The twins covered their ears, looking to one another, then to Sirius awkwardly. He offered a sheepish smile that was just as awkward.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Allie's declaration cut through the noise in the room, and everyone fell silent. Colleen's eyes were bugging as she gaped looked at Allie in disbelief. A wide smile spread across Shannon's face, and she was the first to speak after a full minute of deafening silence.

"You're pregnant? Really?"

"…Yes," Allie said, nodding slowly. She took Sirius's hand in one, and placed her other on her stomach, forcing a weak smile in his direction. "We're pregnant."

Colleen's eyes couldn't get any bigger without popping out of her head. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before throwing her lap, napkin onto the table and muttering under her breath.

" I can't believe this…"

"Mum—"

"I need some air."

"Mum—!"

The front door slammed behind her, and the silence was deafening once again. Allie threw her face into her hands and let out a frustrated, strangled groan. Sirius placed a hand onto her back and rubbed as she sniffed and wiped her face roughly.

"So…" Bridget, the twin in green, started, "you're really going to have a baby, Allie?"

Allie nodded, "yes."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Teagan, the twin in blue asked.

"We don't know; we want it to be a surprise."

"Are you happy?" Rory asked

Allie wiped a few stray tears, choked down a sob, and nodded again. "Yes," She took Sirius's hand once more. He gave her a small, reassuring smile. "I'm happier than I've ever been."

Rory pondered this for a second and then shrugged. "Cool."

Sirius felt the tension in the room start to dissolve. Everyone's posture seemed to relax, and Shannon began to chattering away with a mouthful of the roast as if nothing had just happened.

"Well, I think you having a baby is great, we need some good news around here— the Prophet has nothing but terrible things to report. Did you hear about Amelia Bones? Head of Magical Law Enforcement?— such a shame, Rory fancies her niece Susan, huh, Rory?"

"Shannon!" Rory hissed, flushing deeply.

"Draws hearts in his notebook— 'Susan + Rory,' it's adorable. Say, Sirius— you're Harry Potter's godfather aren't you?"

"Oh, uh— yeah—"

"Pretty cool to have such a famous godson, but I guess you're pretty famous yourself— tell us, what was Azkaban like? Allie won't talk about her time there, she always clams up and turns red—"

Shannon dominated the conversation for most of the dinner, but Allie at least got to mention she would be returning to Hogwarts for lessons and taking her NEWT examinations next spring. All her siblings seemed very supportive that she would be returning to school. Colleen did not return to the dinner table.

"Well, looks like we'll be seeing more of you then, huh Sirius?" Shannon asked, "Don't mind Mum, she'll come 'round. She's been particularly touchy with all the stuff that's been in the news lately."

When it was time to leave, they found Colleen seated in a wooden rocking chair on the front porch, rocking slowly and staring out at an unknown point in front of her.

"Mum, we're headed off…" Allie said softly.

Colleen still did not look at them. She didn't respond until Allie and Sirius had started down the porch steps.

"I don't want you to think you are stuck with him because you are pregnant," she said softly "You always have a choice."

"Sirius is my choice, Mum."

Allie's voice may have been whisper-soft, but her tone was laced with venom. Colleen did not respond, but judging by the way her jaw was clenched, she had heard her. They continued down the porch stairs and a few paced onto the lawn before Sirius stopped, and turned back. He was sure that he was only feeling this brave thanks to Shannon's heavy-handed pours on his whiskey at dinner, but he didn't care. He stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"I understand that I may not be your first choice for your daughter—"

"Sirius—"Allie pleaded softly, but he held a hand up to silence her.

"But I love her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can promise you I will love and protect her to the best of my ability. I will treat her better than any man could, and our child will grow up in a loving home. I may not have been your choice for her, but I promise you, I will be the kind of man you always wanted for her."

Colleen looked at him curiously, appraisingly— but did not respond. Sirius took Allie's hand, and they kept walking, but not before he gave her one last nod, and said;

"Thank you for dinner, the roast was wonderful."

They walked out a few yards into the field before Sirius pulled Allie close to him. He inhaled the lovely scent of her floral perfume and closed his eyes. After the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed to oblivion with iron bands, their feet landed with a thud onto the floor of his bedroom back at 12 Grimmauld Place. Allie immediately broke down, sobbing into her hands as Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, hey— no need for tears, my love…"

"I'm so embarrassed," she whimpered, wiping her eyes roughly "I'm so sorry you were put through that—"

"Oh, don't you worry about me— I can handle your mum," Sirius cupped her face with his palms, smiling at her reassuringly. "What will make you feel better, hmm?— A bath? I can go draw you one right now?"

Allie sniffled, studying him with large glassy eyes for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"A bath would be lovely."

"Alright," He kissed her forehead. "Give me a few minutes."

Fresh, steaming water thundered down into the clawfoot bathtub. Sirius sprinkled in perfumed bath salts, as well as a few bath oil pearls an inhaled deeply. The lovely scent of lavender and eucalyptus wafted upwards, filling his nostrils as he surveyed the bathroom; he needed candles. Yes, candles would undoubtedly be the perfect touch to the relaxing ambiance.

He found a few pillar candles shoved in an old drawer in the drawing-room. He placed them all around the bathroom and lit them with a flick of his wand, then turned off the bathroom lights so that the only illumination remaining was the soft orange glow of the flickering flames.

"Alright kitten," he called to her, "it's ready."

Allie entered, wrapped up in a thick bathrobe with her arms crossed tightly. Her curls were knotted up on top of her head, giving the illusion a ball of frizzy yarn stuck on with a sticking charm. Her eyes had swelled, and her skin was still red and patchy from crying.

"I made it extra warm for you," Sirius said, kissing her forehead softly as he gently uncrossed her arms. "And put that frou-frou bath shit in that you like so much."

She smiled, weakly, "Thank you."

She stepped over to the tub and shed her bathrobe, allowing it to pool at her feet. Sirius admired the curves of her body as she stepped into the bathtub. She sunk down into the water, clutching her knees to her chest. She turned her head towards him, resting her cheek atop her knee.

"Will you join me?"

She didn't have to ask him twice. In a matter of seconds, he shed his clothes and stepped into the tub behind her. He allowed his legs to straddle her back, and she laid her back against his chest with her head nestled into the crook. His 5 o clock shadow Velcro-ed to her topknot of curls. Now that she was resting comfortably, the water hit just below her breast line, giving him an incredible view.

"I'm sorry today didn't go as you planned." He murmured in her ear.

It took her a moment to answer. "I honestly don't know what I expected," she sighed heavily. "I should've known she'd react like this."

"You're siblings seemed to be happy for you." He offered

"Yeah, they're great."

Silence fell between them for a few minutes. Sirius watched as Allie traced random patterns with her finger along the bathwater's surface, her mind seemed to be a million miles away.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything," she whispered, "my mum hating me and everything I do, going back to school as an adult, hoping that I don't disappoint you and our child…"

"You could never disappoint me," Sirius said, "Don't be stupid."

"I just want to live up to your expectations."

"And what do you think are my expectations, kitten?" Sirius laughed, and Allie flushed. "I guarantee whatever you think my expectations are you set them for yourself."

She didn't answer. Sirius could feel the tension in her body as she rested against him. He grabbed a washcloth from the edge of the tub and dunked it into the water, then lathered it with soap.

"Lean forward."

She took a hesitant breath and then leaned forward. Sirius scrubbed her back gently, moving in small circular motions. When he got to her shoulders, she moaned softly as he kneaded her trapezius muscles before he scrubbed her skin. He felt her tension starting to fade. He cupped water with his hand and rinsed her back, then pulled her back against his chest. He started on her front, beginning with her arms from her shoulders down to her fingertips. Her nails were polished a bright turquoise that stood out vibrantly against her pale skin— the color made him smile, albeit he had no idea why.

She let out a small whimper as the washcloth ran over her nipples. They hardened under the touch of the washcloth, forming into stiff peaks. Sirius smirked as he moved the cloth down over her breasts one more time, over her stomach, then down between her legs. She inhaled sharply and arched her back. He dropped the washcloth into the bath and slid his hand back between her legs. He held her firmly to him with one arm and gently circled her clit with the middle finger of his other hand. Her hips bucked a few times wildly.

"Sirius—"

"Shh," he purred in her ear, "You need the stress relief. Take a breath, deep and slow— relax and close your eyes…"

After a moment of contemplation, she obliged. She took a breath and allowed herself to relax back against him. He flicked her nub with feather-light strokes, eliciting soft whimpers from her. She rested her hands on his thighs, her grip tightening as she grew closer to climax.

"That's it," he whispered, "just breathe— let it take you…"

A few more seconds and her body tensed, her back arched, and she let out a glorious cry as she gripped so tightly, her nails dug into his flesh. After a moment, she stilled, allowing herself to rest back against him. Sirius could tell she was now much more relaxed.

"Better?"

She chuckled softly, nuzzling herself against him.

"Loads, actually."


	2. Chapter 2

"Molly insisted not to bring anything but ourselves."

"I know, I know— but it turned out so wonderful…"

"She's going to have a fit when she sees you went through the trouble."

"It was no trouble," Allie said confidently "I enjoy baking."

A large blueberry pie rested in Allie's hands; just by its looks, it turned out fantastic indeed. Her cross-hatch design with strips of pie crust was equally spaced, and the crust was baked to a crispy golden brown. Molly had been adamant that they didn't need to bring anything for this weekend's dinner, but Sirius knew Allie was not going to show up empty-handed.

"It does look delicious," he said, kissing her cheek lightly. "Come on— we're going to be late."

Sirius opened the front door and stepped to the side, guiding her out to the front stoop with a hand on the small of her back. They apparated to a grassy field neighboring The Burrow; the Weasley's had an anti-apparition ward placed along their property line by the Ministry in hopes to protect Harry while he stayed with the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer.

Sirius eyed the several-story tall house, fighting a pang of jealousy simmering inside him. Dumbledore had informed him last week that he would be borrowing Harry for a small task and then would be spending the remainder of the summer at The Burrow, rather than 12 Grimmauld Place.

_"I'm his godfather! He should be with me!" Sirius had shouted, slamming his fists onto the table "He should n't have been taken back to his Aunt and Uncle's in the first place, and now—"_

_"Sirius, I understand you are upset—"_

_"Upset? Upset?! Of course, I'm upset!—"_

_"The Ministry insists on taking part in Harry's protection," Dumbledore interrupted, not unkindly "They will be setting up wards, searching mail, anything they feel necessary to keep him safe. I know you have recently been exonerated; however, I do not think it wise to allow the Ministry to have knowledge of the whereabouts to your home. Harry will stay with the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer, but that's not to say that he cannot come for a weekend or two…"_

"Sirius, you alright?"

"hmm?"

Allie broke his daydream as they reached the front door. He hadn't shared his encounter with Dumbledore with anyone— he wasn't particularly proud of the way he had lost his temper.

"You seemed like something was bothering you…" she asked softly

He shook off the memory; as much as he wanted Harry with him, he knew Dumbledore had been right— letting the Ministry come poking around the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix would not be wise.

"Oh, don't you worry about me," he grinned "I'm perfectly fine."

Sirius reached up and knocked on the front door. After a moment they heard footsteps on the other side, followed by the familiar voice of Arthur Weasley.

"Who's there?"

"Sirius Black and Allie Murphy." Sirius replied, "Here because Molly invited us over for supper."

"What did you tell Dumbledore when we were deciding on a location for Headquarters?"

"That we could use my mother's shithole of a house," Sirius grinned at Allie as she giggled softly. "That'd it make her roll over in her grave if she knew the Order of the Phoenix would be using it."

"Alright now, Allie," Arthur continued. "What was the most prominent part of our conversation the first night we spent on guard duty together?"

"You explained to me how a muggle washing machine works."

The front door swung wide open. "Come in, come in," Arthur said, beckoning. "Molly is finishing up the meatballs now."

The table was setting itself as casserole dishes and large pots slowly levitated to their rightful spots on the table, as depicted by brightly colored hand-knitted tea cozies. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the far side of the table, while at the nearer end Arthur settled himself in a chair next to a redheaded man that Sirius recognized as their eldest son, Bill. He'd only met Bill a couple times briefly, but knew him well enough to give him a warm handshake. Molly bustled around the kitchen along with a beautiful silvery haired young woman that Sirius assumed was Bill's part-Veela fiancée, Fleur Delacour. He'd heard Molly wasn't too thrilled with Bill's choice, but he couldn't see why— she was so lovely to look at…

"Sirius—"

Harry rose from his seat and embraced Sirius as if it had been ages since he'd seen him last— it had only been about three weeks, but Sirius felt that was indeed ages ago. He snapped out of the trance Fleur had cast on him and embraced Harry in return.

"Harry Potter," he cried jovially, pulling back and clasping his face firmly. "How are you? Did your aunt and uncle treat you alright? If I had it my way, you wouldn't set foot back into that house-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Harry said dismissively "I was going to send you an owl when I got here, but Mrs. Weasley said you and Allie were coming by for supper— Hi, Allie."

Allie smiled warmly but spoke just above a whisper. "Hi, Harry."

"There you two are! Oh, Allie, you look so radiant—" Molly stopped and frowned at the sight of the pie in Allie's hands "What's that? I told you not to bring anything but yourselves."

"I wanted to try a new recipe," Allie said, flushing "Blueberry."

Molly sighed, then smiled and nodded as she took the pie from her. "Oh, all right— I'm sure whatever dessert we all don't eat, Ron will finish."

"Absolutely!"

Ron raised his water goblet as if to toast this idea, as Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Fleur stepped over, looking to Sirius and Allie with interest.

"Ah, zis must be the famous Sirius Black!" she exclaimed in a throaty French accent "and is zis the lovely Allie I've heard about? You don't even look pregnant!"

Allie flushed once more and subconsciously rested a hand on her stomach. "I'm not very far along…" she said softly.

"Sit, sit!" Molly cried, shooing them with your hands. "We can chat over supper— I don't want the meatballs to get cold."

Sirius took a seat next to Harry, with Allie on his other side. Fleur was seated next to Allie and continued speaking.

"I am Fleur Delacour," She purred "Bill's fiancée."

"Fleur Delacour," Sirius repeated, "you competed in the Triwizard tournament with Harry?"

"I am," Fleur said, "Harry saved my little sister's life during zat tournament; I will never be able to repay him."

"Dumbledore wouldn't have actually let her sister drown," Harry whispered in Sirius's ear "but I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't really save her..."

Sirius piled his plate high with spaghetti and meatballs. It smelled heavenly— Molly Weasley was one of the best cooks he knew. Although remembering Colleen's delicious roast from the other night, questioning if the two were pitted against each other, who would win a cooking contest.

He couldn't help but think of the similarities between Molly and Colleen. Both shorter, plump women with red hair, excellent cooks, not the best off financially, and a zillion kids. Despite him and Molly butting heads quite a bit over the last year, he felt that Molly was much more flexible than Colleen. Would the two of them be friends? Or would they despise each other?

"Mum, are Fred and George not joining us for dinner?" Ron asked through a mouthful of spaghetti

"No, they have quite a busy evening at the shop apparently," Molly sighed "they seem to be doing well, for two school dropouts..."

Allie flushed, hunching her shoulders forward at the mention of dropping out of school. No one seemed to notice this but him. He placed a hand on her thigh underneath the table and gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked up, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Molly, this spaghetti is wonderful," said Arthur as he swallowed a large bite. "Your absolute best."

Molly smiled sheepishly, "oh no need to flatter me, Arthur…"

Clanking forks against plates echoed throughout the kitchen as everyone began eating hungrily. A bit of sauce dropped from Harry's fork onto his shirt; he made it worse as he attempted to rub the stain off with his napkin. Sirius chuckled softly, winking as Harry gave him a defeated shrug.

"So Dad," Bill began, "how are things at the Ministry?"

"Well, Scrimgeour just completed his first week in Office, nothing really new to report there— Oh! You all know this, but this will be news to Sirius and Allie—"Arthur sat up straighter in his chair and smiled proudly. "I've been promoted."

"That's wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed. "What's your position now?"

"Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects— I'll be heading a team of 10 people…"

Arthur continued describing his new position for the better part of ten minutes. Sirius was happy for him, but his new position didn't seem much more exciting than his last. Sirius never considered Ministry office jobs that exciting, anyhow— and why did they insist on having the longest titles? He'd never be able to remember it if he were the Head for the Office of counterfeit bullshit.

"…I do have some bad news, however. Another Diagon Alley shop owner has gone missing."

" Another shop owner?" asked Molly incredulously, "First Ollivander, now who?"

Arthur sighed heavily. "Florean Fortescue. The Ministry believes he was taken just late last night, as he was closing up his shop."

Allie clasped a hand to her mouth in horror as the color drained from her face. Sirius placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently; Allie had grown fond of the ice cream shop owner in her frequent trips to pick up pints for their freezer.

"What on earth could the Death Eaters want with a man who makes ice cream?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"Ollivander, Fortescue…" Molly listed anxiously. "I worry about Fred and George; I hope to god they aren't next."

Silence, other than the sounds of forks scraping against plates filled this room once more, this time with a heaviness to it. Sirius imagined the redheaded twins being drug by their collars through the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley, unconscious and bleeding from their mouths and ears. He shook off the thought and decided some happier news would hopefully lift the room's tension.

"Dumbledore offered Allie the chance to take her NEWT examinations this spring," Sirius said "She's going to be floo-ing into Hogwarts for lessons. I supposed she might be in some of your classes—"He gestured towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione "— she's going to be taking both 6th and 7th-year classes."

"You did not take your examinations while you were in school?" Fleur asked.

Allie flushed, and shook her head, speaking just above a whisper. "I dropped out after my 5th year."

"Why would you have done zat?"

"Fleur—"Bill said softly

Fleur ignored him. She stared at Allie with purpose, with a curiosity that she did not realize was coming off as rude.

"I—"the words caught in Allie's throat as she flushed deeper. Her shoulders started to hunch forward, she began to pick her fingernails, and he could tell she didn't enjoy being the center of attention right now.

"She had some family matters to attend to that required her to leave school," Sirius interjected

Fleur opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Bill grasped her shoulder.

"I think it's wonderful that you've been given this opportunity," said Hermione, reassuringly "We can study together."

Allie gave her a shy smile. "I'd like that."

"I can hardly believe that by the time these exams come around, we're going to have a baby at home, can any of you?" said Sirius, smiling. "We painted the nursery pastel yellow— it's a bit girly if you ask me, but according to Witch Weekly..."

The conversation remained light for the rest of dinner, and through dessert. Everyone had a piece of Allie's blueberry pie, as well as a few of Molly's fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. After the table began to disband, Molly whisked Allie away, insisting she wanted her to pick out the yard for the baby's blanket.

"Harry, step outside with me, would you?" Sirius asked, gesturing to the door with his head.

Harry frowned as they stepped outside. The full moon was just barely raised over the horizon; Sirius was reminded of Remus, his transformations, and nights gallivanting through the Forbidden Forest during their school days. He hoped his friend had gotten a dose of his potion this full moon; he hoped then next time he saw him he wouldn't be covered in gashes, or limping.

"Is everything alright?" asked Harry hesitantly

"Yes, yes— I just knew Molly wouldn't appreciate if I lit this in there," Sirius pulled out a cigar from his pocket "have you ever had a cigar before?"

Harry shook his head.

"Your grandfather, dad and I used to have a cigar nearly every night after dinner when I lived with them," Sirius said, rolling it between his fingers. He brought it his nose and sniffed. Faint scents of vanilla mingled with the tobacco, just like the ones Fleamont Potter used to get. "I thought we could carry on the tradition."

"Oh— uh, sure…"

Sirius grinned and drew his wand. With a quick flick, he trimmed the end of the cigar and then brought it to his lips. He lit it with his wand tip and took a few light puffs.

"Don't inhale, just take small puffs, or it'll make you cough."

Harry did not heed this warning. He took the cigar from Sirius, took a deep drag, and started hacking roughly. Sirius smacked him on the back a few times, laughing.

"I told you. What do you think?"

"Uh, it's alright," he said, unsurely, "Mrs. Weasley will probably have a fit if she sees me."

"Yeah," Sirius looked over his shoulder. "Maybe don't mention it to her."

"Sounds like a good idea," he chuckled, "Hey, did you have a Professor Slughorn while you were in school?"

"Yeah, he was the old Potions master; fond of your mother— why do you ask?"

"Dumbledore wants him to come back and teach," Harry handed him back the cigar "that was the errand he needed me to go with him on. I went with him to ask him to return."

"Ah, clever man— Dumbledore, I mean. Slughorn was always fond of those with status— naturally the prospect of teaching 'The Boy who Lived' would entice him."

"Did you care for him? as a teacher?"

"Eh, he was alright," Sirius shrugged "He wanted me to go to his gatherings, join his little club, but I wanted nothing to do with it. He only wanted me there because of my surname, and I hated anything that had to do with 'The most Ancient and Noble House of Black.'" he spoke mockingly, using air quotes and sneering at his family name. "He and your mother were close, however; I believe she had bought him a pet fish as a Christmas present one year."

"He's been retired since Snape took the position; I wonder why Dumbledore needs him back now? And if Slughorn teaches potions that means…"

Harry trailed off as Sirius took a long puff from the cigar.

"That means Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, most likely."

"Great," Harry muttered under his breath, "there goes my favorite class."

"Well, if Snivellus gives you any trouble this year, I want to know about it," Sirius took another drag "Allie will be at Hogwarts quite a bit; if you can't get a chance to send an owl, just pass along the message through her."

Harry smiled slightly "You seem happy with her."

"I am," he said, a matter of fact "She's really something."

"She doesn't talk much, though, does she?"

"She does when she warms up, it takes a while," Sirius laughed "A long while— when we first met, I think it took her a week to speak to me, and we were sharing a prison cell."

They both laughed at this. They settled into a moment of silence, both admiring the bright shining full moon now raised higher in the sky.

"Why don't you come and stay with us next weekend?" Sirius suggested as he handed Harry back the cigar. "You can get to know her better; you can pick your paint colors for your room?"

Harry smiled. "I'd like that."

When the evening came to a close, Allie and Sirius made their way through the grassy fields, back to the point they had apparated to. Allie kept her eyes downward, staring at the ground as they walked. Her expression was hard, lost in thought— something from the evening weighed heavy on her. Sirius reached out, took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed audibly and took a moment to answer. "I can't stop thinking of Mr. Fortescue..." A stray tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, turning her face away from him slightly to shield a few more tears spilling down. "Mr. Fortescue was always kind to me. He told me I was one of his best customers."

"Not surprised," Sirius chuckled "it seems like new pints find their way to our freezer twice a week."

She smiled weakly, nodding, and wiping another fresh tear. "He didn't deserve whatever they did to him— do you think he's alive?"

He wished with all his being he knew the answer and could put her fears to bed, but alas, could not.

"I don't know, kitten." He said softly.

She exhaled and bit her bottom lip. As they continued their walk, she fell silent once more and returned her gaze to the ground. Sirius wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better at this moment; he wasn't sure if there was anything he could say.

"I'm sorry…"

She nodded stiffly. After a moment, "I worry what kind of world our child is going to grow up in."

"A good one, things are going to be different by the time he or she is old enough to know better," he said, attempting a reassuring tone. "We're going to win this war."

She looked at him with a sorrowful expression.

"Will we?"


	3. Chapter 3

The house was quiet— the kind of quiet he used to loathe. There had been many nights that he sat in this type of quiet; before, it had driven him to drink himself near sick, but lately, the quiet hadn't bothered him. The difference between then and now was now he knew the calm was only temporary. Allie was due home from work any minute, and vibrancy would be restored to the old townhouse once more.

Sure, Allie didn't exactly make much noise herself; she really only spoke when spoken to, and even then, her voice was softer than most people's. Her footsteps were light as air as she would glide across the hardwood floors, compared to Sirius's more substantial, careless steps. Despite not adding any extra noise herself, her ambient presence brought life and radiance to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius wouldn't ever admit this out loud, but he was envious every time she left for work. He didn't yet have the normalcy of a steady job— hell, the last time he ventured into Diagon Alley he was swarmed by a couple Daily Prophet reporters on their lunch break, which turned into a swarm of passersby herding around them to eavesdrop on what they had hoped would make tomorrow's front page. He figured this would settle down in time; it had only been a few weeks since he was cleared, and staying in while Allie went off to work would give him time to supervise the painting jobs of enchanted paint rollers, and freshen up his resume.

Sirius never had to work a day in his life— a situation he didn't think was a negative thing until this moment, staring at the gaping hole in the 'Previous Employment' section at the bottom of the page. Spending 12 years in Azkaban had done him no favors, but even before his wrongful imprisonment, he never really cared about what he was going to do with his life. James's father used to encourage James and Sirius to find what it was that made them 'tick' and turn it into a way to make money.

"I always had a knack for potions," Mr. Potter explained, puffing on a fat cigar. "And vanity sells. Once I put two and two together, I started my business..."

At 16, the only thing that made Sirius tick was booze and girls. Remus had talked him out of moving to Amsterdam and starting a business in the red light district, and distilling his own whiskey went terrible the first few times he tried it, so he had given up. He didn't really need the money, anyhow— once he'd graduated school, his Uncle Alphard died and left him a large chunk of money and his own flat. By then, the war was ramping up, and he jumped in head first to fight alongside Dumbledore; to fight against the very same bullshit his parents had attempted to pound into his head since birth.

Sirius frowned at the blank space, sighing contemptuously. It was what it was; he couldn't make work experience appear out of thin air, even if he wanted to— Wizard's resumes must be submitted on special parchment to ensure no falsifications or fabrications. Not only that, but everyone in the Wizarding World knew his story— there'd be no faking work experience for him.

He turned his attention to the envelopes on the coffee table. There were nearly a dozen, addressed to all sorts of companies and businesses, waiting to be stuffed and sent off by owl. He sighed once more, then flicked his wand to create multiple copies of his resume, and then began stuffing the envelopes.

Sure, he didn't _need _a job; with the money he had sitting in his vault at Gringotts, he was set for life. However, something about his newfound freedom and becoming a father had lit a fire under him. A man of his age should be at a well-established point in his career, someone of high importance within an agency or company. A man his age should be working to build his wealth, not sitting back on his ass and spending it.

He wanted to be the father that his child could be proud of. He didn't want his child at 11 years old to introduce themselves on the Hogwarts Express and receive the sniveling comment of:

_"Black? As in Sirius Black? Isn't your dad the murderer? The one that was so-called 'framed?'"_

No, he didn't want that fact to follow his child around. He wanted the questions to be more so like:

_"Isn't your dad the Head of…" or "Isn't your dad the inventor of…"_

The front door opened then clicked shut, jerking him out of his daydream. Allie's sweet voice sounded from the foyer, just on the other side of the wall.

"Sirius? Are you home?"

He quickly and clumsily scooped the envelopes and resumes into a pile and shoved them underneath the couch— he was feeling self-conscious of them and didn't wish to discuss it much tonight.

"In the Drawing room!"

By the time she entered, he had just finished positioning himself on the couch as if he'd been relaxing. She sat down next to him, carrying two bakery boxes and immediately noticing a few paper corners sticking out from under the couch at his feet.

"What's that?" she asked

"Oh—" Sirius pushed the exposed corners up under the couch with his foot. "Nothing."

Her brow raised in a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Sirius felt his ears grow hot and averted his gaze to the floor.

"Resumes…" he mumbled.

She smiled easily, "you don't need to be embarrassed that you're applying for jobs."

His ears burned hotter, and he decided to turn his attention to the boxes in her hands, hoping to change the subject. "What's in there?"

"Oh—"She looked down at the boxes as her cheeks flushed. "I want to savor what's left of my ice cream, and I had a craving for dessert, and well— I just couldn't help myself…"

She set one box to the side and opened another box to reveal a display of assorted cream-filled cookies of varying color.

"…French macarons."

Sirius grinned, and patted his lap, motioning for her to come closer. She readjusted, throwing one leg over and straddling him while the box was between their chests.

"I've never had a French… whatever before," he inspected the cookies carefully "are they good?

"What? Are they good ?" she laughed "Macarons are delicious— they are one of my favorite desserts. I got a dozen for me, then a dozen for us to share."

"I see how it is, going to hog all the sweets for yourself..." She smiled sheepishly as Sirius tucked a curl behind her ear. "Why are they different colors?"

Allie's eyes lit up "The colors are different flavors— I got all different ones so you could try them," She started pointing to each individual cookie "vanilla, strawberry, lemon, pistachio, honey lavender..."

"Alright, let me try one of these— which one is which?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, smiling eagerly at the box. "Close your eyes. See if you can guess..."

Sirius closed his eyes, and a moment later, he felt a cookie brush against his lips. He took a bite; the cookie was cold and chewy, and a heavenly sweet, nutty flavor filled his mouth.

"Mmm…" he hummed through chewing "pistachio?"

"Mhmm."

He opened his eyes to see that Allie had eaten the rest of the cookie. She smiled, giggling as she chewed. Sirius grinned wryly, raising a brow in amusement.

"You don't plan on eating these in one sitting, do you?"

She flushed. "I was hoping to…"

He laughed, moving the box from between them and kissing her. "A sweet woman that likes her sweets; How did I get so lucky?"

Her flush deepened as Sirius's hands found their way up under her skirt, cupping her bum. He kissed her again, squeezing her cheeks playfully as his tongue swept across her bottom lip.

"How about we take these to go," he suggested, pulling away just an inch "Walk off all this sugar— maybe to that park around the block?"

Her forehead pressed gently against his as she brushed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. Her touch was softer than a whisper, sending goosebumps down the back of his neck.

"You don't seem like you're in the mood to go for a walk." She murmured.

"Oh, don't you worry," he said huskily, giving her an appraising look as he gave her left cheek a few quick squeezes. "They'll be plenty of time for that later."

The soft breeze was pleasant as they strolled down the street, hand in hand. London had reached a stifling hot temperature mid-day, but now that the sun was beginning to set, they could comfortably enjoy the summer warmth without dripping in sweat. The breeze gently rustled the leaves on the many trees lining the park's walking paths— despite having been out of prison for the last three years, sounds as simple as leaves rustling and birds chirping left Sirius in awe. It was hard to remember how beautiful the world was some days.

They reached the park's pond and stopped to admire. A group of ducks swam back and forth in a formation across the pond's glassy surface, periodically sticking their beaks into the water to take a drink. A few squirrels scurried up and down the nearby trees, making soft chattering noises to each other. The park was peaceful, quiet, and unexpectedly private. Currently, there wasn't a soul in sight.

"It's nice here— peaceful," he said with a small smile, "don't you think?"

Allie nodded and kissed his cheek softly. She then drew her wand and pointed it at a small rock nestled in the grass. With a quick flick, the stone transformed into a large picnic blanket, checkered red and white. She patted the bakery box gently and then sat down.

"Sit," She said softly, opening the lid "come try another."

He obliged, settling himself onto the picnic blanket next to her. She plucked a pale pink cookie out of the box, crinkling her nose as she handed it to him.

"I don't know if you'll like this one— I like it, but it's… different ."

She held the cookie up to him. He leaned forward and took a bite; the flavor was indeed different, and she was correct— he didn't like it. It tasted like the baker dumped flowery perfume into the batter. He shook his head, snubbing his nose at the remains of the cookie in her hand.

"What the hell is that?"

Allie giggled. "Rose."

"Yuck," he spat, "tastes like a bottle of old lady perfume…"

She stuffed the cookie into her mouth, smiling as she chewed. They took turns over the next few minutes pulling out cookies and taking bites from each other's hands. The rest of the flavors were much much more appetizing to him than the rose.

"Which one was your favorite?" Allie asked, stuffing the last cookie in her mouth.

"Lemon, I think," He said "they reminded me of Mrs. Potter's lemon bars. She used to make them for a summer dessert."

Allie flicked her wand and vanished the empty bakery box, then smiled. "I know a wonderful recipe for lemon bars…"

Sirius smiled as she went into full detail of her procedure for her lemon bars. He was only partially paying attention to what she was saying; he was distracted by admiring the way the twilight gave her hair a golden-copper glow, and how lovely her complexion was as of recently. She stopped talking in mid-recipe, realizing him staring at her was not because he was interested in her lemon bars. She flushed and looked away, shyly, fighting a smile.

"Pregnancy looks good on you, you know." He said softly.

Allie scoffed playfully, "just wait until I get fat and miserable," she muttered, "you won't think that when I'm waddling like a duck."

"I think—" he snaked a hand over her stomach and leaned in for a kiss. "—you're going to even more beautiful the more that belly grows."

He kissed her softly, then pulled away an inch to look at her once more. He smiled, then leaned back in and kissed her again, this time with more fervor. He could taste the remnants of sugar as their tongues swirled together, moving like an intricate dance between seasoned partners.

He guided her to lie back as he propped himself onto his side. His hand slid to her breast, squeezing and kneading gently. As her back arched towards him, he moved from her chest and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close against him. He pressed his hard into her thigh, murmuring softly into her ear.

"See what you do to me, kitten?"

She chewed her bottom lip and flushed. Sirius sat up abruptly, grinning as he ran his hands under her skirt and up her thighs.

"We're in public…" she protested half-heartedly. "Someone will see us…"

He grinned wider as he grabbed ahold of the waistband of her knickers. She opened her mouth to protest further but was silenced by his lips crashing back against hers. She groaned urgently against his mouth as he pulled her knickers down with one quick yank.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed softly as their lips broke apart "Really— if someone comes walking by—"

"Relax, relax," he said smoothly, tucking her knickers into his pocket "I'm just sweetening the deal—knowing you're going to be spending the rest of the evening without any underwear is going to make shagging you later that much more fun…"

Images of her writhing beneath him on top of the transfigured blanket flashed through his mind. He looked around quickly— they were still alone in the peaceful park. Something about the thrill of maybe getting caught aroused him; he wanted to pleasure her here and now.

"You know," He murmured huskily "if we hear voices, all I have to do is move my hand…"

His hand made its way back under her skirt, stroking her inner thigh with a feather-light touch. She let out a small squeak as his fingers brushed against her slit, already slick with desire. He pushed one finger inside her slowly, grinning at the sound escaping her lips. He exchanged one finger for two and then used his thumb to brush over her clit ever so gently. Her hips bucked as she grabbed fistfuls of the blanket.

"But if this is too adventurous for you..."

He stopped abruptly and pulled his hand out from under her skirt.

"What? No, no, don't—"

He chuckled in amusement, "Don't, what?"

Her cheeks turned a twinge of pink as she bit her lip. "…don't stop."

"You want me to continue?"

"Yes, please…"

He slipped a few fingers back inside. His cock strained against the material of his trousers as she moaned softly from his touch. He fell back into a rhythm, admiring the way her body responded to him.

"You want to come, kitten?"

She nodded eagerly, answering him with a soft, throaty 'uh-huh.'

"You'll need to ask me for it— tell me what you want."

It was unclear to him whether or not she flushed deeper due to the imminent pleasure, or due to a touch of embarrassment to speak such filthy things to him. He didn't mind putting her on the spot like this— he liked to hear a woman beg him for pleasure.

"I— want to—" she whispered, "please…"

"You want to… what?" He asked, "you won't get it unless you ask me for it."

Allie moaned in a mixture of pleasure and protest. He slowed his rhythm, knowing it would drive her mad if he stopped now.

"Don't stop!" she hissed softly

"Tell me what you want from me," he commanded, "Ask me for it— _beg_ me for it."

He moved his fingers painstakingly slow now. His thumb brushed against Allie's clit once more, softer than a whisper. Her hips bucked, and she wiggled herself in an attempt to take his fingers deeper.

" Please, Sirius, please…"

"Tell me what you want."

Another soft brush of her clit and she was desperate. She fought to slide herself deeper, the frustration visible on her face.

"I want to come!" She squeaked. "Please, Sirius, make me come! Please!"

"Oh, so you do want to come?" He grinned, pushing back in deeper "Even here? In 'public'?"

"Yes— god, Sirius, please! I want to come! I want to come so bad, please let me, please! "

He chuckled triumphantly, "Ask, and you shall receive…"

He moved his fingers in and out faster now, pressing against her g-spot as his thumb stroked her clit. It wasn't but 15 seconds later before he had to clamp his free hand over her mouth so that her cries would die in the palm of his hand, rather than echo through the empty park. Her back arched and her toes curled as she came hard around his fingers. Her orgasm was long, and judging by the flushed expression on her face, it was intense. Once she relaxed, he pulled his hand out and wiped her wetness onto the edge of the blanket. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, smiling against her skin as she panted.

"Good girl…" he murmured softly "you're so sexy when you beg me, kitten."

He hadn't expected her to return the favor here and now, but certainly didn't complain as he watched her purple-polished fingers wrap around his shaft. She moved painstakingly slow and deliberate as if to tease him as much as he had her. She used both hands, twisting and stroking in opposite directions to stimulate every part of him.

" _Christ_, kitten—" he sighed softly, " _fuck…_"

Her tongue was like velvet as she licked him from base to tip, then took him as deep as she could, sliding him in and out of her mouth. The sensation was heavenly, and in a matter of a few minutes, she had him at her mercy. He'd do just about anything at this moment for her to allow him to finish, but she moved just slow enough not to tip him over the edge— she had taken a page out of his book, and he loved and hated it at the same time.

"Allie…"

He groaned her name as her tongue flicked at his foreskin, just below the head. God , he wanted to finish, he wanted it so bad…

"Allie, please…" he begged

"Not yet…"

Her tongue moved in intricate patterns around him, slowly and deliberately. She had a firm hold at the base of his shaft with one hand and gently stroked his balls with just the fingertips of the other. He let out a strangled moan as he attempted to buck his hips. If only she would go just a little faster…

"Please…" he whined " _fuck—_ just a little faster kitten, please? I'm so close…"

She giggled as she released him from her mouth and gave his head a soft kiss.

"Oh, alright…"

The speed she moved her tongue now was just enough; his balls tightened, his cock pulsed, and he grunted her name as he shot his load down her throat. She swallowed quickly, still licking him gently until his orgasm had finished.

"I like doing this," she whispered, flushing, "I like to make you feel good…"

They spent an indeterminable amount of time lying together on the transfigured blanket, watching the sun retreat below the horizon and the moon rise. They were comfortable in her presence without feeling the need to continually have a conversation, both blissfully relaxed from the pleasure they endured at the hands of the other. A few passersby had walked through the park, not paying any mind to them as they gazed up at the stars (They were both thankful none of these pedestrians had wandered into the park merely a few minutes earlier.) Not many were visible in the sky, as the streetlights of London polluted the view, but Sirius was able to point out the North Star.

"Polaris is the brightest star in the night sky," he whispered in her ear "Surely you had a lesson on it during first-year astronomy?"

"Allie?"

Their peaceful evening had finally been interrupted. The voice from behind them was familiar, but Sirius had to sit up and turn his head to look before he knew for sure who the voice belonged to. He felt Allie's energy shift as she jumped to her feet.

"Jack…" Allie said softly.

Sirius rose and placed a hand protectively on the small of her back. As he looked her ex-fiancé up and down, a sense of déjà vu washed over him— he found it an odd coincidence that the two times that he and Allie had ventured here that they had run into him. At least thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt's memory charm and the copious amounts of alcohol he'd consumed that night, Jack had no memory of the first encounter. At least this time, Sirius wasn't getting contact-drunk off boozy fumes from Jack.

"Sirius Black?" Jack asked with an accusing tone. "You're Sirius Black."

He looked at Sirius up and down, his eyes narrowing the longer he stared. Sirius found it unfortunate that he was famous for nothing of merit. He wished his name would've been synonymous with something along the likes of 'wealthy business owner' or 'notable magical skill' rather than 'wrongfully accused of betrayal and murder and prison escapee.'

"In the flesh." Sirius replied plainly.

Jack gave him an appraising look, before turning back to Allie and gesturing to Sirius casually.

"This is the bloke you called off our wedding for? Sirius Black, the murderer?"

Allie flushed tomato red, gently wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "He's not a murderer…" she whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, I was framed you see—"Sirius started, but trailed off as Jack shot him a look that could kill. He turned back to Allie, his jaw stiffening.

"I've made myself sick agonizing over who you left me for. Was the bloke better for you than me? What didn't I do for you that would've ensured you wouldn't seek comfort elsewhere…" he shook his head, now speaking to Sirius but giving Allie a derisive stare "better be careful with this one, mate. She's a bit… loose— " his eyes flashed "—if you know what I mean."

"_Watch it_, " Sirius growled, stepping in front of Allie. "Don't you talk about her like that."

"Was it just him, Allie?" he continued, ignoring Sirius. "Or did you have yourself a different bloke for each night of the week? Thursdays reserved for criminals?"

Anger and adrenaline flashed through Sirius; he advanced on Jack, shoving him so hard he stumbled backward clumsily. Once he regained his footing, Jack launched forward, punching Sirius across the face. Pain spread across his cheekbone as he dropped to the ground, but not before he attempted a few missed swings at Jack.

"Sirius!" Allie cried out.

Jack kicked him in the ribs a few times as Allie screamed for him to stop. Sirius tried to reach for his wand, but every time he almost had it, another blow knocked him off balance. He grabbed at Jack's legs desperately, latching onto his left after a few attempts, and pulled the tall wizard to the ground. He got a few blows to his face before Jack's fist collided with his nose, crushing it under the impact. Warm blood gushed down his face as dizziness struck him; his vision grew fuzzy, his heartbeat sounded in his ears.

"Flipendo!"

Jack flew backward and out of Sirius's line of sight. Through the pounding in his ears, he heard a crack of apparition, assuming that Jack had retreated. Allie dropped to her knees next to him, stowing her wand into her skirt with shaking hands.

"Are you—are you alright?" she stammered "oh, your nose is broken—oh, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Sirius groaned, attempting to sit up " _fuck—_ he got me good, didn't he?"

Allie didn't laugh or smile. She observed his face carefully, gently pressing around his nose and cheekbones. He hissed in pain as she pressed close to the bridge of his nose. Her hands retreated quickly and fell to her sides as she murmured an apology under her breath.

"You alright?" he asked, "Don't let the bullshit he was spitting bother you—"

She shook her head quickly, dismissing him. "Can you apparate?" she asked in a small voice.

Sirius studied her for a moment; he could tell by the look in her eye that Jack's words had affected her. He knew there wasn't much he could say to make her feel better at this moment.

"Side along, I think." He shrugged.

She nodded, then wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Before he could even have time to blink, he felt the world compress in around him, pain shooting in his ribs and face, then landed onto the cold floor of the basement kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. He clutched his side and winced, struggling to stand to sit in a nearby chair.

"I've got a medi-kit upstairs," Allie said, "hold on."

She was back just a minute later with a small wooden case in tow. She set it onto the table and flicked open the latches, and then stepped back. The case popped open abruptly, and two side panels followed suit just a moment later. The side compartments were filled with small vials of potions, while the middle contained bandages, pastes, and ointments of different varieties. She drew her wand and pointed it at the bridge of Sirius's nose.

"This might hurt," she warned, " _Episky_! "

He yelped as the bones in his nose snapped back together. Allie repeated the same step with his cheekbone, and as quick as the pain shot through his face, it subsided just as fast. She plucked a piece of white linen from the box, ran it underwater at the kitchen sink, and used it to wipe the blood from his face.

"Your cheek is cut open," she said softly "I've got something that'll help."

She extracted a small glass bowl from the case and poured one of the potion vials into it. The fluid was milky-white, thin, and smelled strongly of an unknown pungent odor. She dipped a corner of a clean rag into the bowl and pressed it gently to Sirius's cut. He sighed with relief; the strange fluid took all the sting and pain out of the wound immediately.

"What is that stuff?"

"Milk of willow flower," she replied, "mixed with Murtlap essence— excellent for sealing wounds and relieving pain."

She had the gentlest of touches as she tended to his other scrapes and bruises. He admired her as she performed the role of emergency medi-witch—

"You're going to make a great Healer one day." He said softly.

She stopped abruptly, fighting a smile as her cheeks turned a twinge of pink. "You think so?"

"I know so," he replied, "No one has ever cared for me this thoroughly."

She couldn't help but smile now. She looked at her feet shyly and then looked up. Her eyes roved over Sirius's cuts and bruises, and her smile faded quickly "I'm so sorry…" she trailed off, looking away.

"That wasn't your fault— besides, I guess it's only fair that he got a punch in, I guess."

He smiled easily, hoping it would lighten her up. It didn't.

"We were having such a lovely evening…" she whispered.

"We still can have a lovely evening," he reached out and took her hand "How about we read something together, hmm? Or we can go feed Buckbeak a second dinner— he wouldn't mind that…"

Allie smiled again at the mention of Buckbeak. She took his hand to help him stand, feeling his ribcage for any broken ribs.

"I think Beaky would rather enjoy a second dinner." she said softly

Sirius leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Then come on, kitten— let's go play with some dead rats."


	4. Chapter 4

**dang nabbit! how on earth did I post chapter two as chapter three?! THANK YOU for letting me know! i'm on the struggle bus lol**

**apologies! its fixed now, so make sure you've read the proper chapter 3 before this one. **

* * *

The blade glided smoothly up his neck, slicing his facial hair flush against his skin. Rolls of shaving cream collected on the edge with each stroke that he rinsed clean in the stopped pedestal sink. Shaving was surprisingly therapeutic for him— an act of self-care that he could perform without much thought or effort.

"Sirius!" Allie called through the bathroom door. "Harry is here!"

He flinched, and the blade slipped, nicking his chin. He threw the razor down into the sink, splashing foamy water onto the floor.

"_Bloody fucking hell!"_ he hissed.

He leaned forward and examined his chin. The small cut had already formed a bead of blood and stung tremendously from the residual shaving cream.

"You clumsy wanker…" he mumbled to himself, pressing a hand towel to his chin "bloody fantastic…"

"Are you alright…?—"" She opened the door, frowning as her eyes settled onto his chin. "—Oh, did I make you cut yourself? I'm sorry…"

"No, you didn't," he grumbled, hastily dabbing at the small wound. He hissed as more shaving cream got inside, stinging the cut further "_fuck—_ it's always the smallest cuts that hurt the worst…"

She gave him a sympathetic expression as she placed her hands gently on the sides of his face, examining the cut.

"It's small, but it looks like a bleeder. I'll put something on it for you when you come downstairs," she said, "Harry and Remus are both here."

Sirius hastily finished shaving; he cursed under his breath each time he got more shaving cream into his cut. He dried his freshly washed hair with a quick flick of his wand, put on a set of casual muggle clothes, and made his way downstairs. He retreated down into the kitchen, greeting Harry and Remus enthusiastically.

"Harry, my boy!" he cried, embracing his godson tightly. "Remus got you here safely, I see—" he pulled back, inspecting Harry as if he were to find damage done to him "how are things? You're doing alright at the Burrow?"

"Yeah, of course— the Weasley's are great."

Remus stepped forward, smirking as he extended his hand, "Little clumsy shaving this morning, Padfoot?"

"Just a little," Sirius shook his hand firmly, "just a flesh wound, really."

"Sirius, look at me,"

Before he could get his head turned fully, Allie had ahold of his jaw to keep him still as she dabbed at his chin gently with a small, wet cloth. He recognized the instant pain relief to be the same fluid she used on his cheek a few days earlier.

"There, that's better." She said softly, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," he gave her a quick peck on the lips "It smells wonderful in here— what's for breakfast?"

When Allie had the time to prepare such a meal, Sirius wasn't sure, but the spread was incredible. A large tray of cantaloupe, honeydew, and grapes sat in the middle of the table. Quiches of different varieties surrounded, and a silver tea kettle was positioned at either side of the table— seemed like a lot of trouble for just 4 people.

"Expecting an army?" Sirius teased as he sat down.

"This will feed us breakfast all weekend," Allie replied softly, pouring herself a cup of tea "I couldn't sleep and woke up early, figured I might as well do something useful."

He frowned as he studied her face. She didn't look at him, but he could see the tiredness in her eyes as she stared down at her tea mug. Slight shadows were present under her eyes, and her skin was paler than usual, lacking its typical radiance. He had half-noticed her getting up early, expecting she was going to the loo. He'd woken thoroughly hours later, and she was not there. Typically a late sleeper, he figured their run-in with Jack the other day had something to do with her insomnia.

"This looks wonderful, Allie," Remus said, "Thank you— this will probably be the best meal I eat in months."

"In months?" Harry asked inquisitively, "Are you going somewhere?"

Remus's cheeks turned pink as he seemed to contemplate what to say next. Sirius assumed he had forgotten he was speaking Order business in front of Harry.

"It's about time Harry knows what's going on," Sirius interjected, "Where are you off to?"

Remus took a moment, then nodded and relaxed. "Dumbledore had asked for my help in recruitment."

"Recruitment?" Harry asked, "for the Order?"

Remus nodded once more, "yes, we need numbers on our side. Voldemort is gaining support from different species and fast. He's asked me to go undercover and visit a few werewolf packs, try to gain their trust and support."

"Oh my…" whispered Allie, gripping her teacup.

"Is that even safe?" blurted Harry.

"There are risks," Remus did not meet his eyes "But I am aware of what this task could do for us if I succeed."

Sirius felt a pang of jealousy; Remus was being sent off on a thrilling mission, and Dumbledore hadn't called on him for much of anything recently. He missed the excitement of the first war, where he and James would go on week-long stakeouts of known Death Eaters. Lily had been pregnant for some of it, and would worry herself sick over them; as much as he craved the thrill, he couldn't imagine putting Allie through that.

"Is anyone else recruiting?" he asked, "Goblins, Centaurs…?"

"Hagrid is going to a few Giant colonies, but other than that, I am not sure. Dumbledore only told me of him, and I's missions."

"Does anyone else know you're leaving yet?" asked Allie

"Molly and Arthur do; I told them this morning when I came to escort Harry here."

"Tonks…?"

Remus's jaw clenched, he paused for a moment then shook his head. "No, Tonks doesn't know."

Harry's brow furrowed slightly as he looked from Allie to Sirius for an explanation. Sirius twitched his head dismissively. Allie's expression changed; if looks could kill, Remus would be dead on the floor already.

"You're going to tell her before you go," she said— a statement, not a question

"I—"Remus shook his head "I'm not sure if I will tell her before I go."

Allie pursed her lips (reminding Sirius of Colleen's signature disapproving expression), and looked off to the side, taking a small, contemptuous sip of her tea.

"I see…"

Remus's cheeks flushed as he awkwardly took a large bite of his quiche. Sirius clanked his fork loudly, hoping to distract from the awkward tension that had built in the kitchen.

"Harry, what do you think about taking a trip to London, hmm?" Sirius asked abruptly, "Allie has a pregnancy exam at the hospital this afternoon; I thought the three of us could go…"

* * *

Muggles see _nothing_.

The random passersby walked past the dilapidated department store Purge and Dowse Ltd, ignoring the oddly dressed mannequins behind the tinted glass. Not only did every muggle that passed Sirius, Allie, and Harry leaning against the grimy windows ignore them, but no one seemed to see or question where three people disappeared to. They stepped through the glass inconspicuously, entering into the bustling waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Allie led the way to the welcome desk, where they were unenthusiastically greeted by a blonde witch in lime green robes.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's," She said flatly, "what are you here for?"

"Allison Murphy," Allie replied softly "I'm here for—"

"Speak up," The welcome witch snapped, "I can't hear you."

Allie flushed, opening her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Sirius placed a hand on her back reassuringly, speaking to the Welcome Witch louder than necessary.

"Allison Murphy, pregnancy scan."

The woman blanched, undoubtedly recognizing who was standing before her. "Yes," she said coolly, with a tone of false politeness "come this way."

Sirius allowed Allie and Harry to follow the Welcome Witch first so that she didn't hear the crude phrases he muttered under his breath about her.

"Bitch…"

They were handed off to a medi-witch just around the corner, who led them into an examination room inside the maternity ward. This woman had a much friendlier face and a much pleasanter demeanor.

"Hi, Miss Murphy?" The woman said, "I'm Angelica, I will be your medi— oh my!"

Her face flushed to surprise when her eyes fell upon both Harry and Sirius. Sirius grinned in amusement, winked at the medi-witch, and pointed to himself and then to Harry.

"Sirius Black, I'm the father, and this handsome gentleman is Harry Potter, my godson— he's just tagging along today."

"Sure," Angelica whispered, forcing a polite smile. She looked down at her clipboard, appearing to regain composure before she spoke again. This time, her voice was clear, courteous, and professional. "Alright, Miss Murphy—"

"Allie, please," Allie said politely

"Allie," Angelica nodded, smiling easier now. "Looks like you are here for just a general check-up? I'll have you get into this gown," She held up a tacky patterned green gown "gentleman if you could wait outside while Allie changes…?"

Harry and Sirius nodded and stepped back into the hallway. Sirius looked around and couldn't help but smile; he vividly remembered walking up and down the halls of this ward while Lily was in labor, waiting for James to come to deliver the news that the baby had arrived.

"You know, your mum had you here— in this same ward."

"Were you there?" asked Harry

"I was," Sirius nodded "I waited all night for you to arrive. I got to hold you when you were only minutes old; let me tell you, kid, the only time I saw your father cry was the first time he held you."

Harry looked like he was about to ask another question when they were beckoned back inside the examination room. Allie was now lying in the hospital bed, watching the medi-witch Angelica set up what looked like a muggle Polaroid camera. Sirius went to her side and took her hand, grinning down at her.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby today?"

"No," Sirius replied, "We want to be surprised."

Angelica nodded, "Absolutely— the Healer will be here in just a moment, and then we can get started."

Angelica left the room as Sirius squeezed Allie's hand gently. His stomach was flip-flopping with anticipation— he wasn't sure what to expect from this appointment.

"Isn't it too soon to know the baby's gender?" asked Harry

"Wizards can find out sooner than muggles," Allie explained, "There is a spell for it that can detect gender well before it can be seen in images."

Angelica returned with a short, balding man that Sirius assumed to be the Healer. He seemed utterly unaffected by the presence of Harry Potter and Sirius Black— potentially, he had been warned.

"Hi, Allie?" the Healer said, "I'm Healer Peddlestone; are you ready to see this baby?"

"Hi," Allie said politely, squeezing Sirius's hand. "Yes, very much so."

The exam began with checking Allie's pulse, then her abdomen. The Healer pressed on her stomach gently, nodding to Angelica.

"Abdomen feels normal…"

He drew his wand and waved it over her stomach slowly, muttering an incantation Sirius had never heard before. He then touched his wand tip to her stomach and moved it around slowly, stopping once a noise that sounded like a mixture of whooshing and beating echoed inside the room. Healer Peddlestone smiled a huge toothy grin as he nodded to both Allie and Sirius.

"_Gorgeous_! " he exclaimed. "Hear that? The heartbeat is strong— a perfect rhythm."

A lump formed in Sirius's throat; he was overwhelmed by the wonderful sound of the baby's heartbeat— his baby's heartbeat. Allie squeezed his hand once more; he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her look this happy before.

"Now, let's see if the little tyke is camera shy…"

Peddlestone picked up the device that resembled a Polaroid camera and placed the lens against Allie's stomach. He took a few snapshots against various parts of her abdomen; with each shot, a photo printed out of the back of the device. He gave the images a quick shake and then examined them.

"See this shadow?" he said, pointing to an indeterminate dark blob on the image, "That is your child. A perfect looking shadow at this stage, I might add. Everything seems to be in tip-top shape. Here—" he handed Sirius the photographs "— you get to keep these."

Tears came to his eye, and a hand came up over his mouth as he stared at the photographs. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Allie so that she could admire it with him. Harry took one of the pictures, squinting as if to try to make out what exactly he was looking at.

"This is amazing…" he whispered shakily, kissing Allie's temple. "We created this— this is our baby."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face as she grinned ear to ear.

"I'll give you all some privacy," Peddlestone said, stepping towards the door. "Whenever you feel ready to change, Allie, you may leave your gown on the bed. Congratulations to both of you— look forward to seeing you through the duration of the pregnancy."

He slipped outside the room with Angelica following him, shutting the door behind them. Allie couldn't help both her smiling and her crying.

"I can't believe this is ours…" she said softly, "and I can't stop crying…"

"Cry it out, kitten," He chuckled "it's just the hormones."

She laughed as she wiped her eyes roughly against the sleeve of the gown. Sirius kissed her temple once more, then stood and clasped his hands together.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?"

* * *

"Let us toast—"Sirius held up his champagne flute "to a healthy baby— oh, hell, to all of our health!"

An odd pairing, chow mein, and champagne—but Sirius had insisted. The kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place was littered with white Chinese containers, egg roll wrappers, and fortune cookies.

A bottle of cheap champagne sat between Harry and Sirius, the best that £20 could buy. Allie's flute was filled with sparkling juice— white grape— to simulate. She had insisted she could toast with water, but Sirius refused. This was a special occasion, after all, she deserved something close to the real thing.

They ate through idle conversation, discussing quidditch and upcoming classes that Harry and Allie would potentially share. Harry combed through the paint swatches one more time, choosing a muted steel blue for his bedroom.

"We'll get you some new furniture, too," Sirius said through a mouthful of chow mein "that bed cannot be comfortable; its older than I am, I'm sure of it."

"It's alright," Harry shrugged, "the furniture doesn't bother me."

"Nonsense," Sirius said dismissively, waving his chopsticks in the air. "We'll go tomorrow. Allie wanted to pick up some new curtains for the nursery, anyhow."

They finished their meals, and all evidence of their Chinese spread vanished with a flick of his wand. Another flick and two glasses and a bottle of firewhisky zoomed out of the cabinet.

"It's a beautiful night," He said "what do you say, Harry? Have a nightcap with me on the patio?"

Allie frowned at him. "He's already had champagne, Sirius."

"By his age, I was drinking a glass of Ogden's Old for breakfast," Sirius winked at her as he handed Harry his glass, which earned him an eye roll in return. "It's just one glass."

It indeed was a beautiful summer night. The temperature outside was perfect, not too hot, not too cold. Sirius pulled a cigar from his pocket and used his wand tip to light it. He puffed on it a few times, and then grinned at Harry.

"You want one, kid?"

"No," Harry laughed "I'm alright with this."

He held up his glass and then took a small sip, grimacing slightly.

"You'll get used to the burn," Sirius said, "soon, that's what you'll crave about it."

Harry smiled awkwardly and set his glass down.

"I'm sure Allie will chew my ear off for serving you too much alcohol tonight, but you're almost a man— you deserve to celebrate once in a while," Sirius took a hearty sip " women— can't live with 'em, certainly don't want to live without 'em," he winked at Harry, then smirked. "You got any women in your back pocket? Anyone worthy of mentioning?"

"Oh— uh," Harry stammered "no, well, not anymore. There was one, but it wasn't going to work out."

"No?" Sirius leaned forward, interested. "What happened to her?"

"We just were too different— I took her to Madam Puddyfoot's for Valentine's Day. It was a— well, a… a complete disaster, if I'm honest."

"Madam Puddyfoot's?" Sirius snorted, "Well, there was your first problem."

Harry shrugged. "She picked the place."

"And that—"Sirius pointed to him with the end of his cigar, smiling wryly "—was your second problem."

Then two of them laughed for a solid minute before settling into a moment of silence. Sirius couldn't help but stare at the carbon copy of James in front of him— except his eyes; those were his mother's eyes.

"Sirius… can I ask you something?"

Harry looked off to the horizon, seeming to be in intense thought. Sirius shrugged with his hands, and then took a puff of his cigar.

"Anything."

"Aren't you afraid of having a child? Right now, I mean— in all of this?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair, nodding his head as he contemplated this question. He took a moment to answer.

"I am, to a degree," he answered slowly, "but something like this gives me hope for the future— plus, I already got her pregnant, so we're doing this whether or not I'm afraid," he laughed "Always remember your contraceptive charm. If you don't know how to cast one, make sure the lady your shagging does."

Harry's cheeks flushed red as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Relax, I'm not going to lecture you on the birds and the bees," Sirius laughed "Just be smart; I'd like to have a child before my godson beats me to it."

"I'd also like you to have one first," Harry muttered.

They both laughed again, and Sirius raised his whisky glass and winked.

"I'll drink to that."

Over the next half hour, Harry savored his one glass as Sirius kicked back the rest of the bottle.

"Your parents would be proud of you, you know," Sirius said, slurring slightly, "proud of the man you are growing up to be."

Harry stared off into the garden, taking this statement in. "Tell me something I don't know about them— something that you or anyone else hasn't told me."

Sirius stroked his chin as he thought hard. Something that he didn't know…

"Your father and I went on a little joyride with an old motorbike of mine. I had tinkered with it to fly— Hagrid has it now, or did— I gave it to him the night…" Sirius shook off where his statement was going, and got back to his story. "Anyway, we took the motorbike out and ended up getting chased by muggle policeman, undoubtedly for speeding. They chased into an alley with no outlet, so I turned on the flight boosters and flew the bike right over their head!" Sirius laughed so hard he started to cough. Harry joined in, an eager smile on his face begging him to continue, "I will say though, I would've rather been caught by those muggle policemen rather than have dealt with the wrath your mother had in store for James and I. Oh, was she furious…"

He spent another half hour talking in detail of how he had gotten his motorbike to fly before he and Harry decided to turn in for the evening. They walked inside and to the stairs, then parted on the second floor landing.

"I'll see you in the morning, kid." He said, giving him a nod.

Sirius stepped quietly around the sleeping portrait of his mother to his bedroom. He opened the door, and found Allie reading in the windowsill. She turned her head to him and closed her book with a sharp snap.

"Did you succeed in getting a teenage boy drunk this evening?"

"He had _one_ glass," Sirius replied impatiently "I, on the other hand, had many more than one."

She set her book down on the windowsill and stepped toward him. "I know; I can smell you from here," her expression softened as her hands ran up his chest and hooked around the back of his neck. The corners of her mouth upturned. "I'm glad you enjoyed your evening."

"I did," He smirked, "but the evening doesn't have to be over just yet—"

His tongue was down her throat before she could even take a breath. He kissed her rough, hard; he clawed at her satin pajama camisole with the grace of a 14 year old boy. He finally got ahold of the hem just as Allie gripped his shoulders and shoved him back against the bedroom door with surprising force. She held him to the door, eyes flashing mischievously.

"I don't believe that's any way to treat a lady," she scolded playfully "we mustn't forget our manners— if you'd like my shirt off, all you had to do was ask."

She grinned, released him, and started to step backwards. He made to step towards her, but she held a finger up and shook her head.

"Ah, ah— stay."

Allie turned around and drew the curtains closed, then pulled her camisole off in one fluid motion. She turned her head over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. His cock twitched inside his trousers as he leaned back against the door, tracing the curves of her back with his eyes.

"Turn around," he ordered softly, "I want to see those gorgeous tits …"

She let out a soft, amused giggle, but did not oblige. She picked up her book from the windowsill, thumbing through the pages with her back still turned. Sirius let out a growl of frustration,

"You are enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

There was a hint of entertainment in her tone. She turned around to smirk at Sirius, using the open book to shield her breasts.

"I was at an entertaining spot in my book," she said, "I think I'm going to read just a while longer…"

"Oh no, you don't—I don't think so!"

He lunged toward her, grabbing her waist and tickling her so she would drop the book. She squealed with laughter as the book hit the floor between them with a hard thud.

"I just— lost my— bookmark!" she choked, laughing so hard her face was turning red "No more!— please, Sirius— mercy!— MERCY!"

He stopped tickling her, and pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. Her arms were trapped between them, pressed tightly against his chest. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as her laughter settled down.

"You are so naïve…" She giggled, giving him a few quick pecks on his collarbone.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you thought this was over!"

In a split second her arm was free, and jabbing upward to tickle his underarm. As strong as she thought she was, he was stronger; he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with a playful roar, smacking her on the bum before flopping her down onto the bed. He pinned her arms above her head and crashed his lips against hers, taking note for the umpteenth time in their relationship on just how soft her lips were. He pulled back, resting his forehead gently on hers as he stared into her emerald eyes. Her breath shook ever so softly as she stared back into his.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he murmured

Allie bit her bottom lip and flushed. "Why me?" she asked softly. "Why do you choose to love me?"

"Why you…?"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. She didn't laugh with him. Instead, she flushed a deeper shade of scarlet. He released one of her wrists to stroke the side of her cheek. She instinctively leaned into palm, allowing his large hand to hold the weight of her head.

"I love you , Allie," he kissed her lightly "because you make my world brighter."

* * *

"Sirius—"

"mm…"

"Sirius—!"

A hand shook him awake. He let out a frustrated growl as he sat up onto his elbows, blinking exhaustedly at the dark room around him.

"Whaaaaat!" he groaned, rubbing his face roughly with one hand. "What the—" In the dark room, he could only partially make out Allie, dressed in what appeared to be her Leaky Cauldron server's uniform. "What the bloody hell time is it?"

"Early— just past 5," Allie said, "Mum sent an owl, she needs me to cover the breakfast and lunch shift— two servers claim to have come down with Spattergroit."

Sirius's eyes finally adjusted to see an unfamiliar owl sat on the windowsill, clicking its beak and turning its head in curiosity at him. He sat up straighter, blinking and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What about furniture shopping? You wanted to pick out the nursery curtains…"

"I can't go today, I'm sorry," She said, leaning over the bedside and kissing his forehead "Take Harry, you two have fun. I have to go, I love you—"

"Wait, Allie," Sirius sat up more, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What if Harry and I come in for lunch? Would you like that? We can bring you some fabric swatches for the curtains."

Allie turned back and smiled.

"I'd love that."

Hours later, Harry and Sirius slid into a small booth alongside the edge of the Leaky Cauldron, a bag of fabric swatches and a bouquet of roses in tow. Allie spotted the two of them almost immediately, waving and holding her finger up to them before retreating into the kitchen. She returned just a moment with a silver tea kettle in one hand, and a pitcher of water in the other.

"Isn't that a bit much to be carrying?" Sirius asked, eyes flickering to her stomach "…Considering?"

"I'm pregnant, Sirius," the annoyance in her tone was contradicted by her relatively pleasant demeanor "—not handicapped."

"Well, either way, I just want you to be careful— here,"

He handed her the bouquet of roses, watching her face light up as they changed from their original white, to buttercup yellow at her touch. He silently praised himself— charming the roses to change color at her touch had been a difficult spell, but worth it.

"—I thought those would make you smile."

She brought the roses to her nose and inhaled deeply. "These are lovely, thank you," She drew her wand and transfigured Harry's fork to a glass vase, and slid the bouquet inside. "I'm going to place these in some water."

Sirius leaned back in his seat as he watched Allie walk back into the kitchen, admiring the way her full hips swayed underneath her skirt.

"The trick with women, kid—" Sirius began, now grinning at Harry "—is to woo them. Make them feel special, make them feel beautiful. Not only do they deserve it, but it has one hell of a payoff for you."

Allie returned shortly and took their lunch orders, and topped off their tea kettle. Sirius had only just noticed Jack behind the bar, staring at him murderously. After a few minutes of the uncomfortable feeling of eyes on him, Sirius had turned, looked him in the eye, and raised his tea mug as if he was giving a champagne toast. Jack scowled at him and didn't look back in his direction again. Although Jack had quit his staring games, Sirius couldn't help but notice a man staring at him through the front windows of the restaurant, attempting but failing to seem inconspicuous. Must be a reporter , he thought.

The lunch special was steak and kidney pie, which he and Harry both ordered. It was quite good, albeit his fear that Jack might have the stones to slip Draught of the Living Death into his portion. He was hungry and ate the whole thing, and was not subject to any such poisons. As they finished up their meal, he watched as Allie changed the bar's trash can, and levitated the heavy bag with her wand out of sight. A minute later, she bustled up to their table, beckoning them anxiously.

"Get up— you have to go, both of you—"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, "what's going on?"

"Sirius, you need to go home— take Harry with you—"she looked over her shoulder anxiously. "There's wanted posters outside with your face on them."

"There were posters of me all over this town years ago;" Sirius waved his hand dismissively "A few probably got left behind."

"No, these are new— please Sirius, you need to—"

The man Sirius had noticed staring, as well as two others, barged into the restaurant with wands drawn. Allie's face drained of color at the sight of the men, pressing herself against the wall as if to shrink away.

"Sirius Black," the one who'd been watching said, "I am Auror Payne— this is Aurors Dawlish—" he gestured to a thin man not much older than Sirius, then to an older silver-haired gentleman. "—and Williamson."

Allie let out a fearful squeak, covering her gaping mouth with a shaky hand.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sirius said contemptuously

"You are under arrest for escaping from Azkaban prison and evading Ministry custody."

"What?" Harry snapped.

"You've got to be joking," Sirius laughed. "Surely this is a joke…"

"No, Mr. Black, I am most certainly not— Dawlish!"

Dawlish grabbed Sirius by the collar and yanked him out of the booth with surprising force. With a flick of his wand, a set of gold handcuffs bound Sirius's wrists together.

"This is ridiculous!" Harry shouted, "He broke out because he wasn't meant to be there in the first place!"

The Aurors ignored Harry's shouts. Dawlish grabbed Sirius's left arm as Williamson grabbed his right, forcing him to walk with them behind Payne towards the restaurant's exit. Sirius's ears were hot with humiliation and outrage as he felt every eye in the restaurant on him.

"Sirius— Sirius!" Allie jumped between them, attempting to pry the men away from him. "He's done nothing wrong— you can't take him—"

"Step back!" Williamson snapped "This is official Ministry business—"

"No, you can't take him— Sirius!—"

"It's alright, kitten," Sirius fought to keep his voice steady "I'll be alright, this is just a misunderstanding…"

He didn't believe that to be accurate, but he didn't know what else to say. His stomach was in his throat, his heart pounded in his ears. He had the sensation of an out of body experience, as if he were watching the scene from above. Everything around him was moving in fast forward, as well as slow motion simultaneously.

"No, Sirius—you can't take him! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!"

_"Miss!" _

Dawlish drew his wand and pointed it at Allie. She threw her hands in the air, her face draining of color as she stared at his wand, terrified.

"Murphy… wasn't it?"

Allie swallowed hard and then nodded stiffly. Images of Allie weeping herself to sleep the night she'd been subject to the Cruciatis curse came to mind as Sirius stared at her frozen in terror.

"Sirius Black is now in Ministry custody, and I won't hesitate to use magical force if you or anyone attempts to intervene."

"No— she's pregnant!" Sirius hissed, struggling against both Auror's grips. They gripped him tighter, surely leaving fingerprint bruises behind. "She's pregnant, please— please…"

"Then it's in her best interest to _back up,_" Dawlish snarled. Tears streamed down Allie's face as she took a few shaky steps back. "If you try to intervene again, Miss Murphy, you will be taken into custody as well."

"Take Harry to the Burrow," Sirius said to Allie, his voice hoarse "Tell them what's happened."

Sirius felt helpless as they dragged him out the front entrance and onto the cobblestone street on Diagon Alley. He wondered if he could shake them off, get to his wand to split the cuffs and apparate to safety, but quickly dismissed the thought. It was three against one; he would not win that fight.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked gruffly.

Payne turned around and looked at him with a satisfied expression.

"Azkaban."


	5. Chapter 5

**Déjà vu: the feeling that one has lived through the present situation before.**

Sirius recalled a fourth year Divination lesson on Déjà vu— the professor at the time (whose name he couldn't remember due to hardly ever attending his Divination lessons), had spent a whole mind-numbing 45 minutes rambling about this sensation. Much of what was taught he couldn't recall, (he'd spent most of the lesson shooting spitballs at the back of Remus's head) but what he could was flashing through his brain at a mile a minute.

His professor had explained that the Divine arts considered Déjà vu precognition— those that experienced it regularly are sensitive to the unseen. Sirius remembered vividly snorting a laugh at this; what a load of horse shit.

Oddly enough, a strange sensation washed over him like a tidal wave as forceful hands patted him down from head to toe. Maybe he would've considered this feeling to be déjà vu, had he not known better. It would be impossible for him to call this déjà vu, because he indeed had lived through the present situation before.

The room utilized for prisoner intake was not much larger than a cell, but still had the same damp stone stench as one. File cabinets lined the far wall from floor to ceiling, presumably containing files on every prisoner who'd stepped foot into Azkaban. The room was cold; not quite dementor-effect cold, but chilly enough to be uncomfortable. He'd been in this room before, only one other time, but it remained unchanged from 15 years prior.

The man handling his intake was sharp, concise, and called for no nonsense. Sirius assumed he must be the new prison director, based on his donning of the same robes that Wilson always wore. Aurors Payne, Dawlish, and Williamson were posted around the room, wands in hand, but arms at their sides. If Sirius were to pull any funny business, he would lose— not that he could anyway; Payne had removed his wand from his person during his frisking.

"Strip! Old clothes off, stripes on—"

The man threw a set of striped prison clothes at Sirius. The fabric was paper thin and scratchy, just like he remembered. He changed hesitantly, feeling uncomfortable under the intrusive stare of his audience. Once changed, the man thrusted a plaque into his hands, then pointed to a large X etched onto the stone floor.

"Stand there," he ordered.

Sirius shuffled over to the X, and looked at the plaque in his hands. It was emblazoned with a prisoner number— the same number he'd had the first time he was here.

"Face me; hold the plaque at your chest,"

Sirius obliged, and the camera flash nearly blinded him.

"Turn to your left,"

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the spots in his vision.

"Turn to your left," the man repeated forcefully, slower and with more emphasis.

Sirius turned, and another flash blinded him.

"Turn to your right,"

Another flash. Before he could regain his sight, the plaque was yanked from him, and handcuffs bound his wrists once more

"Let's go."

He followed the man silently out of the intake room, looking behind at the Aurors once last time before they turned a corner. At the mouth of a large, cement staircase, they were met by two dementors floating patiently on either side of the steps. Sirius was hit with a subzero cold that made his skin break into goosebumps; he wished he could warm himself by rubbing his upper arms quickly, creating heat from friction, but his handcuffs prevented this.

The dementors followed behind him as Sirius followed the man up several flights of stairs. The floor they'd reached looked extremely familiar; based on the large painted E's on the walls every few cells, Sirius realized they were in his old cell block.

The prisoners of cell block E (some he recognized, and some he didn't) jeered at him— hollering his name and laughing maniacally as they walked by. One of the familiar faces was Lucius Malfoy, sneering at Sirius with the utmost disgust through the bars in his cell.

The man he was following seemed unbothered by the presence of the dementors as they continued down the hall. Surely there had to be some sort of protection around him to keep him from feeling the icy dread that Sirius was currently experiencing.

"H— how do they not affect you?" Sirius asked "The dementors, I mean?"

The man looked over his shoulder for a split second, appearing surprised that Sirius had spoken. He took a moment before he answered;

"I'm surprised you don't know, a veteran here yourself," he said "It's the robes," he added, casually "build in patronus shield."

They finally stopped at the end of the hall, and his stomach flip flopped— it was his old cell. He'd never forget this room as long as he lived, despite thinking he'd never have to return to it. The man opened the cell door with a flick of his wand, and gestured for Sirius to enter.

"Home sweet home."

Sirius's mouth went dry as he looked inside the 9x9 cell, his chest felt as if an elephant was sitting on him, and his voice was an octave higher and constricted as he spoke.

"Not this one; I— I need a different cell— anything— anything but this one—"

"A different one?" The man let out a bark of sardonic laughter "My apologies— you want something larger. perhaps? Maybe with a nice view?" A scowl set in on the man's stern face. "You think this looks like the goddamn Ritz, Black?!" he barked "Get in."

Hesitantly, Sirius stepped inside. He flinched as the door slammed shut, echoing against the stone walls.

"Hands out— unless you want to stay in those cuffs,"

Sirius stuck his shaking hands through the meal slot of his cell bars. With a quick wand wave, the cuffs were off; he instinctively rubbed his wrists as he took a step back from the door.

"Sheets are on the bunk, get set up," the man ordered "names Eugene Terrapin, Director of Azkaban Prison, but you may call me Sir. This prison is my responsibility, and I won't allow the same bullshit here that Greg Wilson did."

Terrapin was a tall, painfully thin and weathered man that looked just about as sickly as Remus did once a month; what moon phase was it today, anyhow?

"Go on!" Terrapin snapped, shaking Sirius from his thoughts "Get started on that bunk! You might as well fall in line now, Black— I don't for see your trial going in your favor."

Terrapin turned on his heels and disappeared from sight. The dementors did not follow, but instead hovered in front of cell bars, seeming to watch Sirius and stalk him like prey. The cold was unbearable, penetrating deep in his bones. His breath was visible as he turned away from the cloaked creatures, and began unfolding the sheet set on the bottom bunk. The sheets were thick with starch, lacking the softness of the Egyptian cotton he had grown used to at 12 Grimmauld Place. The blanket was scratchy, almost the texture of a scrubbing sponge, and very thin. He'd almost forgotten the lack of comfort here; odd, for him to have forgotten.

He made his bed neatly, attempting to fight off the dreadful feelings that were flooding through him. Sure, he wasn't exactly peachy at this moment, but he wouldn't feel nearly as hopeless if his pet dementors would find someone else's happiness to suck. He needed a clear head to think, to figure out how this happened, to understand why he was thrown back in here after his recent exoneration. It seemed cruel, to take his freedom just mere weeks after giving it back to him. It only seemed fair to him to wave the charges of escaping prison due to his situation.

Sirius leaned back against the cold, cell wall, listening to the crashing of the North Sea against the prison many floors below. The smell of salt water mixed with damp, mildew-y stone made his stomach churn. He began to shiver violently; had he really been able to withstand this terrible cold for 12 years of his life? He didn't remember it being nearly this bad. He slid down into a seated position, wrapping his arms around himself as he brought his knees to his chest in an attempt to preserve warmth. The dementor numbers outside his cell grew from 2 to 4, swarming his cell door with intense interest. Any last shred of hope he may have had was sucked away by their presence.

Fear set in; he was going to go mad in here. With these demonic-like creatures swarming him, he'd lose his marbles in no time. Last time, the knowledge of his innocence had kept him sane, kept him going until the dementors found another prisoner to swarm and corrupt. This time, however, was different. This time, he wasn't innocent. He did indeed break out of prison, he did indeed break the law— this time, he was guilty;

And now, he had to answer for it.

* * *

Allie pressed gently on the swollen skin around her eyes as she examined herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked and felt terrible; her eyes had nearly swollen shut from crying through the night and the whites of her eyes were pinkish in color from excessive blood flow. She'd tossed and turned for hours the previous night, agonizing over Sirius. Did they take him straight to prison? Or was he locked in a room somewhere at the Ministry, awaiting his fate there?

She splashed her face with cold water, and then adjusted the collar of her server's uniform shirt with a heavy sigh; returning to work was the last thing she wanted to do today. She would've tried to trade days, but there was no one available— the two servers that had claimed to have come down with Spattergroit did indeed test positive at St. Mungo's.

She made her way down the several stories of stairs at the Burrow slowly; Molly and Arthur had insisted she stay in their second son Charlie's room last night. She'd taken Harry here after Sirius's arrest, and broke down in hysterics to the point she could hardly stand. She'd cried herself sick, collapsed in a heap on the kitchen floor as Molly whispered words of solace.

It appeared she was the last one ready this morning— everyone else was already in the kitchen. Molly stood over the stove, frying up pans of scrambled eggs and bacon. The Weasley children and Harry sat around one end of the kitchen table, making idle conversation, as Arthur read the newspaper at the head. The conversations stopped at once the moment she entered the kitchen; she flushed as all eyes landed on her.

"Oh good, Allie, you're up—" Molly wiped her hands on her apron and beckoned her to sit at the table "I was about to send Ginny for you. I wanted you to have a spot of breakfast before you go."

Allie sunk down in a chair next to Arthur as he hastily folded up his newspaper. He tucked it out of sight, but not before Allie caught glimpse of a picture of Sirius, and a bold headline reading:

**SIRIUS BLACK: ARRESTED!**

"Good morning, Allie," Arthur said politely, with an easy smile "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," she lied "Thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"Of course dear, it's our pleasure," Molly interjected "you are always welcome here."

Molly placed a large plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Her stomach rumbled in hunger— she'd been so upset last night she'd forgotten to eat. She wanted to dive in immediately, but held back and waited for the rest of the table to receive their plates. She started slowly, knowing if she shoveled too quickly it would make her sick.

"There's some coffee in the bronze kettle—" Arthur offered

"No coffee!" Molly snapped "Caffeine is bad for the baby!"

"One cup won't hurt her, Molly— Allie, would you like some coffee?"

Arthur held up the bronze kettle, offering it to her with a kind expression. She avoided Molly's piercing gaze, and nodded— she was going to need a pick-me-up to get through her shift.

"Please."

She sipped on her coffee for a few minutes in silence, half listening to the idle conversations around her. No one seemed to want to bring up Sirius in front of her, but she wished they would. She didn't like being treated like she was fragile, albeit she questioned if she actually was.

"So, Allie," Ron asked through a mouthful of bacon. "Will you have to wear school robes like us this year? Or can you wear whatever you like?"

"Oh, I—"

Her brow furrowed as she thought about this— she wasn't sure what exactly she was expected to wear. She wasn't exactly going to be sleeping in the dorms— but would she still be considered part of Hufflepuff? Would she be able to use the common room between classes to study or work on homework?

"—I'm not sure…"

"Since you've known your OWL scores, do you know what classes you're taking?" asked Ginny

"Um—" Allie took a sip of her coffee and swallowed uncomfortably; she felt like the center of attention currently, which was something she didn't enjoy, nor was she used to. "Just 6th and 7th years Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Charms..."

"You're taking both years?" interjected Ron, incredulously "Blimey— Ten classes?! I wouldn't take on that class load even if—"

Hermione kicked Ron in the shin underneath the table, ("Ow! Bloody hell, 'Mione!"). Harry chuckled into his napkin, earning him a deadly stare from Hermione as well. Allie couldn't help but smile.

"Allie will do perfectly fine; each class of each subject will build off of each other," said Hermione, with a matter of fact tone. "For example, NEWT level Transfiguration courses according to Hogwarts: a History…"

Once everyone had finished breakfast, Allie set off for work. She walked through the tall, golden grass of the Burrow's grounds to a neighboring field, where she was able to apparate from. Her feet hit the ground next to the Leaky Cauldron's dumpsters, nearly apparating on top of Jack as he was taking out the trash.

"About time you got here." He said flatly.

"My shift doesn't start until 11…" she said softly, scrunching her nose in confusion. He didn't look at her directly, but Allie could tell he was observing her out of the corner of his eye as he slung trash into the large receptacle. "Would you— um— like some help?— with those…?"

She pointed to the few bags on the ground next to him. He threw another bag inside the dumpster with more than necessary force.

"I got it."

Allie watched him for a few seconds, wondering if she should help him anyway, or if she should just leave him be. She decided the latter, and entered the Leaky Cauldron through the back door. The moment she stepped inside, an apron was thrown at her from seemingly nowhere, hitting her in the face before falling onto the floor.

"Allie, hurry up!— three servers called off today and it's a madhouse— WHO'S WATCHING THE FRYERS?!— Merlin's beard—"

Allie picked up the apron and tied it around her waist hastily. "Three more?" she called to Colleen, over the noise of the over bubbling fryers. "Since yesterday?"

"Yes, they've all got Spattergroit! WHERE THE HELL IS RUPERT?! I swear, if he's in the loo again…"

Colleen ran around the kitchen frantically, pulling up fryer baskets containing overly cooked French fries and deep fried toadstools.

"Mum—"

"These are bloody burnt!— RUPERT!"

"Mum—"

"— the whole batch's got to go—"

"MUM!"

Colleen stopped. "What?"

"If we have Spattergroit spores here, I can't be here…"

Allie instinctively touched her stomach as Colleen waved her hands impatiently.

"St. Mungo's sent a disinfection team early this morning— if there were fungal spores, they're gone now, but it doesn't change the fact that half the staff is gone. We're down two cooks, five servers and three maids— I already hired one replacement server; merlin only knows how lucky I got to hire someone on such short notice—regardless, I need you out on the floor now. Alma is stretched thin out there, and Jack is working the bar— the new girl is starting here in a bit, but she can't obviously be left on her own—"

"I got it," Allie said softly, nodding, "I'll get to it."

Allie walked out into the dining room, and was met with sheer chaos. Her co-worker, Alma, came running by with two trays of plates in her hand, and empty drink glasses levitating behind her.

"Allie— table 6 needs 4 pints of Meade, table 3 is complaining their food is taking too long, and table 15 is ready to order!"

Her shift was turning into one of the busiest and most chaotic days she had ever worked. She glanced at the clock as she wiped the sweat from her brow— she'd really only been here two and a half hours? Doing her job seemed near impossible today— she was forgetting drinks, writing food orders down wrong, and had dropped three separate table's food into their laps as she served it. She couldn't focus; her mind was elsewhere.

"Allie!" Colleen barked, gaining her attention. She waved her over to herself and an unfamiliar woman standing by the staircase leading up to the Inn. "This is Lenore, our new waitress— pure luck she stopped in looking for a position yesterday..."

Lenore was one of the most beautiful women Allie had ever seen. There wasn't a single visible blemish on her smooth olive skin. Her black hair was long and shiny, tied off to the side to keep it out of her way. Her high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes gave her an air of feminine mystery, and her small, petite frame was something to be envious of. Allie felt self-conscious of her tall-by-comparison height; feeling like a clumsy, gangly, and freckle splattered giraffe in her presence. She mentally cursed herself for not attempting to brush her wild mane before knotting in a frizzy bun on top of her head this morning.

"uhm—Hi—" Allie awkwardly wiggled her fingers in a waving-like fashion "Allie." She said softly.

She felt heat flood to her face as Lenore nodded to her, and curtsied politely.

"Lenore Khoury," she said smoothly "pleasure."

Allie took note in Lenore's French accent; it wasn't throaty and harsh like Fleur Delacour's, but soft and smooth, like running a hand over expensive silk.

"Lenore, you are going to be following Alma, today—" Colleen pointed at the older, graying woman bobbing around the dining room. "You'll be in good hands with her."

"Absolutely, Madame Colleen."

Lenore smiled politely at both of them, her eyes lingering on Allie for a split second longer than what was comfortable. As Allie watched her turn around and float off gracefully, she decided there was something about Lenore's demeanor that she found odd— but was she simply looking for excuses not to like her? Of course it'd be easy to dislike someone so pretty, so thin, so poised…

"_Ah_!"

Allie's thought process was broken as she felt Colleen seize her arm roughly. "I need to speak with you," she said through gritted teeth. "upstairs."

Colleen dragged her up the stairs and into the first open room. She shut the door behind them, a little more forcefully than necessary, making Allie flinch.

"I've been getting complaints about you all afternoon," Colleen snapped irritably "I know it's busy, but you're not one to crumble like this— what's going on with you? Are you tired? Sick? Trying to get me to fire you?"

Allie didn't answer, but shifted her gaze at the floor. A lump formed in her throat, and all she was able to muster up was a whisper soft apology.

"I'm sorry…"

Colleen sighed, relaxing her posture, but her tone still had a note of frustration and annoyance as she spoke. "Would this have anything to do with Sirius Black's arrest yesterday?"

Tears stung her eyes as she nodded stiffly. "I can't get it out of my head— I'm so worried about him…"

Colleen studied her for a moment before speaking. This time, her voice was much softer, calmer— almost sympathetic.

"What will you do if he goes back to prison? About the baby? Your schooling?"

Allie wasn't able to hold it in any longer. She broke down into wracking sobs, collapsing onto her knees and taking sharp, gasping breaths.

"I— I— d-don't— don't know—"

Colleen sunk down to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. She leaned her head against Allie's and rubbed her back in a circular motion slowly.

"Sweetheart— shh, it's ok, shh…"

"Mum, I'm so scared for him— I love him, I can't lose him—"

She sobbed for a few minutes as Colleen continued drawing circles on her back with the palm of her hand.

"He doesn't deserve to be there," She whined "He spent so many years there, he was innocent. He didn't deserve it. I know you don't like him, but he is a good man, and I love him."

A moment or two passed before Colleen spoke.

"I just thought you were going to build a life with Jack," she sighed "it gave us all a bit of a… well, shock if you will, when you called the wedding off."

Allie closed her eyes and shook her head bitterly "I'm sorry I am such a disappointment to you."

"Allison, you are not a disappointment in the slightest," Colleen paused for a moment, seeming to collect her thoughts before continuing "When I got pregnant with you, I thought I was stuck. Your father and I got married, and then had more kids, and I told myself I was happy. Through all of it, I told myself that I was. Until I realized I wasn't, and I was staying with him for you and your sibling's sake,"

Allie blinked a few tears away, shifting to look up at her mother.

"I just want to make sure you don't feel stuck," She paused again, taking a breath "I want to make sure this— he— is truly what you want— I don't want you to end up alone with 6 kids to feed on a small salary like me."

"Sirius isn't like dad, he won't leave me…" Allie wasn't sure why she felt compelled to ask what she said next; "…Did you know Dad is a Death Eater?"

All color drained from Colleen's face as her mouth tightened into a thin line.

"I didn't know, but I can't say I'm surprised," Colleen took a deep, shaking breath "Your father sympathized with the idea of a pure-blood society. He was angry that he kept getting passed up for promotions at work once rumors got around about your sister being a— a—" she stopped for a moment, then waved off the thought "Oh, you know. And once Dirk Cresswell, a muggle born, became Head of the Goblin Liason office in less time than your father had worked at the Ministry, he was outraged— especially when Cresswell let it slip how much his salary was at the Ministry's Christmas party that year. It was nearly triple your father's."

"Flynn told me Dad and you argued about Shannon the night he left..."

"He did—" Colleen stopped, and look at Allie in surprised "Wait a minute, when did you see Flynn? Is he alright? How is he?"

"He's a Death Eater also," Allie began picking at a loose thread at the hem of her skirt. He was at the Ministry the night Volde—"

"Don't say his name!" Colleen hissed "When did you dare start speaking his name?"

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Colleen scoffed and shook her head, "This is what this man is doing to you?! Making you think you're this brave rebel who is going to take down the most powerful dark wizard in history? You'll do nothing but get yourself killed!"

"There are things worth dying for." Allie whispered.

Colleen's lip twitched, and her demeanor shifted instantly. She was suddenly very businesslike, stiff;

"Well, I think we ought to get back to it, shouldn't we?"

"Mum—"

"Alma probably needs help with training Lenore, you should go assist— I can trust the guests will receive spectacular service from here on out?"

Allie opened and closed her mouth a couple times before nodding.

"…Yes ma'am."

Allie rose slowly, and started towards the door. Once she reached the threshold, Colleen called her name. She stopped and turned back; Colleen had a contemplative expression on her face. After a moment of staring at each other;

"There is a solicitor here in London, the best I hear— his office is charmed to look like an antique's store on Carnaby Street. He was recommended to me when you were arrested, but I—" Colleen flushed and she looked down at her feet. "—I couldn't afford him."

"Who is it?" Allie asked, furrowing her brow.

"His name is Copernicus Slade— but he doesn't come cheap, I warn you."

"I can get the money," she said quickly. "That's not a problem."

Allie turned to exit, but was stopped with Colleen called her name once more.

"Allison—" firmness returned to her voice as her eyes pierced into Allie's "I hope you have a legal way of obtaining this money you speak of."

"Just because I stole one time," Allie said softly, but tone laced with venom "doesn't mean I'll do it again."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, do they not?"

The odd expression on Colleen's face made Allie angry. She gritted her teeth as she squeezed her hands into fists so tight her nails were cutting into her palms.

"Let us not forget that it was your children I fed with that stolen money," Allie hissed "_you're welcome."_

She spun on her heel and marched out of the room, not daring to look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie's heart nearly leapt from her chest as she sprinted down the upstairs hall towards Buckbeak's room. Getting into this room was the only thing she could focus on for the remainder of her shift, for her (and Sirius's) saving grace lied within the protection of a ten ton safe, guarded by the presence of the skittish hippogriff. She wasn't sure how much money Sirius liked to keep on hand, but she knew it would at least be more than she had.

She didn't quite understand why Sirius chose to keep his safe in Buckbeak's room, rather than in theirs; according to him, it was to keep Kreacher from getting into it. The elf made it a point to stay far away from that room, most likely fearful of the gigantic beast that occupied it.

"_What would Kreacher want with wizard's money?" Allie asked, frowning at the safe in the corner of the room. "House Elves aren't exactly ones to go on a shopping spree in Diagon alley."_

"_Oh, I'm sure he has no need for my gold," Sirius scoffed "Regardless, I don't trust that slimy rat for nothing! Anything of value is safest here with Buckbeak."_

She carried a bag of raw steak trimmings in her left hand; she'd collected them from the kitchen at the Leaky Cauldron. She figured Buckbeak would enjoy a change in menu this evening. She opened the door slowly; the hippogriff perked up and flared its nostrils. She bowed graciously, and it in return.

"I got you something special, Beaky…"

She plucked a large piece of fat from the bag, and tossed it high in the air. Buckbeak caught it gracefully, and swallowed it whole.

"How was that?" she giggled "You want some more?"

She spent a few minutes tossing Buckbeak its dinner before turning her attention to the large black safe positioned in the corner of the room. She knelt down so that her face was level with the large brass knob. The safe required a series of numbers, 3 or 4 most likely. She frowned, sighing in defeat— the combination options were infinite. She prayed Sirius hadn't placed any security charms on the safe as she drew her wand.

"_Alohomora_,"

Nothing; he'd cast at least some protective enchantments. She figured this was advantageous on his part, despite it being a problem for her. She pointed her wand at the dial once more;

"_Aberto_,"

Once again, nothing. She let out a sharp huff and stood. She stepped back a few paces, gripping her wand with determination;

"_Reducto_!"

A jet of blue light blasted from her wand and hit the safe. The safe and its contents rattled so hard it shook the floor underneath. Buckbeak squawked in protest, flapping its wings irritably.

"Sorry Beaky, one more— _Cistem Aperio_!"

Blinding white light hit the safe, causing it to bounce and land on its side with a thunderous crash. Buckbeak squawked wildly, pounding its hooves and flapping its wings. The noises were echoed by a series of smaller yet equally as loud from down the hall. Allie's mouth went dry as her heart skipped a beat; she wasn't expecting any visitors.

She ran out of the room and down the hall, running straight into another person. She stumbled to regain her footing as the intruder fell backwards, limbs flailing as he collapsed. The contents of his burlap sack crashed and clanged as it fell to the ground next to him.

"Mundungus!" Allie panted, "Merlin— you gave me a fright!"

"Oh, Allie— uh— I thought you were staying with the Weasley's…? Molly told me you were— for a few days, at least…"

Allie clutched her chest as she sucked in deep breaths, unable to answer right away. Mundungus Fletcher rose to his feet, eyes darting around as if Allie caught him in the act of something undesirable.

"I did last night, but then I decided to come home—"her eyes narrowed at the sight of him slinging his burlap sack back over his shoulder. "— what is all that?"

"Oh, nothing— just some old junk, really— an old tea set, a jewelry box, a gaudy locket—"

"'_Junk'_ that belongs to Sirius." she interrupted.

Mundungus's cheeks turned a twinge of pink. "No, well, yes technically— it's his mother' and brother's stuff—"

"Did he tell you that you could have it?"

"Well, no— but he was going to throw this junk out anyhow…"

Allie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Put it back."

"He's not going to miss this stuff—"

"Mundungus, put it back—

"C'mon Allie!" Mundungus groaned "You really think he wants to hold onto his mother's old rubbish? You know he's just going to throw it out, and some of its real silver that I can make something off of. One man's trash is another man's treasure— I mean, look at this thing!—" He plucked a large pendant locket out of the sack and held it up by the chain to show her. "— even my own grandmother wouldn't be caught dead wearing this ruddy thing!"

A lightbulb went off in her brain as she stared at the locket swaying back and forth. Her eyes widened; _Real_ silver? _Make_ something?

"Wait, you can get money for that stuff? Real money?"

"Well, yeah," Mundungus shrugged, tossing the locket back into the sack. "I reckon 12, maybe 13 galleons for the lot…"

Allie held her hand out, beckoning him urgently "Give it here— I can sell the lot to pay for his trial."

"What?" Mundungus took two steps back slowly "You don't need this junk; Sirius has the money to pay for his own trial…"

"Not that I can get to," Allie said impatiently "Now give me that stuff."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Mundungus shrugged "A man's gotta make a living…"

Faster than anticipated, Mundungus spun on his heel and sprinted down the hall. Allie took off running after him, shouting loud enough to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"Mundungus! Stop—Give it here!"

"BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTH! VERMIN!"

Mundungus was just barely quicker. He sprinted down the stairs, out the front door and onto the lawn. He disapparated with a loud crack before she was able to catch him, leaving her standing on the front lawn bent over, palms on her thighs and panting heavily.

"Damn it." she cursed, under her breath "Slimy bastard."

Her calves burned from her light speed sprint as she slunk back inside and up the stairs to the portrait of Mrs. Black. It took her a moment of wrestling with the curtains to get them closed, and another few minutes of the portrait screaming in her ear before it finally quieted down.

She slowly made her way back up to Buckbeak's room, cursing herself for not being quick enough to catch Mundungus. She plopped down on the overturned safe, resting her chin in her hands. She hunched her shoulders and let out a frustrated huff. She turned her head to look at Buckbeak, cocking its head curiously at her.

"Any chance you know the combination, Buckbeak?"

Buckbeak let out a squawk.

"Yeah," she sighed in defeat "I didn't think so."

* * *

An alarm bell rang at 6:30am sharp. Sirius shot up out of a deep sleep, blinking the 9x9 cell into view. It was so familiar here, yet not at the same time. He questioned if potentially he had never left his cell here in Azkaban, and the effects of the dementors had finally driven him insane.

If this was the case, then why was he so uncomfortable with using the loo directly in the middle of his cell? He felt terribly exposed as he wandered to the toilet across from his bunk, something he'd gotten used to in his previous tenure at Azkaban prison. He hesitantly looked out his cell, snapping his eyes back immediately once he caught sight of his neighbor using his own toilet. Heat flooded his cheeks as he shook off the sight, as well as his nerves, and stepped up to the toilet.

He sighed as he relieved himself, gave himself a shake, and then pulled the flush cord. He watched as the water swirled around and around before disappearing down the pipe; he wondered if he could procure a wand, shrink himself down, and then flush himself into the North Sea.

He shook his head; a stupid thought, really.

Terrapin (accompanied by a dementor sucking all the warmth from around them) shoved a tray of food into his cell at breakfast time— a hash brown, two sausage patties, and a banana. All three were frozen solid from the dementors frosty aura, and completely inedible. He discarded his hash brown and sausages, and then tossed the banana onto his bunk; hopefully it would be edible later today.

During rec hour, he chose to sit alone on the outskirts of the prison yard. He stared up at the caged ceiling encasing the cement field for the first part of the hour, watching the dementors float aimlessly back and forth. He closed his eyes and listened to the rough water crash against the lower portion of the prison. He tried using his imagination to pretend he was lying on a beach somewhere in the sun, basking in warmth and relaxation. It didn't work.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar, drawling voice "home sweet home, are we?"

Sirius opened his eyes to look into the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy. His long, silvery blonde hair was dry, straw-like, and lackluster. Behind him stood two other faced he recognized— Dolohov, and Nott.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Sirius growled. "I'm not in the mood for socializing."

"Socializing?" Lucius scoffed. "As if I would enjoy socializing with you."

Sirius rolled his eyes, then leaned his head back against the cement wall, and closed his eyes once more.

"What do you want then?" He said apathetically. "Because if you're here to rub prison in my face, you might want to check where you're at as well."

"For now," he drawled "tell me how it feels knowing you may never see your pathetic little friends again? The Murphy girl?..."

Sirius's eyes shot open, and he locked his gaze with Lucius's. He took note of the coldness of his steel grey eyes, as well as the shadowing underneath and his sallow skin; seemed the dementors were taking a toll on him in the few short weeks he'd been in this place.

"…yes, I've heard she's with child, is she not?"

Sirius's heartbeat pounded in his ears; how would that piece of information not only get back to the Death Eaters, but inside prison as well?

"…How do you know that?" he asked quietly.

"Word travels in here," Lucius said casually. "for those on the… well, proper side of things. I do hope she pays mind to where she steps, a woman in her condition; with all those stairs at the Leaky Cauldron, I'd hate to hear she slipped and fell…"

Sirius rose to his feet, cocking his head slightly as he glared Lucius up and down. The smug look on his face made him want to knock his teeth out…

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" He growled.

"A threat? No, just mere concern, Black, that's all—" Lucius's tone was saccharine sweet as he spoke "for one human being to another— I wonder what she'll do if you get life in prison?" he continued "Surely a tough life lies ahead on a waitress's salary."

"That…" Sirius gritted his teeth. "…won't happen."

He wasn't very confident in saying this— he honestly didn't know what lied ahead for him. The aurors were less than informative during his arrest, and the only reason he knew he was going to have a trial was due to Terrapin's brief mention of one.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so certain— escaping prison is a capital offense, you know," Lucius turned his head to speak to the men behind him "What do you gentleman think? Maybe we can find a place in our ranks for the Murphy girl? I'm sure Cian would love a reunion with his daughter…"

"Nah," Nott grumbled "a blood traitor like her? She's only good to keep our beds warm— we can feed the bastard tot to Greyback once it comes 'round."

"_You vile son of a—"_

Anger coursed through Sirius's veins as he charged at Nott, tackling him to the ground and striking him across the face. Nott spat blood in Sirius's face as he swung back, just barely missing his jaw. Sirius clasped his hands around Nott's throat, getting only one good squeeze before firm hands on his shoulders ripped him back. He was thrown onto the concrete hard; Lucius's knee came down onto his throat as Dolohov kicked him hard in the ribs repeatedly. Sirius clawed at Lucius's leg, gasping for a breath, trying with all his might to push him off. He could not move; the weight of his leg was a ten ton anchor, rooted down with impressive strength. Any chance of breath he could have was knocked out of him by Dolohov's sharp kicks. His ribs cracked under impact, his throat felt like it was going to collapse in on itself, and his hearing began to muffle.

He pinched Lucius's thigh with all his might, twisting his flesh until he heard a loud yelp. His leg barely moved, but just enough for Sirius to suck in a desperate breath. The cool, sea air burned his lungs and he coughed violently. He spasmed under the crushing weight of Lucius's knee as it came down once more onto his throat, fighting to both cough and breathe. Spots began to form in his vision, a ringing started to crescendo in his ears, another blow kicked him in the side, cracking yet another portion of his ribs. Blood pooled in his mouth, leaking out the corners of his lips and down the sides of his face, soaking into his hair and his shirt.

As he felt himself drift, an odd calmness blanketed over him, and Allie came to mind. He could picture her clear as day, seated atop a red and white checkered picnic blanket with a box of French macarons in her lap, smiling shyly at him. He reached out to touch her, to feel the smoothness of her skin under his fingertips, to run his hand through her wild mane of curls— but she was just out of reach. He stretched closer, desperate to ground himself. Before he could reach her, however, everything around him faded to black.

* * *

The kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place buzzed with voices speaking over one another as Allie rested her chin atop the table. Most of the Order was here already, waiting on Kingsley to arrive with information from the Ministry on Sirius. Molly had tried to make this meeting a little less melancholy with homemade muffins, but this failed to do so. The general energy of the room was tense with anticipation.

Allie's mind raced as she questioned how much money she would even need to hire a solicitor; she prayed it was less than she thought she would need.

"Kingsley's here! Kingsley's here!"

Allie perked up and sat up straighter as Kingsley came down the basement stairs. He was dressed in a crisp gray suit; most likely coming straight from his post at the muggle Prime Minister's office. His eyes caught Allie's for a split second before addressing the group.

"Is everyone here?" he asked "Where's Mundungus?"

"Don't know where he is," Tonks piped up "Surely he got the patronus about the meeting…"

"Probably too afraid to show his face…" Allie whispered.

She whispered so softly that only Harry next to her could hear. He looked at her quizzically, but she waved him off— she didn't think she could explain her interaction with Mundungus without explaining how she chased him down for 12 galleons worth of old silver.

"We'll have to start without him, I can't be long— Sirius was arrested under the charges of escaping Azkaban, and evading ministry custody," Kingsley said, "He is set for a hearing on Monday."

"What does this mean, exactly?" Harry asked "wasn't he was exonerated?"

"Of the murder charges from the night your parents were killed," Kingsley said "these are a completely different set of charges."

"That's rubbish!" George piped up "Can't they leave well enough alone?!"

"As far as I can tell, this trial is a formality," Kingsley said, thumbing through the file "the Ministry can't play favorites when it comes to the law, and Sirius broke the law…"

"So they're going through this trial, wasting everyone's time, for nothing?" Fred asked

"It seems like a few individuals at the Ministry pushed for this," Kingsley said "They petitioned Minister Scrimgeour himself, claiming to not persecute Sirius was a violation of—"

"That's rubbish—!"

"What a load of—!"

"FRED! GEORGE!" shouted Molly disapprovingly

"Who petitioned?" asked Allie.

Her soft voice still spoke over the group. Everyone stopped and turned to her; she felt a blush creeping up her neck as all eyes in the room were on her.

"Who petitioned for his arrest?" she asked again.

"It had quite a few signatures…" Kingsley said slowly, "but it seems that Albert Runcorn, Dolores Umbridge, and Charles Payne organized the petition."

"Payne? God, that slimy bastard…" Tonks cried

"As in Auror Payne…?" Allie asked.

"Yes," Kingsley said "Self-righteous fellow, that one."

"So is this the work of Voldemort's supporters?" Remus asked

"I don't think so," Kingsley said "The three of them are vile people, but not Death Eaters. I like to think of them as Ministry superiors— no matter which side the Ministry is on, they stand with it..."

Kingsley didn't really have much information to share with the group, other than that Sirius's hearing was open to the public, and he would be held in Azkaban until then. The gathering turned into a typical Order meeting; Moody took over for Kingsley, jabbering away about information Dumbledore asked him to relay to the group.

As the conversation shifted away from Sirius, Allie's mind wandered off. She didn't particularly care about the work Hagrid was doing or Remus's postponed trip while Sirius was sitting in a prison cell. Would he be stupid enough to try to escape again? She hoped he wouldn't, albeit fearing what would happen once he stood in front of the Wizengamot to plead his case. Would the rest of the court take pity on the fact that he served 12 years for something he didn't commit?

"Allie, could I speak with you for a moment?"

She looked up suddenly, just now realizing the meeting had disbanded. She sat up straighter in her chair as Kingsley took a seat next to her. She instinctively shifted her body weight away from him, nodding stiffly, put politely.

Kingsley had a soft expression on his face, studying her for a moment before speaking. She felt uncomfortable in his presence; her mind flashed quick recalls of her convulsing under the cruciatis curse as Kingsley did nothing. Sure, he'd come by to apologize, explain the situation, and she'd shook his hand and accepted his pleads for forgiveness— but this had been a farce. She could hardly stand to be in the same room as him.

"How are you?" he asked, softly, so that the groups congregating around them in earshot could not hear.

"fine." She replied.

They were silent for a moment as Kingsley continued to study her.

"How are you really?"

"I'm fine," Allie repeated "what can I help you with, Kingsley?"

"I—" Kingsley reached out, towards her hands on the table. She removed them, hiding them under the table. He cleared his throat awkwardly as his posture stiffened. "— just want to make sure you're doing alright. I'm going to see what I can do from inside the Ministry…"

"That would be appreciated." Allie said stiffly, nodding.

She felt a blush creep up her neck as Kingsley looked at her appraisingly. She wished he'd quit staring at her, to just say what he wanted to say and then leave.

"You'll let me know if you need anything?"

"mhmm."

She did not rise from her chair with him. She watched him stand, and move to exit only to be stopped by Arthur and pulled to the side. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the look on his face as her torture commenced. Expressionless. Stone. Nothing. She swallowed hard to fight the lump forming in her throat – she didn't want to cry; not here, not now.

"Allie, can we help you with anything?" Hermione asked, now sitting herself where Kingsley had been a moment before. "Anything with Sirius's hearing? Anything around the house?"

Ron and Harry stood behind Hermione, looking at Allie earnestly. She relaxed, leaning back in her chair and sighing.

"I don't think so— I'm going to speak with a solicitor today…"

"We'll come with you," Harry offered.

"You don't have to do that…"

"We insist," Hermione took her hand "please, let us come with you— we want to help."

Allie studied her for a moment, and then nodded stiffly.

"Alright."

Allie felt a little silly walking down Carnaby Street an hour later with a rag-tag band of teenagers; would this Copernicus Slade bloke take her and three 16- year olds seriously? Maybe the sheer sight of the Boy Who Lived would be enough to convince him to take Sirius's case— without charging an astronomical amount.

She was painfully aware of the sack of coins in the back pocket of her jeans. She could feel them against her bum with every step she took; she prayed it would be enough, at least to get started. She had cleared her own savings for this— 50 galleons wasn't much to many, but it was all she had.

They reached a shabby antique store that looked less than inviting. Its cracked, flickering sign appeared to be hanging by a thread, and the bushes around the building looked like they hadn't been pruned in years. A giant red banner was slapped on the front of the building, reading BUSINESS CLOSED.

"I think this is it," Hermione said, looking around.

Allie opened the door and stepped inside first. Rather than being met with a musty old antique shop, she was met with a bustling atrium. People in business robes were zipping back and forth, along with yellow paper airplanes that made their way from office to office. Everything was slatted with polished oak, and the doors to each office were a frosted glass with each individuals name etched into the surface. A woman with thick horned rim glasses sat at a large oak desk directly in front. Carved into the front panel of the desk read 'Slade and Merryweather' in large script writing. Underneath this text in smaller script read 'and associates.'

Allie swallowed and wiped her sweating palms on her jeans, and walked up to the desk.

"uhm, hello…" she said just above a whisper.

The woman did not look up from whatever she was doing, but spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"We're, uhm—" Allie coughed, then forced her voice louder. "We're here to see Copernicus Slade,"

The woman did not answer, or look up.

"…Please."

Heat creeped into Allie's cheeks as the woman slowly peered over top her horn rimmed glasses.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Appointment?" Allie's heart fluttered; she hadn't even thought about making an appointment. "Well, er— no…"

"Mr. Slade is very busy," the woman said dismissively "If you'd like an appointment, he's scheduling consultations for October."

"October?!" Ron shouted irritably "But it'll be too late by then! Tell him Harry Potter wants to speak with him!"

The woman looked up in surprise, behind Allie to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing.

"Merlin's beard…" she whispered, taking off her glasses and gazing at Harry. "Is it really?"

Harry huffed impatiently, shooting Ron a dirty glance before he brushed his fringe upward. The woman's eyes bugged at the sight of his lightning bolt scar brazened across his forehead.

"Just one moment," she said weakly, "I will let Mr. Slade know you are here."

The woman hurried off out of sight. Allie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as Ron clapped Harry on the back hard.

"You being— well, you—" Ron gestured to him with both hands "–really can come in handy sometimes— you know that, Harry?"

A few minutes later, they were ushered by the woman back to what appeared to be the largest office in the firm. A man that reminded Allie unsettlingly like Kingsley sat hunched over a mountain of papers. His bald head reflected the light overhead, and his skin was the color of dark chocolate. His robes appeared to be expensive— custom tailored, no doubt, and his office smelled of crisp, brand new leather and cedar. The plaque on his desk read 'Copernicus Slade, esq.'

"The Harry Potter," Slade said, setting his quill down. "What do I owe the pleasure? Hopefully not in more legal trouble with the Ministry— this time last year your face was plastered in the Daily Prophet for charges of underage magic."

"No, Sir, actually—" Harry begun "We're here to ask you to represent Sirius Black at his hearing next week."

"Sirius Black?" Slade sat back in his chair, and waved his wand so that the two chairs before him doubled to four. He motioned for them to sit down, and then continued once all 4 were seated. "You want me to represent an undeniably guilty man?"

"He's not guilty!" Ron cried "Well, ok, he did break out of Azkaban— only because he didn't deserve to be there!"

"It's a crime to break out of prison, young man," Slade said, narrowing his eyes "Sirius Black will be found guilty, there's no way around that," Slade shrugged "Now, what the Ministry and the Wizengamot decides to do with him—"

"That's what we need you for," Harry said "can't there be some way he doesn't go back to Azkaban because he was there for so long before?"

"It's possible, if the high court rules it so…"

Slade eyed Allie curiously; she hadn't said a peep since entering the room, sitting off to the side bouncing her leg nervously as she fidgeted with her velvet coin sack. She felt uncomfortable under his stare, as if he was x-raying her.

"I know you," he said "your face, at least— what's your name, luv?"

She looked away and flushed; "Allie Murphy." She whispered.

"Yes, that's it…" Slade nodded "You ripped off Barnum's Bakery while you were working there— I remember your mum bringing me your file, asking me to represent you— were you convicted?"

Allie swallowed, and nodded stiffly. "I got 6 months."

Slade frowned, creasing his brows together. "I'm sorry," his tone was sincere "so how are you roped in with Harry Potter and his friends? What is Sirius Black to you?"

What was Sirius to her? To answer simply that he was her boyfriend seemed trivial— the father of her child? Still not good enough. He was everything to her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, just a small squeak, and her face flushed crimson. Tears stung her eyes, and she fought the lump rising in her throat.

"She and he… uhm— she's pregnant," Hermione softly offered "It's his."

Slade nodded "I see," he eyed the velvet sack Allie was fidgeting with "I'm guessing that is payment to get started?"

Allie nodded, and handed him the pouch. "50 galleons," she whispered "I can get you another 10 by the end of the week."

"Fift—" The word caught in Slade's throat as a slight flush came over his cheeks. He coughed awkwardly, and set the pouch onto his desk. The galleons clinked. "Sweetheart, I bill at 250 galleons an hour."

Allie's mouth dropped open as her heartbeat pounded a violent tattoo against her chest. 250 galleons _an_ _hour_? She'd had no idea Copernicus Slade's soliciting services were going to cost this much.

"250 galleons an hour?!" cried Ron incredulously "Bloody hell— who's got that kind of money?"

"I—I—" Allie stammered, staring at the velvet sack bewildered. "— c-can't afford that. Fifty galleons is all I h-have— that's my entire—"

"I'll pay it," interjected Harry, quickly "I'll pay it— whatever it takes..."

"Harry, you can't!" hissed Hermione. "You are going to bankrupt yourself!"

"I don't care, it's for Sirius!"

Ron, Hermione and Harry bickered back and forth quietly as Allie blinked a few tears silently, and then picked up the velvet pouch.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Mr. Slade." She said, softly.

She made it to the door whilst Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to argue.

"Wait," Slade called. He waved Allie back in impatiently, and pointed back to her chair. "Sit."

Allie turned back, and slunk back into her chair.

"I'll take his case," Slade said "pro bono."

Allie stared at him with her mouth gaping open.

"You will?" Ron asked incredulously. "Wait— what's pro bono?" aside to Hermione.

"It means Mr. Slade isn't charging us," Hermione explained, aside to Ron.

Allie let out a shaky breath "W-why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons," Slade folded his hands across his desk. "Personal they may be, or possibly I'm feeling charitable— I'll represent Sirius Black, and see what I can do for him; I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best— alright with you?"

"Yes, yes—" Allie gasped, struggling to hold back now joyful tears. "Thank you, Mr. Slade— thank you…"

* * *

The stone against his back was cold through his shirt as he leaned back against the wall. He'd spent most of the day seated on the top bunk in his cell, staring at the adjacent wall to the small window outfitted with iron bars. From here, he couldn't see out into the North Sea, but he could hear the waves crashing against the building all the same. His sides were sore anytime he moved, so once he sat himself down, there is where he stayed. His throat was hoarse and raw, despite being three days post this brawl with Malfoy, Nott and Dolohov. He'd woken up nearly a day later, back in his cell where the hospital matron lectured him to sleep elevated. Terrapin had come by and informed him he was not leaving his cell until his trial, that he'd lost rec yard privileges, as well as the three other men had.

On the wall where his back lay, letters were etched just above the mattress line, spelling out Allie. He'd spent a few hours facing the wall, staring at the name etched. What he wouldn't give to be with her now, holding her close as they sipped tea on the couch. He craved the smell of her floral perfume, the silky softness of her lips against his, the sound of her sweet giggle that made his stomach roll.

He pressed his fingertips against his Adam's apple and winced; he hadn't tried to speak in a day or so, and wasn't looking forward to trying. Despite the prison's matron repairing his broken windpipe and ribs, his throat was extremely sore. His sides were spotted with black and purple that matched the turtleneck bruise around his throat.

"Black!"

Sirius turned his head to see Terrapin glaring at him through his cell bars.

"What?

The word hurt coming out of his mouth. His voice sounded deep and croaky, like a hoarse bullfrog.

"Someone's here to see you," Terrapin said "get down off that bunk and get moving."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked thickly

"Like hell that I know, some hot shot solicitor— Slade or whatever?" Terrapin said impatiently "He's here about your trial— now get moving!"

Sirius moved off the bunk as fast as his injured ribs would allow him. With a flick of his wand, handcuffs and a waist chain appeared around him. The cell doors opened with a slam, and he hesitantly stepped out of the cell.

They made their way down the hall, accompanied by a lone dementor hovering a few paces behind, and down a few flights of stairs. Terrapin led him into a room not much bigger than a broom closet, where a man in pin stripe robes sat. His heavy set brows were fixed in a concentrated scowl as he stared at the papers in his file folder on the table in front of him. The noise from Sirius's waist chains made him look up suddenly.

"Ah, you must be the infamous Sirius Black," he said, standing and sticking his hand out to shake "Copernicus Slade— from the law offices of Slade and Merryweather."

Sirius stared at Slade's outstretched hand, feeling awkward that he was unable to shake. Slade coughed uncomfortably and withdrew his hand.

"Please," he gestured to the chair across from him "sit."

Sirius sat down slowly, looking back at Terrapin slipping out the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Now, we've got a lot to cover before tomorrow—"

"Excuse me," Sirius rasped "but why on earth are you here?"

Slade looked up, only mildly surprised by this question.

"I'm working your defense case."

"You're my solicitor?" Sirius asked thickly

"Yes, yes," Slade said dismissively "Now, looking at your case—"he flipped through a casefile of papers "looks like there is no way around pleading guilty to your charges, as indeed you did escape from prison…"

Sirius stared at the man in front of him, unable to focus on the words he was speaking fully. He watched the way Slade's bald head reflected the lamplight overhead.

"So, what do you think of that?"

"What?"

Sirius was snapped back to reality. Slade sighed, setting his papers down.

"Look; I know your story. You spent 12 years in here for a crime you didn't commit, and you chose to break out. I don't blame you, I would've considered the same thing— except that by escaping custody, whether or not guilty of the crime you were incarcerated for, doesn't change the fact that you broke the law in doing so. Now, do I feel you deserve to be back here for it? No." Slade looked at him earnestly "I think you have a shot of getting off."

Sirius looked at him skeptically. "And if you don't get me off, am I still stuck with the bill?"

Slade chuckled softly "No— I actually took your case pro bono. Now, let's look at—"

"Pro bono?" Sirius asked "Why would you do that? Do you make it a habit of combing through the Daily Prophet for your next charity case or something?"

Slade raised an eyebrow curiously. He set his quill down, leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"My wife left me a few years ago," Slade said, sighing "she told me I had become a greedy man— all I cared about was work and money. Cases would come my way of real people in need, ones that needed sound legal counsel. A woman came to me shortly before my wife left with a picture of her daughter and a case file, nearly in tears begging for my help. Her daughter had stolen a large sum of cash from her job, desperate to buy food and clothing for her younger siblings,"

Sirius shifted in his chair to lean forward.

"She couldn't pay," Slade continued "Her daughter had stolen the money because this woman wasn't able to provide enough for her children— naturally she couldn't afford my salary. A first time petty theft charge wouldn't've taken up much of my time or resources, and I know I could've gotten the girl off without jail time. I never knew how the case ended up going, because I never looked. I didn't care. My wife was not wrong— I was a greedy man, and I had developed some bad karma because of it,"

Slade looked at Sirius earnestly.

"When the girl I let go to prison for petty theft showed back up in my office, begging for my help with hardly any money, I knew I had to help her this time around."

"Allie came to see you?" Sirius asked hoarsely.

"Her, Harry Potter, and a few other teenagers," Slade said "They were all very passionate about getting you out of here— I told them I would do my best to ensure that would happen,"

Slade picked up his quill, dipped the tip in its inkwell, and smiled easily at Sirius.

"Now, let's work on how we're going to get you out of here, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of heavy footsteps and the soft chinking of restraint chains echoed down the dark corridor. They were in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, ten floors below street level. The air was heavy down this far, wet and thick from excess moisture. The smell of humidity was different here than at the prison. Azkaban smelled like damp stone, like sheetrock in a cave. The Ministry's basement courtrooms corridor smelled much more like a musty old rug or a towel that had been used one too many times and wasn't appropriately hung to dry thoroughly between uses.

Sirius wasn't sure if it was the mildew stench or his increasing anxiety that made it hard to breathe. Each breath he took was difficult, strenuous, and unsatisfying. Was there less oxygen down this far? He recalled reading about coal mines during Muggle Studies, and the lack of oxygen this far underground— surely he was at least a coal mine's depth below London now.

The air behind him was colder than the air in front, thanks to the pair of dementors floating a few paces behind him. His wrists and ankles were shackled with chains connecting to a leather belt fastened around his waist. These restraints prevented him from taking large strides or reaching farther than a few inches away from him. The chains rattled with every footstep, jangling sinisterly as a reminder that he was not in control. The sound shook Sirius to his core— it was the sound of imprisonment, which he feared would become his reality for the rest of his life.

He was painfully aware of the heavy thud of his escort's footsteps, as well as the bruising grip on his upper arm. The man yanked him down the hallway with unnecessary force, dragging him along at a pace that Sirius's restraints made challenging to keep. If the chill looming on their backs affected the escort, he made no expression to show it; his features appeared to be etched into stone, unchanging since the moment he dragged Sirius from his cell that morning.

Slade stood alone at the end of the corridor. He scowled at the escort, tapping his watch with his index finger.

"Would it have killed you to have my client here a few minutes sooner? He's due inside any minute!"

"You know how this goes, Slade," The escort growled, "The portkey is on a timer, and we grab ahold when it lights up."

Slade scoffed and muttered something unintelligible under his breath before turning his attention to Sirius.

"You'd think the prison's matron would've done a better job on those bruises— _No, no, no!_— get those ruddy creatures out of here! Send them around the corner!"

Judging by the chill creeping up on the back of Sirius's neck, he figured Slade was talking about the pair of dementors that had followed him from Azkaban. The escort raised his wand. A cloud of indiscernible silver mist burst from his wand tip, sending the dementors fleeing back and around the corner.

"That's better. Now-" Slade handed him a stack of clothes "You need to change— you look like a bloody criminal in that striped getup."

Sirius looked at the stack of clothes with a confused expression before he was roughly dragged off and shoved into the nearby loo. The escort vanished Sirius's restraints before he had the chance to regain his balance.

"Get changed," he ordered, "hurry up!"

"Uh— can I get a little privacy?" Sirius grumbled contemptuously.

The man didn't turn his back, but at least averted his eyes off to the left. Sirius sighed, reckoning that was the best he was going to get, and then started to strip. He tugged on a pair of black trousers at a lazy pace; he wasn't looking to speed this process up. His robes were made out of crushed purple velvet that weighed heavily on his shoulders. The fabric had a familiar scent that he recognized as Allie's rose-vanilla perfume.

With another flick of his wand, shackles reappeared on his ankles and wrists, linking once more with a thick leather belt now tightly wrapped around his middle.

"Are these things really necessary?" Sirius quipped with disdain.

"Enough whining," the escort snapped, "let's go!"

He was getting very tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. The escort dragged him by the collar back out into the hallway where Slade stood waiting for them.

"Ah, that's better," he said "a hairbrush and a shave would've gone a long way, but we'll make do with this— now, the court is going to read your charges, and ask you your plea— there is no way around pleading guilty, so before you plea, I will interject and ask to make a statement. That's where I will ask the court to take into consideration the circumstances of your crime. Hopefully, we will get this trial dismissed."

"And if we can't?" Sirius asked flatly

"Let's just take it one step at a time—"

"Copernicus—"

They turned their attention to an older wizard poking his head outside the courtroom doors. His robes were a magnificent shade of eggplant, decorated with a golden 'W' on the left breast pocket. His hat was tall and pointed, giving the man a look of distinction.

"—We are ready to proceed."

The courtroom was vast, at least the size of a gymnasium with ceilings three stories tall. Mahogany benches encircled the room, rising upwards like in an amphitheater. The escort shoved Sirius towards a black leather armchair positioned in the dead center of the room. He sat down slowly, flinching in surprise as chains flew around from the back of the chair and attached to his leather belt. The entire restraint system now glowed a bright yellow-gold, shining with an anti-escape enchantment.

He looked around; a mob of people with the same eggplant robes sat on the mahogany benches in front of him, positioned uniformly in three rows of ten. To his left sat a group of civilians, to serve as witnesses during the hearing. He spotted Allie immediately; her fire-red curls were hard to miss. Her face was pallid, her expression terrified as she locked eyes with him. Next to her sat Harry, then Remus, then Arthur. He tried to give them a reassuring smile, but this was tough— he wasn't feeling very reassured himself.

There was a dull hum of idle chatter through the room; pieces of conversations were easily overheard due to the amount of echo.

_"Merlin, the bagels they brought in today from Barnum's were fantastic!..."_

_"What do you want for lunch today? That little muggle pub 'round the corner?..."_

_"My stomach's rumblin'— when is this thing supposed to start?"_

He felt a mixture of irritation and jealousy at the trivial conversations; here he was waiting for a group of old grumpy Ministry wizards to decide his fate, while most everyone in the courtroom was concerned with lunch plans. A gavel slammed down onto a wooden knocker, quieting the courtroom. Sirius's attention snapped to the rows of witches and wizards in eggplant robes. Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic, sat dead center of the front row, seat higher than the rest of the Wizengamot, and donning a black pointed hat in place of a matching purple.

"The Wizengamot is in session today to determine the appropriate cause of action for defendant Sirius Orion Black, for the charges of escaping Azkaban and evading Ministry custody. Defendant, how do you plead?"

"Minister— I'd like to speak before my client pleads if the High Court would allow me to do so," Slade interjected, standing up.

"You may, Mr. Slade," Scrimgeour nodded, "proceed."

"I would like to remind the court as to the fact that my client was incarcerated for 12 years for murders he did not commit. Had it not been for his actions over the past three years, this man would still be behind bars due to the lack of knowledge on what happened the night those murders were committed. Sirius Black is not a criminal, just a desperate man who would do anything to clear his name. I'd also like to point out this courts misstep by not allowing him a trial for his previous accusations."

"The court is aware of Mr. Black's history," Scrimgeour said, "Such information is noted here in the case—"

_"Mhm! Mhm!"_

Sirius recognized the woman clearing her throat instantly. He felt his blood temperature rise as he shot a look of daggers at Dolores Umbridge.

"Rufus, if I may?" Umbridge asked politely.

If Scrimgeour was irritated by Umbridge's interruption, he didn't show it. He set Sirius's case file down gently on his podium and nodded toward her.

"You may, Dolores."

"Mr. Slade, are you requesting that the law may be... _bent,_ so to speak?" Umbridge asked, saccharine sweetly.

Sirius fought the urge to roll his eyes. His ears burned hot as he stared at the old broad, wishing he could break out of his restraints to smack the shit-eating grin right off her toad-like face.

"Bent? No," Slade shook his head, squaring up to Umbridge. "I speak of special consideration for sentencing, Ms. Umbridge— had the Ministry not bent their law on fair trials 15 years ago, my client would not have been put in Azkaban, therefore not given a chance to break the law by escaping—"

Slade pulled an object from his pocket and enlarged it with a flick of his wand. The object grew to a large, leather-bound book.

"According to Ministry bylaw number 1456, written by Minister for Magic Dugald McPhail in 1861: _Any persons accused of crimes against another witch, wizard, or the Ministry will be provided a trial after a thorough investigation of the crime. If the accused pleads or is found guilty, sentencing will take place immediately, as decided upon by the Wizengamot,"_

Slade snapped the book shut.

"Sirius Black was not given a trial in 1981. He was taken to Azkaban without a thorough investi—"

"There were witnesses that night," Umbridge interrupted calmly "They confirmed that it was Black who murdered that street full of muggles, and—"

"And Peter Pettigrew," Slade finished for her "The court is now aware that Mr. Pettigrew survived, and the testimony of the muggles was not certain, as the blasting curse created so much chaos that they couldn't be certain what happened. Need I remind you, Ms. Umbridge, we are not trying my client for the 1981 crimes he was exonerated of— however, I must use this case to display the difference between laws bent, and considering previous missteps. We are supposed to find justice in this court, but shouldn't we also attempt to reverse injustice?…"

Slade continued on for another couple minutes, shooting down anything and everything Dolores Umbridge had to throw his way. Sirius hung onto every word Slade spoke; it was apparent Copernicus Slade had a passion for the law.

When Slade finished his lengthy monologue, Scrimgeour flipped Sirius's file open and motioned for Slade to step off to the side.

"Thank you, Mr. Slade," Scrimgeour said impatiently "the court will now proceed- Mr. Black, how do you plead?"

Sirius looked to his left, locking eyes with Allie amongst the crowd. Her face was paler than he'd ever seen it, her eyes were terrified, but he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Her curls spiraled into perfect ringlets, her red hair standing out like a beacon amongst the crowd. If he were sent back to Azkaban, would they give him a chance to say goodbye? To hold her once more, to feel the softness of her skin as he would squeeze her hand goodbye?

"Mr. Black," Scrimgeour said impatiently. "How do you plead?"

Sirius's attention snapped back to reality. He looked at Slade, who gave him a reassuring nod. Sirius swallowed, fighting the lump in his throat forcing its way upwards. He was glad he didn't eat breakfast because if he had, he would've vomited it into his lap.

"Guilty, sir."

The words came out hoarse and raspy, his windpipe twinging in a reminder of the beating he took a few days prior. Sirius heard a small, mouselike squeak on his left; he was sure it was Allie, but he didn't dare look back in her direction.

"Sirius Orion Black, you have pleaded guilty to the charges of escaping Azkaban prison and evading Ministry custody— these charges carry a ten-year sentence, however; due to the nature of your situation, the court will take a vote to account for time served. All in favor of the defendant serving his ten-year sentence traditionally?"

A few members of the Wizengamot, Dolores Umbridge included, raised their hands. His heart started to beat faster as he counted the hands; seven. Only seven had raised their hands, which meant…

"All in favor of the defendant's sentence served retroactively?"

The rest of the Wizengamot, including Scrimgeour, raised their hands.

"An overwhelming amount decides it; The Wizengamot sentences the defendant, Sirius Orion Black, to ten years in Azkaban, served retroactively. Mr. Black, you are free to go. Court adjourned!"

The shackles released, falling to the floor with a loud clang before disappearing into thin air. Sirius sat still, staring at his shaking hands as the Wizengamot started to disband, and idle chatter filled the room. He felt light-headed, fuzzy— like he was in a dream and was beginning to wake up.

"Congratulations," Slade said, grasping his hand firmly and pulling him to his feet, "you're officially a free man."

_"Sirius!"_

He recognized Allie's shriek from behind him. He turned around and was nearly knocked off balance as she threw herself around him and buried her face into his neck. She sobbed as he stroked her back gently, holding her tight and whispering in her ear.

"Shh… it's alright— I told you it'd be alright…"

He peppered her temple with kisses, inhaling the fresh scent of her rose-vanilla perfume. He gave Harry a small smile over her shoulder, which he returned with an understanding nod. Remus and Arthur shook Slade's hand off to the side. After a minute, Allie pulled away, flushing and wiping her face roughly.

"I'm sorry;" she sniffed "I don't mean to be rude; I know there are others here for you…"

Harry squeezed her shoulder gently "It's alright," He said, giving her an understanding smile before embracing Sirius tightly. "I was worried they'd send you back."

Sirius pulled back and ruffled Harry's hair. "Oh, I've told you not to worry about me," He said, winking, "Everything been alright since I've been away?"

"Yeah, I've been staying with the Weasley's—"

"Congratulations, Sirius," Arthur said, stepped forward, extending his hand out to shake Sirius's. "Glad to have you back. Molly is at your house with the kids, I'll send word that you're coming home with us—he'll want to make an event out of it."

Sirius grinned; after Azkaban's poor excuse for meals, Molly Weasley's home cooking sounded fantastic.

"As long as we have firewhisky and hot food, it sounds alright by me."

"Padfoot, we should get out of here before the press arrives," Remus said, "if they're not already here."

Sirius took Allie's hand in one and wrapped his other arm around Harry's shoulders, and exited the courtroom. The hall was clear up to the lifts until they were swarmed in the atrium by a crowd of people with cameras, floating quills, and shouting.

"Sirius Black! A word!"

"Sirius! How does it feel to be a free man?!"

"Sirius! Sirius! Smile for the camera!"

They linked arms, forming a human chain, and pushed through the crowd. They fought their way through the mob of reporters and sprinted to the Ministry's visitor's exit. The five of them jammed into the elevator and forced the door shut. Arthur dialed something on the telephone, and the elevator rose. They all panted heavily as the elevator lifted them up to street level, allowing them to exit through a decrepit old telephone booth.

The streets of London were bustling, noisy with car horn honks and faint ambulance sirens. The air here smelled like rotting banana peels and stale bread, most likely from the large dumpster in the alley behind them. Nothing about these sounds or smells could be considered peaceful, but compared to the ominous crashing waves of the North Sea, and the banging and clanging of prison cell doors, he'd take London's obnoxious noise pollution any day.

Molly either worked extremely fast, or she'd had a good feeling about the hearing. Sirius walked through the front door and was greeted by the entire Weasley family and most members of the Order. A large banner hung in the foyer, reading in bold red lettering 'Welcome Home, Sirius.'

He was greeted with hugs and handshakes and was immediately pulled out onto the back patio. A drink and a plate of barbeque were shoved in front of him.

"Eat," Molly said, "You look peaky."

"How did you pull all this off in such short notice?" Sirius asked, staring at the delicious helping of pulled pork, macaroni and cheese, and baked beans.

"Oh, this is nothing- I had quite a few hands helping me."

"Yeah, I thought she was losing her head for a minute. She got Dad's patronus, and went ballistic…" Ron muttered quietly to him.

He was joined at the patio table by Harry, Ron, and Hermione on his left, and Arthur and Remus on his right.

"So, Sirius," Ron began, mouth full of macaroni "what happened to you? You look like you got hit by a train…"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

Sirius poured himself a glass of scotch, waving Hermione off.

"Just ran into some old friends in prison," he said, shrugging "Malfoy, Dolohov, and Nott- wish I could boast about how they look worse, but I only got a couple punches in before…"

He spent the next few minutes rehashing his brawl in the prison yard, pulling up his shirt to show Ron and Harry his bruised ribs.

"I'll tell ya- Dolohov kicks like a football player…"

Sirius noticed a sideways glance from Allie as she passed by the table. She'd hardly sat down since arriving back home, slipping into the role of Waitress as she refilled the guest's glasses of lemonade and watermelon juice. Allie moved about the patio silently, cleaning up empty plates and used napkins with a detached demeanor. She blended in with her surroundings, noticed by no one except Sirius. No one blinked an eye as she slipped inside the house with an armful of dishes and empty glasses levitating behind her. Sirius downed the rest of his scotch in one gulp, slammed his glass on the table and gave a satisfied belch.

"Time to break the seal," he announced, "I'll be back."

He felt fuzzy from his few glasses of scotch as he sauntered inside the house. He followed the sound of water running into the kitchen, where he found her standing at the sink, sleeves rolled up and forearms submerged in sudsy water.

"Hey kitten," he said, leaning a raised arm against the doorframe. "Why don't you come outside and sit with me?"

"These dishes won't wash themselves." She replied softly

"They will if you charm them to do so,"

Sirius chuckled, slightly surprised when Allie did not laugh with him. She remained at the sink with her back to him, scrubbing a greasy pan with intent.

"Come- you've been playing waitress since we got home," He insisted, "there is a cold glass of lemonade outside with your name on it."

Allie continued to scrub the greasy pan, not turning around. Sirius stepped closer to her, observing her. Her shoulders looked tense, rigid as she hunched over the sink and switched to scrubbing a charred skillet.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked

"I just need to get this pan clean," she said through clenched teeth.

Sirius raised one brow. "There is a spell for that- I know you know that."

She scrubbed harder and harder, ignoring his suggestion as she attacked a piece of char.

"Allie,"

She did not respond. Sirius frowned and rocked back on his heels. He was so happy to be released he'd forgotten how all of this could've affected her.

"Allie, put the pan down and look at me,"

Nothing.

"Allie."

He stepped up behind her and grabbed her forearms. Her body tensed as she initially fought his grip, but after a few struggles, she dropped her scrub brush and pan, and let out something sounding like a mixture of a sob and a hiccup. She fell into wracking sobs, choking and sucking in breaths as her legs shook violently. Sirius held her forearms tight, bearing her body weight as he braced to keep her upright. Soap bubbles dripped from her shaking hands. He nuzzled his head against hers, shushing her softly.

"Shh… shh…"

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she whispered shakily

Sirius spun her around, holding her tight as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her soapy hands soaked through the back of his shirt as she clung to him.

"I c- can't do t-this alone," She whimpered "my god, Sirius, if you h-hadn't…"

"hey—" Sirius pulled away, grasping her cheeks with his palms and looking into her watery eyes. "You aren't doing this alone— I was released, everything is going to be fine now."

"Because I got lucky!" she hissed "I couldn't even scrounge up enough to pay Slade— I'm a damn fool for not realizing how much he would've cost. I got lucky that he was willing to take your case pro bono..."

"Thankfully he did, however, I would've paid him if he didn't," Sirius looked at her earnestly "How much was it, anyhow?"

She wiped her eyes roughly. "Two hundred and fifty galleons an hour," she muttered.

"Two hundred and fifty _an hour?!_" he scoffed "Who does Slade think he is, charging that kind of money— you should've looked in the safe, there is plenty in there."

"I don't know the combination," she said softly, flushing "I tried to break in, but whatever charms you cast…"

"… kept you out," he finished for her, nodding.

he mentally cursed himself for charming his safe so well.

"I'm sorry Allie, I never even thought to give you the combination— it never occurred to me that I might not be here and you'd need to get in."

She blinked a few fat tears as she returned his gaze. "It's your money, I shouldn't need to get into it."

"Our money," he corrected, "I told you I would take care of you, and I already failed— come, I'll show you how to open it..."

He took her hand intending to take her upstairs but stopped at the sound of loud footsteps coming down the kitchen stairs.

"You could've had the decency to tell me—"

"Could you keep your voice down, please?"

"Keep my voice down? Really, Remus? Afraid everyone will hear?"

"Just wait until we get downstairs, please!"

Sirius pulled Allie into the pantry and shut the door quickly behind them. Through a crack in the old, warped door frame, they were able to see slivers of Tonks and Remus standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't you tell me Dumbledore was sending you off? You just expected to disappear one day, maybe to return, maybe to not?"

"I didn't want you to make a big deal of it—"

"I'm making a bigger deal of it because I didn't know! Everyone else in the Order knows, casually speaking about how you postponed this trip for Sirius's trial, and I looked like an idiot because I didn't even know you were going!"

"Don't shout, Dora, please…"

Allie looked at Sirius and raised a brow; "Dora?" she mouthed silently.

"You're impossible, Remus Lupin— you know that?"

Tonks sighed in defeat, and they were silent for a moment. Sirius wondered if she were crying, based on the shakiness of her voice when she spoke next.

"I love you."

Through the sliver, Sirius saw Remus open his mouth to speak, then close it before sighing and shaking his head.

"You shouldn't love me," He said softly, "I'm no good for you."

"But I do— I'm so in love with you..."

Tonks stepped forward and ran her hands up his chest, looking at him earnestly. Remus was nearly a foot taller than her, forcing Tonks to crane her neck to look him face to face.

"and I think you're in love with me, too."

"Dora—"

Remus grabbed her wrist softly and removed her hands with a pained expression. Sirius recognized this look on his friend's face, he'd seen it many times before. It was a look of self-loathing, and disgust of himself. Even as a grown man, he was the most insecure person Sirius had ever met.

"Do you, Remus?" she asked, "don't lie to me."

Remus took a moment to study Tonks, wrists still in his hands as his face went through a series of expressions. He appeared to be thinking very carefully about what he should say next.

"I am too old, too poor, and too dangerous for you," he said finally, "the way either of us feels doesn't change that."

"But it does," she said, "it changes everything."

"I—_fuck_—" he released her wrists and stepped back. "I can't do this right now."

Sirius and Allie moved away from the crack, holding their breaths as Remus passed by the door to the pantry. They listened to his footsteps as he crossed the kitchen and started back up the stairs.

"Remus, where are you going? Wait—"

"Go back to the party, Dora. You should go enjoy yourself."

"Remus, wait—!"

Remus's heavy footsteps up the stairs were followed by Tonks's light pitter-patters. Allie and Sirius waited until no sound was around them before speaking.

"Remus is a coward," Allie whispered.

"I think he's a stubborn brute," Sirius said "but coward might be pushing it— he's probably fearing about providing— Remus can hardly feed himself—"

"Tonks doesn't need a man to take care of her," Allie said irritably "she just needs someone to love her."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He gave her a small smile as he took her hand.

"Come, let me show you how to open the safe."

He led her upstairs to Buckbeak's room, greeted by the hippogriff with a stately bow. They returned the courtesy, tossed it a few dead mice, and then turned their attention to the safe.

"spin the dial to the right four times to reset the lock," he explained as he demonstrated, "stopping on the first number, zero. Then you have to pass the second number, seven, twice before stopping on it during the third turn, spinning to the left. Then spin the dial to the right, passing the third number, three, once before stopping. Then turn the dial also to the right, and land on the fourth number, one."

The safe clicked, and the heavy metal door swung open. Inside were stacks upon stacks of galleons glinting in the dim lamplight.

"0-7-3-1?" Allie asked, staring mesmerized at the glinting gold.

"Harry's birthday," he shrugged, shutting the safe door "now you try— it's tricky at first."

Allie took a few tries before she was able to open the safe successfully. Sirius squeezed the cap of her shoulder gently,

"What's mine is yours, kitten," he said softly, "Anytime you need money—for anything— it's in here."

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and gave her a small smile. She turned her head to look at him. He leaned in, giving her a soft, gentle kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, hardly above a whisper.

He kissed her deeper now, pulling her close with a hand on the back of her neck. He opened his mouth, sliding his tongue inside and swirling with hers. Her fingers wove into his hair as she pulled herself closer to him. He trailed kisses down her cheek and jaw to her neck. He bid his attention here for a moment, leaving behind a mark on her skin.

"Sirius," she whispered, gasping.

"hmm?"

He continued suckling her flesh, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her oxford shirt to access right above her breast.

"Everyone will be wondering where we are…"

"Let them wonder," Sirius murmured huskily. "It's my party; I can ditch if I want to."

He pushed her up against the wall, untucking her shirt to allow his hands to slide underneath. She gripped his hair even tighter, pulling him closer and closer as they kissed passionately. Buckbeak gave a small squawk, breaking their moment. They both looked over at the hippogriff, clicking its beak and turning its head curiously.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," Sirius said, out of the corner of his mouth.

"Lets" she breathed

He took her hand and led her down the hall to their bedroom. He shut the door behind him, drew his wand, and cast an imperturbable charm on the room. A flash of blue light zoomed around the room, giving him confirmation that their houseguests wouldn't hear anything from inside their bedroom.

"Now," he said, grinning mischievously, "where were we?"

He pushed her against the wall, crushing his lips against hers with bruising force. With nimble fingers, he unbuttoned her shirt and threw it over his shoulder. He ran his hands up to her breasts, her nipples stiffened from his touch through the flimsy, worn-in fabric of her bra. He nuzzled his forehead into the crook of her neck, kissing just below her jawline.

"While I was there, I thought I'd gone mad—" he whispered, "I thought the last three years hadn't happened, that I'd imagined it all until I found your name scratched into the wall just above your bunk…"

"They put you in your old cell?" she gasped softly.

"Mhm,"

his hands found their way to the back clasp of her bra.

"I questioned for a moment I'd even imagined you, as a way to cope with my surroundings,"

He unclasped and slid her bra off. He cupped her bare breasts, sending a wave of goosebumps over her skin. They were the color of milk, round and full, and larger than the palm of his hand.

"But once I saw that, I knew I hadn't gone mad, and it gave me a shred of hope,"

Allie shivered as his hands ran slowly around her ribcage and down to the zipper of her skirt.

"I want to thank you for hiring Slade— for helping get me out of there."

"You thought I was going to leave you in there to rot?" She asked

"No," he chuckled softly "But I hadn't thought there was anything you could've done,"

He unzipped her skirt and pushed it down, allowing it to pool at her feet. His fingertips traced the waistband of her panties, sending more goosebumps across her skin.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve such a woman," he breathed "I always thought I would draw the bad cards in life."

"No, you're a good man, Sirius Black," Allie said, "you deserve to be happy."

His lips crashed against hers once more. Allie moaned softly against his mouth, arching her body towards him. His fingertips dug into her hips as he pressed his erection against her thigh. He let out a soft growl as she clumsily tugged at his belt, fumbling with the buckle before finally prying it undone. Her hand plunged down the front of his pants, grasping his firm cock. Sirius groaned as she stroked, tightening his hold on her waist. She had just the right amount of speed and grip; it would be enough to send him over the edge if he let her continue.

"get onto the bed, kitten," he growled, "on your back."

She took a shuddering breath, smiling shyly as she retreated her hand from his trousers. She climbed onto the bed, laying on her back and parting her thighs just a sliver once she'd settled back onto the pillow. Sirius undressed quickly, tossing his clothes off to the side before joining her on the bed. He ran his hands along the tops of her thighs, drinking in the sight of her spread out. Her panties were worn-in and faded; what was once most likely a bright lilac fabric was now some version of a dingy purple-y gray. There was something unbelievably sexy about this— she hadn't put on her best lingerie in hopes to get laid this afternoon. It was unexpected. She gazed at him with a lusty expression, waiting for him to make the next move.

She giggled as he pulled her underwear down. He spread her legs open and trailed kisses up her inner thigh to her mound. He placed a kiss just above her small thatch of copper hair, smiling against her skin as she let out a deep sigh. He slid up her belly and placed a kiss just below her navel.

"I'm going to savor you for the rest of the night…" he murmured, "just how many times do you think you can come for me, kitten?"

Her sheepish giggle was cut off as he pushed himself into her. She quivered underneath him with each stroke. Her legs came up and wrapped around his hips to allow him to penetrate deeper. She buried her face into his collarbone and gripped his shoulder blades.

"your pussy feels amazing—" he growled in her ear, "you're going to make me come too quick."

She let out a cry of pleasure as he slammed into her harder. She dug her nails into his back, she wrapped her legs around him tighter, forcing him deeper. The sensations were intoxicating; the sound of flesh pounding flesh, the burning scratches on his back from her fingernails, the tight feel of her squeezing his cock from all sides...

"Sirius—!" she gasped.

She came with a deep shudder, crying out as her entire body went rigid underneath him. Two sharp slams into her and he lost himself, spilling inside her. He peppered her with kisses the moment he felt her melt onto the bed.

"I never want to leave this bed," he said, "I want to fuck you over and over and over until neither of us can walk."

Allie flushed, albeit she didn't look that embarrassed by his crude statement.

"Well, one of us needs to go send our guests home, then." She said with a wry smile.

"One of us?" Sirius grinned "something tells me you mean me?"

Allie giggled, nodding as she chewed her bottom lip. Sirius sprung up and redressed quickly, and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Sirius,"

He turned back. Allie was sitting up, shyly pulling the bedsheet up to her chin. He wasn't sure if she'd ever looked as beautiful as she did now; she wore frizzy, messy, just fucked hair and flushed skin like a fashion statement.

"Can you bring up a pint of ice cream from the freezer?"

Sirius laughed, winking.

"Anything for you, kitten."

He turned and exited the room, heart fluttering at hearing her sweet voice call after him.

"- and a spoon, please!"


	8. Chapter 8

One item that 12 Grimmauld Place never lacked was candles. Mrs. Black made it her mission to utilize the least amount of muggle technology possible, including light bulbs. Because of this, Sirius was not surprised to have a box of nearly 100 only half-used candles in the downstairs closet.

He lit every single candle, lining his bedroom's mantle, bookshelves and window sill with the larger pillar candles, and levitated the smaller in clusters around the room. The soft glow of candlelight, as well as a quiet crackling fire in the fireplace, gave a peaceful ambiance.

An empty ice cream container lay on the bedside table, tipped over by the weight of a sticky spoon. Allie had devoured the entire pint, boasting the whole time how much she loved Florean Fortescue's ice cream formula. Sirius didn't have the heart to inform her that was the last pint left in the freezer.

How long had they laid here? He'd lost track of time, but he didn't care. Being here with Allie, feeling her bare skin against his underneath the satin sheets of his king-size bed, was better than anything he could possibly imagine.

He cradled her close, both laying on their sides and staring into each other's eyes. Maintaining eye contact like this was deeply intimate as if he were looking through a window into her soul. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald green, clear and deep. They shimmered like a brilliantly cut gemstone, polished to perfection. He wondered if their child would get stuck with his dark brown irises, or if they would inherit their mother's. He hoped for the latter.

His thumb stroked her cheek gently, the tip of his nose brushed gently against hers before he gave her a soft kiss. He was aware of every sensation around him; the warmth of her bare skin, the softness of her lips, the ever-so-slight numbness of his now limp cock, still tingling from making love just a minute prior. Soft rock played from his turntable, the records charmed to change themselves at the end of their playlists automatically. Currently, The Beatles were playing.

"What do you think about Prudence?" he asked.

"Prudence?"

"Yeah, for a girl..."

She rolled onto her back, tucking one arm above her head. Her raised arm lifted her breast up; Sirius couldn't help but grin at the beautiful view she was giving him. Allie listened for a moment to the music playing in the background— Dear Prudence. She scrunched her nose and hummed disapprovingly with a slight shake of her head.

"Alright then, what about Lucy?" he asked "Eleanor?—"

Allie giggled and rolled her eyes as Sirius sat up.

"— or Sadie?"

"I'm not naming our child after a song called 'Sexy Sadie'," she laughed "you don't want to continue the Black tradition of constellations and things of the sort? Lyra could be nice, or Nebula…"

"Nebu— Hell no—"he grumbled "Nothing of that sort— you really want to name our baby girl Nebula?!" he asked incredulously.

Allie flushed "Not particularly, but if it would be important to you…"

"No, no space, constellation, galaxy, or black hole bullshit—" he said, "what would you name her?"

Allie shrugged "I don't know— I'm not even sure it's a girl. What if it's a boy? You'll spend all this time picking out the perfect girl name for nothing."

"I just feel like it's a girl," He said softly, tracing circles on her stomach. "I don't know what I would choose for my son."

"Not James?" she asked.

Sirius smiled sadly "As a middle name, perhaps—I don't want to take that name from Harry if he has a son one day."

"That's kind of you," Allie smiled.

"Partially selfish," he admitted, "I think it would hurt too much to say his name."

Allie rolled back onto her side and gazed up at him.

"Will you tell me about him?" she asked, "James?"

Sirius looked at her curiously. "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you'd like to tell me."

"Well—"

Sirius laid back down on his side next to her and pulled her close.

"I met James on the train, heading to Hogwarts in our first year…"

He'd woken late into the night with the urge to pee, falling asleep after hours of reminiscing over old memories of James, along with Remus and unfortunately, Peter. All the candles had extinguished, burnt down to the bottom of their wicks. The moonlight shining through the window was cold and gray in comparison to the soft orange glow that he'd fallen asleep with.

He slipped out of bed and sleepily stumbled down the hall and into the bathroom. He squinted as he turned on the lights, shielding his eyes by turning his head downward and looking in the opposite direction. When his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he caught sight of his uneven, patchy facial hair. He'd certainly need a shave today.

He wandered back to the bedroom a few minutes later, stopping to admire Allie before climbing back into bed. She was tangled loosely in the bedsheet; the satin draped over her bum and around one leg. She lay on her side, arms cradling her pillow above her head. He admired the slight roundness of her belly, feeling the overwhelming urge to feel for his child's movement. It was too early for that, he knew, however. Another month or so, he was told.

He slid back into bed and took a few minutes staring at her bare back before reaching out and stroking her spine from shoulder to hip. His hand slid around her waist, and he pulled himself close, spooning around her body. He moved her hair off her shoulder and placed a few feather-light kisses at the crook of her neck.

"Mm—"

She stirred, attempting to roll over, but unable to with Sirius in the way.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Just before five," he said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright,"

He scooched backward to allow her to turn and face him. He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb, cupping her face with his palm, staring at each other as they had been doing most of the night.

"I love you, Sirius," Allie whispered.

His heart swelled. He'd heard Allie tell him this more than once, but today, it made his soul stir with pleasure. He leaned in and kissed her, this time firmer than she must've anticipated. She groaned in surprise against his mouth but countered with a kiss as firm as his. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to swirl with hers. He felt his cock stiffen; He'd had her every way he could think of, and then some tonight already, yet the primal need to join his body with hers coursed through him once more. He lifted one thigh, slid it over his hip, and entered her in one swift motion. She winced,

"Sorry," He chuckled softly, "Bit sore?"

"Just a little." She replied, even softer but with the sweetness he loved.

He kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, flushing and fighting a smile as she bit her lip.

"No,"

Sirius grinned as he brushed the wild curls from her face, taking a moment before rolling his hips against hers. She moaned as her eyes fluttered closed, arching her back to allow him to push deeper. He moved at an antagonizing slow pace, wanting to savor every bit of her feel.

"Open your eyes for me, kitten," he murmured huskily "they're too pretty to keep shut…"

* * *

Sirius eyed the bedside table with disdain as he buttoned his shirt. At least a dozen letters were piled up, envelopes shredded open from excitement; he didn't expect all the businesses he sent a resume to respond all at once.

He also didn't expect all to deny his resume, either.

Each letter started out as the same, with a kindly 'Mr. Black, Thank you for your interest…', following then into a polite sucker punch phrase 'We regret to inform you…'

Allie had left a few minutes earlier, just before a post owl arrived at the window. She'd gone to pick up her siblings; they were going to meet him, Harry, the Weasley's, Tonks and Moody in Diagon Alley to purchase this year's school supplies. Part of him was glad Allie wasn't here to witness his disappointment, as his ego felt like it had been kicked in the nuts. The other part of him wished she would've been here, so he wouldn't have to bring it up later.

A gentle fire crackled in the fireplace. Sirius grabbed the pile of letters, and tossed them in, hoping his anger would burn away once the disappointing news was reduced to ashes. The flames enlarged, engulfing the letters quickly, then simmered back down once most of the paper had turned to char. He sighed; it didn't have the desired effect on his mood like he'd hoped.

He slunk down the hall to Buckbeak's room. The hippogriff met him with a grandiose bow and accepted his breakfast of dead shrews Sirius collected from the neighbor's trash can. He bent down to the large safe in the corner, spinning the dial quickly.

0...7...3...1…

Harry's birthday numerals opened the safe with a loud clunk. Sirius felt a pang of guilt; he'd been in prison over Harry's birthday and hadn't gotten him a gift yet. He knew Harry probably hadn't thought much of it, but it bothered him. He'd find something for him today.

He threw handfuls of galleons into a purple velvet sack, hoping Allie would let him pay for her and her siblings' school supplies. He knew how expensive these lists could get, and with 4 Murphy siblings attending school this year, they were bound to spend every knut she had. Sirius sighed, knowing she would fight him on this, especially with him trying to cover her sibling's expenses as well. He didn't mean to insult her, to flaunt his wealth and make her feel less because she was scraping by. He wanted to share his wealth, to make a difference in this world with the only thing he had going for him— since obviously, a career wasn't working out. He did count himself lucky (for the first time in his life) to have been born into a prolific pureblood family- at least his lack of employment wouldn't cause him to go hungry. At least if his circumstances were different, and he was out on the street with nothing but the clothes on his back, he'd learned to skewer and roast a mean garden rat in his time camped out in the cave adjacent to Hogsmeade a few years previous.

He looked at his watch; time to go. He sighed heavily, he really wasn't in the mood for shopping today. He wanted to wallow in the drawing room with a bottle of scotch, contemplating whether it was his lack of experience or merely the idea of someone employing the infamous Sirius Black.

Harry, the Weasleys, Tonks, and Moody were waiting for him down in the foyer. He smirked at Moody's attempt to dress like a muggle for their stroll through London. He wore a large black trench coat that was very inappropriate for the season, and a bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye. Tonks sported black hair for the occasion, tied up in a knot on top of her head. Her ripped jeans and Nirvana tee shirt gave her a very grungy-teenager vibe. Much like her outfit, she lacked any bit of pep in her demeanor. Remus had left a few days ago, and she hadn't taken his departure well. The Weasley's and Harry look relatively normal, as did Sirius. Arthur had chosen navy blue socks with his black slacks, but no one would see unless they were sitting down.

12 Grimmauld Place was only a ten-minute stroll from downtown Wizarding London, and the weather was pleasant this morning, so they all agreed upon walking. They would meet Allie and her siblings in the middle of the square in the heart of Diagon Alley and do their shopping together.

Moody's false leg thunked the entire ten-minute walk. The sound was enough to drive Sirius mad, and he regretted suggesting they walk instead of apparate. Tonks seemed just as irritated by the loud thuds, occasionally giving Moody a sideways glance. A typically cheery witch, it was a bit odd to see Tonks this off.

Just as they discussed, Allie stood in the middle of Diagon Alley, waiting patiently with her siblings. Compared to Allie, Rory, and the twins, Shannon stuck out like a sore thumb. She lacked the same spiraled fiery hair that all her siblings were adorned with. Had Sirius not known the Murphy family, he never would've guessed Shannon was related to them.

Amazing, how genetic traits were passed on. Sirius always found he took after his father, something he hated slightly less than the idea of taking features after his mother. Regulus, on the other hand, was nearly a carbon copy of his mother— just one more reason for him to be the favorite Black child.

Genetic traits in the Murphy family were not as black and white. Rory shared the same angular jaw as Shannon, but the same curly red hair as Allie. The twins, on the other hand, looked identical to what Sirius assumed a 12-year-old Allie would've looked like. He believed the angular jawline and straight blonde hair came from Allie's father, remembering how much the eldest brother, Flynn, looked like Shannon when they'd met at the Department of Mysteries.

Before they could get within a handshake's distance from the Murphy's, Shannon broke away, busting over to them with an overly eager smile on her face.

"Hiya, Sirius!" Shannon said, "Merlin, you must be Harry! Wow— the Harry Potter! Rory said you were pretty cool— I'm Shannon, Allie's sister,"

"Oh, hel-" Harry started.

"And are you the Weasleys? Allie told me you all had red hair. Red hair runs in our family too, as you can see— ooh, and you must be Mad-Eye Moody? Ex- auror, right?! Tell me, can you see much better with your mechanical eye…?"

Sirius slid an arm around Allie's waist and kissed her cheek lightly. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered as softly as he could.

"Reign in your sister before Mad-Eye pulls his wand…"

Allie giggled, flushing a twinge of pink. "Shannon—" she interrupted, "do you have our shopping lists?"

"Yes I do, I've got them right here! The first stop is Flourish and Blotts! Are we ready? Let's go!"

Shannon took off towards Flourish and Blotts first, with Teagen and Bridget following closely on her heels. Moody leaned in and gripped Sirius's shoulder.

"I don't like that girl," he growled, "she asks too many questions."

"Oh, don't pay her any mind, Mad-Eye," Sirius smirked. "She's harmless, trust me."

Once the others were out of earshot, "What the hell did you put in her Wheaties this morning?" he asked Allie.

"She's just excited," she laughed "She wanted to meet everyone."

Once inside Flourish and Blotts, Molly began delegating her kids and Harry like a war general. Allie, on the other hand, stood off to the side, looking at a few papers carefully and calmly going over everyone's school supplies.

"Alright, looks like I'll be able to use all of Flynn's NEWT course books for my classes—Rory, do you know if Flynn took Ancient Runes his 5th year, and if we still have his textbook? I know we need a second copy of 2nd year books for Bridget— we have the first set from me,"

"Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2's cover fell off," interjected Teagen "We need 2 of those."

"Damn, alright—"

"We have my Ancient Runes book," said Rory, "but I need new trousers…"

"New trousers?" Allie looked at him, exasperated, "Mum just bought you some middle of last year!"

"They're too short…" he said, flushing and looking down at his feet, "you can see an inch of my socks."

Allie sighed in frustration. After a moment of glancing over her list once more, she nodded stiffly.

"Alright, we'll stop by Madam Malkin's while we're out today— we'll need to go to the secondhand bookstore for our books, especially if we need 2 copper and a brass cauldron from Potage's…"

"I've got a brass cauldron at the house," Sirius offered.

"No," Allie said, shaking her head, "Mundungus stole it."

Sirius brow furrowed. "What?"

"While you were in Azkaban, Mundungus came by and took some things to sell. He thought it was all your mother and brother's stuff."

"The cauldron was my brothers," Sirius said flatly. He sighed, shrugging, "he could've just asked, I would've given it all to him— are you sure he was trying to steal it? Or was everything in a throw out pile?"

"He tried to hide what he was doing when I caught him. Yes, he knew he was taking it without permission."

Allie sighed, shaking her head as she peered at the list once again.

"Alright," she moved on, "how are everyone's quills and ink?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius caught a glimpse of someone watching them from the window. Before he could see who it was, they disappeared. His heart pounded as his eyes darted around the room; they had been staring directly at them. He stepped away from Allie and her siblings, eyes still fixed at the window. He was painfully aware of his wand against his thigh, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. He stared at the window for a moment, waiting for the figure to return. Whoever it was, they gave him an unsettling feeling, and he wanted to track them down. He moved back over to Allie and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"I forgot I have an errand I need to run, kitten," he said, attempting to keep his voice as casual as possible, "I'll catch up with you lot after a bit?"

"An errand?" she asked, furrowing her brow "Where?"

"Oh, nothing exciting," he waved her off quickly "I won't be long, you'll barely even notice I'm gone."

"Alright, you want me to come with you?"

"No, no," he said quickly "I don't want to pull you away from your siblings, I'll catch up after a bit."

Sirius snuck out of Flourish and Blotts and made his way down Diagon Alley. He looked around wildly until he spotted a figure pop into Knockturn Alley. This time, he caught sight of bright blonde hair, and his stomach flip-flopped. Was this Allie's brother, Flynn, still up to his habits of stalking his family members? Or stalking a large group of members of The Order of the Phoenix…

Sirius drew his wand and took off towards Knockturn alley. He walked quickly, wand grasped tightly but down at his side. He'd hex the kid into next year if it turned out to be him.

Around another corner went a flash of blonde hair and a flutter of a black cloak. Sirius picked up the pace, hoping to catch up with the mysterious person. He was so focused on where he was headed that he smacked straight into someone, both of them falling flat onto their bums.

"Watch it!" a drawling voice sneered,

Sirius looked up with disdain as he got to his feet. The platinum-haired teen that stood in front of him resembled Lucius Malfoy immensely.

"You must be the Malfoy boy," Sirius said, "Draco, is it?"

"I don't have time to socialize with blood traitors," Draco hissed.

Draco shoved passed Sirius, walking quickly towards Borgin and Burke's. Sirius contemplated following him for a moment until he remembered his initial pursuit. He took off toward the alleyway where he'd seen the black-cloaked figure disappear, but was met with nothing but back doors of businesses. He sighed, rubbing his face vigorously before storing his wand. Draco Malfoy had cost him the ability to catch his stalker.

He turned around and headed back out of Knockturn alley, swearing he caught sight of Hermione's face poking down from the rooftop of Borgin and Burkes. He'd called her name, but got no response. He contemplated climbing up to the roof to see if it were her, but decided against it; maybe they were tailing the Malfoy boy. He'd ask Harry later.

He made his way back into Diagon Alley. A sharp window display at Quality Quidditch Supplies caught his eye; maybe he could get Harry something for his broom, or something to help him out as Gryffindor's new Quidditch Captain.

Inside, he was met with a vast array of broom care supplies, quidditch robes, balls, and professional team memorabilia. He quickly scanned the aisles, feeling uncomfortable from the intrusive stares he received from the store clerk. He promptly grabbed a broomstick care kit and a Chudley Cannons winter hat— he'd get this for now, and find something else in a store where his every move wasn't scrutinized.

He wandered next into Amanuensis Quills and met with rows and rows of quills or every different size, color or variety. The carried notebooks and planners for every occasion and offered custom stationery.

He walked the aisles one by one, aimlessly scanning the products for nothing in particular. He was amazed that a shop could actually make any money only selling a small variety of goods.

A glimpse of vivid color caught Sirius's eye in one row of quills. A set of Peacock feather quills were displayed as the featured product, along with a leatherbound lavender notebook and vial of shimmering sapphire ink. The nib was fitted with a metal fountain pen head, labeled as being for precision writing.

"This just came in yesterday," an old woman said, stocking the shelves of plain notebooks "a collector's set- one of a kind. The quill was designed by Matilda Macabre herself."

"Who?" Sirius asked

The old woman chuckled, "Some witch who made millions off designer broomstick covers, notebooks, and quills— her designs are very sought after."

Sirius inspected the set again; he imagined Allie in charms class, crinkling her nose in thought as she tapped the peacock feather against her cheek. Allie loved color; certainly, she would like a colored stationery set.

"How much for the lot?" he asked.

"75 galleons," the woman said

"75 ga— for a couple quills and a notebook?!"

"Genuine leather notebook, diamond shimmer sapphire ink, and limited edition Peacock quill set," the woman said, "I did say Matilda Macabre's designs were sought after."

Sirius looked at the set once more, shaking his head at the astronomical designer price. It was a lovely looking ensemble, and he knew she'd get good use out of it this year.

"Alright— gimme the set."

The woman had a gift for sales, Sirius figured, walking out of the shop having spent nearly 150 galleons. She'd talked him into purchasing Matilda Macabre's entire line of shimmering diamond inks,

"So these are the best colored ink out there, you say?" Sirius asked, examining the bottle of Ruby ink closely.

"Very high quality," the woman said "made with real powdered diamonds— if you purchase the whole set, I'll throw in a well of her color-changing ink free of charge. That's a15 galleon savings…"

He was so caught up in his gift for Allie, and the fact that he'd saved 15 galleons on a well of ink, that he didn't catch on until after he left that she'd talked him into spending more than he'd saved. Never underestimate an old witch in a quill shop, he reckoned.

He sauntered down Diagon Alley, bag swinging in his hand, headed towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He knew he'd meet up with the group here eventually, and he wanted some extra time to check out what products the Weasley twins carried.

The storefront of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes featured a mechanical representation of one of the Weasley twins (whether it was Fred or George, he'd never know. No one could tell them apart). A sizeable purple sign flashed in sequence,

Weasley's. Wizard. Wheezes.

A small sign in the window featured a vial of small green candies, with the advertisement below;

**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?**

**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO**

**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**

Sirius smirked; he thought this advertisement was brilliant. Stupid, it put a giant target on the twin's back, but brilliant.

Inside was more impressive than the exterior. Shelves and shelves of various joke products filled the large storefront, neatly organized. Small indeterminate objects whizzed around his head and then disappeared again. Soft carnival music played in the background, with intermittent short announcements to customers to check out featured products next to the register before checkout. Sirius grinned ear to ear; this place was magnificent.

"Oi, Fred, look what the cat dragged in!"

"Hey, Sirius!"

Fred and George approached him, donning matching pleated maroon suits and mustard gold shirts that clashed with their red hair terribly.

"Hey, great place you got here," Sirius said, "impressive stock you got."

"Yeah, have a look around," Fred said, gesturing towards the narrow spiral staircase behind him, "there's more merchandise upstairs."

Sirius took a few minutes to lap the first floor of the store, falling in love with every product he saw. Fred and George had an incredible business, loads better than Gambol and Japes— or dare he say, Zonko's. He wondered how much time it took to get this place up and running, let alone now to maintain it. An idea struck him— maybe he'd be of use to Fred and George.

"Say, Fred, George," Sirius said casually, "I'm sure it takes a lot of work to stock and maintain this shop, seeing as how you have all this product.

"Oh yeah," George started, "we have been working quite a bit, but it's all fun."

"Well, what would you say to some extra help around here?" Sirius asked, "I've got some free time on my hands, I could come work for you."

"Oh," the twins said in unison.

Judging by the identical expression on both their faces, Sirius was anticipating their answer to not be in his favor.

"I mean, as much as we appreciate the help," Fred started.

"We really do appreciate it," George added.

"We just aren't sure if you would be the best fit here," Fred continued.

"The best fit?" Sirius laughed "I've been pulling pranks and causing mischief since before you two were born—I was made for this stuff."

"It's not that your personality isn't a fit…" Fred said

"It's just that you being Sirius Black isn't a good fit," finished George "A lot of the Wizarding World is still up in arms about your whole situation…"

"Not everyone thinks you are innocent, despite all the evidence—"

"—and having Sirius Black work here is bad for business," Sirius interrupted impatiently, nodding stiffly.

"Well, it sounds a bit harsh when you put it that way..." Fred started.

Sirius held up a hand to silence him. "No no, no hard feelings, I get it; I just remembered I got a bunch of stuff Dumbledore needs me to do for the Order anyway," Sirius said casually, "Hey, you got a loo here?"

"Oh, um, yeah," George stumbled awkwardly "up the stairs around the corner."

"Great, thanks," he said, "I'll have a look around while I'm up there."

Sirius trotted up the narrow spiral staircase to the second floor, spotting the restroom right away. He locked the door behind him and let out a frustrated sigh, banging his fist hard against the porcelain sink.

"Fuck!" he hissed.

A wave of self-loathing washed over him. All he wanted was a simple job, and he couldn't even snag a position at the Weasley twin's joke shop! He wanted to work, to feel pride at the end of a job well done. He wanted to be able to say he earned the galleons weighing his pockets heavily. There had to be more to life than merely sitting in the drawing-room with a glass of scotch—Allie had shown him that.

Allie. What would she think of him when he told her about his inability to find employment? Sure, she'd say to him it was alright, not to fret, but would she think less of him? Would she feel like she was stuck with a man who was nothing more than an activist? Her mother was worried she'd be trapped—trapped with a loser like him.

When he stepped out of the restroom, he heard familiar voices from down below. Harry and Ron were chatting with Fred and George as Ginny, Hermione, and Shannon admired the wall of WonderWitch products. Rory seemed to hang by himself, observing a small dragon roasting hazelnuts at the snack counter as Teagan and Bridget flung a fanged frisbee back and forth, giggling furiously. Arthur and Molly looked around the shop in awe, and Moody posted up in the corner with a scowl on his face, his magical eye whirring about. Allie and Tonks were nowhere to be seen. He trotted back down the spiral staircase, where he was noticed by Shannon first.

"Hi Sirius!" she cried "Allie wanted me to tell you she had an errand to run before meeting us here. Tonks went with her— did you know Tonks was a metamorphmagus? She changed her hair right in front of me, gave me a bit of a fright I'll be honest…"

Shannon followed Sirius around and jabbered his ear off. He was about to snap and tell her to shut the hell up when he spotted Allie and Tonks. Both of them lit up with wonder as they looked around the shop.

"Hey, Allie, what'd you get?" Shannon asked, trotting over to her.

"Not here, Shannon," Allie said, flushing and looking around embarrassed.

"Allie and I were chatting," Tonks said "how about we all head to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch? They've got pea soup on special…"

Allie's siblings seemed to mesh right in with the others. Bridget and Teagan followed Tonks around like a puppy dog, asking her to show them all the different noses she could do. Rory was friendly with the others but seemed to take on a shyer demeanor similar to Allie.

"Hey, did you get all your errands done?"

Allie slid a hand around his bicep, placing a kiss on the cap of his shoulder before resting her chin against his arm to look up at him.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius waved her off. "Just picked up a few odds and ends."

She smiled and nodded, "Are you hungry? I thought you might be, so I suggested we all could go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch?"

"Sounds fine," he said stiffly.

Allie frowned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"You seem upset about something,"

"I'm fine," he said impatiently.

"You don't seem fine, you're being short—"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, "I won't be fine if you keep asking!"

He shook his head and cursed under his breath. Allie glared at him, removing her hand as if Sirius had burned her. She held her hands up in mock apology as she stepped away.

"Alright," she said stiffly, "I'll just leave you be."

She spun on her heel and marched away. Sirius felt an instant pang of guilt.

"Allie—"

She was already over to Shannon, Hermione, and Ginny, admiring the various WonderWitch products that Fred and George had to offer. Sirius sighed; way to go, you idiot. He walked over to Harry and Ron, clasping them both on the shoulder. He grinned, forcing himself to act a bit more cheery than he was feeling.

"You two get all your things for school this year?"

"Yeah, all set," Ron said.

"How about some lunch then, huh?" Sirius suggested.

The Leaky Cauldron was busy when they entered. Allie looked around, scanning the crowd of people and counting the number of employees.

They sat down at a large table in the back. Sirius caught eyes with Jack at the bar, scowling in their direction. Sirius flashed him a smile, then slid his arm around Allie's waist. She snapped her head towards him, daggers shooting out of her eyes.

"Oh, so you can be sweet on me when my ex is watching," she hissed, just softly enough so only he could hear, "but you'll bite my head off for asking a simple question?"

"I—" Sirius stumbled. He looked down at his feet, sighing in defeat, "I'm sorry, I was a git earlier."

Allie scoffed, "Yes, you were."

She took his hand and pulled him around the corner and out of earshot from the group. Once they were alone, she stared at him hard, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to one side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "and be honest with me."

Sirius's face grew hot. "I— I got some bad, er— disappointing, rather, news this morning."

Allie furrowed her brow, her expression still firm and arms crossed over her chest.

"All the companies I sent my resume to declined me an interview,"

Her mouth dropped open, "All of them?"

"Every single one—I'd mailed nearly a dozen," Sirius said, "And I had the nerve to ask Fred and George to give me a job at their shop."

Allie shifted awkwardly "And I'm assuming you didn't like the answer you got?"

He shook his head, "I know I don't need the money, but I need this. I need some bit of normalcy in my life. I'd take just about any job at this point."

Allie chewed her lip as she looked at him appraisingly. He saw a flicker in her eyes, almost as if he witnessed an idea pass through her brain through her pupils, and she scanned the restaurant.

"What?" he asked

"You'd take just about any job?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Allie grinned and took his hand "Follow me,"

She dragged him through the restaurant and through a set of batwing doors labeled 'Employee's only.' She pulled him through a hot kitchen (he noticed multiple fryers going off, with no one operating them) through a back hallway to a small office where Colleen sat.

"Mum," Allie said.

She looked up, her face twisting in surprise when she laid eyes on Sirius.

"I've found a new cook."

"Cook?" Colleen and Sirius asked in unison.

"We need someone in the kitchen desperately, Sirius could do it. He's more than capable…"

"Does he have any restaurant experience?" Colleen asked, ignoring him.

Allie opened her mouth, and froze, looking at him questioningly. Sirius stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I served a few detentions in the kitchens with the house elves at school," he said, "and I make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich," he added with a grin, winking to Allie.

She giggled. Colleen did not.

"I just hired someone for the kitchen three hours ago," Colleen said, eyeing Sirius up and down, "he starts tomorrow."

Allie's shoulders hunched "Surely we need more help than just one cook," she said, "what about barback?"

"You think Jack is going to put up working with him?" Colleen snapped "It's already tense enough when you two are working together,"

Allie flushed and looked at the floor, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. Colleen sensed she might've gone too far, as her tone softened.

"It would probably be smart to hire one more cook," she said.

Allie's expression lit back up. Sirius felt a small stir in his stomach.

"You'll start first thing in the morning, Sirius," Colleen said with disdain "So you and the other new cook can train with Rupert. You'll be here at 7am sharp."

His heart swelled with excitement. Yes, a cook at the Leaky Cauldron wasn't his first pick for a job, but he'd take it.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said, grinning, "I'll be here."


	9. Chapter 9

London was enveloped by a soft peachy pink glow, created by the sunrise just peeking over the horizon. The street lamps were still on at this hour, despite the daylight growing by the minute. The city was quiet; most of the town was still slumbering at this hour. The only sounds audible were a faint ambulance siren from blocks away, the occasional automatic sprinkler systems kicking on to water muggle lawns and a few singing birds in the trees above.

Allie pulled Sirius along, delicate fingers interlaced in his, as they walked through the quiet streets. They'd both woken up early, due to the anticipation of the day ahead of them.

"Can we go to that muggle bakery on Carnaby and pick up some macarons this afternoon?" Allie asked, "we don't have any sweets in the house."

Sirius grinned; they'd been awake less than an hour, and Allie was already thinking about desserts.

"Sure—we could stop by the record store around the corner from there, too."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder and smiled. As they continued down the street, she pointed out her favorite gardens in the front flower beds of various muggle homes.

"Mrs. Tannenbaum lives there, she has the most beautiful assortment of dahlias— she invites me in for tea on my walk home, and we chat about gardening."

Sirius raised a brow curiously, "And how do you know this woman?"

"She asked me if I walked the block every day, and I told her I worked nearby and that her dahlias were lovely, and we got to chatting—"

"You? Chatting with a stranger?"

Allie flushed, "our first few interactions were awkward for me, but she was always so polite. Now, She always invites me in if she sees me walking."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I don't like the idea of you going into strange houses. You don't know this woman."

"Yes I do," Allie stopped, turning around to look at him. "She's 85 years old with wicked arthritis; it's a miracle she can still garden. She's a sweet thing, I've been having tea with her for months. She's harmless—she's crocheting a blanket for the baby."

"I still don't like it," he grumbled, "We can't trust anyone."

"Sirius," Allie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. She smiled at him, humorously, "I appreciate the concern, but Mrs. Tannenbaum is just a lonely old woman—if you'd like, you can join us for tea next time."

As they got closer, the sounds of sirens and cars grew louder. Charing Cross road had more activity at this time of morning than the back alleys and side streets they'd walked through. They entered the Leaky Cauldron through its back entrance; the pub was disguised as a broken-down old shop to muggle passersby and went seemingly unnoticed. Allie and Sirius were able to slip inside inconspicuously, no muggle nearby even blinked an eye.

They made their way down a narrow hallway, adjacent to a large kitchen, back to a small, cluttered office. Colleen sat at a ramshackle pine desk, with a mountain of paperwork stacked in front of her. She hunched over the pile, tapping her quill against the counter as she read intently.

"Hi, mum," Allie said softly.

"Good morning, sweetheart," She said, not looking up from her paperwork. When she did, "Sirius," she added stiffly, to him.

"Good morning,"

Colleen stood, picking up a black apron from the corner of her desk and tossing it at Sirius, "Rupert will be here in a few; you can wait in the kitchen for him."

"Yes, ma'am,"

Sirius and Allie made their way back to the large kitchen. She bid him farewell with a soft kiss to his cheek and then exited into the dining room to sweep before breakfast guests arrived. Sirius wandered around the kitchen, attempting to familiarize himself with his new workplace. It was laid out similar to what he expected a commercial kitchen would look like; a large, deep sink, multiple ovens, fryers, and burners, and a large prep table. Dry ingredients were stocked on large wire shelves on the other side of the kitchen, across from two large metal doors with signs 'cooler' and 'freezer.'

Shannon busted through the kitchen door, dark shadows under her eyes. Her typically smooth blonde hair was falling out of her bun; she looked like she'd been up working all night. She held a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, taking a small sip as she leaned back against the prep table.

"Hi, Sirius,"

"Good morning," Sirius said politely. "Did you work last night?"

Shannon nodded, "Yeah, I was deep cleaning all night. I usually do an overnight once or twice a month—there's no time to scrub the whole inn when rooms need cleaned and prepped for guests during the day."

Shannon seemed pleasantly calm this morning, albeit exhausted, but calm. Guess it takes a whole overnight shift to bring Shannon down to the energy level of the rest of the world...

"Mum told me you were starting here," Shannon said, "welcome to the team."

He opened his mouth to thank her when a familiar raspy voice sounded from behind him.

"Black? Is that you?"

_Ah, fuck._ Sirius recognized that voice. He turned around and was met by the leathery, rubicund face of Rod Thorson, donning a black apron that matched Sirius's.

"No way! We goin' be cooks together here?" He laughed wheezily, smiling wide and showcasing his yellowed, crooked teeth, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, not after you disappeared—say, how'd you do it, anyhow?"

"Um—"

"Oh, you two know each other?" Shannon piped up, "I'm Shannon, by the way—maid," she added, to Thorson.

"Rod Thorson—Black and I were mates back in Azkaban!"

Thorson clapped him on the back, hard. Sirius let out a groan in annoyance and shook him off.

"I wouldn't say mates…" he mumbled under his breath.

"You might know my sister then—ALLIE! ALLIE, COME HERE!"

Allie entered the kitchen, stopping at the sight of Thorson. She observed him, looking puzzled as if she were trying to remember why she recognized him.

"No way! Ginger is your sister?" Thorson laughed wheezily "She and Black here were cellmates for a bit."

Shannon snickered into her coffee cup, taking a sip as her eyes flashed. "they're more than old cellmates now,"

Allie flushed and instinctively touched her stomach. Her bump was barely visible, but Thorson caught on. He laughed wildly, making Sirius cringe. He could've gone the rest of his life without hearing Thorson's annoying ass laugh again.

"Well, looks like you've been busy, Black," he grinned "Guess that answers my question as to what the hell you've been up to."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Allie's shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. She flushed deeper, fighting a sheepish smile as she looked down at her feet.

"I see everyone is getting acquainted," Colleen interrupted, walking into the kitchen with an unfamiliar man in a black apron "This is Rupert—Rupert, this is Sirius Black and Rod Thorson. Teach them as much as you can—I need both of them out of training by Friday."

Colleen turned on her heel and retreated back down the hallway, presumably back to her office. Allie kissed Sirius's cheek,

"Have fun," she whispered,

She winked then slipped out of the kitchen, leaving Sirius to stare at Rupert awkwardly, awaiting direction. Rupert turned to Shannon and pointed at the door.

"Out Shan'," Rupert snapped playfully, "you're in our way."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "You could be a little nicer, you know."

"Since when do you respond to niceties?" Rupert grinned, "now out."

Sirius chuckled as Shannon stuck her tongue out, and made to exit. "Can you make me an omelet?"

"Mushroom and onion?"

"Yes…" Shannon turned back and flashed a mischievous smile, "please."

Rupert picked up a skillet from the rack and set it onto the burner. With a flick of his wand, the pilot light ignited.

"Shannon always wants a mushroom and onion omelet after her overnight cleaning shifts," Rupert explained. "Now, I'm going to show you, wankers, how to chop mushrooms the way Colleen likes it— so pay attention. I will only explain things once, and then it's to the wolves with you— and both of you need hair nets, Colleen will have a fit if we get a complaint of hair in the food."

Sirius had never felt so stupid in his entire life than when he was wearing a hairnet. There must be a charm that to keep hair in place while working in the food industry— to keep from having to wear these ruddy things. At least he looked a pinch better than Thorson; he'd never see the bloke look so idiotic in his entire life.

By 7:30, the Leaky Cauldron was full of patrons. Allie and another server he met briefly, Alma, kept popping into the kitchen window with demands.

"Rupert, I need table 35's order," Alma barked "They've been waiting 20 minutes for toast and eggs,"

"I've got other food to cook too, Alma," Rupert snapped "Sirius, plate up table 35's order now!"

Sirius paid close attention to all Rupert's instructions over the next couple of hours. He felt superior to Thorson when Rupert had them julienne carrots; his turned out like perfect matchsticks, and Thorsons ended up turning to mush. How the hell he managed to mash carrots with a slicing spell was beyond him. On the other hand, Sirius allowed a 12-quart chili pot to bubble over, earning him a good scolding. He was so focused on mincing garlic he'd forgotten to charm the ladle to keep a constant stir.

"You're going to need to chart that as waste," Rupert growled, "and Colleen will have your head if you waste too much."

He didn't realize how stressful working in a kitchen could be, nor how much prep went into the food. He'd assumed when Rupert demanded he sliced some mushrooms, he figured 15 would do.

"No, Sirius, I need the whole box," Rupert snapped.

"The _whole_ box? This is 10 pounds of mushrooms!"

"And we're going to use about eight of that by the end of the day—now slice the whole damn box!"

Rupert was a young bloke, maybe 20 or 21, but the size of a half-giant. He looked like he could've played Beater back in his school days, based on his height and broad shoulders. It appeared working in kitchens had kept him well fed, based on the size of his girth. He knew what he was doing, however, and Sirius respected that.

The kitchen was hotter than the Sahara desert. With multiple burners and ovens going, the kitchen was reaching sweltering temperatures. Sirius wiped the sweat from his forehead with a paper towel, debating asking Rupert if he could cast a cooling charm on the kitchen. He thought better of it, as Rupert was chewing out Thorson for burning a batch of toast, and would most likely tell him to grow a pair and get used to the heat.

"Its toast, Rod," he growled, "how can you burn fucking _toast_?"

By the end of the breakfast shift, Sirius's shirt was damp with sweat, and a layer of grease coated his skin. Who knew merely cooking food could be such an ordeal? The prospect of a shower sounded phenomenal.

"We're going to do 2 more training days," Rupert said "Tomorrow is lunch, then the next day is dinner, then you mingers are going to be on your own. Merlin knows I need a vacation…"

Rupert dismissed them, and as Sirius went to make his way to the dining room, a firm hand clapped him on the back.

"Well, wasn't that fun!" Thorson exclaimed

"No touching, Thorson," Sirius grumbled, shaking off his hand.

"You were always a moody one, Black," Thorson laughed "the dementors must've gotten to you worse then they did me- but I would've thought you woulda perked up here on the outside."

Sirius rolled his eyes. It was only Thorson that made him grumpy, mostly with his constant physical contact, and his dreamt up friendship. He wasn't sure what gave him the idea that they were mates—he wasn't sure if he'd ever been remotely polite to the bloke.

Thorson was sentenced to Azkaban 3 years after Sirius had arrived. Grand theft; he'd been a serial burglar throughout many wizarding villages throughout a couple of years. Thorson was finally caught when he got sloppy and didn't vet the house before breaking in. He'd found the man of the house in bed with his mistress, simultaneously getting himself caught as well as busting the man for cheating on his wife. Nevertheless, Thorson's thieving days ended, and he was sentenced to 8 years in Azkaban. He'd ended up in Sirius's cell block, and had been up his ass ever since.

"I gotta take a leak," Thorson said, "be back in a jiffy!"

Sirius took this opportunity to sneak away, entering into the dining room to meet up with Allie. He noticed Jack at the bar, appearing to be setting it up for the day. They locked eyes, and a flash of surprise crossed Jack's expression. He waved Alma over to him, asked her something, and seemed displeased with her answer.

"How was your shift?"

Allie caught him off guard, flinching as his attention was ripped away from Jack and onto her.

"Fine, fine," he said, "I'm finished for the day—you ready to go?"

"I need to wait until Lenore gets here," she said, "I'll meet you in the kitchen in a moment."

Sirius made his way back into the kitchen, praying he wouldn't run into Thorson again. Instead of his old prison-mate, he was met by a woman entering the kitchen through the back door. She noticed Sirius immediately.

"Nice hair net," she said, with a smooth French accent.

Sirius's cheeks burned hot as he ripped the hair net off. The woman chuckled softly, her dark, almond-shaped eyes crinkling as she smirked. Her shiny, dark hair and olive skin were enchanting; there was an air of mystery in the way she carried herself.

"I—uh, I'm Sirius Black," he said awkwardly. "New cook."

"I know who you are," she said simply, tying her long hair up into a ponytail. "Lenore Khoury, waitress."

There was something about the way she looked at him that made him feel like he was 20 years old again. She was beautiful, exotic— someone Sirius would've chased after back in his glory days. He grinned at her,

"Your accent is French, but Khoury doesn't sound very French,"

"My father was Lebanese," she explained, tying her waist apron behind her, "My mother was French."

"I see," Sirius nodded.

Allie stepped into the kitchen, flushing at the sight of Lenore. Her posture hunched, and she fidgeted with a button on her shirt.

"Hi, Lenore, I see you've met Sirius,"

"Yes, just now," Lenore smiled,

Sirius took note of how uncomfortable Allie looked in Lenore's presence. Hoping to ease the tension, he extended his hand to her.

"You ready to go, kitten?"

She appeared to relax at this, nodding and taking his hand. Lenore's eyes flickered between the two of them before she nodded to Sirius, the corners of her mouth curling upward.

"Au Revoir, Sirius,"

She brushed her shoulder against Allie's as she exited the kitchen towards the dining room. Allie looked over her shoulder quickly before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go."

Her fingers interlaced with his once more as they strolled through muggle London, headed towards the shops on Carnaby. They blended in quite well, as their required dress for work wasn't typical ostentatious wizard fashion. They appeared as if they worked for any typical pub in the area.

They stopped by the records store first. It was a shabby little secondhand place, but these types of shops were the best for finding first edition vinyl. This shop had been here for ages—Sirius remembered he, James, Peter, and Remus stopping by frequently as teenagers during the summer holidays.

He headed straight for the Rock n Roll section, flipping through the alphabetically-organized vinyl at lightning speed.

"Have it, have it, no, have it, no, no, no, have it—Ah! I don't have this one!"

He plucked out a cardboard sleeve and held it up to show Allie.

"Toys in the Attic," he said, "This was Peter's favorite Aerosmith album—we always listened to his copy, so I never had to purchase one myself."

His stomach lurched at the thought of Peter, sitting in James's bedroom with a bottle of Ogden's Old, taking swigs and passing it along as he sang along to Steven Tyler's screaming vocals. How dare he—how _dare_ he sit in James's home and laugh with him, to then turn around and sell him out. _Coward. Vermin._

The memory's effect on his blood pressure made him question if he even wanted to purchase the album. He shook off the thought, he enjoyed the album, despite the memory it brought with it. His issues were with Peter Pettigrew, not Aerosmith. He set the record aside and continued to flip through the collection.

"You want anything specific, kitten?" Sirius asked, "You can get whatever you'd like."

"You have an extensive collection already," she said, "I've never seen someone with as many records as you have— _muggle_ bands, at that."

Sirius smirked "I was never allowed to listen to music produced by muggles," he said, "Remus actually was the first to introduce me to Rock n Roll— his mother was a muggle, so he grew up listening to a healthy mix of both culture's sounds. I loved all the music, as well as the fact that it pissed my parents off to no end…"

They left the records store with just one vinyl, as Sirius did have most of the records the store had in stock. Their next stop was a small boutique bakery, just around the corner.

Sirius could tell by her tone she didn't want to speak of it anymore. He let it go and entered the bakery. It seemed like this was a store where you could buy pastries and cakes, but also enjoy coffees and lattes. Allie's eyes lit up as she bustled over to the counter, scanning the various flavors of macarons.

"So this bakery you used to work for, Barnum's," Sirius asked, "over there in Diagon alley, how were the baked goods in comparison to here?"

Allie tensed at the mention of her previous employer. "Very good, we baked all the similar classics to muggle bakeries, like macarons, cakes, croissants, bear claws, but we also had cauldron cakes, cinnamon broomsticks, and butterbeer blondies."

"You haven't been there since you were arrested?"

"No," Allie said, "I'm too embarrassed. I could never set foot in there again."

She observed the case silently for a moment before changing the subject.

"I don't know which ones to get," she said, "I love all these flavors today."

Sirius read the labels going down the line. Chocolate, espresso, mint chip, passionfruit, honey lavender, vanilla…

"Just get a dozen of each," Sirius shrugged "We can freeze them, right?"

Allie's eyes widened in delight. "Yes, we can... are you sure?"

Sirius grinned. "Absolutely, but _only_ if you share."

She giggled, "I promise—can we get a few for here? Maybe some coffee?"

"Whatever you'd like," he kissed her temple lightly "I could use a little caffeine anyhow."

They settled into a small bistro table by the window, warm and comfortable in the afternoon sunlight shining through the window. Sirius ordered a plain espresso and a few lemon macarons. On the other hand, Allie ordered the largest frozen coffee he'd ever seen. It was at least 36 oz of blended java, decorated with ribbons of chocolate and caramel and a mountain of whipped cream. Allie looked at her plate of chocolate macarons and her coffee curiously. After a few glances, she scooped a bit of whipped cream up with her cookie and shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

"It is good?" he laughed.

She nodded, smiling wide as she chewed.

"Pretty sure that thing is a glorified milkshake," Sirius teased, pointing to her drink. "I thought you said you wanted coffee."

"It's a frozen cappuccino" she giggled "decaf, of course— for the baby," she added.

"I highly doubt that could be considered to have any relation to coffee," he grinned, "I think I'm developing diabetes just from looking at it."

Allie rolled her eyes, then flicked a bit of whipped cream in his direction. It landed onto the front of his shirt. He let out a groan and wiped himself as Allie broke into a fit of giggles. He tossed a half-eaten macaron at her, both of them breaking into laughter as she blocked the impact and sent the cookie flying. Customers around them shot glances their way, scowling in disapproval. Sirius considered pulling out his wand and casting a jelly legs jinx on one particularly dissatisfied man, just for a laugh, but thought better of it. The last thing he wanted was the Ministry of Magic breathing down his neck, let alone for something as small as playing a prank.

They decided to apparate back home, as they'd accumulated too many bags to comfortably carry. They landed skillfully on the top step of the stoop, within the safety of the Fidelius charm.

"You alright?" he asked, "any splinches?"

"No, I'm fine," Allie said, stepping in the front door and dropping her bags on the floor. "I do have a touch of a stomach ache, however,"

"Probably from that mountain of whipped cream you had,"

Sirius dropped his bag next to her and lifted his arms to stretch. He caught the scent of a mixture of breakfast sausage and sweaty male musk. He cringed, lifting his shirt out and smelling himself.

"_Damn,_ I need a shower—Why didn't you tell me I smelt so bad?"

"I didn't think it was that bad," Allie giggled "you know, I could use a shower myself, actually..."

A boyish grin crossed Sirius's face. "Yeah?"

Allie flushed, biting her lip to fight a smile. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Well then," Sirius clapped his hands together "let's not waste any time, shall we?"

Allie liked her showers hot enough to melt flesh. Sirius stepped in after her, swearing loudly as the water scorched his skin. They bantered back and forth about the water temperature for a minute before deciding on a comfortable level of heat for both of them. He watched eagerly as she stood in the direct stream, his cock twitching to life as he scanned her naked body up and down. Allie stood facing the water, running her hands through her hair as the water streamed down her back, hips, and bum. Her porcelain skin was stark against her vibrant hair. Her emerald eyes twinkled as she looked over her shoulder.

"Will you wash my back?" she asked.

Sirius grabbed the bar soap from the ledge next to them. He slid the bar of soap across her shoulders and down her back, moving in deliberate, small circles. He set the soap down and continued to lather with his hands, massaging her gently. She let out a sigh, relaxing her shoulders as he kneaded her muscles. His hands traveled lower and lower, running his hands down her sides and cupping her bum. He squeezed gently, and his cock stiffened at the filthy thoughts flashing through his mind.

"Did Jack ever stick it in your arse, kitten?" he murmured in her ear.

"Sirius!"

She whipped her head around, mouth gaping.

"so he did, huh?" He raised a brow at her, smirking "Did you like it?"

"No!" she answered quickly, flushing tomato red. "No, I mean, no he didn't—p—put it… there..."

She stopped, covering her red face with her hands. Sirius ignored her obvious embarrassment, and stepped even closer, settling his hands on her waist and brushing his lips against the crook of her neck.

"Good," he growled, "Then it's mine to claim."

He felt goosebumps travel down her body as her breathing hitched. She took a quick, shaking breath.

"...does it hurt?" she asked, her voice small.

"It can, especially if you're not ready for it," he answered honestly, "but It can also feel so good for you," he gently ran a finger down her arm from shoulder to elbow "I'd be gentle."

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud crash from downstairs. Sirius's heart leaped from his chest as he yanked the shower curtain back.

"What was that?" she squeaked.

"Stay here," he ordered sternly.

Sirius jumped out of the shower and grabbed his wand off the bathroom counter. He wrapped a towel around him as he tore down the stairs, leaving puddles in his path. He sighed in relief upon discovering Albus Dumbledore in the foyer.

"Good afternoon, Sirius," He said, shaking out his bright fuschia robes, "It appears I kicked the umbrella stand on my way in—might want to consider a new place for that."

Now that the panic was gone, irritation washed over Sirius; Dumbledore had impeccable timing.

"It also appears I've interrupted your bath, my apologies. I'm actually here to speak with Allison—is she here?"

"Yes, she's, um—" Sirius stumbled "also in the shower."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling over his half-moon spectacles, "Well, I will impose on your hospitality and help myself to a cup of tea in the kitchen. Please send her down when you both are finished?"

Sirius nodded and turned to retreat back up the stairs. Allie was at the top of the landing, hidden from their guest's view, dripping wet with a towel around her.

"Dumbledore is here for you," he grumbled, "might want to get dressed."

They dressed in the first clothes they could find and met Dumbledore at the kitchen table. He'd helped himself to one of Remus's artisan teas—watermelon mint.

"This tea is lovely," Dumbledore said politely, "Wherever did you find it?"

"It's Remus's picking," Sirius said, "he likes the frou-frou teas."

"I'll be sure to ask him about it when he returns," Dumbledore smiled "I'm sure you both are wondering why I am here. Due to the nature of Allison's...well, _unique_ situation, I wanted to go over a few things before term starts."

Sirius noticed Dumbledore's one hand was blackened as if the entire limb was dead. He appeared to be trying to conceal his injury with long bell sleeves, but something that grotesque was hard to miss. He would've asked, but Dumbledore continued speaking, not allowing him the chance to interject.

"I'd like you to be there for the first feast, as I give announcements starting the year that is important for a student to know. The Hogwarts Express leaves at 11 am sharp on September 1st, as you well know. I'd say you could apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle, but truthfully, I'd like a member of the Order of the Phoenix on board the train, just in case."

"Are you worried the train will be a target?" she asked.

"No, I do not feel the train is in jeopardy," he said calmly, "but I am curious if you will be able to hear or notice anything from an outsider's perspective." Dumbledore took a sip of his tea and continued. "Of course, you have a home here that you may return to each night if you prefer, but I also have a suite prepared for you. This suite will serve as your floo; it is the only fireplace in the castle that will allow you to come back and forth from 12 Grimmauld Place. I felt this would be more convenient for you than a portkey. It has an undetectable trace and is protected by a large number of enchantments, so it is the safest way to travel to and from your lessons. You may use the suite to study, relax between classes, or even sleep if for some reason you would like to stay overnight. You, of course, will have access to the Hufflepuff common room as well."

"Thank you, Sir," Allie said nodding.

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgment, "There will be a few times this year I will need to leave the school premises, and I don't feel it smart to leave the castle unprotected. I will have various members of the Order of the Phoenix inside the school while I am gone. This special floo connection will serve for a way for them to get into the castle easily, and undetected. Sirius, I will be calling on you here soon."

"Absolutely," he said, "whatever you need."

"I admit, Allison, I didn't just offer you this opportunity to finish your education out of the kindness of my heart," Dumbledore said "I admittedly would like a member of the Order of the Phoenix on school grounds to keep an eye on things. You are quiet and prefer to blend in. I'd like you to keep an eye out for anything you find suspicious. You have the privileges of a staff member; you may go anywhere you please or feel necessary within the castle."

"Yes, sir—is there anything I should be looking for in particular?"

"At this time, just anything that seems out of the ordinary,"

Dumbledore pushed his tea mug away from him and stood.

"I've taken much of your time. Thank you for the tea, and I'll be in touch."

"I'll walk you out," Sirius offered.

He jumped up and followed Dumbledore up the stairs.

"You seem to be well, Sirius," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling once more "Allison is a lovely woman."

"Thank you," He said, "and thank you for giving her the chance to take her NEWTs—I think it means more to her than she is letting on."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. After a short pause, "Kreacher is doing well in the kitchens at Hogwarts. Some of the other house elves are keeping an eye on him for me."

"Good to hear," Sirius grumbled sarcastically. The mention of his house elf brought up all sorts of unpleasant memories. Dumbledore's sleeve fluttered as he reached for the door, showcasing his blackened hand once more. "Sir—" he added, "what happened to your hand?"

"This? Oh," Dumbledore raised his hand, then lowered it quicker than Sirius could get a good look "just an experiment gone wrong, I'm not as quick in my old age as I used to be," he placed a hand on the doorknob and turned slowly.

"I'll see you soon, Sirius," he said, nodding "I'll be in touch."

Sirius watched as Dumbledore stepped onto the foyer and disapparated, the tail of his fuschia robes fluttering and disappearing with a soft snap.


	10. Chapter 10

At the end of Sirius's last training shift, Rupert had laughed as he told him and Thorson they were being thrown to the wolves from here on out. Sirius laughed alongside him; how bad could it actually be? The Leaky Cauldron was a small pub, certainly manageable for one sharp mind in the kitchen. He figured he'd be able to move faster throughout the kitchen without Thorson's bumbling self in his way all the time.

Oh, just how wrong he was.

He burnt every one of his fingers at some point through the hectic lunch shift, dropped an entire tray of chicken breasts on the kitchen floor, and forgot to season the Leaky soup, resulting in multiple plates returned to the kitchen. Alma barked insults and demands at him the entire shift, complaining about his lack of care when plating entrees. If she would've quit bitching for him to hurry up with her orders, he'd have laid the sandwiches on the plate a little more careful. Allie had been kind, asking him a few times how much longer individual dishes would be. At one point she'd entered the kitchen and poured her own bowls of Leaky soup, waving off Sirius's muttered apology as she did so.

Jack appeared to be the only employee positively delighted with Sirius's performance. He was all smiles as he apologized to patrons, informing them they were 'testing out' a new cook, and their feedback to the manager was encouraged. Had Sirius not been so swamped, he would've shot a slug vomiting jinx at the smug bloke—he certainly wouldn't look so damn handsome if he were barfing up mollusks.

Walking home with an oil-stained shirt and grease coated skin, Sirius was exhausted. He walked with his head hung, pride aching. To his surprise, Allie seemed unphased by his flop today. She walked next to him casually, allowing him to set the pace, her fingers loosely intertwined with his.

"How bad did I blow it today?" Sirius asked, "Think I'm fired?"

"No," Allie said, her tone sounding honest, "It was your first day out of training, and it was hectic. Of course you were going to make a mistake."

"Or ten," he grumbled.

"No one is perfect right out of the gate, it'll take a few shifts for you to get used to the pace. On my first day serving, I dropped an entire tray of draughts all over one of my customers. He was soaked in ale from head to toe— I was sure Mum was going to fire me." Allie turned her head, smiling at him. "I still work there."

They walked a few blocks further in silence, Allie admiring the front gardens of the muggle homes along their routes. Upon spotting a frail old woman watering her front lawn, she flashed Sirius a smile and tugged him up the drive.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Tannenbaum," Allie said,

"Wotcher, Allie," Mrs. Tannenbaum crooned, "Oh, this must be Sirius— Allie has told me all about you. Please, won't you two come in for a spot of tea?"

"Oh, thank you, but—" Sirius started.

"We'd love to, Mrs. Tannenbaum," Allie interrupted, wrapping her arm around his torso and squeezing hard. "Thank you."

Mrs. Tannenbaum's house smelled heavily of mature floral perfume. Her furniture was stiff and ornate, reminding Sirius of his grandmother Melania's home.

"Your eyes are as dark as the night sky," Mrs. Tannenbaum said, smiling warmly at Sirius, "Reminds me of my Roger—oh, he had the most beautiful brown eyes…"

Allie smiled, taking a delicate sip of her tea, "Mrs. Tannenbaum's husband served in the Royal Navy during World War 2. He was killed after a harpoon struck his submarine."

"I see…" Sirius nodded.

He fought hard to remain polite, but the last thing he wanted to do was sit on some old lady's wooden sofa and talk about how his eyes reminded her of her dead husband. He was tired, greasy, and would kill to replace his earl grey tea with a glass of scotch.

"I've started on the baby's blanket," Mrs. Tannenbaum continued, "I decided on pastel yellow— since you _insist_ on not knowing the gender…" she added, giving her a small smile.

Allie giggled, her eyes glinting. "We painted the nursery pastel yellow, it'll match perfectly."

Mrs. Tannenbaum smiled as she stirred her tea. "I remember my pregnancy. Oh, I was sicker than a dog— Roger used to hold my hair every morning as I got sick…"

Two whole hours had gone by, and Sirius was sure he knew Mrs. Tannenbaum's husband personally by this point. He'd about fallen asleep a few times, but was woken by Allie's quick poke to his ribs,

"Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Tannenbaum, but I regret Sirius and I need to be on our way."

"Oh yes, I've kept you far too long," she said, waving her hands "you two probably want to spend the evening with yourselves—not much longer and it won't just be the two of you…"

Somehow Mrs. Tannenbaum managed to send them out the door with a few jars of canned peaches, hand-picked and canned from her peach tree. She stood on her front porch, waving and watching them walk down the street before they rounded the street corner. Once out of sight from Mrs. Tannenbaum, Allie hooked her arm in Sirius's and kissed his shoulder playfully.

"isn't she delightful?" Allie said "Thank you for having tea with us,"

"Not like I had much choice," he grumbled.

Allie frowned. "It doesn't take much energy to visit a sweet old lady. I could tell she was pleased to have met you. I'm almost certain I'm her only regular visitor."

"She said she's been pregnant," he said "where's her kid? Can't they come to visit?"

Allie sighed, shaking her head. "Her son lives in Spain, he's some sort of muggle doctor— surgeon, I think? He only comes 'round for Christmas."

Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes. Allie stopped walking, it took Sirius a few steps before she realized she'd stopped. He turned around, looking at her staring at him with disdain, crossing her arms.

"What?" he asked contemptuously.

"I'm sorry you had a rough day, I'm sure you are tired, but I was hoping that a cuppa would take your mind off it." She shot him a deadly glare, "She's quite worldly if you would've bothered to listen. When you are as old as she is, you will appreciate a younger neighbor stopping by for tea—I thought _you_, of all people, would understand."

She brushed past him quickly, walking towards the house and leaving him behind. He scoffed, rolled his eyes, then jogged a few paces to catch up. He walked just a few steps behind her the rest of the way; judging by her silent treatment, he figured she wanted some space.

They walked in the front door, and Allie immediately started up the stairs.

"I need to get my things ready for tomorrow," she said stiffly,

Sirius watched her march up the stairs and out of sight. He let out a long, defeated sigh, and shook his head. He'd barely said two sentences and had managed to piss off the sweetest woman he knew. He followed her up the stairs, but bypassed the bedroom and headed straight for the shower. He figured she wanted to be alone for a few, anyhow.

As he scrubbed the grease from his pores, his mind wandered back to Allie's venom-laced words on their walk home.

_I thought you, of all people, would understand._

He wondered if, at 85 years old, hunchbacked and grayed with a scotch in his hand, he would appreciate a young whippersnapper stopping by for a drink with him. He felt his guilt in the pit of his stomach—he _would_ welcome a visitor, because this time last year, a visitor was all he wanted.

Memories of many lonely nights spent here in 12 Grimmauld Place invaded his mind. He recalled the intense feelings of boredom and depression as if he were reliving it. During those many months cooped up inside these walls, Sirius lived for the sound of the front door opening—a visitor, whether or not it was just someone stopping by to inform him of something with the Order, or someone there to spend the night. He drank himself to sleep night after night, wondering if breaking out of Azkaban had indeed been worth it in the end.

Sure, Mrs. Tannenbaum wasn't exactly a prisoner in her own home, but does she feel the same loneliness that Sirius did night after night, crawling into bed to stare longingly at a picture of her beloved Roger? The thought brought a weighted feeling to his chest— that type of loneliness was something he never wished to experience again, and he prayed that sweet old lady didn't experience it either.

He stepped out of the shower and found himself face to face with his own reflection. The man staring back at him looked different than the one he had pictured in his head; where did these crows feet and forehead lines come from? And is that… gray hair?! He sighed; he wasn't 20 years old and without a care in the world anymore. He was a grown man now—37, he'd be in November. He wasn't the bachelor that stayed up with his friends, smoking illicit substances until dawn anymore. He had people to care for— Harry, Allie, and soon, his own son or daughter.

Time was a curious thing, wasn't it? His mind was overwhelmed by a memory of James, and James's mother at Kings Cross station. Mrs. Potter had been the one to send him off to school for his 7th year, rather than his parents. He'd run away from home that summer and sought refuge with the Potter's.

"_Oh, I can't believe you boys are headed off to your last year already," Mrs. Potter exclaimed, with a tear in her eye, "stand by the train, let me get your picture— James, smooth down the back of your hair for Merlin's sake!"_

"_Mum it's fine, just take the picture!" James groaned._

_A quick flash blinded Sirius temporarily. He blinked rapidly until the busy train station platform came back into view._

"_Did you double-check that you have everything?" Mrs. Potter asked, forcibly smoothing James's untidy hair back into place, "Spellbooks, extra robes, toothbrush…"_

"_Yes, Mum," James said impatiently, "it's all there."_

"_Sirius, my dear, what about you?" Mrs. Potter continued, "did you—"_

"_Yes, Mrs. P," Sirius answered, smirking as he mirrored James's response, "It's all there."_

"_Oh, alright," Mrs. Potter smiled at the both of them, "Look at how handsome you both have become. It seems like yesterday you two were just finishing your first year."_

"_Seems like it took forever for us," Sirius mumbled._

_Mrs. Potter overheard. "The older you get, Sirius," she said with a small smile "The faster time flies—you'll see. You'll look back on today and wonder where all the time went."_

Sirius tied his towel around his waist and made his way into the bedroom. He walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of trousers, watching Allie out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look at him. Instead, she focused her attention on the elastic waistband she was sewing onto her Hogwarts uniform skirt. He watched her nimble fingers work deliberately as he dressed, her focus unwavering. The weighted feeling in his chest grew stronger; he wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier but wasn't sure if he'd be able to say the words out loud.

_I'm sorry. I was insensitive. I do, of all people, know what a visitor can do in times of loneliness. I never want anyone to feel what I felt._

He knelt down in front of her, mouth open slightly as he prepared to say these words out loud, but his voice caught in his throat. Allie looked up, eyes softening as she met his gaze. He let out a shaky breath; why couldn't he say the words he wanted to out loud?

_I was so lonely for so long, I can't imagine how Mrs. Tannenbaum must feel. She was probably thrilled to have us, and I should've been more engaging._

She set her sewing aside and cupped his face with her hands, pressing her forehead to his. She didn't speak, but she didn't need to. She seemed to understand what Sirius was going to say, despite not being able to. The softness in her eyes and the slight nod she gave him told him all was forgiven. She kissed him softly, so soft that her lips felt like a whisper against his. He leaned his cheek into her palm and closed his eyes; her hand was warm and comforting, like being wrapped up in a thick blanket during a thunderstorm. He nuzzled her palm, then took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. His lips lingered on her skin for a moment before he released her and pointed to her sewing project.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked,

"My skirt didn't fit anymore," she said, picking up her sewing and resuming. "I figured a bit of elastic should fix it."

A few more stitches and she knotted her thread. She held up the skirt and stretched the elastic waistband a few times.

"There, that should do it; hopefully, this will get me through this whole pregnancy."

The corners of his mouth upturned as she folded the skirt neatly and set it off to the side.

"Can you believe term starts tomorrow?" he said, "How is it nearly September already?"

"I know, where has the year gone?" Allie said, "Time is a curious thing."

"Yes, it is," Sirius said softly. He studied her for a moment before clasping his hands together. "I have a gift for you,"

He jumped up and went over to the dresser. He pulled a shabby parcel from the top drawer and shook his head; he was a god awful present wrapper.

"A gift?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

He smiled broadly, handing her the terribly wrapped parcel. She sat up straighter and gave him a small smile.

"What is it?"

Sirius chuckled. "Just open it."

She tore the wrappings off, shooting him a curious expression. Her face lit up, and her mouth dropped open. She picked up one of the peacock quills and examined it with hesitant curiosity.

"Sirius, it's beautiful," she whispered. She set the quill aside and picked up one of the ink vials. She ran her fingertip over the label, "is this—" she glanced down at the notebook before snapping her eyes upward to him. "This is all by Matilda Macabre…"

"The saleswoman at Amanuensis Quills said the quill set was a one of a kind limited edition," he said "I know you like color, and I thought you'd love this set. She said the inks were made with crushed diamonds also…"

Allie's chin began to quiver. She covered her mouth as her eyes welled with tears. Sirius let out a sigh of failure, and his face fell.

"You hate it,"

"No, no— I love it," she sniffled, "It's wonderful, I appreciate this so much— I've always wanted something from her stationery line."

Sirius looked at her quizzically. "...then why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" she wailed.

She set aside the box and threw her face into her hands, sobbing and hiccupping. Sirius couldn't help but smile as Allie blubbered senselessly, cross-legged on the floor with her face in her hands. He sat down behind her, wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against her back.

"I think it's *hiccup* the *hiccup* hormones," she choked "Yesterday I cried *hiccup* because I thought a rose bush *hiccup* was pretty…"

"Those damn rose bushes," Sirius murmured, chuckling "how dare they be so lovely?"

They fell into hiccupping laughter for a few minutes, until Allie was able to regain her composure. They spent another few minutes in silence, Sirius's arms wrapped around her and leaning into one another. He was comforted by her presence, so much so he could've fallen asleep sitting up and holding her.

"I love you, Sirius,"

She whispered so softly he almost didn't hear it. He nuzzled his cheek against her back, wrapping his arms around her tighter. He inhaled the comforting scent of her perfume and closed his eyes—If only she understood how much _he_ loved _her._

* * *

Kings Cross station was bustling. Muggles darted back and forth between platforms as they hustled to their trains, bumping into one another without many apologies. Sirius walked quickly through the crowds, his wand stabbing him in the thigh through his fitted jeans, towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Allie was just a couple steps in front of him, hand resting against her side as she walked. Her wand was concealed here, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. They doubted Voldemort had anything planned to happen at Kings Cross today, but they wanted to be prepared just in case.

They were meeting everyone else here— the Ministry had provided cars and Aurors for the Weasley's and Harry. Allie said her family would probably beat them here— Colleen always insisted on getting to the platform early.

Allie leaned casually against the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 before disappearing through the wall. Sirius followed suit, looking around to ensure no one was watching them. _Muggles._ He smirked as he leaned against the barrier. _They see nothing._

Stepping through the wall, He found himself on a platform as equally bustling as the one he came from. The sounds of parents hollering at children climbing onto the magnificent scarlet steam engine, and chatter of students seeing their friends for the first time all summer filled the platform. Sirius scanned the crowd for familiar faces; surely, he would've thought Harry and the Weasley's would've been here by now.

"There they are!" Allie cried.

Sirius was slightly disappointed when he realized Allie had spotted her own family, and not Harry or the Weasley's. Allie bustled over to her family, sweeping the twins up in an embrace and kissing the tops of their heads. Sirius rolled his shoulders a few times and followed after her.

"Hiya Sirius!" Shannon cried. "Can you believe it's September already? Aren't you excited for Allie to go back to school? I think she's going to do great, even if her class load is larger than a troll..."

Sirius wondered if he'd had enough coffee this morning— surely if he had, he'd been less irritated by Shannon's shrill voice and hyper demeanor. He forced a smile and nodded.

"She's a smart woman, she is going to do well. Can I help with any trunks that need to be loaded?"

"Ours are set," Colleen said tartly, "Kids, you better get onto the train, it's almost 11."

Colleen hugged each one of her kids, shoving them off towards the platform before turning to Sirius.

"I need you to come in an hour early tomorrow," Colleen said, "I need you to overlap with Rod."

Sirius fought not to show irritation on his face at the mention of this.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, "I'll be there."

Colleen gave him a stiff nod and made her way across the platform and out of sight.

"She's getting better with you," Allie said, stepping back over.

"Is she?" Sirius laughed.

Allie wrapped her arms around him and kissed the tip of his nose. Sirius smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a swish of a black cloak and blonde hair disappear around a pillar. He looked, narrowing his eyes, scanning the crowd for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Allie asked, furrowing her brow

He took a moment to answer, gaze still remaining on where he saw the black-cloaked person.

"I want you to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary," he said, lowering his voice "not just on the train, but wherever you are."

"I sort of always am," Allie said softly, shifting her weight uncomfortably, "what's going on?"

"I don't know…" He scanned the crowd one last time before looking at her, forcing a smile and changing the subject. "Well, it's almost 11, better get moving, eh?"

Her forehead creased as she frowned. "Sirius…"

"Just stay alert," he kissed her forehead, "Anything strange, send me a Patronus."

Allie appeared to be considering saying something else but instead nodded stiffly.

"Alright."

Sirius smiled, "Alright—see you this evening?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, "I think I'll be home late."

"I'll wait up,"

"You don't have to,"

"I want to, he smiled, "I want to hear all about the start of term."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the Weasley family, Hermione, Harry, and a team of Aurors entering the platform. Allie recoiled at the sight of an Auror accompanying Harry.

"You alright?" Sirius's brow furrowed.

"Yeah," She said weakly, her face turning pale. "I need to go find a seat— say hello to Molly and Arthur for me."

He watched as Allie hustled to the train, nearly jumping into the car without looking back. As Sirius turned around, he found Molly ordering Ginny, Ron, and Hermione around as Harry and Arthur were off to the side speaking.

"We raided Lucius's house after he was arrested," Sirius overheard Arthur telling Harry, "If he had anything suspicious lying about, we would've found it."

"Well, I think you missed something," Harry said plainly.

"Everything alright?" Sirius asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Turns out Harry, Ron and Hermione have taken it upon themselves to follow Draco Malfoy," Arthur said.

"Really?" Sirius asked curiously, "why's that?"

"I just—" Harry let out a frustrated sigh "I have a feeling."

The train whistle blew. Arthur clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Better get on the train now, Harry," he said, "don't want to miss it."

Arthur walked back over to Molly. Harry looked slightly defeated as he made his way towards the train. Sirius followed him.

"So you have a feeling, eh?" Sirius asked, jogging a few steps to catch up "a feeling about what?"

Harry stopped, looking over his shoulder before speaking. "I think Draco Malfoy is a death eater," he said, "I think he replaced his father."

Sirius's first instinct was to laugh, but he remembered Draco's erratic behavior last week in Knockturn alley. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the train whistle's final warning. Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder, bending down slightly to meet his eye level.

"Be careful," he warned "Be careful who you say that to," Sirius glanced at the train, then back to Harry, "Send me an owl once you get settled in— in the meantime, you better get on that train."

"Alright," Harry nodded, "am I coming to Grimmauld place for Christmas?"

"You'll be splitting your time between me and the Weasley's— Molly insisted."

Harry nodded, then hugged Sirius tightly. "Talk to you soon."

Sirius rested his head on top of Harry's, smiling into his jet black hair. "I'll be waiting for your owl."

Harry scurried off at the sound of the steam engine's brakes releasing, and jumped onto the train just moments before it started to move. Sirius waved as the train took off, and watching until it vanished from sight.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was an immensely large train—so why was it so difficult to find a place to sit?

Allie felt extremely out of place as third-year girls shuffled past her, hands linked together and giggling furiously. Everyone on the train had friends to sit with, and most already had staked their claim on their compartments. She contemplated finding at least one of her siblings and sitting with them but decided against it. She would feel just as out of place amongst Bridget, Rory, or Teagen's friends as she did the gaggle of teenagers around her.

She slipped into the first open booth she could find, and prayed no one would join her. She'd be perfectly content sitting alone for the duration of the train ride, left to her own devices. She pulled out her Herbology textbook and flipped to the first page, but thoughts of doubt clouded her mind.

What the hell was she doing? Was she even smart enough to pull off taking two years worth of classes in one, let alone get excellent marks on her examinations? Sure, lessons with Remus were hard, but she wasn't getting graded on those. These were _real_ classes and _real_ tests that would go on her permanent record.

A weighted feeling settled in her chest as if everything was hitting her at once. She was going to take a double course load, work enough hours to make her same income she was before, pass the hardest tests she's ever taken, fight the imminent threat to the Wizarding World, and have a baby, all within the next 10 months of her life. How did she expect to be able to pull all of this off? She would've jumped off the moving train and ran back to Kings Cross station had she not been pregnant. She had to be certifiably insane to have chosen to overload herself like this.

She forced herself to shake off her nerves— there was no turning back now. She inhaled deeply, and focused her attention on the textbook in front of her; if she were going to pass her NEWTs, she'd better get started on learning now.

She didn't get very far into the first chapter on Mimulus Mimbletonia before she was interrupted.

"Oh, my apologies— I didn't realize this compartment was taken,"

Allie looked up from her book to find a short, round man dressed in luxurious robes standing in the doorway. His large walrus-like mustache appeared to be gelled perfectly into place, matching his shipshape appearance.

"No matter," Allie said, "you can join me if you like."

The man didn't sit down. Instead, he rocked on his heels a few times, observing her curiously.

"What subject do you teach?" the man asked, "you're too young to have taught at Hogwarts the last time I was here."

"Oh, no, I'm a student, actually..." Allie turned tomato red from her hairline to her chest, stumbling over her words. "I left– well, um– dropped out, rather, after my 5th year. Dumbledore is allowing me to come back and take my NEWT examinations ."

"Ah, I see— well, it seems like Dumbledore brought all his old friends back this year," the man's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Horace Slughorn; Master of Potions."

"Allie Murphy," she nodded.

"Pleasure," he said, nodding in return." well, I hope you don't mind Miss Murphy, but I was looking for a cab to accommodate a lunch gathering…"

Allie caught on by Slughorn's body language and facial expression that he was asking her to move compartments. The idea of sticking her ground and not moving (resulting in being a fly on the wall for Slughorn's lunch gathering) seemed extremely uncomfortable. On the other hand, the idea of having to find her place in another compartment seemed just as distressing. She didn't want to intrude on her sibling's; maybe she could discover Hermione, Ron, and Harry… but would they cringe the moment she asked them if she could sit?

Looking back at Slughorn's hopeful expression that she would move, she decided the latter was the *hopefully* safer option. She tucked her book under her arm and stood.

"The compartment is all yours, Sir," she said, forcing a small smile, "enjoy your lunch party."

Her shoulders hunched as she made her way down the train car's compartments, looking in each at a quick side glance. She fought to control the heat building in her cheeks as many unfamiliar faces stared at her as she went by. She kept moving until she spotted Harry's jet black hair. She slid open the door.

"Hi, Harry," she said, feeling the heat returning to her face. "Could I—um— sit here?"

Allie recognized the blonde girl with strange earrings next to Harry as Luna Lovegood, one of the students Harry brought with him to the Ministry last summer. Luna smiled kindly and patted the seat next to her.

"Come on in," Luna said dreamily "There is plenty of room."

A wave of relief washed over Allie as she took her seat next to Luna. Harry smiled at her warmly, which only made her flush deeper. She offered the box of macarons to Luna.

"Oh, these look lovely," she said, "thank you!"

"What are those?" another boy from the Ministry, Neville, asked.

Allie smiled, "try one,—they are my favorite."

Neville plucked a lemon macaron from the box and scrutinized it. He took a bite, chewed for a moment, then hummed in delight.

"This is amazing!" he said, through a mouthful. "Wow, I can't believe I've never had these before!"

Allie laughed and leaned back in her seat. She pulled her textbook out once more, feeling content with her choice of cabin. Allie half-listened to Harry, Luna and Neville's idle chit chat as she read her book until Ron and Hermione entered the cabin.

"Hi Harry, Luna, Neville, Allie," Ron said, nodding to each of them "Guess what, Harry? Malfoy isn't doing his Prefect duties! He's just sitting with the other Slytherins."

"That's odd…" Harry said, trailing off.

Allie didn't chime in but listened intently as Harry, Ron and Hermione went back and forth over this. _Malfoy_—she recognized that name, as Lucius Malfoy had been one of the Death Eater's she'd help capture at the Ministry. She made a mental note to keep an ear out for anything relating to Draco Malfoy in the future.

A young, redfaced girl interrupted the conversation, popping into the train car with two scrolls in her hand.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry Pott-t-t-er" she faltered.

Harry and Neville accepted the scrolls with puzzled expressions. They pulled the violet ribbons off the scrolls and unraveled the parchment.

"What are those?" Luna asked.

"An invitation," Harry said flatly. "Professor Slughorn's invited Neville and me to have lunch with him in his cabin."

Allie rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She didn't think she was going to like Professor Slughorn very much.

"Come on, Neville," Harry said, "Let's go under the invisibility cloak— maybe we can get a good look at Malfoy on the way."

Harry and Neville exited hastily, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Don't mean to rush out," Ron said, poking his head back into the compartment. "but we're supposed to be helping first years."

Allie waved goodbye to them before leaning back in her seat, staring at her Herbology textbook dubiously; he wished she'd brought something more entertaining to read with her. She looked up, almost startled to see Luna smiling dreamily at her.

"Well, it looks like it's just us,"

Luna reached into her bag and pulled out an identical copy of the thin magazine in her lap.

"Would you like a Quibbler?"


	11. Chapter 11

Allie smoothed her gray knit jumper over her barely-there baby bump as she gazed in the grimy restroom mirror. She furrowed her brow upon completion of her inspection and sighed heavily. She looked absolutely _ridiculous._

She was far too old to be wearing a Hogwarts school uniform, she concluded. She looked like a grown woman playing dress up in her old school clothes. She re-knotted her yellow and black necktie two or three times as doubt clouded her mind.

Was she really going to be able to pull this off?

She frowned, moving her fussing fingers from her tie to her hair. It must be humid today, as her curls were significantly frizzier than they were this morning. She tried desperately to smooth her afro down with a bit of water, but only made it worse—now she looked like a frizzy, half-drowned poodle.

Her stomach growled violently, distracting her from her appearance. She checked her watch; they should be arriving in Hogsmeade in less than 15 minutes. The train ride seemed longer than she'd remembered it being. She was well past the time she and Sirius typically ate dinner, and the boxes of macarons and licorice wands were not holding her over well.

She chalked her appearance up to a loss and made her way back to the train car compartment. Luna and Neville greeted her with friendly smiles as if she were an old friend. Neville had returned to the train car a couple hours ago, but Harry did not return with him. Neville didn't know where he'd run off to, and since they were due to arrive any minute, Allie was beginning to worry.

"So, you're sure Harry didn't say when he'd be back?" Allie asked Neville, checking her watch once more.

"No," Neville said, "I assume he's with Hermione and Ron somewhere; otherwise, he would've come back here, I guess."

Allie was not reassured by Neville's lack of knowledge but sat down in the compartment anyway. Maybe Neville was right, perhaps he'd caught up with Ron or Hermione, or Slughorn summoned him back for tea. Sirius would've gone looking by now—maybe she should too? She took too long to decide, cursing her indecisiveness as the train rolled into the platform at Hogsmeade. The train hallway swarmed with students all dressed in their school robes, blocking any pathway she could've gone to search for Harry.

She, Neville and Luna merged into the crowd, shuffling along until they got to a door. She exited the train and looked around wildly; she spotted her brother, sisters, Ron, and Hermione, but not Harry. Hagrid's gravelly but kind voice called over the noise of the crowd, beckoning first years to come with him. A few random voices, ones Allie assumed belonged to some of the prefects, called for older students to make their way to the carriages.

"Allie, are you coming along?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to wait for Harry," she said, "I'll catch up."

The crowd thinned, and still no sign of Harry. She searched desperately for his untidy black hair and round glasses but was nowhere to be found.

"Wotcher, Allie!"

Allie spun around, surprised to find Tonks standing behind her. Allie prayed her gasp wasn't audible, as Tonks looked downright terrible. Her typically vibrant hair was a dull shade of mousy brown, and her face lacked its typical youthful glow. Had she not been sleeping? Was she ill?

"Tonks," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stationed here in Hogsmeade, to add security to the school," Tonks said, "I've got a room at the Three Broomsticks."

It was odd to see Tonks with such a sullen expression. She typically smiled warmly upon greeting a friend and laughed easily.

"You'll be here the whole year?" she asked.

"Should be," She said, "you'll have to make time to have a cuppa with me between classes."

"Absolutely," Allie giggled. "Say, you didn't by chance see Harry exit the train, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Tonks said plainly.

"I haven't seen him for hours," Allie said softly "I'm probably just paranoid, but I'm starting to worry,"

Tonks squinted at the train before pointing to one of the cars.

"That one's got its blinds drawn," she said suspiciously, "maybe we ought to have a look, just in case."

They climbed into the scarlet steam engine a few cars up and began to look left and right.

"He's got his invisibility cloak with him," Tonks said, "You think maybe he's hiding?"

"What for?" Allie asked

"No idea, just a thou—"

Tonks stumbled seemingly on thin air. She grabbed ahold of something invisible and pulled up, discovering Harry frozen on his back, blood oozing from his nose.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

With a jet of red light from Tonks's wand, Harry was unfrozen. He got off the ground, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" Harry asked

"I'm stationed here in Hogsmeade!" She said, "Allie mentioned she didn't see you get off the train, and when we saw the blinds down on this compartment, we figured we better check."

The chandeliers above them jingled as the entire car vibrated. The train lurched with a squealing groan and began to inch along.

"Come on," Tonks said, "We need to get off here— we'll have to jump. Allie, you first,"

They ran a few cars up to the doorway as the train began to pick up speed. Allie looked out the door, eyeing the platform with uncertainty.

"Go!" Tonks cried

She swore under her breath and leapt off, praying she was agile enough to stick the landing. She landed with a stagger but on her feet, at least. She spun around to see that Tonks and Harry followed right along, landing just ahead of her on the platform.

"You alright, Allie?" Tonks asked,

"Yeah," she said, straightening her robes "Let's go."

As they walked towards the impressive castle, Allie noticed just how melancholy Tonks appeared to be. She hadn't smiled in the slightest, not even through the casual conversation she was having with Harry. She explained all about how she and a few other Aurors were stationed in Hogsmeade for the school year. Allie felt a shiver down her spine when Tonks mentioned one of the Aurors in the group was Dawlish. She hoped she'd never run into him this year.

At the edge of Hogwarts's grounds, they were met by a large wrought iron gate, padlocked together with locks the size of a turtle. Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at the padlock and confidently said,

"_Alohomora."_

Nothing happened. Harry furrowed his brow as Tonks let out a flat bark of laughter. Seeing someone laugh without a fleeting hint of a smile was extremely off-putting.

"That's not gonna cut it for these locks," Tonks said, "Dumbledore enchanted them himself— the whole castle has tightened security this year."

She flourished her wand, and a large silver animal burst from her wand and ran towards the castle. Allie narrowed her eyes as she tried to see what the animal was; it was different than the jackrabbit she remembered.

"Was that a Patronus?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I was letting them know I've got you and Allie," she said, "otherwise they'll worry. You want me to fix that broken nose for you?"

Harry eyed Tonks with uncertainty. Allie had been observing the state of his injury the entire walk here and felt confident this was something she could assist with. It appeared to be crushed but should be relatively easy to put back in place. She may not have advanced Healer training, but she felt she was much more qualified to repair broken bones in comparison to Tonks.

"Harry, I can fix your nose," Allie offered softly. "If you'd like..."

"Yeah, Allie's the Healer, let her fix it!" Tonks agreed.

She flushed, choosing not to correct Tonks that she wasn't a healer yet, on the sole basis it made her feel good to be called that.

" Alright," Harry said, standing up straight.

Allie pointed her wand at his face, rolled her shoulders back and said confidently,

"_Episkey!"_

Harry yelled as a snap echoed in the darkness. He raised a hand and felt his nose gingerly.

"Feels back to normal," he said "Thank you,"

"Sure," she nodded. "Hold on, you have some blood—_tergio!"_

The blood siphoned from his face and disappeared into thin air. Harry smiled gratefully at Allie, making her blush even more. He turned his attention back to the fence,

"We could just climb the fence, it'd be quicker."

"No, you can't," Tonks said simply. "Anti intruder charms run the whole perimeter."

Harry sighed impatiently, "Well, are we just going to have to sleep out here, then?"

Tonks squinted off towards the castle, then pointed at a dim lantern just barely visible.

"No, it looks like they got our message."

As the lantern got closer, Allie heard Harry groan a contemptuous, "Oh, no…" under his breath. Allie looked up, bemused to see Severus Snape coming down the pathway, lantern bobbing in his hand.

"Well, well, well," Snape sneered, peering at them through the lamplight, "Look at this gang of misfits."

He opened the large metal gates, and Harry and Allie stepped inside.

"I meant for Hagrid to get the message," Tonks said, airily.

"Hagrid was late to the feast, so I took the message," Snape said "I was most interested in seeing your new Patronus—I must say, I liked the old one better. This new one is a bit... _weak._"

Snape's words were full of malice as he sneered at tonks. Allie saw a flash of anger on her face before she disappeared into the darkness behind them.

"Wanted to make an entrance, did you, Potter?" Snape sneered as they walked along the path "flying car wasn't enough for you—you wanted to make sure everyone saw the famous Harry Potter enter the Great Hall."

Harry said nothing, but Allie could see his jaw clench in the lamplight.

"And how about you, Murphy? Enjoying playing godmother with the mutt you call your boyfriend, eh?"

Allie felt heat flood her cheeks. The last thing she wanted was to be on the receiving end of Snape's venomous insults.

"Doting on precious Potter, treating him like he's your own—isn't having your own enough for you? It certainly didn't take you two very long to get knocked up. Did you miss wrangling your litter of siblings so much you wanted to have your own?"

Allie felt a lump form in her throat. Snape had never been cruel to her when she was a student before— not that he was a ray of sunshine— but never this malicious. The logical side of her brain told her his cruelty was not actually directed at her, despite him abusing the fact she gave up everything to help her mother with her siblings. In some sick, unhealthy way, he was insulting her by extension of Sirius. She understood that he didn't forgive Sirius for all that he did to him during their school days, but she felt it was a little unfair for him to try to prod at her—she did nothing to him to deserve such treatment.

But still, he was a teacher, and she was a student, despite being ten years older than her classmates. Dumbledore had told Allie she had the privileges of a staff member, but something in the back of her mind told her that if she directly mouthed off to Snape, even Dumbledore wouldn't wave her detention.

"50 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness," Snape sneered at Harry "And another 20 for the lack of school robes. 30 points from Hufflepuff, for aiding in Potter's publicity stunt. I don't believe any house has ever been in the negatives this soon into the school year, and here we have two— and we haven't even started the pudding yet."

Allie and Harry were silent the rest of the way up to the castle, trying not to step on Snape's toes. Allie's mind did wander for a moment back to Tonks's new Patronus—what _was_ that? A bear? A wolf? A dog? She wasn't quite sure.

They entered the Great Hall, and she scanned the Hufflepuff table, praying she could slip into a seat unnoticed. She feared that her enormous mane of red curls and noticeable age difference would flash like a spotlight. Rory must've seen her, as he waved and scooted over in his seat. She felt a wave of relief, and rushed over to him, eager to get away from Snape before he could come up with any more cruel things to say.

"Where were you?" he asked as she slipped into her seat. "You've missed most of the feast."

"Sorry, got caught up,"

Allie felt most of the Hufflepuff's eyes on her, and her cheeks grew hot. She mentally cursed herself for being an easy flusher, which in turn made her flush more. Were they looking at her because she was late? Or because she was obviously older than a typical student? She forced herself to keep her eyes on the table, rather than look around to examine the expressions on her housemates' faces. She reached for a giant turkey leg, but it disappeared before she could grab ahold. A moment later, the center of the table was replaced with dessert puddings, cupcakes, and cookies.

"Damn it," she whispered.

Her stomach growled as she plucked a white cupcake from the center of the table and shrugged. Her diet consisted of sweets on the regular, but hopefully, only sugar for an entire day wouldn't give her too terrible a stomach ache tonight.

When Dumbledore stood to make his speech, she couldn't help but gasp along with the rest of the students at Dumbledore's blackened hand. Sirius had told her his hand looked terrible, but she didn't expect it to look like it was rotting off. Dumbledore merely smiled and shook his purple robes over his hand and continued to speak. With everyone's eyes on Dumbledore instead of her, Allie took this time to scan the crowd of students, taking note in the platinum-haired boy at the Slytherin table, miming a broken nose to his friends. Allie grimaced; bullies made her insides crawl.

"Rory," she whispered, leaning over to her brother "What do you know about Draco Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?" Rory looked surprised, "Why?"

"You read about his father in the papers this summer," Allie said, "I'm just curious."

Rory grimaced "He's a 6th-year Slytherin Prefect—a real git if you ask me. The Slytherins worship him, but he enjoys tormenting younger students to get a laugh from his mates."

"I see…"

Allie looked away sharply as Draco's eyes met her from across the hall. She dared not look back in his direction, but could still feel his eyes piercing into her as she fought the heat creeping up her neck once more.

Dumbledore's speech went just about how Allie assumed it would, asking students to follow curfew rules and explaining tightened security on the castle. A moment after he finished speaking, the desserts from the middle of the table disappeared. Allie's stomach bubbled irritably from the four cupcakes she'd already eaten, but she would've reached for a fifth, maybe even sixth, had they not disappeared.

"Murphy!"

Allie whirled around at the crisp, tart voice of Professor McGonagall. McGonagall stood at the end of the Hufflepuff table, beckoning to her. She rose, unsure of herself, wondering if she would be chastised once again for being late to the feast.

"Come with me," McGonagall said, "I've much to show you."

Allie followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall and down the corridor.

"Albus has told you he has a suite prepared for you?"

"Um—" Allie said softly, "Yes, he mentioned it."

McGonagall nodded. "The suite also serves as a connection between Hogwarts and 12 Grimmauld Place. Members of the Order of the Phoenix will use this room to get into the castle if Albus should require it."

McGonagall led her to a portrait of a portly man picking grapes off a trellis. She approached the painting and cleared her throat. The man set down his basket of grapes and squinted at the both of them.

"Password?" he asked.

His voice was higher pitched and more nasally than Allie anticipated. McGonagall smiled politely at the portrait,

"Padfoot," she said confidently.

The portrait swung open, and McGonagall flashed Allie a ghost of a smile before stepping through the portrait hole. Allie followed, mouth dropping open at the sight of a more elegant room than she was anticipating.

A large emerald couch sat in front of a grand crackling fireplace. Bookshelves lined the far wall, appearing to be stocked with dozens upon dozens of text and reference books. A bedroom was adjacent to the living space, fitted with a king-sized bed with inviting fluffy white pillows. A bathroom was also off the bedroom, equipped with a bathtub the size of a public children's pool.

"All this..." Allie whispered. "for me?"

"Yes, Albus wanted you to be comfortable—whether it be to study between classes, to nap, or to have a quiet place away from a screaming newborn baby…"

McGonagall gave her a small smile.

"I'd like you to refrain from telling anyone about this floo connection. Sirius, of course, already knows about it, as well as other members of the Order, but knowledge of this connection mustn't fall upon the wrong ears."

"Yes, Ma'am," Allie said, "mums the word."

"Good girl—"

Allie's stomach growled loud enough that McGonagall head it. Allie flushed as she placed a hand on her irritable stomach.

"Did you get enough to eat? Or did you miss most of the feast?"

Allie shook her head as the heat from her flush crept into her ears "I missed all of the dinner courses."

"A woman in your condition needs proper nutrition," McGonagall said. "Come— let's go to the kitchens and see what we can do."

The kitchens were full of bustling house elves, scrubbing pots and pans and shrieking to one another. Allie felt a surge of anger when she saw Kreacher carrying a large bowl. Sirius had sent him to the kitchens hereafter he showed him and the Order extreme disloyalty at the beginning of the summer. She felt, however, if Sirius would've treated Kreacher a little better, he'd maybe have been more inclined to stay on their side. Perhaps the only way with Kreacher was to kill him with kindness.

"Hello, Kreacher," Allie said.

"Master's wench here at Hogwarts? Maybe she's left him, yes, she's left the ruddy bastard. Finally came to her senses…"

Allie bit her lip, frustrated on what to say next when another house-elf popped up.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, Hello miss—what can Pitts do for you both?"

"Miss Murphy did not get enough to eat at the feast," McGonagall said, "Would you be willing to whip up something for her?"

"Absolutely," Pitts bowed. "Pitts will make sure the miss is well-fed."

Six house-elves jumped into action. Spoons and utensils flew left and right as the squeaked orders to each other. Allie felt a little uncomfortable with the house elves making dinner, especially for her, but she noticed just how happy they all looked doing it. She giggled as they presented a large plate of spaghetti to her enthusiastically, treating her as if she were a queen.

"Thank you," Allie giggled, "I appreciate it."

Pitts bowed "No, miss, thank you! Thank you!"

A grumbling Kreacher reluctantly brought her a glass of water. Allie turned towards Kreacher and gave him a nod.

"Thank you, Kreacher," she said.

Kreacher looked at her, shocked. "Y-You're very welcome, miss."

He looked at her like he'd never been thanked before in his entire life. Allie's heart broke, because she assumed that Sirius had never thanked him for anything. She'd need to discuss that with him.

She finished her spaghetti as she watched the house-elves scrub the kitchen from head to toe. She bid the house-elves farewell and made her way back to her suite. She reached the grape enthusiast's portrait and gave him a pleasant smile.

"What's your name, Luv?" he asked, "looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you this year."

"Allie," she said.

"I'm Faustus Williamson-Abernathy, viticulturist," he said, "password?"

"Padfoot."

The portrait swung open. Allie crawled back inside and took a few minutes to observe the room without someone standing and waiting on her. She had her own tea bar, outfitted with beautiful gold and white china. The cupboards were stocked with small bags of snacks, such as almonds, raisins, treacle tarts, and Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

The bed looked immensely comfortable, but she refrained from testing it out this evening. If she crawled into this bed, she wouldn't be getting back out of it.

The bathroom was even more impressive than she thought. The tub had about 8 different soap taps, including one labeled buoyant. She wasn't sure what that one would do, but she was excited to test it out.

She smiled as she looked around the room one last time before grabbing a handful of floo powder from the bag hanging next to the mantle. The flames turned green as she stepped inside. She spoke slowly, clearly, ensuring she enunciated every word.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

* * *

Sirius lounged on the couch in the drawing-room, a glass of scotch resting on his lap, staring at the enormous tapestry encircling the room. He took a contemptuous sip of his scotch, scoffing as he read the family tree header in bold script letters,

**The Most Ancient and Noble**

**House of Black**

He never found being part of such an old family name to be very noble. He despised the surname Black, and he loathed that the tapestry would have to stay put. He'd tried everything from turpentine to Draught of Living Death to remove it, but nothing could counteract the impressive permanent sticking charm.

This room was the last remnants of what 12 Grimmauld Place used to be. Sirius finished painting the final hallway this afternoon, officially transforming the rest of the house into this decade—or century, more like it.

From the pale yellow in the nursery to the vibrant sapphire in his bedroom, the wall paint was the final touch in making the house feel like home. Gone were the recollection of stinging cheeks after slaps across the face, or memories of his mother screaming about how much of a disappointment he was night after night after night. Now, he'd create new memories here, like the sound of children giggling as they ran through the hallways, and singing yuletide carols around the kitchen table as they iced Christmas cookies. The entire house had a fresh start—all except this goddamn drawing-room.

Why Sirius chose to drink here this evening, he wasn't sure. It would've made more sense to wait for Allie in the kitchen, as the main floo was in the basement. Why did he choose to sit in the one part of the house that made him feel miserable?

He took another sip of his scotch; maybe it was to remind him of where he'd come from? That all he suffered in his life was to lead him here, where he was sure he was getting his happy ending?

Sirius set his glass of scotch down on the coffee table the moment he heard the floo whir to life from downstairs. He sat up, eager for her arrival, and to hear all about her day. He smiled as she stepped inside the drawing-room a few moments later.

"Hey," he said, standing up, "I waited up for you."

"You didn't have to do that, I know it's late."

She smiled, but her eyes looked unbelievably tired. He followed her up the stairs, firing questions left and right about how the train ride, feast, and whatever she'd been up to since. He followed her into the bedroom, on pins and needles with excitement and curiosity.

"Everything went mostly alright," she began.

His excitement and curiosity felt like a beetle squashed by a large steel-toed boot. Sirius furrowed his brow,

"Mostly? what happened?"

"Harry got into an altercation with Draco Malfoy. his nose was broken."

"_What?!"_

Allie delivered this type of news with an unanticipated calmness. Sirius felt anger surge through him—he'd make sure to break the little Malfoy brat's nose the next time he ran across him. Allie tossed pieces of her uniform onto the floor carelessly as she changed into her pajamas.

"He's alright, I mended his nose, but he and I were late to the feast."

"What happened? Why were they fighting?" Sirius asked urgently, "Did Harry get any good swings in?"

"I don't know, he didn't say,"

She pulled on a white tank top, then knotted her hair in a bun on top of her head. She crawled in bed, settling herself into the mattress with a satisfied sigh. She closed her eyes, and Sirius tapped his foot impatiently.

"You seem rather relaxed about this," he said pointedly.

Allie opened her eyes but didn't sit up. "He's alright Sirius, I promise. Please, can I fill you in tomorrow morning? I'm so tired..."

After a moment, Sirius let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He nodded stiffly, then looked at the clock—it was incredibly late, and he knew she needed to be up early for her lessons. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself before changing into his pajamas and crawling into bed next to her. He spooned her, fitting his body around hers and nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Did you have a good time, aside from mending broken noses?"

"Mhmm…" Allie hummed sleepily.

Sirius kissed the crook of her neck a few times, softly. He listened to her breathing, matching the rise and fall of her chest with his. This calmed him further, the rage of hearing about Harry's altercation diminished with each breath.

"I'm so proud of you, you know," he murmured "for going back to school, for all the hard work you're going to be putting in, for taking this on while we have a little one on the way…"

He slid his hand under her shirt and placed his palm on her stomach in hopes of feeling any sort of movement. Her skin felt like expensive silk under his palms, smooth and blemish-free. He held his hand here for a moment, wondering if he imagined a small kick from the infant inside her belly. It was so soft, so slight, and so quick he didn't even process movement until a few seconds after. Whether he imagined it or not, his heart swelled in his chest, and he felt an overwhelming surge of emotion for Allie and their baby.

"I love you, Allie," he whispered, "I love you so goddamn much…"

He was met with a soft snore, one that he couldn't help but smile at. He nuzzled his head back into her neck and closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to take him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius awoke sprawled out in the middle of the bed on his back. He rolled over and reached for Allie, only to find she was already out of bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes lazily, then blinked the room into view. Allie's uniform that she left on the bedroom floor was gone, as well as her new peacock quill set and one of the inkwells. He looked over to the clock—it was still early. He wondered if he'd be able to catch her before she headed off to class.

He found Allie at the kitchen table, already dressed in her neatly pressed Hogwarts uniform. She had a steaming cup of tea in her hand as she read this morning's issue of the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning,"

Sirius's voice was rough and gravelly from sleep. He made his way over to the stove and poured himself a cup of tea. Allie looked up from the newspaper and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, I didn't know if you'd be up this early," she folded the paper neatly and set it off to the side. "I made pancakes— yours are in the fridge."

"Thanks," Sirius nodded. He turned around and leaned back against the stove, sipping his tea gingerly. "What's your day look like?"

"6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, and 6th and 7th-year Charms," Allie said, sighing. "Charms is back to back, but I have 7th year first."

"Sounds like a full day. You'll be home at a decent hour?"

"I don't know," she said, "It depends on how much homework I'll have."

Sirius frowned; He was hoping to be able to spend most of the day with her, forgetting for a moment that Allie's course load was twice what was typical.

"I'm sorry," Allie said softly, hunching her shoulders and flushing. "I'll try to be home as soon as I can,"

"No, no," Sirius waved her off. "Don't worry about me—if you need to take the time to study, so be it. But I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home."

Allie's posture relaxed, and she smiled more easily. "you don't have to do that, I can always eat at school."

"No, no, I insist—" He sat up tall and puffed his chest out "I'm a high profile chef now, I can cook my lady dinner."

Allie snorted, "You're a cook at a greasy spoon pub," she said teasingly, "I wouldn't exactly call that high profile."

Sirius grinned. "If you think small then you'll always be small, kitten. Aim for the stars."

Allie's laughter settled into a natural smile. Sirius admired the way her emerald eyes would twinkle when she would allow herself to relax. The moment was short-lived once she glanced down at her watch. She stood, taking one last sip of her tea and humming urgently.

"Mm– I need to get going,"

"Wait," Sirius caught her hand as she was turning towards the floo. "I wanted to hear about yesterday."

Allie frowned apologetically, then leaned in and kissed him. He snaked his free hand into her hair, holding her lips to his for a few moments longer than anticipated. Her lip balm tasted like spearmint, complementing the remnants of mint tea on her tongue.

"Mm—"

Allie hummed urgently once more. Sirius released her, grinning sheepishly as he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I just can't help myself around you."

Allie blushed, biting her lip to fight the smile creeping across her expression.

"I promise I'll fill you in tonight," She said, "Then I'll have loads more to tell you."

She broke away and picked up a worn-in crochet knapsack from the table next to where she had been seated and threw it over her shoulder. She tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, then turned around and blew Sirius a kiss. He caught the air playfully and slapped the kiss to his cheek, earning himself a giggle from her. She stepped over the hearth and disappeared into the emerald flames. Once she was gone, he drew his attention to the Daily Prophet on the table. He unfolded the newspaper and read the headline with disdain.

**DEATH EATER NUMBERS CONTINUE TO GROW**

_Excellent._ He thought grumpily. _That's just what we need._

Sirius spent his and Thorson's overlapping shift in a constant state of annoyance. From the moment he entered the Leaky Cauldron, Thorson was up his ass asking him questions and slapping him on the back as if they were best mates. It was the longest hour of his life.

"You sure you don't want me to hang around and help for the lunch shift?" Thorson asked as he tossed his apron into the hamper.

"Colleen won't pay both of us to do one man's job," Sirius said.

"Nah, I'll stay and do it for free," Thorson said, "I don't have much going on today."

"No, no, that's... _unethical,_" Sirius insisted, thinking quick on his feet. "Go explore Diagon Alley, go check out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes—you can spend hours in there!"

His suggestion worked. Thorson was out of his hair, and he had the entire kitchen to himself for the next three hours.

This shift turned out to not be nearly as hectic as his first shift off training, albeit he was unsure why. It was another lunch shift, and he assumed it would've been just as chaotic. Maybe he was getting into the swing of things? He had fewer plates get sent back to the kitchen than he had the previous day, and Alma only snapped at him for her table's orders twice the entire shift.

Lenore had been positively pleasant the entire shift, sweetly asking him for side dishes her tables requested and calling him names like _'mon cheri' _and other french phrases he didn't understand. Her smooth, alto voice was like velvet against his eardrums, and her almond eyes were enchanting every time she appeared in the kitchen window.

"Sirius, _mon cheri_," she purred "Have a drink with me."

"Me?" he asked, "Right now?"

"_Oui,_" she smiled, as if she found his question silly, "Your shift is finished, no?"

She must've asked this rhetorically, as she did not wait for Sirius to answer before beckoning him towards the dining room.

"Come,"

If he were honest, he'd instead rather go home and take a nap before Allie got back, but he felt it would be rude to refuse. He nodded and followed her, allowing her to lead him to a small table off to the side of the dining room.

"Sit, please," She said, beckoning for him to sit across from her.

Sirius sat down awkwardly, folding his hands into his lap. Lenore flicked her wand, and two water glasses with a pitcher appeared on the table. The pitcher contained what looked to be slices of cucumber and leaves of mint. Sirius also noticed how beautiful her wand was; it was jet black and polished to a high shine like a grand piano. The handle had a gorgeous hand-carved beveling. Simple, but appeared high end and expensive.

"Your wand is…"

"–Exquisite?" she answered for him.

The corners of her mouth upturned and Sirius couldn't help but notice just how exquisite Lenore was also. Her bone structure looked like she'd been carved out of stone, with high cut cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. Her features were sharp, striking—beautiful, but with a touch of harshness that gave her an intimidating appearance. Her almond eyes were dark and inscrutable, like a curtain of black velvet concealing the doorway of her soul. Her head cocked to the side as she smirked at him.

"Ebony, ten inches," she continued, now focusing her attention on her wand as she held it up for Sirius to get a better look. She ran her slender fingers against the smooth surface as if she were a wand salesman showcasing their latest and greatest merchandise. "–Dragon Heartstring core, and polished to a high shine. My grandfather is a wandmaker— one of the best in Lebanon if I must say. Customers will pay at least 30 galleons for this custom finish and detail."

"30–" Sirius choked on a sip of water, "Who would pay that kind of money for a wand?"

Lenore snickered in amusement. "Those who appreciate the finer things in life, as many of my grandfather's customers do."

"Well, It's certainly a fine wand," Sirius said, still through coughing. "very… exquisite, as you said."

Lenore gave her waist-length, glossy hair a gentle toss over her shoulder before stowing her wand in the folds of her uniform skirt. She settled back into her chair, studying Sirius for a moment before she spoke. Sirius felt like she was x-raying him as her eyes moved from the top of his head and down to his feet slowly, scrutinizing every inch of him. He shifted his weight uncomfortably as she leaned back in her chair.

"You did well today," she stated, "guests were pleased with their meals."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a giant hand clapping him on the shoulder. He looked up, wondering if his groan was audible at the sight of Thorson.

"You two havin' a pint?" Thorson asked enthusiastically, "Mind if I join?"

Thorson didn't wait for either of them to tell him no before sitting down. Sirius grimaced as Thorson flashed them both a yellowed, toothy smile. A ghost of an annoyed expression crossed Lenore's face but was gone before Sirius could even be sure it was there.

"What are you still doing here?" Sirius asked.

"I took your advice and roamed around that Wheezy joke shop!" Thorson said, "You're right, I did spend hours in there! I figured I'd stop back in here and see what was going on—Where're your ales? You can't tell me you enjoy drinking water? Or whatever the hell that shit is..."

Thorson's face scrunched as he observed the mint and cucumber floating in the pitcher. Lenore chuckled easily.

"I enjoy a nice glass of water," Lenore purred smoothly. "I find alcohol dulls... Oh, how would I say it… _sensations,_ I believe?"

Sirius could've sworn her foot brushed against his knee as she spoke. Sirius choked on his water once more, attempting to play it off as he took too large of a sip. Judging by the small grin that was present on her face, she meant precisely what Sirius thought she had. Thorson must've picked up on her innuendo as well, as he now gaped at her, eyes bulging like a dog would admire a t-bone steak.

"You arseholes having a party without me?

Alma plopped down in the chair across from Thorson, scowling at the three of them.

"Thanks for the invite," she muttered brusquely, "Thorson, what are you still doing here?"

"Figured I'd have a pint before heading home," Thorson said jovially, "I did some shopping, then found Black and Lenore here drinking this girly water— "Hey —hey, Jack!" Thorson called back to the bar. "Can you pour us four pints?"

"Just three, Rod, _S'il vous plaît,_" Lenore said, with saccharine sweetness, "Water is perfectly fine for me."

"Make that just three, Jack!"

If Lenore was annoyed by the intrusions, she didn't show it. She simply leaned back in her chair and sipped her glass, glancing at Sirius leeringly as she did so. She, however, seemed less interested in making Alma and Thorson feel welcome than she was in studying Sirius. He wondered what was so interesting about him to stare at—did he have sauce on his face? Cilantro in his hair?

"Not drinking, Lenore?" Alma asked, a brow raised.

"Watching my figure," She winked.

Lenore held her glass up as if she were toasting to good health. Alma rolled her eyes and muttered something about Lenore's perfect figure under her breath, to which Lenore seemed utterly pleased.

"Good job at not completely muddying up the kitchen today, Sirius" Alma continued, "you're getting better.

Sirius was unsure if this was meant as a compliment or not. Alma was not known for warm and fuzzy accolades.

"Thanks," Sirius said flatly, forcing a smile.

"You two, Thorson- not nearly as many complaints."

"Aw thanks, Alma!" Thorson laughed wheezily, "I was worried about forgetting what all went on the breakfast platter, but I think I managed…"

Sirius pretended to listen to Thorson's ramblings about the breakfast shift as his mind wandered to what he was going to make for dinner. Would he attempt a more complicated recipe like Beef Wellington? No, he knew he wasn't skilled enough for that. He could always resort to peanut butter and jelly, which would earn him a laugh. Maybe he'd step it up one notch—grilled cheese? He'd surely be able to tackle grilled cheese without any trouble.

Jack set two pints of ale on the table, one in front of Alma and one in front of Thorson. He looked at Lenore inquisitively, which she returned with raising her water glass and nodding. He avoided Sirius's gaze as he spun around to head back to the bar.

"Uh, he said three ales, Jack," Sirius hollered.

Jack didn't turn around. He continued walking back to the bar and spoke loud enough that the entire table could hear his venom-laced retort.

"Pour your own damn ale."

The silence that followed this was painfully awkward. Sirius squirmed in his seat as Alma let out a soft, low whistle.

"Damn," she muttered, "I've never seen Jack act so cold."

"Excellent…" Sirius shrugged, muttering under his breath. "Well, I guess I'll go pour my own, then."

He made his way over to behind the bar and grabbed the closest clean pint glass to him. Jack stared him down the entire time he stood at the tap. Sirius stared back, returning the same deadly glare as Jack was giving him. His pint glass nearly overflowed from being too focused on his staring contest.

Sirius shot him one last look before heading back to the table. He sat down in his chair, rolled his shoulders a few times, then took a large swig of ale.

"Sirius," Lenore said smoothly "Rod was just telling us about your prison stay."

"Oh yeah, Thorson and I were the best of mates in prison," Sirius said flatly, between gulps of ale. "Bloody Frick and Frack— ask anyone."

Thorson laughed wildly, wheezily coughing as he did so. "Sirius and I were in the same cell block —he was a _fantastic_ kickballer…"

They sat and drank their ale together at the small table as Sirius ignored sharp glances their way from Jack. Lenore seemed incredibly interested in Sirius's life before the Leaky Cauldron.

"And you and Allie," Lenore casually said, "You are... betrothed, no?"

"Well, er— no, technically no—it's not that I wouldn't want to," Sirius said quickly, "but things have been busy. She got pregnant, she's busy with school…"

"I see," Lenore's eyes flickered, "Jack and she were betrothed, were they not?"

"Yeah," Alma said darkly. "broke his damn heart, she did. We were all shocked when she called the wedding off. No offense, Sirius," she added with a polite shrug.

Sirius felt his face grow hot. Not only was he weirded out by Alma's faint bit of kindness, but he also didn't want to sit here and talk about Allie's previous engagement.

"She is so quiet," Lenore remarked, "She's hard to get to know."

"She didn't speak a lick the whole month she was in our cell block," Thorson said, "I'm surprised Black got her to talk."

"Men and women are together in English prisons?" Lenore asked, furrowing her brow. "seems a bit... unethical."

"Not usually, Allie was the only one I'd ever seen in our cell block. Overcrowding, there was —they put us two in a cell when we was supposed to be alone. Lucky ol' Black here got Ginger put in his cell." a wide smile spread on Thorson's face, "Man, we'd be buffin' on the daily had she been in mine—"

Sirius kicked Thorson's shin as hard as he could under the table. Thorson let out a crude expletive, catching the attention of a few patrons at the bar.

"You watch your mouth, Thorson," Sirius growled.

"What?" Thorson said through clenched teeth as he rubbed his shin "You can't tell me you didn't shag her while she was there—"

As Sirius was contemplating driving a fork into Thorson's eyeball, he caught a glimpse of something flutter by the front window. A peculiar feeling ignited in the pit of his stomach; he stood abruptly, hid knees knocking the table and rattling the glasses.

"Did you lot see that?" he asked, interrupting whatever Thorson was rambling about now.

"See what?" Alma asked.

Alma whirled around in her seat as Lenore lazily leaned forward, looking at the front window with little interest. Thorson craned his neck to look towards the window, then turned to look at Sirius inquisitively,

"Yeah, Black, see what?"

"I'm sure its nothing," Lenore said smoothly, "Sit back and enjoy your ale."

Had Sirius not been so focused on what he saw in the front window, he might've been off-put by Lenore's not so casual suggestion. Her tone came across as her suggesting Sirius relax and enjoy himself, but the flash he saw in her dark eyes informed him she was more than just suggesting. He chose to ignore this, as he had bigger fish to fry. Who was this damned sneak with nothing better to do than stalk him?

"I've got to go," Sirius said urgently "See you lot tomorrow."

Sirius bustled out the front door without a look back at the table. He caught sight of a hooded figure zipping around the corner into the alley adjacent. A sense of deja vu washed over him as he chased after the fluttering cloak, running at full speed down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Once he made it around the corner, the figure was gone. He sighed in frustration and then paced the alley a few times, looking for anything that could be out of place. When nothing and no one suspicious was to be found, he gave up. He contemplated going back to the Leaky Cauldron to apologize for running out so quickly, but decided against it. He wasn't in the mood to hear more about Thorson fantasizing over Allie, or to be on the receiving end of Jack's brutal stares again.

The day was mild and pleasant, but Sirius had worked up a sweat running through Diagon Alley's side streets. He unbuttoned his grease-stained uniform shirt, frowning at how dirty he'd gotten during his shift. He was never the best with household magic like cleaning charms or laundry spells and hoped Allie would be able to get the mess out. He threw the soiled shirt over his shoulder, allowing the cool breeze to air out his sopping undershirt. He was just now aware of the stickiness of grease and sweat on his skin and in his hair and looked forward to a hot shower.

was outside watering her bushes as Sirius walked by. She had a lawn bag filled to the brim with bush clippings and common garden weeds that she must've tended to this afternoon. He waved politely as he stopped on her front sidewalk.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Tannenbaum," he called,

"Oh Sirius, hello!" the woman cried, smiling warmly. "Has Allie started her classes at the University?"

They'd told Mrs. Tannenbaum that Allie was starting nursing classes at the local University. Nurse, Healer—same thing, right?

"Started this morning," he said, nodding.

"Oh, please tell her best of luck—not that she probably needs it, however," Mrs. Tannenbaum tossed her garden shovel on the ground next to her waste bag and removed her soil-stained gloves. "Where are my manners —would you like an afternoon cuppa? I baked some biscuits this morning as well."

Sirius nodded. "I would love a cuppa, Mrs. Tannenbaum."

Mrs. Tannenbaum made a fantastic cup of tea. He wondered if she grew the leaves herself in her garden, then dried them in her cellar to make the freshest, most flavorful batch of tea he'd ever had. Remus would need to try whatever tea she made once he returned from his assignments— it would put his Lemon Hibiscus or Ginger Blueberry artisan bullshit teas to shame.

As Allie had affirmed the other day, Mrs. Tannenbaum was indeed quite worldly. They spent a half hour admiring photographs of her and her late husband Roger hiking through India on their honeymoon.

"I fell in love with Chole," she said, her eyes gleaming at the memory, "chickpea curry—I've never been able to replicate the recipe, even after all these years…"

He was enjoying his afternoon with the old woman, now understanding why Allie liked stopping by on her way home from work. She was an excellent conversationalist in addition to her impressive life experience. She'd done quite a bit in her time, even after she was widowed. She was just telling him about a sailboat trip through the Adriatic Sea in the '60s when a rustling noise, followed by a loud thunk, came from the front of the house.

"Are you expecting another visitor?" Sirius asked, rising from his chair automatically.

"No," Mrs. Tannenbaum said, "It must've been an animal."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the front window as a sickening feeling struck his gut. "Would you mind if I checked?" he asked.

"Not at all," Mrs. Tannenbaum said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

Sirius ran out the front door, only to find Mrs. Tannenbaum's mums smashed to smithereens. He heard a soft pop from around the corner of the house and took off running. He knew, despite him running around the corner to check, that he'd find nothing because the noise was unmistakably the sound of a witch or wizard apparating. He observed the squished mums in front of the window once more; someone had been spying on them.

"Oh my," Mrs. Tannenbaum said, "My mums are ruined! Must've been a raccoon," she sighed "I'll have to stop by the nursery in the morning and see if I can't find some more pots this time of year."

"Do you have raccoons smash your flowers often...?" Sirius asked slowly.

"No," she said, shrugging, "I've never had a problem."

Sirius let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Whoever it was had followed him here— he'd thought he'd lost the cloaked figure back in Diagon Alley, but he must've been wrong. He'd need to get around the block and apparate home, so he didn't risk leading an undesirable back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I actually need to be headed home," Sirius said, lowering his voice. "how about I stop by tomorrow, and you can finish telling me about your trip?"

"Sure thing, deary," she said, "I'll be around."

Sirius waited for Mrs. Tannenbaum to reenter back inside and move away from the window before drawing his wand. He walked the outside of her townhome, muttering spells under his breath.

_"Salvio hexia...cave inimicum…"_


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, Miss Murphy, I must say this is going to be a challenging course load…"

Professor Sprout studied Allie's class schedule carefully. Her lips pursed and relaxed a few times as she scanned the parchment. Allie fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she waited patiently, cursing the flush she felt creeping up her neck and into her ears.

"O.W.L.s look alright, Outstanding in Potions, Charms, and Herbology- I remember that. Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but this was ten years ago…" Professor Sprout bulged her eyes and exhaled for dramatic effect. "And taking 6th and 7th-year courses simultaneously— what on earth possessed you to try to do this all in one year?"

"Uhm," Allie's flush reached her cheeks, burning hotter than a midsummer day. "I was under the impression that Professor Dumbledore wanted me to finish my schooling this spring."

Professor Sprout sat back in her seat and shrugged.

"Well, if you and him both insist on loading your plate like this, then so be it. Your 7th year classes are going to be particularly challenging, as some of the 6th year knowledge you might need could be topics you haven't covered yet in those classes. You do realize you are going to have to put in twice the work as any other student in your classes."

Allie swallowed hard, feeling her confidence shredded by self-doubt. She nodded stiffly, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, ma'am," she said softly, "I know this will be hard."

"And with a baby on the way, I hear? Are you sure you'll be able to dedicate the proper amount of time to school with a screaming newborn at home?"

Allie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She continued to look down at the floor, picking furiously at a loose thread on her hem. Maybe Professor Sprout was right—what on earth was she doing, thinking she could pull off two years' worth of schooling with a new baby at home? A lump formed in her throat and her chest grew heavy with anxiety. She tried to swallow, but her saliva stuck. She felt hot tears sting her eyeballs; Not here, Allie, don't cry, not now.

"Allie,"

Allie looked up, surprised to see Professor Sprout smiling sympathetically at her.

"I think it's wonderful you came back to finish," she said, "This is a lot on your plate, but you are a bright student, and I think you can manage if you keep yourself organized and you have help at home. If your course load gets to be too much, drop your 7th-year classes. There is no shame in returning for another school year if you need it."

Allie smiled slightly, now able to swallow past the lump in her throat. "Yes, ma'am." she nodded.

"Alright," Professor Sprout looked at her watch, then stood up from her desk. "you better get moving, Professor Snape wouldn't like you to be late for your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson."

The dress and decorum of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom were eerily grotesque. Had it always felt this dungeon-esque? Or was it Snape's personal touch on his new domain? All the curtains were drawn down over the stained glass windows, and the classroom was illuminated with fat pillar candles. Allie's stomach turned at the pictures of bodily injuries and people suffering from various ailments. She was particularly off-put by the man suffering under the Cruciatis curse, hoping that the portrait couldn't really feel the sensations of white-hot heat or 1000 needles stabbing in every direction.

She took her seat at the very back of the classroom, hoping to go relatively unnoticed. She was pleased she at least had this lesson with some familiar faces; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Snape walked in, and Allie pulled her textbook, Confronting the Faceless, out of her bag.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape said cooly.

A few students closed their copies of their textbooks awkwardly. Allie slid hers back into her bag, flushing.

"I wish to speak to you first," Snape continued "And I'd like your full attention. I believe you've had 5 teachers on this subject. Naturally, all will have their own methods of teaching. With this, I'm surprised any of you were able to scrape an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if any of you will be able to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, especially those that insist on taking both years simultaneously..."

Allie flushed as Snape's eyes lingered on her for longer than she cared for. Her ears burned hot as a few students around her turned to look in her direction. She slumped down in her seat, wondering if it were too late to cast a disillusionment charm over herself.

Snape set off around the room, now speaking in a lower voice. His long black robes billowed behind him.

"The Dark Arts are varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed dog…"

Snape spoke with a loving caress as he described the Dark Arts in his lengthy soliloquy. Allie wasn't sure, but it seemed that his black eyes almost sparkled as he spoke.

"You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells," Snape continued. "What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, "Your adversary has no warning about what magic you are about to perform, giving you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6," said Snape, dismissively, "but correct more or less..."

Most of what Snape continued with was lost to Allie the moment she heard him say,

"Join into pairs,"

Panic shot through her as she looked around the room at students standing up and finding their friends to pair up with. She questioned again if it were still too late to cast a disillusionment charm over herself and stand at the edge of the classroom and merely watch the lesson, rather than partake.

Pairing off into groups had always been nerve-wracking. Allie only had one good friend, Wilhelmina Jones, during her time at Hogwarts, and they didn't always have classes together. In the lessons where she didn't have Wilhelmina to rely on, she usually got paired with some other odd man out– or worse, having to demonstrate with the teacher due to an uneven class number.

"Sorry, Neville, I'm pairing up with Allie—_Allie!_"

Allie looked up and saw Hermione beckoning to her. She was thankful for Hermione taking her under her wing, albeit a little embarrassed she was relying on a teenager to make her feel comfortable. The thought only added to her blanket embarrassment.

Allie took her place in front of Hermione and cast a protection charm over herself. Snape whirled around and scowled.

"Miss Murphy," Snape snapped, "Are you not confident in your abilities to shield Miss Granger's spells?"

"No, I—" Allie mentally cursed the flush she felt creeping up her neck "I just wanted to ensure there was an extra bit of protection," she said meekly, "for the baby."

Snape's eyes darted to her stomach as his nose upturned. "If you were taught to shield properly, then you won't need a protection spell."

Allie knew this was a stab at Remus and she's private lessons the previous year. She looked down at the floor and shifted her feet. Allie did feel confident in her shielding abilities, but she didn't think it would hurt to play it safe. She took a deep breath, figuring his cruelty was directed at it being Sirius's child.

Allie purposefully did not look at Snape as she blocked Hermione's spells. The first few that came her way were pretty weak, as Hermione was struggling to produce spells without speaking the incantation, but by midway through the lesson, she was doing quite well. They switched, this time Allie sending spells at her, with Hermione blocking. Snape did not commandeer them for their excellent work, but she knew he noticed by the few side glances he gave them as he skirted around the room. Next to them, she hardly noticed Snape giving Ron and Harry a hard time until Harry raised his wand and shouted,

_"Protego!"_

Snape's example spell rebounded and knocked him off balance. Every eye in the room was now on Snape, as he stood slowly, glowering at Harry.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells, Potter?" he said, through clenched teeth.

Harry's hands were balled into fists as he maintained intense eye contact with Snape.

"Yes,"

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me Sir, Professor."

Allie clasped her hand over her mouth as a few others in the class gasped. Her stomach flip-flopped for him; she couldn't believe the audacity Harry had to speak to a teacher in that manner.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape snapped, "I don't take cheek from anyone, Potter, not even the Chosen One."

The rest of the lesson was much less eventful. Hermione and Allie were undoubtedly the most advanced pair in the class, but Snape chose to ignore it. Part of her was glad to not be pointed out as a positive example, as this avoided any extra attention on her, but part of her felt a bit slighted that neither of them was awarded house points. Snape had never been generous with house points for Gryffindor, she recalled from her schooling before, but she'd earned a few points for Hufflepuff for brewing potions correctly. This, of course, was before she was entangled with one of Snape's sworn enemies. She's already understood that this year Snape would be treating her differently than he had when she was an ordinary student.

Allie climbed through the portrait hole of her suite a few minutes later, eager for a cup of tea before hitting the books on her mountain of Snape's homework. She filled the brass kettle with water and placed it on the small stovetop. She observed the box of teabags with delight. These were quite the collection of artisan teas, a group that would put Remus's stash at 12 Grimmauld Place to shame. She thumbed through the various types until settling on a licorice spice variety.

She settled into the couch and tucked her legs up underneath her. She took a small sip of her steaming tea and sighed; She was already tired from one lesson, how was she going to make it through three more? As she gingerly sipped her licorice tea, a small flutter on her lower left side made her giggle.

"You like this tea?" she asked softly, pressing her free hand to her belly, "I do too, it's different, but in a good way."

She took a few more sips before pulling out her textbook and starting in on Snape's homework. Her eyelids grew heavy as the minutes passed, and she almost fell asleep, waking herself up by nodding her head. She set the book and her now cold tea aside and looked at her watch. She had a couple hours before her charms lesson—maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt?

She made her way back into the small bedroom. The large, fluffy white bedding was terribly enticing. She lay down over the top of the covers, settling herself comfortably on her back. She closed her eyes and exhaled; this bed was extremely comfortable, she'd close her eyes for just a few minutes.

Allie woke with a dreadful ache in her lower back. She groaned; this was a worse feeling than menstrual cramps. Allie glanced at the clock and let out a frightened gasp— she'd overslept. She needed to be at Charms in ten minutes, and it was half-way around the castle. Leaping out of bed, she grabbed her bag and took off in a half-sprint.

She made it by the skin on her neck, slipping into the classroom just as the bell rang. The seats in the back of the classroom were all taken, forcing Allie to sit at the very front. She felt her cheeks flush as she sat down in her seat, attempting to ignore the whispers of students around her. Professor Flitwick gave her a friendly nod before addressing the class.

"Welcome back to another year, students…"

As Charms progressed, so did the ache in her lower back. It was so strong she could hardly concentrate. No matter which way she shifted in her seat, she could not get any relief. She considered asking Professor Flitwick if she could go to the Hospital Wing between Charms classes, but decided against it. There were only ten minutes between her 7th year and 6th-year lessons, and sneaking into her 6th-year class late would only draw attention to herself. She had a free period between Charms and Potions and decided she would stop by then.

The Hospital Wing was just as Allie had remembered it. A long, open room with stained glass windows every ten feet. Iron beds with curtain partitions lined each side of the room. Madam Pomfrey was changing one of the beds as Allie entered. She turned to greet her and gave her a polite nod.

"Ah, Miss Murphy," Madam Pomfrey said, "Professor Sprout told me you were coming back to school this year— she told me you are expecting?"

"I—" Allie flushed, "yes, I'm pregnant, and I'm having some pain in my lower back."

"Oh, yes, so very common," she said, "your pelvis is expanding to make room for the baby— can be quite nasty. Let me get you something—"

A fourth-year boy came limping in with two friends supporting him on either side. His leg was gashed open and bleeding.

"What in merlin— what happened here?" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"It was an accident," one of the boys said, "We were practicing—"

"You boys know the rules about using magic between classes," Madam Pomfrey said sternly "get him onto the bed."

Allie watched as the two boys helped their friend onto the nearby hospital bed. She felt awkward merely watching, and helped herself to a few wound care items in the nearby supply cupboard.

"Madam Pomfrey, can I help?" she asked.

"Yes Murphy, hand me—"

"Dittany?"

Allie was already holding out a bottle of Dittany as Madam Pomfrey pointed to the supply cupboard.

"Yes and—"

"Fresh bandages,"

Allie set a roll of gauze on the surgical tray next to the bed. Madam Pomfrey looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and surprise before nodding and turning her attention back on her patient. She periodically asked Allie to cut her fresh strips of bandages, and hold pieces of bandages together so she could cast a sticking charm. Once the fourth year boy's leg was cleaned and dressed, Madam Pomfrey waved his two friends off.

"Alright, Hamilton, you need some rest. Grover, Barkley, back to class, both of you."

Madam Pomfrey took Allie's arm and led her to a hospital bed across the room as the two boys scurried off and out of sight.

"I'd like to examine you if that's alright?"

Allie did not put up a fuss. She laid on the hospital bed as Madam Pomfrey instructed. She felt Allie's belly gently in a few places before pulling out her wand. From the charm she cast, both Allie and Madam Pomfrey was able to hear a clear, healthy fetal heartbeat.

"All seems well," Madam Pomfrey said "I'm sure your pain is just your body making room for the baby. Let me get you that potion,"

Madam Pomfrey retrieved a vial of pain potion from the cupboard as Allie sat back up, groaning at the dull ache still present in her lower back. She prayed that this pain potion would at least take the edge off.

"Here you are, drink the whole vial."

Allie downed the potion in one gulp. "How long until it kicks in?" she asked, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"Just a minute or two," Madam Pomfrey sat on the bed next to her and smiled easily, "You were quite impressive back there, Murphy. It seems you have some experience with dressing wounds?"

Allie flushed, fighting a sheepish smile, "I'd like to be a healer. That's why I'm back at school."

"And you'll need excellent N.E.W.T scores for that," Madam Pomfrey said, giving her an understanding nod. "How would you like to intern with me? In a free period or two? I'd write you a stellar recommendation for St. Mungos."

Allie felt her stomach flip flop with excitement. She was so shocked and thrilled at Madam Pomfrey's proposal she didn't even give it a second thought.

"Oh, my, I would love that, Madam Pomfrey."

"Excellent, send me your class schedule by owl, and I'll fill in your hours as needed."

By the time she arrived in the dungeons for Potions, Allie's pain potion had kicked in, and she was on cloud nine. With her elevated mood, she felt ready to take on her next class. After her first encounter with Slughorn on the train yesterday, she wasn't sure what to expect from her first Potions lesson.

She entered the dungeon and chose the first open table she saw, hoping to have a familiar face join her here soon. She pulled out her copy of Advanced Potion Making, her brass scales, and silver knife, then turned her attention to the bubbling cauldrons at the front of the classroom. She inhaled deeply, smelling a combination of fresh flowers, baked goods, and...

She was surprised that the third smell was a musty, damp one. An almost wet, salty smell that took her back to cold nights shivering under the thin, scratchy, poor excuse of a blanket Azkaban issued each prisoner. She recalled the horrible nights of Bellatrix's loud laughs echoing through the cell block, and the memories of getting dragged out of her bunk by her hair if she overslept in the morning by her cellmate.

But, the smell also reminded her of shivering against Sirius's warm body, the feeling of his hands slipping below the waistband of her slacks as he touched her for the very first time, the sensations of him stretching her for the first time, a sharp pain followed by a fullness that ached pleasurably.

She'd fallen in love within the confines of a 9x9 cell, spending day in and day out watching Sirius as he did his morning workout routine, watching the way his brows would furrow as he read, knowing he didn't like the way the story was going, or how he'd look out the small ironed barred window at sunset each night with a solemn expression. She'd seen the light leave his eyes as dementors would zoom past their cell, sucking the warmth, hope, and happiness from the air, but she was there to see it return as she'd take his hand in hers. A month seemed like years to her, when the only time they spent away from each other was their 30 minute shower time blocks.

She blushed at the memories, but a pleasant stir in her belly made her feel comfortable. She felt a flutter just under her ribs; maybe the baby enjoyed the scent of Amortentia as well.

"Hi, Allie,"

Hermione slid into the seat next to her, and Harry next to Hermione. Ron sat across from them and nodded to Allie.

"Hi, Allie," he said warmly. "Lessons going well?"

"So far so good," Allie replied softly, her cheeks flushing gently.

Once the classroom had filled, Professor Slughorn addressed everyone with a jovial welcome and pointed his attention to the cauldrons at the front of the classroom.

"Can anyone tell me the name of this first potion?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air. Allie was thankful that she chose to answer because she wondered if she was the only one in the room that knew it was Veritasserum.

"Veritasserum," Hermione answered confidently, "It's characterized by its crystal clear appearance, and forces the drinker to tell the truth."

Allie shuddered, remembering being stuck in Azkaban's prisoner intake room, shaking and crying as she did her best to fight the effects of Veritasserum.

_"You've been with him every moment for a month," Fudge said impatiently "How did Sirius Black escape?_

_"I don't know how he actually did it." Allie choked out, knowing if Fudge rephrased his question, she'd be forced to reveal the plan she told him, and him as an unregistered Animagus._

_"But you have an idea?"_

_"He would've had to slip through the bars of the door," Allie said._

_"That's impossible!" Fudge snapped, slamming his hand onto the table "There is no way he could've done that, then have gotten past the dementors!"_

_For a split second, Allie was thankful when he stopped pestering her with questions and drew his wand until she realized what was coming._

_"Minister…"_

_"I know you know something," Fudge said exasperatedly, a desperate flicker in his eye, "and you're going to tell me one way or another—Crucio!"_

"I don't think so, Sir," Hermione said, blushing slightly, "I'm muggleborn, you see."

Allie was snapped back to class, now focusing on Slughorn stirring the cauldron of shimmering mother of pearl Amortentia.

"'One of my best friends is muggle-born, and she's the best in our year' Oh, must I assume this is the one you were talking about, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered nodding.

Slughorn smiled.

"Sir," Another boy piped up, "You haven't told us what's in the last one."

"Right," Slughorn held up the ladle, and a sloshing shimmering gold liquid nearly jumped back out and into the cauldron. Allie's eyes widened as Hermione gasped. Allie wondered if they were the only two that recognized it.

"That's Felix Felicis," Hermione said, "Liquid luck!"

Another memory flashed through Allie's mind over an argument her parents had over Felix Felicis. She recalled her and Flynn huddled together on the other side of the kitchen door, listening to her parents.

_"Buying that potion will eat up all our grocery budget for the month, and then some!"_

_"If I get this position, we don't have to worry about a grocery budget," her father said, "It'll make me lucky enough to land this job, maybe get approved for the loan Gringotts won't lend me, and maybe this is when Shannon will show some sort of—"_

_"Cian, You need to accept the fact that Shannon will not be receiving her Hogwarts letter," Colleen snapped "She's 7 and hasn't shown any signs—by 3 Allie and Flynn were both breaking light bulbs during temper tantrums."_

_"Maybe she's just a late bloomer," Cian offered "if I take the potion—"_

_"If you take that potion, it will disqualify you from being able to accept the promotion! You know the rules, you could even go to jail for trying to cheat!"_

_"I've got to do something!"_

_"Well, this isn't it!" Colleen said, "I will not allow you to starve our children and gamble with our money,"_

_A loud smack came from the other side of the door. Allie cradled Flynn close, squeezing her eyes shut as she hoped that the sound wasn't her father smacking her mother across the face. The conversation grew incoherent as they screamed at each other, glass breaking and chairs getting knocked over._

_"I hate when they fight," Flynn whimpered._

_"I know," Allie whispered, stroking his blonde hair "It's going to be alright…"_

"The winner will win a vial of Felix here, enough for 12 hours of luck!" Slughorn said, "let's begin.

Harry piped up that he and Ron didn't have any potion supplies, and Slughorn graciously offered them to use the school supplies until they'd get their own. Allie flipped open her book and got to work.

Cutting her sopophorous bean proved extremely difficult. The bean slipped and flew out from under her knife, and ended up on the floor. As she searched wildly for it, she accidentally crushed it, emitting a large amount of juice under her shoe.

"Damn it…" she cursed under her breath.

She drew her wand and levitated the mess of bean and juice, then deposited it into her cauldron. She hoped that the Potion's classroom floor wouldn't contaminate her potion. The liquid turned from a deep shade of purple to a beautiful lilac hue, just as the book claimed it should be.

She looked around, curious as to how everyone else's potions we're going. Harry's seemed to be the only other potion at the lilac stage.

"How are you doing that!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Add a clockwise stir," Harry said.

"No, no," Hermione said, "the directions specifically say counterclockwise."

Allie watched as Harry did 7 counterclockwise stirs to one clockwise. His potion seemed to be doing the trick, so she decided to mimic and see what happened. To her pleasure, her cauldron started to turn pink, then white, then clear as she continued to stir.

"Times up!" Slughorn called "Let's see them lets see them."

Slughorn walked around, in some cases nodding approvingly or shaking his head. When he got to their table, he beamed.

"Why, Harry, my boy," he laughed jovially "'tis perfect! It seems you inherit your mother's talent for potions— and, _merlin's beard_, this one is also perfect!"

Allie's face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Miss… Murphy, was it?"

Allie nodded.

"well done, well done! It appears we have two winners."

Slughorn bottled each Harry and Allie a small vial of Felix Felicis. Hermione looked positively disappointed.

"Here you are, my Potions stars," Slughorn said, winking "use it well."

Allie tucked her vial of Felix Felicis in her robes, fighting the embarrassment she felt by Hermione's jealous stares.

"How'd you two do it?" Ron asked

"Got lucky, I guess," Harry shrugged.

Allie smiled uncomfortably and nodded. She pulled back and made her way over to the potions Slughorn had at the front of the classroom. Slughorn smiled and joined her.

"Well done today, Miss Murphy," Slughorn said, "Taking on 6th and 7th Year N.E.W.T. courses seems like it will be a breeze for you, at least in Potions."

Allie blushed. Potions had always been a strong subject for her, but today felt like she just got lucky. Funny, as she hadn't even taken Felix Felicis.

"I'm going to try my best, sir," she said, "is there anything I should know to be prepared for tomorrow's 7th-year lesson?"

"We're actually brewing Amortentia tomorrow," Slughorn smiled "take note in the mother of pearl sheen, and how it smells to you. If your potion shines and smells like this, you will have made it correctly."

Allie made her way back to her suite, feeling uneasy about all the homework she had. Snape's essays alone were going to keep her up late, then adding an article on from Flitwick and reading up on Amortentia, her head was spinning.

Allie flopped down onto the couch and picked Snape's homework back up. After a few minutes, her mind wandered again to the memories she'd remembered in Potions class. All made her homesick for Sirius, to snuggle up with him on the couch and read up against him. She frowned at her course load, trying to find which was the top priority. She needed to read up on Amortentia for tomorrow morning, so she decided to put everything else on the back burner for now.

She picked up her Potions book, leaving everything else behind, and stepped into the floo. She whirled through tunnels of the floo network, spinning around and around before landing with a soft thud. She stepped out of the fireplace and into the basement kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

The table was set with a vibrant sapphire tablecloth and crystal candelabras, complementing the freshly painted steel gray walls of the kitchen. Sirius sat at the head of the table, dressed in a smart black three-piece suit with a maroon shirt, sipping on a glass of scotch. He looked up at her and raised his glass.

"Welcome home," he said, giving her a wink.

"You look wonderful," Allie said, smiling. "All this for me?"

"Of course," Sirius downed the rest of his glass then stood. He pulled her into an embrace and nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek. He smelled of pipe tobacco and vanilla, most likely from having a cigar shortly before she got home.

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen stairs.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, why don't you go freshen up? Get out of that stiff uniform?"

Once upstairs, Allie stripped her uniform and cast cleaning charms over each of the pieces, then neatly folded them and set them on top of the dresser. She stood in her worn-in polka-dot panties observing the closet around her. Sirius looked so put together, maybe she could put on something nice?

As she dug through the closet, she bumped against a magenta plastic bag. She pulled it out and smiled; she'd forgotten the little side errand she ran with Tonks the day they went to Diagon Alley for school supply shopping. She peeked inside the bag, the lacy, meshy ensemble she'd purchased looked undisturbed. She tucked it back far in the closet; she was saving this for a special occasion.

She chose a simple black knit sheath dress. Sliding it on, she looked in the mirror and ran her hand along the gentle curve of her stomach. This dress indeed showed off her pregnancy, and to her dismay, underwear lines. She frowned; sure, it was just Sirius, but she hated how it looked. She dug through the dresser drawers, looking for an acceptable pair of underwear that wouldn't show through the dress's soft material. After trying on a few pairs, she gave up and decided to simply go without. She patted her face with some mattifying powder and touched up her mascara. She tried to smooth out her curls, but when they started to frizz, she gave up and left them alone.

"What are we having?" Allie asked, reemerging into the kitchen.

Sirius smiled broadly as he showcased the now set dining room table.

"Grilled Cheese sandwiches," Sirius said proudly, "and tomato soup— and I have sparkling white grape juice for you."

Allie laughed, "I honestly was expecting peanut butter and jelly."

"Hey, I can cook a few more things now," he smiled. "Sit, sit,—tell me about your day."

Allie settled down into her chair and took a sip of her sparkling juice.

"Well, Harry mouthed off to Snape and got detention," Allie said.

"Atta boy," Sirius smirked, "What did he say?"

"Some retort about Snape calling Harry sir," Allie said. "I only half heard it. I went back to my suite to study and laid down for a nap, almost overslept for charms, and I had terrible back pain."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I stopped by the hospital wing for a pain potion," A smile crept up on Allie's face, "and she offered for me to intern with her this year. She'll write me a recommendation for St. Mungos."

"Allie," Sirius breathed, "That is _wonderful_—do you think you have enough time on your plate?"

Allie frowned. She knew that would come up. She shrugged and looked down at her bowl of tomato soup. Sirius had garnished the middle with a basil leaf; _classy._

"Regardless," Sirius continued, "I think it's wonderful. Think of all the experience you'll gain."

Allie continued on about the train ride, Harry's broken nose, Tonks's horrid appearance, and her time with Slughorn.

"Enough about me," she said. "How was your day?"

Sirius froze for a moment before wiping his mouth with his napkin, then set it aside. He took a breath and looked at her earnestly.

"I think your brother is following me," he said.

Allie felt the color drain from her face. "What?"

"I'm not sure it's him, but I saw blonde hair a couple of weeks ago—"

"Hold on—" Allie interrupted sharply, "A couple of weeks?"

Sirius looked contemplative for a moment before nodding and continuing. "I've been seeing a cloaked figure on and off for the last few weeks, once seeing a flash of blonde hair. It could be him, it could be multiple people, but after today, I'm sure I'm being watched. They followed me to Mrs. Tannenbaum's," Sirius added heavily, "I had tea with her this afternoon,"

Allie's mind raced as she let out a shaky breath. Her chest tightened with a mixture of anxiety, worry, and fear.

"You haven't had anyone following you, have you?" Sirius continued.

"No," Allie narrowed her eyes at him. "you should've told me you thought you were being followed."

"I didn't want you to worry."

Allie scoffed lightly. "Well, I am. Do you think other members of the Order are being followed as well?

"I don't know," Sirius said, "I haven't seen much of Arthur, and Tonks is stationed in Hogsmeade, so I won't be seeing her much either, and Remus is still out on duty."

Allie stirred her soup with uncertainty. Her mind raced with the possibility of Sirius turning a corner and walking straight into a killing curse, or Mrs. Tannenbaum to become the next muggle the Death Eaters decided to play with. The tightness in her chest made it difficult to swallow a small spoonful of soup.

"I didn't mean to worry you, kitten," Sirius said softly.

Allie looked up. She felt so much comfort from Sirius's gaze, the way he would half-smile and nod like he thought everything was going to work out. She gave him a slight smile, nodded gently, and took a spoonful of soup.

They kept the conversation light from here, Allie telling him about her lessons in charms, potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts (leaving out Snape's snarky comment.). Once dinner was finished, Sirius clapped his hands together.

"How about a drink with me in the drawing-room?" He requested.

Allie sighed heavily. "I should study."

"Come study in there with me," He stood and outstretched his hand to her. "sit with me by the fire," he insisted.

Allie contemplated this for a moment before taking a hand in his. She picked up the book from the table and followed him into the drawing-room. The crackling fire added a peaceful ambiance, despite the remnants of the Black Family tapestry and old world light fixtures. Allie regretted not being able to remove the gaudy family tree; this room stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the newly renovated house.

"Hold on, kitten, let me make this more inviting,"

With a flick of his wand, dozens of fluffy pillows appeared on the floor in front of the sofa, making a comfortable place to sit back and read. Sirius sat down and patted his lap for Allie to join him.

"Settle in, get yourself comfortable,"

She settled herself back against him as he pulled the blanket over the top of them. She opened her copy of Advanced Potion Making to Chapter 12: Amortentia. Sirius kissed her temple and brushed his nose against her before murmuring in her ear,

"Read to me,"

Allie snorted a laugh. "You want me to read my Potions textbook to you?"

"Mhm," he nuzzled his face into her hair. "I could use a Potions refresher."

"Alright…" Allie laughed and shook her head. "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals…"

As she read, Sirius moved her hair and nibbled her ear, making her lose focus and giggle, pulling away from him.

"Sirius!" She laughed, "I'm trying to read."

"And I'm listening," he insisted "just keep going."

Sirius's hand slid under her skirt and brushed her inner thighs gently. She stopped, turning her head to look out of the corner of her eye at him.

"Sirius Black," she scolded playfully,

"Allie Murphy," Sirius mocked.

He gave her an innocent shrug. Allie rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"This potion smells different to each individ—"

She gasped as Sirius's fingers brushed against her slit. He snickered softly and murmured in her ear so low it sent goosebumps down her spine.

"You naughty girl...where are your knickers?"

Allie's cheeks burned hot, "they give me underwear lines in this dress..." she said, in a small voice.

"That's the only reason you chose to go without…?"

Allie moaned softly as Sirius slowly pushed two fingers inside of her. He arched his fingers skillfully, hitting the exact spot to drive her wild.

"Keep reading to me, kitten,"

The more she read, the quicker Sirius moved his fingers. Her hips bucked against him as her body begged for more.

"This potion—has the ability to—create a‒ a powerful infatuation, that—oh, _oh my!_" She tossed the book aside and threw her head back. "You're a real git, you know that?" she gasped.

Sirius smirked as he whispered softly in her ear.

"Am I?"

Sirius removed his hand from under her skirt, and she spun around to straddle his lap. Her lips were on his in an instant, snogging intensely, and with fervor. She slid her hands into his wavy dark hair as he pushed her skirt up to her waist. His calloused palms scratched her smooth skin as his hands slid over her bare ass, kneading and caressing with a firm touch. The taste of scotch on his tongue burned her own, making her head spin with need and desire. She broke their kiss and clumsily undid his belt, panting. She grabbed ahold of his firm cock and slid herself down onto him, letting out a deep, pleasurable moan. Sirius grasped her shoulders and pulled her down onto him, forcing himself deep inside. She groaned at the pleasurable ache in her belly— it was almost too much, too intense, but she was not going to tell him to stop. He filled her thoroughly and then some, stretching her just enough that every move was antagonizing. He buried his face into her neck, kissing her and murmuring into her skin.

"You're magnificent," he growled, "your pussy feels amazing..."

She loved the foul things Sirius would say to her while they shagged. She ground down into him harder and harder, gasping with each stroke as pressure began to build up between her legs.

"I'm going to make you come so hard tonight, kitten," he said, just above a whisper, "you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you."

And just like that, she came in an intense, toe-curling, paralyzing climax. She cried out and dug her nails into Sirius's shoulders as waves of pleasure flooded through her. He suckled her neck gently, leaving behind small red love bites, and rubbed the side of her baby bump lovingly. Allie leaned all her weight against him, panting heavily.

"Did you finish?" she asked through heavy breaths.

Sirius smirked, "Oh no, kitten—"

He pushed her forward, laying her down onto the rug.

"–I'm not finished with you yet."


	14. Chapter 14

"I'll call in sick—"

"Sirius you can't do that,"

"I can't let you go to your appointment alone—"

"I'll be fine, it's just a checkup."

Allie laughed easily as she pulled on a cream-colored sweater. Her curls frizzed instantly as they sprung out from the neck hole. Little flyaways charged with static magnetized upward towards the ceiling. She turned to the mirror and frowned, attempting to smooth her hair back down, but only made it worse. Sirius couldn't help but smile at her struggle, despite his bitter mood. He was supposed to work breakfast shift today, but Allie had a pregnancy scan scheduled this morning at St. Mungo's.

"I should be there with you," he insisted.

Allie spun around and kissed his forehead. "I know you want to be there, and I appreciate it, but believe me, if you call in sick, my mother will have your head."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius grumbled.

"I'll be at work shortly after," Allie continued, smiling, "I'll fill you in."

"At least let me walk you,"

"You don't have time," Allie laughed, "you need to be out the door right now anyway."

Sirius rolled his eyes but was then startled by a rapid tapping sound on the window pane. He whirled around, then smiled as he spotted the fluffy white bird in the windowsill. She cocked her head to him and hooted, her cry muffled by the envelope clasped tightly in her beak. Sirius grinned,

"Hedwig," he said, breathing out as if he were letting out a breath of relief. "I've been waiting for a letter from Harry all week,"

Allie opened the window, and Hedwig flew in, dropping a letter in Sirius's lap before perching herself onto the dresser, hooting for a treat. Sirius eagerly tore open the envelope as Allie rummaged through her school bag for a biscuit.

_Sirius,_

_The first week of classes has gone fairly well. The homework load is pretty heavy, especially from Snape, but I was expecting that. Allie is in quite a few of my classes, as I'm sure she has told you. She doesn't talk much— how is the new job working out? _

_I wanted to run a thought by you. I think Draco Malfoy has taken the place of his father as a Death Eater. I overheard him speaking with a few of his housemates on the train, making it seem as if he had bigger plans for this year rather than just school work. Hermione and Ron don't think he's capable, or that Voldemort would be interested in a teenager, but something just feels off. I wasn't sure if the Order had heard anything over the sort._

_The first Hogsmeade weekend is in just a couple of weeks. I would love to see you if you can make it._

_Harry_

Sirius's eyes darted back and forth rapidly, following the words on the parchment as he skimmed harry's letter a second time.

"Have you noticed anything strange about the Malfoy boy?" Sirius asked, "Draco? Spitting image of his father?"

Allie shifted her weight and crossed her arms, frowning.

"No," she said slowly, "why do you ask?"

Sirius thought back to the day he collided with Draco in Knockturn Alley. His erratic behavior had seemed odd, despite him being a Death Eater's child in a rough end of Wizarding London.

"I'd like you to keep an eye on him," Sirius requested, "Harry seems to think something is up with him."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like he could be replacing his father amongst the ranks of the Death Eaters."

"He's a child Sirius," Allie laughed acerbically. "What would a 16-year-old be of use for?"

"And what are your father and brother of use for?" Sirius snapped, "He doesn't care about ages and backgrounds—people are of use to him until their not, and he kills them off."

Allie's posture hunched as she flushed and looked down at the floor. Sirius rubbed his face roughly with his palms and groaned with frustration.

"I'm sorry," he said, much calmer, "that was insensitive."

"Yes, it was," she whispered.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak again but wasn't sure how to proceed. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he stared foolishly at her. She looked at her watch, then ushered to the door.

"You need to go, you're going to be late, and so am I."

Sirius sighed heavily, figuring it was most likely best to leave the conversation where it was for now.

"Alright," he said, "I'll see you soon?"

"Mhmm," she hummed.

Sirius stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. So softly, he wasn't sure she would've been able to hear him, he whispered.

"Forgive me, kitten."

Allie looked up to him morosely, but gave him a slight nod, showing him she had heard him. He glanced at the clock, he'd need to apparate now, he'd wasted too much time. He kissed her again, then trotted off down the stairs, hurrying to apparate from the front porch step.

Sirius entered the Leaky Cauldron as quietly as he could from the back entrance. He'd made it there just a few minutes late but was hoping to pretend he'd been in the bathroom this entire time. His plan was thwarted when he discovered Colleen standing in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for him. She looked at him disapprovingly, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're late," She said cooly.

"Yes, but only by —" Sirius looked at his watch. "-two minutes."

Colleen's eyes burned with irritation, making Sirius regret saying anything at all. Despite her look that could kill, she spoke with unnerving calmness.

"I'm sure something... significant held you up this morning. I, however, trust that it will not happen again; otherwise, we'll have to have a discussion about it."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said, as politely as he could muster. "Won't happen again."

Colleen gave him one last stern look before turning on her heel and making her way back to her office.

"Ooh, you got in trouble…"

Shannon stood in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room, snickering at Sirius like a little girl would if she witnessed her sibling getting a scolding. Sirius rolled his eyes, huffing.

"I was _two_ minutes late," he said contemptuously.

"And she'll kill you if it happens again, trust me," Shannon said, "The one thing Mum won't stand for is tardiness- I'm sure Allie told you that, didn't she?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned his back to Shannon as he began clanking pots and pans to seem busy so She would go away. Instead of retreating, she hollered over the ruckus,

"Can you make me an omelet? I'm hungry!"

The breakfast shift continued on as typical from there. Colleen spent most of her time back in her office, only emerging to check the dining room every half hour or so. She ignored Sirius as she did so, which he was thankful for.

He was beginning to see how mundane this job could be, seeing the same orders come in over and over.

_Breakfast platter, table 8. Three french toasts, table 12. Sausage and eggs, and Leaky omelet table 3._

Sirius moved about the kitchen, cooking and plating each ticket as it appeared in the window. He'd come to accept that each of his shifts was the exact same— tickets appear in the window, he makes the food, and the servers take the food from him, and then give him more tickets.

Sure, there was the variation from Breakfast to Lunch to Dinner, where breakfast he primary plated breakfast platters of eggs, bacon, sausage, and potato hash, to lunches of Leaky soup and salad combos, to dinners of fish and chips and Reuben sandwiches. Still, despite the differences in entrees, the work was all the same.

He'd grown fond of Tyler, the 12-year old dishwasher who'd been cursed as a squib as Shannon had. He went to a muggle school during the day, then came and washed dishes in the evenings. Sirius felt he was too young to have a job, that he should be out running around with his friends, but the poor child didn't seem to have very many of those. He never talked about his friends at school; even when Sirius asked about his pals, Tyler didn't have much to say. He reminded Sirius of a young Remus, mild-mannered and kind, but misunderstood. Remus hadn't known friends really until he met James, Sirius, and Peter.

A pain grew in Sirius's left shoulder as the shift went on. He stretched, wincing as he tried to extend beyond what he was able. Maybe he slept on his shoulder wrong? Maybe he overdid it when he was faking busy to Shannon? He sighed— he wasn't 20 years old anymore. It seemed like at his age if he sneezed wrong his entire back would go out. Sirius cursed under his breath—he wasn't even _that_ old.

"Kink in your shoulder?"

Lenore's smooth purr directed his attention to the doorway of the kitchen. She stood in the frame, one arm raised above her head and supporting herself with her forearm.

"Yeah," he grunted

He winced as he attempted to stretch once more. Lenore moved gracefully over to a barstool next to the prep table. She pulled the stool out and patted it. Her sleeve pulled up ever so slightly, showcasing small purple bruises on her wrist.

"Sit," she ordered casually. "Let me see it."

With uncertainty, Sirius blinked a few times before taking a seat. Lenore's slender fingers trailed up his upper arm with gentle pressure, searching around his shoulder until finding the golf-ball-sized knot. She pressed her thumb firmly into his muscle and braced the cap of his shoulder with the other hand. Sirius hissed in pain.

"Just breathe," Lenore said smoothly, "your shoulder is very tight."

Sirius took in a few sharp but deep breaths, his muscle jumping underneath the pressure of Lenore's thumb.

"What happened to your wrist?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

Lenore snickered softly, "I like to play a little rough," she said coyly.

Sirius's ears burned hot. "A little?"

Lenore smirked as she began to knead his muscle. She leaned in to speak into his ear, and Sirius now noticed small bruises encircling her neck as well.

"Pain and pleasure are of the same coin," Lenore murmured, "We can't have one without the other."

Heat flooded Sirius's cheeks as thoughts of Lenore handcuffed to a four-poster, strong hands gripping her neck as she tried to gasp, her dark eyes alive with excitement flashed through his mind. He felt a slight stir in his trousers but was immediately distracted by the heavy kitchen door slamming.

Allie bustled in the kitchen, stumbling to a stop as she noticed Lenore and Sirius. Her expression fell as her eyes darted to one another. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson. Lenore continued to work on Sirius's shoulder, now smirking at Allie.

"Bonjour, Allie," Lenore said, smirking.

"G-good morning," Allie said, just above a whisper.

Sirius immediately felt uncomfortable and shook off Lenore's hand. "I think it's better now, Thanks, Lenore."

Sirius thought he saw a flash of irritation cross Lenore's expression as she stepped away from him. As quick as he might've seen it, it was gone. She exited the kitchen without another word, but winked at Allie as she went by. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Allie spoke, her voice soft and small, much like a mouse's squeak.

"Is your shoulder bothering you?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, "nasty knot."

She swallowed before nodding and looking down at the floor, whispering.

"I have something back at the house that could help. I can get that for you later if you'd like."

"That'd be great, kitten," Sirius said softly, "thanks."

There was another uncomfortable pause before Sirius coughed and changed the subject.

"How was your scan?"

Allie gave him a weak smile. "All is well. Baby is progressing normally."

Sirius smiled broadly. "That's fantastic news."

"Indeed," she nodded. "Well, I should get to—"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said, forcing casualness "your mum wouldn't want you clocking on late."

Allie gave an awkward laugh, then darted out of the kitchen. Sirius groaned and rubbed his face roughly with his palms. All Lenore was doing was helping him with his shoulder, why did he feel like he had just done something wrong? Was it due to the nature of their conversation? Or just the way Allie reacted to seeing Lenore and him together?

_"Sirius!"_

Sirius looked up to see Alma scowling at him from the window.

"Where the hell is table 24's breakfast platters?!"

Sirius sat down hard at the kitchen table that evening. He took a large swig of scotch, enjoying the burn of the liquor going down his throat and warming his belly.

_"Ahhh,"_

He sighed in satisfaction— a nice glass of scotch was the perfect way to unwind. The slight thought if his liver's opposition to this idea crossed his mind, but he paid no mind to it. He had twelve years of sobriety to make up for.

His shoulder continued to ache as he attempted to stretch out the sore muscle. He grabbed a spare bit of parchment and his quill and began to draft a letter back to Harry.

_Harry,_

_So great to hear from you. The job is alright, not glamorous, but it passes the time._

_Things here have been mostly quiet, but I fear I am being followed. I haven't had a chance to ask any of the others if they have noticed the same, but I wouldn't be surprised if they have. Allie hasn't seen anything, but I feel she is too focused on her studies to notice._

_Allie did tell me about your comment to Snape. As I'm sure it landed you in detention, hopefully, you won't have to spend too long polishing cauldrons or whatnot. I'm sure I'm supposed to encourage you to respect your professors and follow all implemented rules. I was never very good at this myself, and personally, I think it's brilliant you gave Snivellus cheek._

_As for the Malfoy boy, I think you might be onto something, but I warn you—tread very carefully. Accusations without hard evidence to back up your claim will only do harm. You have your cloak, put it to good use, and find the evidence you need._

_Keep an eye out around the castle for anything suspicious. Write to me if you see anything out of place, even if it seems small. Of course, call on Allie if you need anything immediate. She tells me you're quite the star of your Potions class— as much as you are like your father, you must've inherited some of your mother's raw abilities as well._

_Talk soon, sending you all the best,_

_Sirius_

"Hi, Sirius,"

Had it been Allie that spoke, Sirius wouldn't have paid any mind to someone talking to him from the doorway, but the unexpected female voice made him nearly jump out of his seat. Sirius looked up quickly to find it was Tonks that stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Tonks," he breathed "I didn't even hear you come in."

"I don't know how," Tonks laughed, but a smile wasn't on her face "I kicked that damned umbrella stand again and nearly woke your mother's portrait. I swear you should move that thing to another spot…"

Sirius set his quill down and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"What can I do for you?" Sirius asked, "if you're here for Allie, she is still at work."

"No, I wanted to talk to you—"

Tonks sat down, and Sirius couldn't help but notice how horrible she looked. Her hair was a mousy brown and frizzy, and she hadn't even bothered metamorphosing the bags from her eyes. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Tonks in this state—she always had herself put together.

"–We're being followed, all of us."

Sirius blinked at her for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I know."

Tonks raised an eyebrow "have you spotted someone following you and Allie?"

"Just me, Allie claims she hasn't seen anything, but I'm not sure she's exactly looking out."

Tonks sighed and nodded. "I'm not sure who they've got tailing who, but you need to be careful what you do and where you go alone. Molly was attacked in Diagon Alley last night."

"What?" Sirius rose from his seat without thinking, "Arthur didn't even send an owl, is she ok?"

"Yes, she's alright," Tonks said calmly "she held them off then disapparated once she was able, but she was alone. She doesn't want to leave the house now it freaked her out so bad."

Sirius frowned. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard footsteps pitter-pattering down the kitchen stairs.

"Wotcher, Allie," Tonks said, giving her a cordial nod.

"Oh, Hi Tonks," Allie blushed as she looked down at her blouse and back at Tonks. She had a large splatter of spaghetti sauce on her shirt. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I came by to speak with Sirius, but I'm glad you're here. Sit,"

Tonks shared the same information with Allie as she just had with Sirius. Her forehead creased as she contemplated what Tonks was saying before she spoke.

"I don't believe I'm being followed." she said softly,

'I bet you are," Tonks said, "You just haven't been looking out."

Allie flushed, appearing slightly irritated by Tonks's blunt statement.

"Well, I need to get going," Tonks said, I'll see you two round."

Tonks retreated, leaving Allie and Sirius alone in awkward silence. She coughed, then turned to Sirius.

"Your day was good, yeah?"

"Yeah, good day, I guess," he said, with stiff politeness. "Yours?"

"Fine, fine," she shifted her weight, uncomfortably, "How's your, um, shoulder?"

"Bit sore. I must've slept wrong on it, or overdid it lifting fry baskets."

"Maybe," Allie said, "Lenore didn't fix it this morning?"

"No, uh, not completely," he answered honestly "It helped a little, though."

Allie forced a polite smile. "Let me get that salve for you."

Sirius let out an audible breath as she exited, cursing whatever awkwardness was going on between them. Was there something he should apologize for? Did he do something wrong? Was she upset?

Allie returned with an amber jar of a thick paste, not making eye contact.

"Remove your shirt, please," she asked softly, but politely.

Sirius chuckled at her formality but did as he was told. Allie gently spread the salve over his entire upper shoulder, and then began to slowly knead. Sirius winced as she hit his knot.

"Sorry," she said sympathetically, "it works better if you work it in."

"It's alright," he said through clenched teeth.

She spent about five minutes kneading and working the salve into his skin until his shoulder was pain-free.

"How's that?" she whispered.

He rolled his shoulder a couple times, then turned his head and grinned at her.

"I'm like a new man. thank you, kitten."

Allie's fingers lingered nervously on his skin. He could feel her fingertips tremble as she seemed to be looking for words to say next. He opened his mouth to say something, what exactly he wasn't sure, but he needed to say something to cut the awkwardness between them.

"I—"

"Do you think she is pretty?"

She'd cut him off, but Sirius didn't bother finishing his sentence. He looked at her quizzically,

"Who? Lenore?"

Allie blinked for a moment, then nodded stiffly. Sirius frowned, taking one of her trembling hands in his.

"Why do you ask if I think she is pretty?"

"It's just, um—" Allie's cheeks turned a twinge of pink "Rod was going on and on about crude things about her. A lot of the male customers do as well, and I, well…"

Allie trailed off, looking to the floor. Sirius smiled at her and laughed easily.

"Rod Thorson is a dog," Sirius said "he'd fuck anything with a pair of tits. What does that have to do with me thinking Lenore is pretty?"

Allie shrugged. "He made a comment about how she always looks at you, and I didn't know if you..."

She trailed off once more, her flush darkening.

"Look at her the way Rod claims she looks at me?"

Allie opened and closed her mouth a couple times, but seemingly couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Sirius exhaled deeply, shaking his head.

"She's attractive, yes, but so are many other women," he said honestly, "Including you, kitten."

The version of Allie today was different than the Allie Sirius had experienced for the last 6 months. He'd watched Allie blossom around the members of the Order, growing more social and comfortable with each of them each day. He watched her open up more than he could've imagined around him, growing into self-confidence that he never expected. She came a long way from the shy, quiet woman he shared a prison cell with.

Just the other day, she'd flooed in unexpectedly midday, pushing Sirius onto the bed and tugging at his belt with impressive strength.

_"I've got ten minutes," she said, "Can you be done by then?"_

He'd grinned ear to ear as he watched her drop her panties to the floor, eyes filled with need.

_"I think so,"_

She'd left him on the bed with half his clothes torn off, drunk with love and lust, giving him a coy wink as she stepped into a whoosh of emerald flames. The scratches down his chest burned for a couple hours after, but he hadn't cared. It was unbelievably hot.

A different girl sat before him than the one that had come home for a quick romp. This was the shy, timid girl he knew from Azkaban, shoulders hunched with uncertainty and furiously picking a hangnail on her left index finger.

Sirius seized her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. Allie's cry of surprise died against his mouth as he kissed her with bruising force. She clung to him for dear life, but Sirius had a firm hold on her and would not let her go if his life depended on it. As he broke the kiss, his face just inches away from hers, he tucked one of her curls behind her ear with his free hand.

"You know you're the only woman for me," he whispered huskily, "you have nothing to worry about."

Allie looked at him, her emerald eyes staring into his brown, appearing to be searching his expression for any shred of insincerity. After a moment, he felt her body relax slightly, and she nodded, whispering underneath her breath.

"Ok."

* * *

Allie found herself sneaking glances at Lenore the entire work shift the following day, observing apathetically how grateful she moved about the dining room. Her petite frame slid between the tight tables with ease. Her charming smile enchanted all the male customers, her exotic beauty something to marvel at. It made her extremely self-conscious to watch Lenore's graceful presence, as it made Allie feel like she was a gangly, swollen mess in comparison. Her ankles were twice the size they typically were, thanks to her extreme fluid retention and long hours on her feet as a server. Allie couldn't help but stare at Lenore's ankles— dainty, delicate, beautiful. She'd kill to have her ankles look like that.

Jack was not immune to Lenore's enchanting appearance, as Allie had noticed. She'd seen how his eyes followed her across the room, watching her every move from behind the bar. Of course, he'd find her attractive, Allie thought, everyone did.

Allie cursed herself for being able to pick up on subtle glances between co-workers. Still, if there was a Death Eater following her, she had no idea. How was it that everyone else in the Order of the Phoenix was being followed except for her? Maybe her stalker was just that good at staying hidden—that, or they didn't consider her worth following.

She wasn't sure what she was contributing to the Order if she were honest with herself. All her time was either spent here at the Leaky Cauldron, or at Hogwarts. She wasn't really a contributing member when she was knee-deep in textbooks, but it's how it had to be. If she wanted a future for her, Sirius and the baby, she needed to take her tests to get a decent job. Unless they were all killed by Death Eaters first, of course.

Jack kept his glances at Lenore sweet, and his glances at Allie laced in venom. Yes, she understood that she left him a week before they were supposed to get married, but that was nearly 5 months ago—she had hoped he'd mellowed out just a smidge.

They ran into each other uncomfortably in the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron as Jack was throwing cartons away. Allie wasn't going to say anything, just keep her head down, but Jack spoke.

"Is your mom really keeping him on in the kitchen?"

Allie knew Jack was speaking of Sirius.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding.

Jack shook his head and swore under his breath "This place is really going to shit."

A flash of irritation crossed her. She stood up a little straighter and looked him in the eye.

"I asked her to hire him."

"Oh," Jack looked bemused, "you got him this job so you could dangle him in front of me like a carrot?"

Any shred of self-confidence Allie had was quickly ripped away from her. She felt herself start to deflate, her shoulders hunching as she shook her head quickly.

"No, no, Sirius was having trouble finding a job —"

Jack cut her off before she had a chance to continue. "So you thought 'hey, I'll get him to come work with the guy I dumped and me and it'll be all rainbows and smiles,' right?"

"No, I—"

"_God,_ Allie— I didn't think you could get any lower," Jack spat, "you really had me fooled into thinking you were a good person."

"Jack—"

Allie reached for him, desperate to get him to calm down and understand, but he ripped his arm away before she could touch him.

"Don't touch me," he growled, "Don't you dare touch me you— you—whoring, no good—"

Allie began to shake at the foul, cruel words spewing from Jack's mouth. Hot tears burned her eyes as he continued his rant.

Once he was finished with his cruel insults, Jack stormed back inside, and Allie lost it. She fell to the ground, sobbing profusely. She sucked in deep, desperate breaths, only to choke and lose control of her breathing once more. Raindrops spotted the asphalt around her as Jack's horrible slurs echoed in her head over and over.

"Shhh, it's alright, _chamallow_, shhh..."

She felt a gentle hand on her back, rubbing in small circles. She looked up to see Lenore, giving her a relaxed smile.

"Come inside, it's starting to rain."

"I can't g—go back-ins—side there," Allie choked.

"You can't stay out here, _ma cheri_," Lenore said smoothly, "you'll catch a chill out here in the rain—come, come, I insist."

Allie allowed Lenore to pull her up. She blubbered, quickly grabbing her apron to wipe the snot from her nose before Lenore saw. If she did see, she didn't pay any mind. Lenore led Allie inside and upstairs to an empty guest room, out of sight and earshot of the other employees so she could regain her composure in private. Allie silently thanked Lenore for this—the last thing she wanted was Jack seeing her like this, or having Shannon or Alma hound her about what was wrong.

"I think I know what happened," Lenore said smoothly, "let me get you some water, stay put, I'll be back."

She returned a couple minutes later with a large pitcher of water and a tall glass. Inside the glass pitcher were chunks of fresh pineapple and shreds of ginger floating about. Allie had reduced from wracking sobs to hiccupping sniffles.

"Was Jack being cruel to you?" Lenore asked.

Allie blinked a few tears, then nodded. "He's so angry at me for what I did."

"For you leaving him for Sirius?"

Allie opened her mouth to speak but clammed up. She didn't want to rehash the entire situation of how Allie left Jack a week before their wedding. Sure, Lenore had heard what happened through the grapevine, but would knowing the details make her think Allie was indeed a horrible person? Lenore gestured to the water glass in front of her.

"Drink," she insisted "It'll make you feel better."

Allie stared at the glass for a moment, then took a few large swigs. The water infused with pineapple and ginger was lovely. She drank about half the glass, thirsty from wracking her throat with sobs.

"Men can be so… oh, how do you say, callous?" Lenore smiled slightly "Jack just needs a distraction, that is all. Do you feel that his words were justified?"

"In some aspects, no. He implies I'm loose, and that I was with many men on the side, but that isn't true. I just so happened to fall in love with Sirius, and I was too afraid of him not returning my feelings and being alone that I clung to Jack."

Allie frowned at herself. The words had tumbled out of her automatically, and she feared oversharing.

"I'm sorry," Allie said, flushing, "I'm sure you don't want to hear all the dramatic details of my romantic life."

"No, no, I don't mind at all," Lenore said, smirking, "what does your family think of all this?"

"My siblings seem fine with it. Mum, on the other hand, I can't read her. One minute she seems like she's coming around, and then the next, she is very adamant that she doesn't like him or the situation. She thinks he's a bad influence."

"A bad influence?" Lenore asked curiously.

"She thinks he is going to get me killed since I joined the Order of—"

Allie choked on her words, forcing herself to speak the remainder of her sentence through forced coughs. Her heart started to race; why on earth was she so honest with Lenore? She glanced at her water glass as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Clear, tasteless potions would go unnoticed in a simple glass of water.

"Lenore," Allie began slowly, "what's in this?"

"It's a simple blend of pineapple and ginger," Lenore said smoothly, "Do you like it?"

Lenore seemed unphased by Allie's questioning. Allie's eyes darted between the glass, pitcher, and Lenore's face before Lenore cocked her head slightly.

"I can get you something else if you'd prefer. Tea?"

Allie shook her head. Maybe she was just paranoid. What reason would Lenore have to put Veritasserum in her glass? She was just a friendly co-worker trying to cheer her up. Lenore hadn't given her any reason to believe she had ill intentions. Sure, Allie found her standing a little closer to Sirius yesterday than preferred, but she was just trying to help his shoulder. She suddenly felt guilty for suspecting anything ill of Lenore—was her lack of self confidence manifesting incorrect suspicions was she finding reasons to not like Lenore, just because Lenore was the picture of beauty in her mind? Allie forced herself to smile,

"Sorry, it's just been a rough day."

"Sorry to hear that," Lenore smiled easily, "you need rest. Go home, I'll take over any new tables that come in."

"Are you sure?" Allie asked, "I feel terrible asking you to."

"You didn't ask," Lenore chuckled, "I offered. That's what friends are for."

_Friends?_ Allie smiled, this time more natural, and nodded.

"Alright, I'll head out. Thank you."

Lenore smirked, vanishing the pitcher and cup in one smooth motion of her wand.

"It was my pleasure."

As Allie made her way towards 12 Grimmauld Place, she fought a sickening feeling in her stomach. Allie was not known to be so honest with near-strangers— it took her ages to open up to anyone she'd call a friend. Would she call Lenore a friend? Lenore called _her_ a friend. She seemed to be the type to make friends much easier than Allie.

Maybe her gut was trying to find reasons to suspect Lenore because she'd been feeling inadequate about not seeing anything suspicious when Sirius or Tonks asked. Perhaps she was just having a bad enough day that she needed to get her thoughts off her chest to clear her mind, and Lenore just so happened to be someone willing to listen.

"Wotcher, Allie dear!" Mrs. Tannenbaum called to her from across the street. "Classes going well at university?"

Allie relaxed, smiling at the old woman watering her front garden. She looked both ways, then crossed the uneven brick street towards Mrs. Tannenbaum's townhome. Maybe a cuppa with the sweet old lady would help take her mind off the day.


	15. Chapter 15

Crisp, dried up leaves scraped the pavement as the wind from the back door gusted them aside. Sirius hurled produce crates off to the side of the dumpster, lazily tossing them into a heap rather than stack them as Rupert had requested. He'd just worked a double breakfast and lunch shift, and he was eager to get the hell out of the Leaky Cauldron for a few days.

Dumbledore was scheduled to be gone all weekend. Despite him not specifically requesting Sirius's presence, Sirius wanted to be available in case of an emergency. He'd spent the entire last year virtually useless to the Order. With his newfound freedom, he vowed to be the opposite.

It was also Hogwarts' first Hogsmeade weekend, and Sirius wanted to see Harry. He'd convinced Allie to take off from serving as well, planning to make an entire event of the weekend.

The only thing that stood between him and the eventful weekend was these damned produce crates.

"Rupert isn't going to be happy about those," Shannon said as Sirius stepped back inside the kitchen.

"The waste collectors will have them vanished before Rupert even comes in," Sirius said flatly. "And you're not going to squeal on me."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Can you come upstairs? I need help twisting off the valve to one of the oil lamps in room 12."

"Don't you have your—"

Sirius caught himself before finishing the sentence, almost forgetting that Shannon could not use her wand because Shannon did not have one. Guilt panged through him as he sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I can come help."

Sirius's back and knees ached with each step up the Leaky Cauldron's narrow, rickety staircase. Standing for hours on a cement floor was doing nothing kind to his body, he reckoned. This whole working shindig was for the birds.

As Shannon and Sirius reached the top stairs, strange noises caught their attention from one of the smaller rooms off to the right.

"What is that?" Sirius whispered.

"I dunno," Shannon shrugged "Let's go see."

As he got closer, his ears burned as he started to make out the sounds coming from the room. Was that what he thought it was?

"I think someone's buffin' up here,"

The door was cracked just enough for him to look inside. He looked in and saw Lenore, dress shirt open to display a satin black push-up bra, grinding against a man who appeared to be Jack. Her skirt covered any copulation. His large hands gripped her waist, guiding her. His one hand reached up to slide her shirt off her shoulders, but she very quickly swatted it away.

Lenore's eyes met his. Smirking, she winked and then continued on as if Sirius wasn't there. Sirius looked away abruptly, then turned sharply and bolted towards room 12, Shannon tailing after him, whispering loudly.

"What? Who was it? What did you see?"

Sirius pulled her into the room, then burst out laughing in a mixture of embarrassment and awkwardness. He ran a hand through his greasy, coated in cooking oil hair, immediately regretted doing so. He grimaced, then wiped his hand onto the front of his trousers roughly.

"Lenore and Jack," he said. "shagging."

"What?" Shannon cried. "No way,"

"Trust me, I know what I saw—" Sirius said.

"Why the hell would they not close the door? They're not due to work for another hour! What are they doing here?"

"Obviously they're here to get their rocks off, Shannon," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Now show me this damn oil lamp."

Within the hour, Sirius was back at 12 Grimmauld Place, taking the hottest shower possible to strip him of all the cooking grease. His shampoo refused to lather on the first two washes, so slacken with oil that Sirius wondered if he'd ever get himself clean. This one possibly the worst part of his job, he reckoned, feeling, and smelling like a deep-fried potato.

The weather looked like it was going to start to turn for the worst. Sirius's weather glass clouded and formed linear crystals at the top, a sure sign that inclement weather was headed their way.

"Such a shame, Beaky," he said, tossing a chunk of raw steak towards Buckbeak, "Had we gone to Hogsmeade today, the weather would've been quite nice."

Buckbeak happily ate the next few scraps Sirius tossed to it. Watching the hippogriff light up over a few pieces of fat steak trimmings delighted, as well as depressed him.

"I'm sorry you're locked up in here," he said, "I wish you'd be able to roam freely, spending your days flying the skies,"

Buckbeak clicked its beak and cocked it's head to the side. Sirius forced a smile.

"I'm going to try to do something about that," he continued. "I promise you, Beaky— one day, you'll be able to be free."

Sirius made his way downstairs, smiling at the bag donned with iridescent tissue paper. Allie's winter bomber jacket no longer fits her at this stage in her pregnancy. He guessed tomorrow she'd need something with the ability to cover her completely. He'd gotten a black thick wool winter cape cloak with a jeweled neck brooch, along with a matching pair of thin black gloves, black furry earmuffs, and a mustard yellow scarf that he prayed wouldn't clash with her hair.

The floo sounded, and Allie stepped into the kitchen, brushing soot off the front of her Hogwarts' school robe. They greeted each other, then Allie scrunched her nose when she noticed the bag on the table.

"Open it,"

She pulled out the cloak, earmuffs, gloves and scarf, smiling at each one. Sirius was pleased to see that this shade of mustard didn't horribly clash.

"Sirius, you didn't have to get me all this,"

"Nonsense, that coat of yours wasn't going to keep you warm if you can't zip it, and well, I got a little carried away with the accessories."

Allie folded the items neatly back into the bag, and then strolled over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"They are all so lovely, thank you," Allie said, "How will I ever repay you?"

Sirius grinned, "I can think of something."

Allie rolled her eyes playfully, then sauntered over to the fridge. She pulled out a container of pickles, unscrewed the lid, and ate three pickles in succession of each other before putting the jar back into the fridge.

"Do we have any apricot jam?" she asked, squinting inside the fridge.

"Apricot?" Sirius scoffed, "Who the hell eats apricot jam?"

"I do," she said indignantly.

"Since when?"

Allie shrugged, then retrieved a cup of ice from the freezer, tossed an ice chip in her mouth, and crunched happily. Sirius shook his head and chuckled.

"Alright, I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"I've got some homework I need to do so it won't loom over my head all weekend," she said, "Give me a couple hours?"

He wasn't anticipating her finishing her homework before they headed out. Had he known she needed some time, he wouldn't have rushed to pack a bag and be ready to go the moment she stepped through the fireplace.

"Alright, but not a second more," Sirius winked. "Would you like me to go pick you up some of that foul jam you insist you like?"

Allie smiled wide. "Yes, please."

Sirius returned a half-hour later from the muggle corner store with two jars of apricot jam, an arm full of liquor bottles, and a jar of pickles. Knowing the rate Allie was going through pickles, she'd be out by the end of the weekend.

He spent the rest of his time pretending to keep busy, bustling in and out of the drawing-room with dusters, a broom, or asking her if she wanted any tea while she worked. She caught on to what he was doing, and eventually closed her textbooks.

"You're restless, I can see," she said, smiling. "Come on, let's go,"

"No, no, no rush," Sirius insisted, "finish your work."

"I can't," Allie laughed, "you're too distracting."

"Alright, off we go then." Sirius grinned, "Do you need to pack a bag?"

"No, I took my bag this morning," She said, "I also keep a few things in the room, just in case."

Sirius grabbed his overnight bag, overwhelmed with excitement. Sure, they were just going to Hogwarts, but it sort of felt like a vacation. He hadn't been on holiday in almost 15 years.

"You need to be very specific when calling this floo. Otherwise, you will end up in the wrong part of the castle. I ended up in a spare bedchamber suite on the second floor when I wasn't specific enough," Allie said, tossing in a handful of floo powder. The flames turned a vibrant shade of emerald. "Bedchamber suite assigned to Allison Murphy, Hogwarts, Sixth-floor staircase."

Allie stepped inside and disappeared. Sirius shrugged, thinking this was almost too specific, but grabbed a handful of powder and followed suit.

"Bedchamber suite assigned to Allison Murphy, Hogwarts, Sixth-floor staircase."

Sirius spun around and around through the floo before he was deposited into the fireplace of an unfamiliar room. He stepped out, brushing the soot off his front as he looked around.

Allie had quite the charming little suite. He observed the antique flowered couch adorned with a thick cream knit blanket and a few scattered textbooks. A small coffee table bore an expensive china tea set and the adjacent wall slatted floor to ceiling with various reference books. A magnificent stained glass window was the focal point of the room, casting a red, yellow, and green glow the entire room, leaving patterns of light on the furniture and floor. A small kitchenette was tucked off to the side, next to a couple doorways leading to a bedroom and bathroom.

Sirius smiled at the photo frame resting next to an oil lamp on the end table, a photo of him and Allie, splattered in the paint from their summer projects at 12 Grimmauld place. She's laughing, emitting a radiant glow from within as he plants an enthusiastic kiss on her temple in an infinite loop.

"Nice place you got here," he said, running his fingertips along the back of the sofa, "there's more of these rooms?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, there's a few littered about the castle. Apparently, they used to use them as staff suites until the staff asked to have their chambers in their offices."

"Well, this one is quite nice," Sirius chuckled "Dumbledore didn't hold out on anything for you."

"No, he didn't," Allie chuckled sheepishly "come see the rest."

She tangled her fingers in his and tugged him along to the bedroom, fitted with a king-sized four-poster bed, a zillion pillows, and a soft, fluffy white down comforter. Brief thoughts of filth crossed his mind as his imagination of what could be done in the bed ran wild.

"Come see the bath," she said, "You won't believe it."

Sirius followed her into a marble room larger than he was expecting. The bath was larger than a public children's wading pool, with at least 50 different water and soap taps.

"Damn, kitten," he said, "this is even bigger than the prefect's bath…"

"You were a prefect?" She asked, crinkling her nose

"No, no, Remus was," a wry smile crossed his face "I spent some time in there though, when I was invited, of course."

Allie blushed, "you were dating a prefect?"

"I didn't date any of them really,"

"Oh? So there was more than one?"

Sirius grinned wider "each house has 3 prefect girls at one time, which was 12 ladies to be sweet on so I wouldn't get detention for getting caught after hours. Not all accepted my proposals, but more than not did."

Allie smiled sheepishly and laughed, shaking her head. "You're rotten, Sirius Black."

Sirius pulled her close, nuzzling his face into the side of her head and inhaling the scent of her shampoo. He grabbed her chin and turned her head, his lips only an inch from hers.

"You don't even know the half of it," he growled.

Her breathing hitched as she locked eyes with him for a moment.

"Would you like to take a walk around the grounds?" she whispered.

Sirius stepped back and laughed. "I wasn't expecting to be leaving the room so soon."

Allie bit her lip and blushed, "They'll be plenty of time to spend here. It's lovely out, and it won't be tomorrow. Come," she took his hand and dragged him towards the door. "Just one lap of the grounds."

It was, indeed, a lovely afternoon. The trees of the Forbidden Forest reflected hues of red, orange, yellow, and brown across the surface of the Black Lake. The water was still as glass, not a trace of wind had touched its surface despite the forecast of a storm tomorrow morning. The grounds were quiet, minus a bush he and Allie passed that he was sure a pair of hormonal teenagers were fornicating in.

"Over there is where I first learned the Animagus transfiguration," Sirius pointed to a small embankment. "I was the first to learn. James was able to master it a few days after me, and Peter about a month after us."

Sirius's insides twisted at the mention of Peter, but he maintained his composure.

"Was it hard?" Allie asked, "to learn, I mean?"

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, "took us years. But once we were able to, the change feels as simple as blinking."

They lapped the Black Lake once, passing the twisted, knotty Whomping Willow tree, shaking its partially bare branches.

"That tree has a passageway that leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade."

"No, it doesn't," Allie snorted.

"Yes, it does," Sirius raised a brow. "That shack was built for Remus. That's how he was able to attend Hogwarts. During the full moon, he would crawl through the underground tunnel and spend the night there. Well, that is until we started roaming the grounds with him."

"Dumbledore built a whole shack just for him?" Allie asked

"Dumbledore is a kind man. He wanted Remus to be able to get the same education as the rest of us. It wasn't his fault what happened to him, and Dumbledore knew that. Much like how he offered to let you come back and finish your education. He didn't have to do that, and I suspect not many Headmasters before him would've extended the offer."

They came up towards Hagrid's hut next. The half-giant was outside, splitting firewood next to a patch of oversized pumpkins. His drooling bloodhound Fang lay off to the side, napping pleasantly in the sunlight.

"Hagrid!" Sirius called.

Hagrid looked up, then gave Sirius and Allie a jolly wave.

"Sirius, was n' expectin' to see yeh!" Hagrid said, "I figured yeh be at the Leaky Cauldron tonight."

"Took some time off," Sirius grinned "Dumbledore is gone for the weekend as you know, so I figured I should be available."

"We got Aurors in Hogsmeade," Hagrid said. "But I guess yeh can't be too careful. How bout a pint of ale? Allie, I got some tea fer you."

"That'd be lovely, Hagrid," Allie smiled, linking her arm inside Sirius's "Thank you."

Hagrid's ale steins were larger than Sirius's face, but he wasn't complaining. He took a hearty sip, spilling a bit down his front. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as Allie giggled, shyly smiling over her oversized tea mug.

"So, how's ol' Buckbeak?" Hagrid said, "he seem ter be doin' alright?"

"He's alright," Sirius said "To tell you the truth, I think he misses being able to roam freely. I get it, I know what it's like to be a prisoner."

Hagrid frowned "I wish he was here wit' me. I miss the ol' brute."

An idea struck Sirius. It seemed too simple, almost stupid it was so simple, but it could possibly work.

"What if we brought him back here?" Sirius asked, "We can change his name. No one would know it was the same hippogriff."

Hagrid's beady black eyes positively sparkled at this. "I wouldn' tell a soul! Not a single one! I'll take that secret to me grave!"

Sirius raised his glass and grinned, "I'll fly him here this week."

They stayed at Hagrid's for just over an hour, the setting sun their cue to start heading back towards the castle. The wind had begun to pick up as Sirius and Allie made their way across the grounds, The Black Lake now rippled with small whitecaps that appeared orange in the sunset glow.

"You really think that simply changing Buckbeak's name will allow him to live here freely?"

"Sure, why not?" Sirius said, "Hippogriffs are less easily recognized than people."

Allie shook her head. "It just seems so simple."

"So simple, it's stupid?" Sirius grinned. "But it's so stupid, it's brilliant."

Once they'd made it back inside Allie's suite, Sirius kicked his shoes off and plopped down on the couch with a dramatic sigh.

"Ahh, well, that was fun," he said." What's next on the agenda? It's only 7:45."

"I haven't used the bath yet," Allie giggled softly, "would you like to try it with me?"

Sirius whipped his head around, grinning at the soft blush twinging her cheeks.

"You didn't even have to ask, kitten."

There were so many bath options at the taps, they had a terrible time choosing which one to try. After debating back and forth, Allie won the argument, and they started filling the pool-sized tub with a citrus bath oil blend. Three rows of a dozen taps of water thundered into the bath as six smaller spigots trickled in orange, yellow, and green perfumed bath oils. The suds smelled like a lush tropical margarita blend.

Sirius smiled as Allie pulled off her top and tossed it aside. The band of her bra appeared moth-eaten under her left arm, and the powder blue color was faded and worn to a dingy gray at the edges. Sirius silently wished he would've tacked on some new undergarments when shopping for her cloak. There was no sense in her wearing bras that looked like they'd been run over by a stampede of hippogriffs.

"What do you have to drink here?" he asked, watching her breasts tumble free as she removed her worn brasier.

"A wide selection of teas," She said, tossing her bra aside. "Some juices, water…"

"No, I mean a drink," Sirius laughed as he began to strip, "Whisky, scotch, wine…?"

Allie laughed, "Sirius, I'm pregnant— you think Dumbledore would've stocked the room with alcohol?"

Sirius sighed, "I guess not," He inhaled the sweet, margarita-Esque scent of the slowly filling bath and sighed- he'd really kill for a drink.

"I've got cranberry juice," she offered.

"But no vodka," Sirius sighed, "I'm going to floo back and get something. Need anything while I'm there?"

She shook her head, "no, but hurry back, the bath will be done shortly."

Sirius grinned and took off towards the fireplace, not bothering to redress. He'd never taken the floo in just his knickers before, but he didn't want to waste any time.

The floo scratched his bare arms and chest as he spiraled through the stone fireplace connection, spitting out 12 Grimmauld Place just a moment later. He coughed from the soot as he exited the floo, and plucked the first bottle of scotch and glass he saw. Returning, he found Allie already in the bath, hair knotted on top of her head and lounging back.

"You're not getting in this bath with all that soot on you," Allie scolded.

"That's the whole point of bathing," Sirius laughed.

Allie held up her index finger, giggling and wagging her finger as if to scold a child.

"Brush yourself off first." she insisted.

Sirius set his scotch down, fumbled through his discarded pants for his wand, then siphoned off the soot and dirt from him before dropping his drawers ad pouring himself a drink. He stepped down the stairs and took a hearty swig.

"Ahh," he said, "a bath is always better with a drink."

Allie playfully rolled her eyes as she beckoned him to join her. He settled himself next to her and set his glass aside. He grinned,

"I should just come to school with you," he said, "I'll hang out here all day while you're in class, and then I can help you de-stress in between."

Allie laughed, "you'd be too much of a distraction for me."

Sirius smiled, "you act like that would be a bad thing."

Allie flicked a little bit of suds onto Sirius's chest and giggled. He countered with a slightly larger splash, making her squeal, then pulled her close.

"Actually, I'm surprised you even want to come home to our shithole with digs like this."

Allie scoffed, "our home isn't a shithole."

"Not so much anymore," Sirius laughed "ten thousand galleons later,"

The color drained from Allie's face. "That's how much all the repairs took?"

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged "the kitchen was the brunt of it since everything needed to be updated to this century…"

Allie stiffened. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how much—"

"Allie," Sirius said, looking at her earnestly "It's alright. I have the money."

Allie didn't smile, but she relaxed a little. Sirius extended his arm, and she nuzzled up next to him. He took her jaw and turned her head towards him and kissed her.

"Let's talk about something else," he said, "how are your classes going? Snivellus treating you alright?"

Allie glossed over her classes, telling him about Slughorn's favoritism towards individual students. She talked about Snape's redecoration or the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, and how Herbology so far has actually been the hardest subject.

"Herbology is all memorization at this level," she explained. "Potions is my best subject, but Slughorn is too busy noticing Harry to notice me. I'm alright with that though, I don't need constant recognition."

"Seems like constant recognition would be your worst nightmare." Sirius laughed.

Allie flushed and smiled sheepishly, "I've been talking for a bit, how about you now- how has work been for you?"

"It's the Leaky Cauldron," he said apathetically, "not much to report— however, I did stumble upon something odd this afternoon…"

Allie readjusted and looked at him with interest. "What do you mean, odd?"

Sirius laughed, then turned his attention to the crackling soap bubbles in front of them.

"I caught Jack and Lenore shagging in one of the upstairs rooms."

"What?" Allie barked a laugh, "You're joking."

"No, I'm not," Sirius said, with a deadpan expression. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Allie leaned back against the edge of the tub and sighed. "Lenore told me she thought he needed a distraction to get over me. It looks like she decided to be the distraction."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not upset, are you?"

"No, no," Allie said quickly, "why would I be upset? I want Jack to be happy, I want him to move on, I just—" Allie exhaled, seeming unsure of how she wanted to finish her statement.

"You didn't exactly want him to move on with her?" Sirius said.

Allie opened and closed her mouth a couple times before speaking, now just above a whisper. "I don't carry a torch for him, I promise."

"I never said you did," Sirius said, even-keeled "Lenore is an attractive woman, I can understand where some jealousy—"

"I'm not jealous," she snapped, "I am not jealous. I just…" Allie blushed, and then her voice returned to a whisper once more, "I feel like a fat, gangly giraffe compared to her."

Sirius blinked a few times, then burst out laughing. "A fat- what? Kitten…" he placed a hand on Allie's thigh "I don't want to hear that talk about yourself again."

Allie chewed her lip for a moment, then nodded slightly. He cupped her chin and kissed her gently, then trailed his fingers down her neck to her left breast, tracing a blue vein running down the entire way. Goosebumps broke out over her as he cupped her breast from underneath and stroked its side with his thumb.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he whispered.

She blushed, leaning her forehead against his. "I do feel beautiful when I'm with you," she whispered. "I just…" she trailed off, her blush deepening.

Sirius slid his hand down and traced the curve of her hips with his palm. "No, don't think about it. Focus on how you feel right now," his hand wrapped around her backside, and with impressive strength lifted her, so she now sat in his lap. She draped her arms loosely around his shoulders, her breasts level with his face. He grinned.

"How do you feel right now?"

She blushed, looking away, "beautiful," she whispered.

"Look me in the eye and tell me," Sirius said, firmly but kindly.

Allie turned beet red but did as she was told. She looked him in the eye, fighting an embarrassed smile "I'm beautiful," she whispered, even softer.

"What?" Sirius said, tickling her side and earning a squealing giggle, "I can't hear you!"

"I' m—I'm beautiful! I'm beautiful!" she squealed through laughter "I'm beautiful! Now stop! Please!"

Sirius obliged, burying his face into her chest and motorboating between her breasts. Allie squealed once more and slapped him playfully on the shoulder as she hiccuped through laughter. Once they settled down, Sirius kissed her gently.

"Don't you ever forget that you're beautiful, you hear me?"

The next morning, Sirius woke on his stomach, face down in a pile of fluffy white pillows. Upon tossing the blanket off of him, he caught the cold draught of the 1000-year-old castle. He sat up with a shiver, almost forgetting they'd spend the night in Allie's suite. He turned to her, she slept on her side, hugging a pillow that supported her bump from underneath. He smiled, she looked like a porcelain doll with her curls spiraling around her face.

"Allie," he said, his voice rough and gravelly from sleep.

"Mm-" Allie rolled over onto her back, grabbing a spare pillow and shoving it over her face. He'd kept her up a little later than anticipated last night, so it was no surprise she was tired this morning.

A grin spread across his face as an idea came to mind. He ducked under the covers, slithering himself between Allie's legs. She'd slept in just her panties and a camisole, perfect for what he was planning. He kissed her inner thighs gently, allowing his stubble to scratch against her milky white and freckled skin. She twitched as she stretched sleepily.

"Sirius," she mumbled, "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up properly," he said, hooking his fingers around the waistband of her panties and pulling them down. "I want you to start the day off right."

"That tickles," she giggled as his stubble brushed her inner thighs once more. "That— oh, oh dear god—"

Sirius was hopeful that the stone walls of Allie's suite were indeed soundproof from the outside. She'd held nothing back as his tongue flicked over her most sensitive parts, rhythmically bringing her to climax with an earth-shattering, toe-curling cry. She lay panting, catching her breath as Sirius moved on to give her breasts attention.

"Good girl," he murmured, "think you've got another one in you?"

"After that and last night? I really don't know,"

"Oh, I think you do," Sirius murmured huskily. "We're not leaving this bed until you do."

30 minutes later, Sirius watched dreamily as Allie struggled to dress with shaking legs.

"So should we stagger our way to the Great Hall, so no one sees us together?" Sirius called to her. "You were magnificent, by the way."

Allie snorted a laugh, shaking her head. "I don't know if I can bring you to the Great Hall, actually. How about I sneak you a plate back?"

"Mm," Sirius growled, grinning ear to ear. "I feel like a dirty little secret in here."

"Hush," Allie rolled her eyes, then turned back and kissed him. "I'll be back with breakfast. Get yourself cleaned up while I'm gone."

She returned a half-hour later with plates of bacon, eggs, and toast. Sirius was dressed and ready for their trip to Hogsmeade, and had fresh tea brewed for them on the coffee table. They settled onto the flowered couch, plates in their laps.

"The weather looks bad out there," she said through a mouthful of toast. "I looked out the front entrance to the castle. It's sleeting, and it's much colder than it was yesterday."

"Lovely," he muttered. "shall we floo to the Three Broomsticks, then? I'd like to get a table large enough so Harry, Ron, and Hermione can join us."

"Yes, please," she laughed, "I want to be outside as least as possible."

The Three Broomsticks was incredibly crowded, as many students and other residents of Hogsmeade took refuge from the weather inside the pub. Sirius was at least able to find them a booth towards the back of the main dining room and ordered himself a scotch and Allie a ginger ale. He looked at his watch; Harry and his friends should be arriving momentarily.

"So tell me about this internship," Sirius asked. "You're not stressing yourself out over it, are you?"

"No, not really. I mean, it has taken up some time that I could use to do homework, but I've learned so much about healing just in the past month," Allie said. "Madam Pomfrey has taught me so many advanced spells. She's allowed me to exclusively brew all of the simple medicinal potions for the stock cabinet."

Allie and Sirius shared a plate of steak and kidney pie before spotting Harry, Hermione, and Ron entering the Three Broomsticks, brushing the sleet from their coats. Sirius waved them over, to which Harry smiled eagerly and drug the others over with them. Sirius rose and greeted Harry with a tight, enthusiastic hug.

"Harry, my boy! How's your trip so far? Weather is a bit touchy today."

"Yeah, it's not the most pleasant. Zonko's is closed, but at least Honeydukes was still open."

"What?" Sirius cried exasperatedly, "Zonko's is closed?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "The closed sign was dated two weeks ago."

"Damn," Sirius sighed, "I would've liked to take a stroll through there."

"Uhm, Sirius," Ron said, "Did you know Mundungus is selling a bunch of your old stuff?"

"My stuff?" Sirius asked. "What stuff?"

"The silver that I told you he took while you were in prison," Allie said, "I told you he took it intending to sell it."

"Oh yeah, yeah," Sirius waved off the thought "Slimy bastard shouldn't have been snooping through those things, but he took nothing I care about. He can have all my mother's old shit, I don't care. You kids want some butterbeer? Ginger ale? Pumpkin juice?"

Sirius got the kids three pints of butterbeer, and they enjoyed over small talk of classes, tests, and general happenings around Hogwarts. Sirius took the time to brag about Allie brewing all the Hospital wings potions, knowing she wouldn't do it herself, and earning himself a blush. Ron bragged about how well he did during his keeper tryouts and insisted Sirius and Allie attend the next game.

"You'll be at the first game, right, Sirius?" Ron asked, eagerly.

"I'll be there," Sirius smiled. "Even if I have to call in sick to make it."

He winked at Allie's playfully disapproving look before taking her hand underneath the table and squeezed.

"What do all of you think about heading over to Honeydukes? I'd like to pick up something sweet for Allie here..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione declined politely, stating they had already been to Honeydukes just before arriving at the Three Broomsticks. They bundled themselves up in their coats, hats, and scarves as Sirius finished his whiskey.

"Hopefully, the weather isn't as bad next Hogsmeade weekend," Sirius said, "We'll have to meet up again."

Sirius and Allie left the pub only minutes after Harry, Ron, and Hermione, leaving behind a couple galleons for Madam Rosmerta, the bar matron. The wind whipped their faces as they walked down the cobblestone street towards Honeydukes, giving them the feeling of instant frostbite. Allie clutched Sirius's bicep, walking so close to him she nearly stepped on his foot a few times. Right before they reached the entrance to Honeydukes, Allie stopped.

"Do you hear screaming?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard over the wind.

Sirius listened for a moment, but could not hear much over the howling of the icy wind.

"I can't hear anything over this wind," he hollered back to her.

Through the sleet, they saw a figure running up to them. Sirius could hardly make out that it was Harry until he was just a few feet in front of them.

"Sirius, Allie," He cried "Come quick, someone's been cursed."

"What?" Sirius shouted.

"Come on!"

Allie and Sirius hurried after Harry. As they approached, Sirius then heard high-pitched wailing screams, then saw the body they belonged writhing on the wet, slushy ground. Allie ran forward, dropping to the girl's side and shouting up at the spectators.

"What happened?"

"She— she" one of the girls standing over her was sobbing profusely and could not finish speaking. Hermione finished for her instead.

"This is Katie Bell," she hollered over the wind "She and Leann were walking back to the castle when Katie touched that—"

Ron was reaching for a glinting opal necklace as Hermione pointed.

"Don't touch that!" Allie hollered desperately, "wrap it in a sweater or scarf before you pick it up."

Sirius knelt down next to Allie, deafened by the wind, and Katie Bell's screams.

"What do you need?" he asked, "Can I help?"

Allie looked as if all the color had drained out of her face. "I don't know what to do. I've never seen magic like this—we need to get her back to the castle. I need Madam Pomfrey."

"I can help with that," Sirius wrapped one arm under Katie's knees and the other under her shoulders and picked her up. She was trembling and screaming as if she were in immense pain. "Let's go."

Sirius and Allie took off at as quick a pace as Allie could keep up with, the sleet hammering into their faces like razor blades, turning their faces raw and numb. Once they reached the castle, Katie's screams became deafening as they were no longer insulated by the howling wind. He couldn't get the poor girl to the hospital wing fast enough. She shook in his violently, the whites of her eyes were splintered with red capillaries, and she had dark purple veins popping out of her skin.

"What is that racket—oh dear," Madam Pomfrey shouted once they'd reached the hospital wing.

"She's been cursed," Allie said "she touched something given to her in the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks—"

"Merlin,"

Sirius had never seen Madam Pomfrey look bothered by anything during his time at Hogwarts. Still, the expression on her face had him worried.

"Alright, Murphy, I need calming draught and a pain potion from the cabinet to start. Black, go find Professor McGonagall and tell her Katie Bell is with me."

Selfishly, Sirius wanted to stay where the action was, to see how Allie and Madam Pomfrey were going to cure the cursed girl. Still, he did was he was told and set off for Professor McGonagall's office.

It'd been over 20 years since he'd been a student at Hogwarts, yet he remembered exactly where he was going. It was as if he was 17 years old again, heading off to ask for an extension on his Transfiguration NEWT essay, knowing McGonagall would say,

"Tough luck, turn in what you have finished, Mr. Black."

Professor McGonagall's office hadn't changed one bit. Her simplistic decor was entirely in place. Brass knick-knacks on her desk polished to a high shine, much like a brand new trumpet. A small cat tree was off in the corner, and Sirius wondered if McGonagall slept in it regularly.

"Sirius, I wasn't aware Dumbledore asked for you this weekend," She said, looking up from her pile of essays.

"He didn't. I was in Hogsmeade with Allie, but we brought back a student. Katie Bell, I think they said her name was?"

McGonagall set her quill down. "Is Bell alright?"

"She's been cursed," Sirius said "someone gave her a package inside the bathroom at the three broomsticks. She accidentally touched it, and it set off a nasty curse. She's in the hospital wing now—Madam Pomfrey asked me to inform you."

"Where is this package?"

"I think Harry was going to bring it in," Sirius said "They were behind us,"

"Let's go," McGonagall rose from her desk, beckoning Sirius to follow her.

They met Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the sobbing girl called Leann at the entrance to the castle. They were all drenched from sleet, their faces bright red from windburn. Harry held an item wrapped in a thick scarf, handling it carefully.

They followed Sirius and McGonagall back to her office, and Sirius wondered when Leann would stop crying. The girl could hardly relay what had happened she was sobbing so hard.

McGonagall ended up sending her away, then proceeded to ask Ron, Harry, and Hermione questions about what they'd seen. After relaying their version of the story, Harry spoke up.

"I think it was Draco Malfoy that cursed her, professor."

"That, Potter, is a severe accusation," Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly. "What makes you think it was Draco Malfoy?"

"I just," Harry took an impatient breath, "I just have a feeling."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Harry but did not speak. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips,

"Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today, Potter. He was serving detention with me, for failing to complete two Transfiguration homework assignments."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple times, but did not speak. Professor McGonagall dismissed them, and Harry looked to Sirius as if he were to come along. Sirius gestured with his head to get going, winking at him as he did so. Harry gave him a half-smile, then exited the office behind Hermione and Ron.

"You're sure the Malfoy boy had nothing to do with this?" Sirius asked McGonagall once the kids were out of earshot.

"He was with me the entire time," McGonagall put her spectacles back on and pulled out some blank parchment. "you saw him yourself."

"I know, but you know his family— you don't think he could've had an accomplice?"

McGonagall put down the quill as quick as she picked it back up. "He's a boy, Sirius. What would you know who want with a child?"

"He doesn't care about age," Sirius said, "He could be replacing his father."

McGonagall sighed, "I highly doubt Draco Malfoy is capable of joining the Death Eaters."

Sirius realized he wasn't going to get McGonagall to budge the slightest bit, so he simply nodded stiffly and agreed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said, "I'm going to go check on Allie— can I do anything for you?"

"No, no, I'll send a Patronus if I need anything."

Sirius made his way back to the hospital wing. Katie Bell was no longer screaming but seemed to be in a restless sleep. Allie's cloak, scarf, and gloves had been tossed over one of the stray beds. Her hair was falling out of its bun, and her earmuffs were now around her neck. She had two fingers on Katie's pulse point, staring at the large clock on the wall as Sirius walked in.

She acknowledged him with a forced smile, scribbled something onto the parchment of her clipboard. Then walked over.

"She's stable for now, but we're going to have her moved to St. Mungo's in the morning," Allie said, now lowering her voice. "This was bad, even Madam Pomfrey said it's been years since she's seen anything remotely like this."

"Harry thinks the Malfoy boy did it," Sirius said, lowering his voice to just above a whisper, "but McGonagall said he was serving detention today."

"Then, he couldn't have, right?" Allie asked.

"Unless," Sirius looked around, double-checking they were not in earshot of anyone "someone is helping him."

"Like who?" Allie puzzled for a moment. "Another student?"

"Another student, a Death Eater— anyone really."

Allie scrunched her nose, giving Sirius a doubtful look. "There are a dozen Aurors stationed in Hogsmeade. I'm not sure a Death Eater would be able to go unnoticed."

"Not unless it was someone the Ministry doesn't know about," Sirius said, "Just… keep your eyes open, alright? You've got classes with him?"

Allie nodded.

"Good, follow him one day between classes. See where he goes in his free time, see who he's spending his time with,"

"Sirius," Allie sighed reprovingly "he's just a boy,"

"Yes, but I trust Harry's judgment," Sirius said firmly. "If he thinks Draco Malfoy is capable of doing something like this, then I think it's worth following up with."

Allie chewed her bottom lip for a moment before exhaling. "Alright, I'll try to get his class schedule and see where he goes in his free time, but I don't think I'm going to find anything."

"Well, then we'll know it isn't him if that's the case," Sirius kissed her forehead "Are you going to stay here with Madam Pomfrey?

"For a bit, yeah," Allie said "Katie is going to be a handful until the medi-witches can transport her tomorrow. I want to be as helpful as I can.

"Alright," Sirius nodded. "See you soon?"

"Yeah," Allie nodded,

Sirius leaned in and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around her. When he hoped for an eventful weekend, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Allie did not return home Saturday night, nor Sunday morning.

Sirius spent the evening kicking back a half bottle of fire whiskey until he had to crawl up the stairs and into bed. He woke to an empty bed Sunday morning, but with a note dropped off by a school owl waiting patiently in the window for a treat.

_Be home late tonight._

_-A_

He sighed. They had planned on having this whole weekend to spend together, but their plans were thwarted by this cursed necklace bullshit. He'd bent over backward to get his shifts covered, even promising Rod Thorson he'd take him to a strip club for covering his Saturday night shift. He shuddered at the thought of having to spend an evening with Thorson for nothing.

Bored out of his mind by lunchtime, Sirius found his way towards the Leaky Cauldron for a pint or two before doing some shopping in Diagon Alley. The pub wasn't as busy as he expected, he figured despite the bitter cold that yesterday's storm brought, people would want to be out and about now that it was dry outside.

He sat down at the edge of the bar, frowning as he realized Jack was bartending this afternoon. He whistled a familiar tune as he dried bar glasses, seemingly unbothered by Sirius's presence.

"Whatcha drinkin'?" he called over.

Sirius furrowed his brow, wondering for a moment if Jack was speaking to him. Sirius was alone at the bar, so he assumed he must be.

"Uhm, a pint of red ale?"

Jack nodded, then turned to pour Sirius's stein. Jack served it with a look of indifference, working the bar in an autonomic fashion and acting like Sirius was a complete stranger.

"Thanks," said Sirius, with an almost questioning tone.

Jack gave him a two-finger salute and continued about drying his glasses, whistling and humming softly to himself. Sirius found it odd that Jack appeared utterly unphased by his presence at the bar today. Just a few days before, Jack would scowl at him anytime their eyes met. He wondered if Jack was trying to turn over a new leaf between them— was Lenore the distraction that Jack needed?

"Bonjour," Lenore's smooth voice purred from off to his left, "I didn't think you were going to be here this weekend,"

Sirius whipped around, just now noticing Lenore hanging posters along the stone walls of the pub. The posters advertised a 'Monsterous Masquerade,' here at the Leaky Cauldron on Halloween.

"Plans got flipped about," Sirius shrugged "and was in the mood for a pint."

There was an awkward pause as Lenore smoothed the edges of her poster, and Sirius felt his ears grow hot.

"Hey, I'm, uh, sorry," he started, stumbling over his words "for the other day. I wasn't trying to watch you or anything—"

Lenore looked over her shoulder and smiled mischievously. "I didn't mind."

Sirius coughed awkwardly, shifting his weight and praying the stirring in his trousers would go away.

"What are— _*cough*_ those posters?" he stumbled. "We're having a Halloween Party?"

"Yes, I told Madame Colleen I thought an event would help drive some more business in," Lenore said smoothly, "She got the approval from Tom, so we're going all out. Live music, signature cocktails. It's a masquerade, so be sure to dress accordingly,"

Lenore entered behind the bar and leaned forward toward him, resting her elbows onto the bar counter.

"Since you're here, would you mind taste-testing a little something for me? Madame Colleen asked me to come up with the cocktail menu."

"I didn't think the Leaky Cauldron patrons would be the types for signature cocktails and masquerade parties," Sirius said, snickering.

"You might be surprised."

Lenore's facial expression didn't show it, but her tone suggested she wasn't thrilled with Sirius's statement. Sirius shifted on his barstool, raising his glass to her and forcing a smile to ease the sudden tension.

"I'd be happy to test whatever you need me to."

Lenore smirked and then got to work. Sirius couldn't see what she was mixing, but he didn't pay that much attention either. A flutter of a black cloak in the front window caught his attention. He stared at the window, questioning if he did indeed see the robes of whoever was tailing him.

"Here we are,"

Sirius was snapped back to reality as Lenore handed him a small shooter glass. Sirius raised the glass and observed the mahogany liquid in the light.

"What is it?"

"Just try it," she said, "you'll like it."

Sirius tilted his head back and downed the shooter in one gulp. It was sweet, tasting like a chocolate-covered pumpkin pasty, but had an afterburn similar to that of his favorite scotch. He smacked his tongue, shaking off the burning sensation in his throat.

"Wow, that's amazing,"

"Wonderful," The corners of Lenore's mouth twitched as if she were fighting a smile. She had an odd flicker in her eye that Sirius chalked up to her satisfied he liked it but didn't want to appear too prideful. "I'm still deciding if I want to put this on the menu, so your input has been constructive."

"Well, my vote is for yes," Sirius grinned, "What else are you working on? Got anything similar to gin and tonic?"

Allie returned home that night, flooing in around dinner time. She had bags underneath her eyes, giving her entire face the appearance that it was going to melt off her skull.

"Between Katie Bell and a string of third-year boys hexing each other with slug vomiting jinxes, I hardly got a chance to sit down all weekend." Allie flopped down in the dining room chair, "My feet hurt, my back hurts, and I'm exhausted."

Sirius took note that she indeed looked just that. Her hair was frizzed, nail polish chipped around the edges, and skin uncharacteristically sallow. Sirius poured her a cup of tea, then sat down in the chair next to her.

"Any leads as to how and why she was cursed?" he asked.

"We figured out the package was meant to be delivered to someone in the castle, according to her friend Leann, but Katie never said who. She isn't able to speak, but hopefully, after some time at St. Mungo's, she'll make a full recovery and remember what happened."

"Do you think it was meant for Dumbledore or McGonagall?" Sirius asked, "who would be worth cursing?"

"I don't know," Allie yawned, "I have a headache from going over all the possible scenarios. Professor Snape is examining the package to figure out who and what it's for."

Allie rubbed her face, her day-old mascara flaking off in chunks as she did so. Sirius exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled at her effortlessly.

"Well, let's just relax this evening," he said, "there's plenty of time tomorrow to bounce ideas off each other"

"I've still got a paper to write," Allie muttered. "It's due tomorrow, so I can't put it off. I should've done it first on Friday. I need to polish my nails as well, they took a beating."

Allie flicked her wand, and a bottle of acetone, cotton balls, and gold nail polish appeared on the table. She soaked a cotton ball in acetone and removed her chipped purple polish with a few quick swipes. After a few shakes of the gold polish, Allie laid her left-hand flat onto the table. She polished with her right hand, dabbing the brush in the middle of her nail and wiggling up to the cuticle to get a clean line. Once she was satisfied with the crispness, she swiped the brush down the nail with three even strokes, daintily swiped the tips of her nail, and then repeated the process all 5 of her fingers. Once she finished, she waved her wand over her hand, instantly drying the lacquer before switching and repeating the same steps on her right side. Sirius watched, amazed at her precision to polish something so small. How did she not get it all over her skin?

"You're good at that," he murmured.

Allie smiled "I've had a lot of practice. My right hand never looks as good as my left, but I do alright."

Sirius watched, almost entranced by her fluid, exact movements. Once she'd cast her drying charm over her second hand, she held both up to admire her handiwork.

"That's better," she exhaled. "On to the next task I guess,"

"Do you need any help with anything?" Sirius asked

Allie laughed. "Can you write this paper for me so I can get some sleep?"

Sirius shrugged, "Sure, why not? What's the topic?"

Allie rolled her eyes playfully, snickering, "I was kidding."

"I'm not," Sirius said frankly, "What's the topic?"

Allie sighed, "Veracruz's Advanced Transfiguration Laws."

"Easy," Sirius grinned "I remember those like it was yesterday. I'll write the paper for you."

Allie frowned. "But that's cheating,"

"Codswallop," Sirius waved her off "You need the rest more than you need to write this paper. Do you understand Veracruz's laws?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then it's not cheating. Go get some rest, you look absolutely knackered," Sirius smiled "I'll have that paper done in no time."

Allie chewed her lip, "I don't know..."

"Relax, kitten, just go get some sleep. I'll write you the best paper you've ever seen."

Allie sighed then leaned over to kiss him. "Alright, thank you."

"Mhmm," Sirius hummed, "Now go get some rest."

Sitting in the living room with Allie's Transfiguration textbooks spread out around him, Sirius realized just how much he didn't miss school. He was a great student, mostly relying on sheer talent to get him through, but now that it had been over 20 years since he'd had to write a paper, he found himself quite rusty. He'd acted like he'd had Veracruz's Advanced Transfiguration Laws memorized, but staring at the parchment in front of him, he couldn't even remember what the first Law was.

An idea struck him— he'd remembered being assigned this same exact essay topic from when he took 7th year Transfiguration. McGonagall hadn't changed her curriculum at all since then, looking at Allie's class syllabus. Maybe he had his old paper lying around somewhere?

Sure enough, in the attic of the house, Sirius found boxes and boxes of he and Regulus's old school assignments. His mother was such the packrat, she refused to get rid of anything.

Digging through stacks and stacks of essays and homework assignments, Sirius found precisely what he was looking for. A look into Veracruz's Advanced Transfiguration Laws, By Sirius Black.

_Excellent,_ he thought, grinning.

The parchment smelled like mildew, but Sirius was smarter than to have Allie turn in a paper with his name on it. To disguise the fact that Sirius and Allie's handwriting was very, very different, he charmed his typewriter to copy his old essay word for word. Minus his name at the top, of course. He knew to change that to Allie's —he wasn't a complete novice.

If he recalled correctly, he got an E on this paper. It was sure to knock Allie's and McGonagall's socks off. He placed the newly typed document inside Allie's transfiguration textbook, then set off to the kitchen for a bottle of whiskey to reward himself for a job well done.

* * *

_He sat down in the large leather armchair, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt and leaning back. He poured himself a drink from the crystal decanter next to him, took a large gulp, then smacked his tongue as the liquor burned his throat._

_He looked up. Allie stood in front of him, shyly chewing her bottom lip as she fidgeted with the hem of her black lace chemise that hit at her mid-thigh. Her hair was massive and voluminous, and much shinier than usual. The peachy-pink glow of her blush hid any trace of her own flush, albeit Sirius knew it was there based on the color of her neck._

_She knelt down in front of him, running her hand up to his thigh and looking at him for permission. He nodded, admiring the way her neck turned even redder. She gave him a small smile as she undid his belt, and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes._

_A groan escaped him as he felt her lips seal around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around him slowly. He thought he'd go mad as she took him deeper, allowing him to hit the back of her throat before pulling back up. He reached forward to snake a hand into her wild curls but felt smooth, straight silky hair instead. He looked up, gasping as he found Lenore between his knees instead of Allie, eyes leering with lust and passion as she licked him from base to tip._

Sirius gasped as he shot up in bed, panting. His cock was stiff as a sword, pulsing with a need to be released. He lay back against his pillow, wiping the sweat from his brow. The dream felt so real, he could still feel the sensation of Lenore's lips lingering on him.

"Sirius?" Allie mumbled sleepily. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," he said, "Just a weird dream."

"Come here," she murmured, reaching a hand for him.

"Hold on," he said, leaning away from her, "I need to piss."

He hopped out of bed and stumbled his way through the dark hallway to the bathroom, locking himself inside and splashing cold water on his face. What the hell was that? Surely a wet dream shouldn't have bothered him as much as it was now, but it felt so real. Did it freak him out because it was with another woman?

His cock ached, and Sirius tried to picture everything he found revolting to make it calm down. He imagined Ron Thorson's wheezy laugh, then Martina Muenster, a Ravenclaw he'd had 5th-year potions with. She'd had raging acne and buck teeth. When neither worked, he even tried imagining the Dark Lord himself, and nothing would calm down the woody begging to be relieved. There was only one thing he knew what to do.

He dropped his boxers and gripped himself tightly. He began to pump, imagining Allie kneeling in front of him, using her own hand to pleasure him into ecstasy.

Ten minutes went by, and Sirius barely made a dent in his little stiff problem. He let out a frustrated growl and slammed his fist against the bathroom counter. At this point, it was almost growing painful, and he needed it to go away soon. He gripped tighter and stroked faster, imagining everything beautiful about Allie that usually sent him over the edge with no trouble.

The image of Lenore between his knees popped into his mind, and instantly it made him feel closer to orgasm. He was desperate to relieve himself, so he allowed his imagination to run wild. He imagined the scene of her straddling Jack from a few days prior, but replacing Jack with himself underneath her.

Within seconds, Sirius released with a grunt, relieving the near-painful pressure of his erection. Shame filled him instantly. Did he just spunk while thinking of another woman?

Crawling back into bed, he felt dirty. He felt ashamed for what he just did. Sure, it wasn't like he cheated on her, but Sirius knew how self-conscious Allie felt in front of Lenore. What would she think if she knew he just wanked off to the thought of her? The guilt kept him awake for hours until, at an unknown point in the night, sleep was finally merciful and took him.

"Sirius, you alright?"

Sirius's eyes shot up from overtop of the Daily Prophet. He'd been reading about the Ministry's recent capture of Stan Shunpike, a 21-year-old conductor of the Knight Bus and suspected Death Eater. Sirius had been staring at the picture of the pimply-faced man, thinking he didn't quite look like Death Eater material.

Allie looked at him earnestly from across the table, already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, sipping a cup of tea.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said stiffly, "just reading about a recent Death Eater capture."

This wasn't entirely true. After his dream and releasing his tension to the image of Lenore last night, Sirius could hardly look Allie in the eye. She frowned and reached a hand out for the paper. Sirius gave it to her, thankful for her to have her eyes on something else besides him for a moment.

"Stan Shunpike?" Allie said as she scrutinized the paper, "This bloke doesn't look like Death Eater material."

Sirius shrugged, "many don't. He could be imperioused,"

Allie read for another minute before glancing at her watch.

"I need to go," she said, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm working the dinner shift," Sirius said, "I'll be home late."

Sirius was honestly wondering if something was wrong with him. He spent more time watching Lenore glide from table to table from the kitchen window, rather than actually doing his job. He'd let the pots of Leaky Soup bubble over twice just because he was so entranced by her.

He'd never really looked at her this carefully before, what was it? Was it because of his dream last night, now just realizing that he was sexually attracted to her? She'd given him a few sly smiles when she caught him looking that made his trousers stir with delight, then followed by an overwhelming gut-punch of guilt. Allie was walking around with his child inside of her, and here he was, admiring another woman.

Self-doubt began to creep into Sirius's mind. He'd never really been the monogamous type. Throughout his school days, he had many a girl chasing after him that he'd wine and dine and bed without restraint, but he was never exclusive with just one. He'd spend one weekend pinning a girl to a wall inside a broom closet, and the next in the prefect's bathroom, the girl from the previous weekend out of his mind. He'd broken some hearts, quite a few, if he recalled. A few of the girls were just as big of skanks as he was, using him for the same reason he was using them.

When James started pursuing Lily, Sirius thought he was mad when he quit sleeping around as Sirius was. He couldn't understand why James only wanted the one- surely twelve was better than one. Once he saw the connection and the relationship James and Lily began to build, Sirius became envious. He'd never seen James look so happy, and Sirius secretly wanted to experience whatever James was.

Sirius was aware that love comes in many forms. He never had much love for his family, but he had a love for his friends. He'd loved James like a brother, he still loved Remus like one, and as much as he hated to admit, there was a time when he loved Peter too. He'd grown a love for Lily, in the way he made his best friend the happiest man in the world. The day Harry was born, he fell in love with that little jet black-haired, chubby baby.

The only kind of love he'd yet to experience was that of a romantic nature. The moment the cell bars of Azkaban slammed shut for the first time, he thought that he'd never get the chance to fall in love, have a family, experience what his best friend had. That is, until the day Azkaban moved prisoners two to a cell, and the idiot prison director stuck Allie with him.

He was so annoyed by the lack of privacy at first, the indecency of having to take a piss in front of a lady who refused to speak more than a few terrified squeaks. Once her walls came down, as well as his, Sirius felt feelings that he never thought he'd get to experience.

Being with Allie the first time had made his heart race. He recalled the shaking of his hands as they moved over her creamy skin, drinking in every inch of her. The feeling of her fingernails raking through his hair. The tight squeeze of her pussy accompanied by a slightly guilty feeling as she cried out in pain. Then the moans of pleasure, once she'd been able to relax. Sirius thought he would melt into a puddle on the mattress as she wrapped her legs around him, gasping as she pulsated around his cock, coming undone underneath him. The act had left him with a feeling for the woman then curled up against him that he'd never experienced before. He'd fallen in love, despite never thinking he'd get the chance to. She was ripped from him just a few days later, but he'd never stopped thinking of her.

He'd been driven to near madness, sleeping in the Forbidden Forest and stalking Hogwarts, looking for the vile human he used to love as a brother. The filthy traitor that masqueraded as a common garden rat, living luxuriously as a beloved pet. He'd been consumed by rage, his mission to exterminate Peter Pettigrew, nearly turning him into the monster that the Ministry accused him of being so many years ago. Still, each night he curled up against a tree stump as the shaggy black dog, visions of red hair came to mind each night.

Days and nights on the beaches of Sharm el-Sheikh hiding outside British Ministry jurisdiction, he'd sat in the sand and listened to the waves, thankful for Allie. Her suggestion on how to escape his concrete prison cell had been his saving grace. Despite his inability to catch the filthy rat Pettigrew, sitting in Egyptian paradise was worth the escape. If only he would've had her to share it with.

As he spent more days and nights huddled in a damp cave just around the corner from Hogsmeade, he'd nearly gone mad from talking himself into and out of going and finding Allie. The need to feel her smooth skin under his palms and to hear her soft shy giggle made him ache, but he couldn't leave Harry to fend for himself during the Triwizard tournament. He couldn't abandon James's son.

He'd known for sure he loved her the moment she came back into his life. The colors of the world around him became brighter in her presence, he felt whole when he was with her. He still did—so why on earth was he now seeking out a quick romp from a woman that really means nothing to him?

"Sirius!" Alma's bark snapped Sirius out of his daydream. "The damned soup is bubbling over!"

10:00 came around, and the kitchen closed down. Sirius finished plating the last few bits of food for leftover patrons, then started cleaning. He rapidly flicked his wand to clean up his mess from the shift, eager to get home and quit staring at Lenore.

"You appear late for something," Lenore smirked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Just eager to take a shower," Sirius said, forcing himself not to look at her.

"I see," Lenore had a leering tone in her voice. "Not eager to get home to Allie?"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but then paused. Was she goading him? Before he could talk, she did.

"I'll let you get cleaned up," she purred "See you tomorrow."

As Sirius bumbled inside 12 Grimmauld Place, he was surprised to find himself in a mostly dark house. There was no fire crackling in the drawing-room's fireplace, nor was Allie and her textbooks spread out on the sofa, waiting for him to join her with a fresh pot of tea.

"Allie?" He called, loud enough so she may have heard him from adjacent rooms, but not loud enough to disrupt the vehement portrait of his late mother. "You home?"

He was met with a silent house. He drew his wand, despite knowing his home was one of the safest places on earth thanks to Dumbledore's security charms and tiptoed down the hall towards the kitchen stairs.

He found Allie at the kitchen table, seated at the head with hands clasped in front of her so tight her knuckles were white. In front of her, she had two small stacks of papers, placed so neatly it could be measured precisely.

"Hey," Sirius said, "Didn't you hear me call for you?"

Allie didn't answer. Her face was twisted into a scowl, her cheeks beet red as if she were holding her breath.

"Everything ok?" He asked with uncertainty

"You copied your essay," she whispered dangerously "you took the one you wrote when you were a student and copied it."

"How do you know that?" Sirius scoffed playfully.

Allie's eyes shot up to him, shooting daggers.

"Because Professor McGonagall keeps copies of every single student's work. She compared it to yours, and it was a match!"

"I turned in that paper over 20 years ago," Sirius scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "how was I supposed to know she still had a copy of it?"

Allie gritted her teeth, "you told me you were going to write it for me."

"And I was until I remembered that that essay got me an E."

"And it got _me_ a T," Allie hissed, "_Troll_ for plagiarism."

"Just tell her I offered to help, and that you didn't know I gave you a copied essay."

"And risk her thinking you've been doing my homework this entire time?!" Allie shrieked.

Sirius was taken aback; Allie rarely raised her voice, so little so he couldn't recall ever hearing her yell like this.

"Keep your voice down," Sirius cautioned. "You are going to wake up my mother."

Allie appeared to ignore him, but her voice returned back to a normal speaking level. She shook her head, scoffing. "I should've just done it myself. I shouldn't have agreed to your help."

Sirius ran a hand through his greasy hair and sighed. "Look kitten, It's just one essay—"

"That's not the point!"

Her shriek this time did wake up Mrs. Black. Screams and hollers from the stairwell echoed through the house, yelling profanities mostly directed at Sirius.

_"USELESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING—"_

"Great, you woke her up," Sirius growled "Thanks for that."

If looks could kill, then Sirius would've dropped dead from the expression Allie gave him. She rose without another word, brushing past him and carelessly bumping his shoulder.

Sirius groaned in frustration. "Allie— where are you going?"

"Bed," She turned back, glaring and speaking in a dangerously calm tone. "Don't follow me."


	17. Chapter 17

The wind ripped through Sirius's hair as he soared over forests nestled thick with pine trees and lochs of a deep emerald hue. He threw his fist up and let out a cheer of delight as they soared low enough for Buckbeak to dip a talon into one of the lochs. Its claw cut through the glassy water like butter, leaving behind tiny ripples that cascaded out in both directions. Sirius held onto Buckbeak's feathers with his other hand tightly as he squeezed the hippogriff's flanks with his thighs so we would not slide off. Buckbeak squawked with delight as they soared upwards now, ascending over the pines that now looked small enough to be a doll's forest. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, casting a beautiful glow on everything the light touched.

Their flight to Hogwarts had been long, about 8 hours since leaving London. They'd flown in the cover of darkness, stopping only a few times so Buckbeak could drink from small, clear streams. Sirius was sad to be leaving Buckbeak, but seeing how happy the hippogriff was to get out of the house and spread its wings brought a tear to his eye. He patted Buckbeak's thick neck gently,

"Just a few more minutes, Beaky," he hollered through the wind, "Almost there."

Buckbeak would no longer be a prisoner inside 12 Grimmauld Place as Sirius once was. It would get to spend its days roaming the paddock near Hagrid's hut, munching on grass, and eating dead ferrets for dinner. Hagrid told Sirius he could come to visit whenever he'd like, which was something he planned to do.

As Hogwarts came into view, Sirius encouraged Buckbeak to fly lower, landing just on the outskirts of the grounds at the central wrought iron gate. They cantered to a stop before Sirius slid off the hippogriff, then gave him a firm pat at the withers.

"Good boy, Beaky," he said, "Hagrid will meet us here."

Sirius drew his wand, flourishing grandly as a bright silver dog burst forward. It ran a circle around him and Buckbeak before taking off through the gate and towards Hagrid's hut. A few minutes later, Hagrid came bobbing down the path, lantern in hand and excitement sparkling in his beady black eyes. He stopped just before the gate and bowed low to Buckbeak, to which it returned without question.

"Glad to see ya both made it," Hagrid said as he fumbled with the gate locks, "I wasn't expectin' ya this early,"

"I wanted to fly mostly at night," Sirius said, "I didn't know how difficult it would be to get him out of London."

"No problem," Hagrid yanked the iron gate open with impressive force. "I was jus' gettin' up to feed the skrewts."

As they walked through the grounds, Sirius admired the golden glow of the sunrise glinting in the reflection of the castle's windows. He'd always thought Hogwarts was one of the most beautiful places on earth. There was something about the glow of the sun just above the horizon ever cast such a picturesque glimmer over the magnificent structure.

"So, what've his favorite treats been?" Hagrid questions, "I assume you're a bit short on ferrets in London, eh?"

"Yeah," Sirius laughed. "Mostly dead mice from the nearby alley or steak trimmings from the Leaky Cauldron. He likes the fat off a strip steak the best."

"I'll make sure to give him all my scraps," Hagrid said, "Dumbledore said we ought to call him Witherwings when speakin' about him to others."

Once they reached Hagrid's hut, Buckbeak trotted off to a nearby watering trough, gulping happily as he shook out his wings from their long flight.

"I'm going to miss him," Sirius said, fighting to keep his voice from breaking, "but I'll be back to visit whenever I can."

Hagrid smacked Sirius on the back affectionately, albeit not knowing his own strength and knocking the wind out of him.

"Thanks, fer bringin' him back to me," Hagrid sniffled, wiping big fat tears from his cheeks "I've been hoping one day to get him back."

"Thanks for taking him," Sirius extended his hand to shake Hagrid's "I best be going, I'm going to use Allie's floo to get back."

Sirius walked over to Buckbeak, questioning if he should've bowed before reaching up to touch the hippogriff. It appeared to be ok that he did not, as Buckbeak turned around and nuzzled his head into Sirius's chest happily.

"I'll be back soon to visit, Beaky," Sirius whispered, stroking the top of Buckbeak's head, "you deserve to have a place a fly and run, Hagrid can give that to you."

Sirius did not look back at Hagrid or Buckbeak as he made his way up the path towards the castle because he did not wish for either of them to see the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

He made his way up the marble staircases, waiting patiently for stairs to change to the direction he needed to go to get to Allie's sixth-floor suite. Students stared at him wide-eyed as he made his way through the corridors, trying not to pay any mind to the whispers he heard as he walked by.

_"Look, look, do you know who that is?"_

_"That's Sirius Black! My mum swears he did it."_

The sun sparkled onto the floor through the stained glass window of Allie's bedroom suite, leaving glimmers of blue, pink, and green across the room. The china tea set adorning the coffee table was dainty and feminine, just like her. Sirius looked at his watch, she would be coming through the floo shortly—maybe he would stay here and greet her. If anything, it would force her to speak to him.

They'd hardly said two words to each other in three days since Allie chastised him for her plagiarized paper. She'd locked him out of the bedroom each night since; they both knew a simple spell could unlock the door, but Sirius had gotten the message loud and clear— he was to sleep somewhere else.

Tossing and turning each night, dreams of Lenore would invade his mind. Thoughts of her bent over the Leaky Cauldron's kitchen prep table with her skirt pulled up, and perfect round ass spread out were challenging to eliminate from his mind's eye. He'd eventually quit fighting it, allowing his slumbering mind to imagine such filth, more so because he didn't have the strength to fight it.

He'd felt so guilty waking up each morning; how could he dream of another woman, especially while Allie was angry at him enough? It was like a switch had been flipped in him. One moment, he hardly noticed Lenore, and the next, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

His eyelids felt heavy as he leaned his head back, resting comfortably on the couch. The long journey on Buckbeak had left him more tired than he thought he would be. He decided he'd close his eyes, just for a moment.

Instantly, he began to dream. Lenore was handcuffed to a four-poster, writhing with anticipation as Sirius's hands ran up her thighs. He dreamed of her desperate moans as his fingers teased her body, her dark eyes gleaming with lust and need.

"Sirius?"

Sirius snapped awake, shifting immediately in hopes of hiding his erection. The last thing he needed was her to ask him what he'd been thinking about.

"Mm— oh, hey," he rubbed the sleep from his eyes "sorry, I must've fallen asleep."

Allie shifted her weight from one side to another. "You and Buckbeak were gone this morning. I guess I should've figured you'd flown him here last night."

"Yeah, I just left him with Hagrid. He seems happy to be here."

Allie smiled weakly, nodding. "that's wonderful to hear."

Their conversation was stiff with forced politeness, which Sirius could tell was mostly on her end. She blushed, then looked down at her feet.

"Well, uhm, I guess I'll be off now..."

She turned to make her way to the door. Sirius jumped up, reaching for her hand to catch her.

"Hey,"

Allie stopped and turned towards him, but did not speak.

"do you have a few minutes before you have to go?" Sirius gave her an awkward yet hopeful smile as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "have a cuppa with me?"

He was surprised she agreed to sit with him, as tense as things had been between them. Sirius took the liberty of brewing them one of the uniquely flavored teas, Pineapple Lime. They sipped their tea in deafening silence, Allie only speaking when Sirius asked her if she'd like sugar, milk, or how the tea was. She gave him flat answers each time, not continuing the conversation at all.

"Did you, uh," Sirius stumbled awkwardly, "see the macarons I picked up from that muggle bakery you like, yesterday?"

"Mhm," Allie nodded, "I ate them already."

Sirius smiled. He was hoping to soften her up with her favorite treats.

"I can get some more today if you'd like."

Allie shrugged, and Sirius's smile faded; she was a tough nut to crack. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her this upset, and he determined that an angry Allie was much more challenging to handle than anticipated.

"Come on, you've hardly spoken to me in days," Sirius groaned, "I've gotten you baked goods, flowers—what more do I have to do?"

Allie looked up at him from her mug for the first time since they'd sat down for tea, but Sirius wished she hadn't. If looks could kill, Sirius would've been dead by her gaze before he knew what hit him. Allie set her tea down with unnerving gentleness, then grabbed her textbook next to her and stood. She made her way swiftly across the room towards the door.

"Allie," Sirius said, almost sternly. "Stop."

Allie turned back, glaring. "You could say you're _sorry_,"

She spoke just above a whisper, but with a tone laced with pure snake venom. She turned on her heel and walked out without another word. Sirius set his cup down and sighed, then rubbed his face in his hands roughly. How was he so stupid? Of course, he'd been sorry that he got her a poor grade, but he hadn't even realized he never actually _apologized._

"You stupid git," Sirius growled to himself. "You really are a goddamn idiot sometimes."

Sirius spent most of the day chastising himself with a scolding inner monologue. No wonder Allie had kept him locked out of their bedroom for the last couple of nights, he'd reckoned. Hell, he didn't want to sleep with himself either.

He popped out of the house to pick up a few dozen of Allie's favorite macarons and a few pints of ice cream from a local muggle grocer. It wasn't Florean Fortescue's, but hopefully, this Kelly's of Cornwall Clotted Cream business would be enough to win her over— _after_ a formal apology.

A liter bottle of Ogden's Old kept him company for hours that afternoon until falling asleep on the drawing-room couch. He jolted himself awake not long after a problematic dream of Lenore had begun. He woke up with a frustrated groan; what the hell was wrong with him?

Allie arrived home late that evening after the dinner shift at the Leaky Cauldron came to a close. Sirius had been watching the clock, hoping she would've stopped home between school and work, but instead must've chosen to floo directly there. This made him kick back the Ogden's Old even harder. He never liked being home alone, even after most of 12 Grimmauld Place had been stripped of the hateful memories of his youth.

He turned his head to look at Allie in the foyer, forcing himself not to smile at the tomato sauce splatter stain on her button-down.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hi,"

She responded so softly he hardly heard her.

"Work was good, yeah?"

"Mhmm." she hummed.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something, if so."

Allie shook her head. "I ate already, thanks."

The tension between them was so thick it could be sliced by a butcher and served as cold cut delicatessen. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He'd just now realized he might've had just a bit too much to drink; would that make his apology seem insincere? Oh well, he knew he needed to do it sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry—" his words slurred slightly as he stumbled through his apology, "I really am. I didn't think I would get you a bad grade, but it was careless of me to copy my old essay."

"Yes, it was," Allie whispered, her eyes narrowing, "How much have you had to drink?"

"A lot. Probably too much." he took a deep breath, "forgive me, kitten. Please. I _am_ sorry."

Allie's expression softened. She stepped forward, placing a hand on his cheek and running her thumb across his 5 o'clock shadow.

"Please forgive me," he whispered.

Allie wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled her head into his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and inhaled the familiar scent of her shampoo.

"I forgive you,"

He kissed her forehead and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Can I come to bed tonight?" Sirius asked, his words slurring gently.

"I would like that." Allie smiled sheepishly, giggling nervously. "There's something else I would like, as well…"

He grinned, then snaked a hand into her hair and crashed his lips against hers. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to explore. She let out a groan against his lips as she fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. By now, Sirius would've been ready to bend Allie over the banister. Still, for some reason, he had no physical response to his desire. What the hell was going on with him?

Once they were upstairs, clothes torn off and thrown around the room, Sirius finally had the confirmation that something was indeed wrong. Sex had never been so disastrous in his entire life. He lay on his back, completely limp, staring at the ceiling in frustration. Allie sat with her back against the headboard, the blanket pulled up to her neck.

"Is it me?" she asked, her voice small.

"No," Sirius replied flatly. "It's not you."

Sirius never had issues with getting it up, so why now? His mind snapped to the little dreams he'd been having with Lenore— was it because of this? He closed his eyes, feeling shameful of what he was about to think about. It would crush Allie if she knew he could be imagining Lenore in order to get an erection.

"Should we just try again later?" Allie whispered. "Maybe you just had too much to drink?"

Unlikely, Sirius reckoned, as he'd been way more snockered and had no problems getting a hard-on many other times in the past. Sirius sighed, opening his eyes again.

"Yeah, maybe," Sirius lied, "We can try again later."

They dressed in silence, both undoubtedly feeling the elephant in the room. Sirius got into bed first, outstretching his arm in hopes Allie would curl herself up against him. He was pleased to see she smiled, crawling into bed and settling on her side to allow Sirius to spoon himself around her. He stroked her hair off of her neck and placed a gentle kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright."

Allie seemed to fall asleep rather quickly and sleep heavily, unlike Sirius. He woke every twenty minutes due to his problematic dreams starting up the moment he fell into a REM cycle. He spent most of the night going back and forth between contemplating why he was having these dreams of Lenore, and feeling guilty because he had them. Now he couldn't even shag because of them? He didn't need this problem in his life.

His thirst grew with each passing minute. Just before dawn, he slipped out of bed, finally surrendering to getting some water. He made his way down the few flights of stairs to the basement kitchen, clinking around in the cabinets for a glass. Sirius filled the cup to the rim with water, then chugged like he was shotgunning a can of beer. He sighed with relief as he leaned back against the countertop. The only bad thing about whiskey was the incessant thirst it left him with.

A loud crack, crash, and thud came from the foyer above him, followed by Mrs. Black screaming her usual profane insults. Sirius's heart skipped a beat as he dropped his water glass, not even caring that it shattered on the kitchen floor. Allie was the only other person here tonight, and it sounded like someone had just taken a massive tumble.

"ALLIE?!"

Sirius tore up the basement stairs, heart hammering in his ears as he feared the worst. Once in the foyer, he found the noise had come from Remus, on the floor bleeding next to a tipped over coat rack.

"Remus!" Sirius cried over his mother's shrewd screams, "Remus my friend, what happened?"

Remus simply groaned unintelligibly. He was bleeding a significant amount, blood appearing to be pouring from every inch of him. Relief that the noise wasn't Allie tumbling down the stairs was immediately squashed by the panic at Remus's blood pooling on the hardwood floor of the foyer.

"Sirius?!"

Allie thundered down the stairs, stopping half-way down the first flight of stairs and turning white when she saw the state Remus was in.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "—Remus."

Her healer instincts kicked in as she hurried down the rest of the stairs and dropped next to him, examining his injuries with a furrowed brow.

"Upstairs, under the bed," Allie said quickly, "my medkit."

Sirius took off running back up the stairs, his blood-stained pajama pants sticking to his knees. He was back in a flash, heaving desperate breaths as he handed the small, leather case to Allie. She flew open the locks, and the case popped open, expanding larger than what should scientifically fit. She rummaged through one compartment quickly, then tossed a vial to Sirius.

"Blood replenishing potion. Get him to drink it."

Sirius popped the cork of the dark red potion and tilted the vial to his friend's lips. He sputtered a moment, grimacing.

"Remus, you need to drink this," Sirius ordered gently. "come on now,"

Remus scowled, then obliged, gulping the potion in three swallows. He gasped in pain as Allie pressed a damp cloth to his gashes.

"Sorry, this will sting," she said sympathetically, "Sirius, crab a cloth and help."

Sirius dipped the cloth in the milky fluid, then gently pressed it to each one of Remus's wounds. Remus gritted his teeth in pain, recoiling as each one of them touched him. The fluid clotted his injury instantly. Once all the bleeding ceased, Remus's coloring looked almost back to normal.

"Let's get him onto the couch," Allie said, "_Moblicorpis._"

Allie levitated Remus with her wand the few paces from the foyer to the drawing-room couch, setting him down as gently as she could. Remus began to shiver hard, almost like he was seizing.

"What's happening?" Sirius asked, voice laced with concern. "Why is he shaking like that?"

"This is normal after a blood replenishing potion," Allie said, "Accio blanket!"

A large, fuzzy throw blanket zoomed toward her from its place in the corner basket. She draped the blanket around Remus's shoulders, tucking him in as if he were a small child.

"He's going to be cold for the next few minutes as his body replaces the blood he's lost," Allie said, "How about a warm cuppa, Remus?"

Remus grunted unintelligibly through his shiver, and Allie nodded to Sirius.

"Just classic earl grey," She requested, "extra hot. If we have any lemons, give him a squeeze of lemon juice in there as well."

After fumbling around the kitchen in a hurry, Sirius returned just a few minutes later with a piping hot tea mug.

"Thank you," she nodded, "Remus, open your mouth, please. This tea is going to be hot, so I need to cast a shield charm on your neck and throat."

Remus opened his mouth a pathetic amount through his shivers. Allie used her fingers to open his mouth further, then muttered an incantation Sirius didn't recognize. Remus sputtered a cough as his mouth lit up in a bright yellow flash that disappeared as quickly as it came. Allie plucked another vial from her medkit and dumped it into Remus's tea.

"Alright, now I need you to drink this," Allie said, "the entire cup, please."

Slowly but surely, Remus drank the entire cup. After a moment, his shuddering ceased.

"What did you put in that?" Sirius asked

"Pain potion," Allie said, packing up her medkit. "Extra strength—_ah!_"

Allie grabbed her side, then frowned at her stomach.

"Don't do that," Allie scolded her belly gently, rubbing a spot just below her ribs, "We talked about not kicking mummy in the—_ah_!"

Sirius chuckled, leaving Allie to shoot him a glance.

"This child is as stubborn as you are," she grumbled.

"You expect a fetus to listen to you?" Sirius smiled "Can I feel?"

Allie nodded and reached out for his hand, then placed it on the spot she had just been massaging. After a few seconds of waiting, Sirius finally felt a little kick in the palm of his hand. He smiled ear to ear as Allie grimaced.

"That's amazing," He breathed.

"I just wish he or she wouldn't kick me, _Ah!_ right in the ribs…"

"Maybe play them some music?" Sirius suggested, "Calm them down?"

"I don't want to disturb Remus," Allie frowned, "I'm going to need to sit with him to make sure he starts healing on his own."

"I don't need a babysitter," Remus grumbled.

"You just bled all over my new floors," Sirius said, smirking, "I beg to differ."

Allie rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Sirius, help me apply some wound paste to these gashes and bandage him. I'll need your help lifting him so I can get to his back…"

They spent the next 20 minutes applying a thick orange paste and bandaging Remus up like an Egyptian mummy. He was in and out of consciousness the whole time, and damn heavy. Remus had certainly lost weight since the last time Sirius had seen him, but that still didn't change the fact that dead weight was near impossible to move.

"If he comes to, give him another pain potion, and a sleeping draught if that's not enough," Allie said, kissing Sirius's cheek. "I don't want to leave him alone, but I need to shower off this blood— I'll try to be quick, then I'll sit with him while you shower."

Sirius sat on the floor next to the couch, soaked in blood, observing the rise and fall of Remus's chest. He'd never seen injuries this significant that hadn't taken the injured nearly right away; he felt that Allie truly saved his life. Remus was the last of his best friends, the last person besides him to carry such an intimate memory of James.

_Well, the last one who didn't betray us all, _Sirius reminded himself begrudgingly.

The thought of losing Remus made him sick to his stomach— he'd been robbed of a life with all of his friends from being put in Azkaban, and here he had a second chance, and was his last friend going to be ripped from him?

_Allie would not have gone off to shower if she felt he was going to croak any minute,_ he told himself. _That is a good sign._

A half-hour went by, and Sirius grew sleepier by the minute. After nodding off for a split second and seeing visions of his hands running over Lenore's naked frame, Remus started coughing, snapping Sirius out of his dream. Remus sputtered and groaned in pain as he blinked a few times, awakening himself.

"Easy there, Moony, feeling alright?"

"Water," Remus croaked.

Sirius took his wand and cast a water charm into his old tea mug and handed it to him. Remus chugged it down in three large gulps.

"More?" Sirius asked.

Remus guzzled down two more glassfuls, then grimaced as he handed Sirius back the mug.

"Everything hurts," Remus groaned, "I'm glad you two were home, I didn't know where else to go."

"Were you attacked?" Sirius demanded, "Who did this to you?"

"I did. The full moon was tonight."

"But you only used to attack yourself when you were alone," Sirius questioned, "weren't you with a pack?"

Remus's voice was raspy, and his breath was labored as he attempted to speak. "The pack wanted to go off on a hunt to a muggle campsite nearby, and I couldn't pretend to fit in any longer."

"Damn," Sirius sighed. "Have any luck swaying them to our side?"

Remus shook his head "No, They're all jaded. They truly believe life will be better for them under Voldemort's rule. Fenrir Greyback has a large part in that."

"So these last few months were for nothing," Sirius said, a statement not a question. "What a waste—"

"Remus, I thought I heard you coughing," Allie came down the stairs, dressed in new lounge leggings and an oversized tee-shirt, footsteps as light as air. "Can you breathe alright? You have a nasty gash near your left lung."

"It hurts to breathe," He answered honestly.

"Let me get you something for that," Allie rummaged through her medkit for another vial of pain potion. "Here, drink this,"

"Got anything stronger?" Remus said sardonically,

"This is extra strength, sorry," Allie smiled weakly. "You could've died Remus, your injuries were extensive— you really should've gone to St Mungo's…"

"No," Remus said quickly "No, I don't do hospitals."

Allie took his hand and squeezed "Hospitals are meant to help you."

"Sure, all while they judge me for what I am," Remus snapped, yanking his hand away, "I don't and won't do hospitals."

"Alright, alright," Allie said, raising her hands in defeat. "You need to rest. Would you like a sleeping draught?"

"Yes, I want to sleep off this pain," Remus said, "Keep them coming for a couple days, please."

Allie smiled weakly "Alright, here—"

Allie handed Remus the vial of sleeping potion, which he greedily slurped down then fell asleep a few moments later.

"He's going to need around the clock supervision," Allie said. "I'm going to send out some owls to see who in the Order can sit with him while you and I are gone."

"Do you think he's going to be alright?"

Sirius felt like a small, scared boy when he asked. Allie leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"I think so, he just needs monitoring to keep him asleep for the worst of this, as well as to change his dressing regularly." Allie smiled reassuringly. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll sit with him. Let the blood rinse for a few minutes before you wash your face, you don't want to get any of his blood in your eyes or mouth."

Sirius nodded, taking one last look at his emaciated, injured friend before retreating up the stairs to scrub off the lycanthropy-riddled blood that now stained his clothes.

* * *

Why was she _so _enchanting?

Sirius stared at the way Lenore floated gracefully around the dining room through the kitchen window. There was something about the way she carried herself that was just so damn intriguing.

Why was he so interested in her? Ever since the past weekend, he'd hardly been able to stop thinking about her, let alone how she'd invade his dreams and blow his mind. She turned around and looked at him, and Sirius looked away uncomfortably. She smirked and sauntered over.

"Having a good morning so far?" she asked, her French accent giving Sirius goosebumps.

"Yeah, yeah, it's good,"

Sirius fought to remain casual. Was it hot in here?

"You look tired," Lenore appeared pleased by this observation, for which Sirius found odd. "Been sleeping?"

"Uh, sort of,"

Sirius felt himself blush. Lenore seemed to look at him with a sense of knowing. Did she know he was dreaming filthy things of her?

"I'll get you a cup of coffee," she smirked. "Cream or sugar?"

"No, just black. Thanks."

Sirius watched her through the kitchen window as she glided to the bar and poured the steaming coffee into an oversized mug. Jack gave her a lazy, friendly smile that she returned with a wink. He found it strange how Jack seemed to look at her like a lost puppy dog.

As Lenore made her way back to the kitchen, Sirius watched Jack instead, taking note in his robotic movements as he wiped down the bar.

"Fresh dark roast," Lenore said, re-emerging into the kitchen. "Drink up."

"Thanks," Sirius mumbled, taking a sip of the steaming coffee gingerly. "So, uh, you and Jack are…?"

Lenore snickered, then stuck a look at Jack through the kitchen window. "We're not exclusive if you were wondering."

Yes, she was definitely goading him. She had bollocks the size of cannonballs, he reckoned, but what was she playing at?

"What's on your schedule for the day, after work?" Lenore continued, "Have a drink with me."

This statement didn't appear to be a question, but more of an order. Sirius shook his head.

"I can't," Sirius said, honestly, due to Remus's fragile condition, he needed to be with him this afternoon. "I, uh, have plans with a friend."

"With Allie?" Lenore raised a brow "Doesn't she have class late tonight?"

Sirius opened his mouth to ask how Lenore knew Allie's class schedule but figured she might've mentioned it in passing.

"Uh, no, she does have class late," He stumbled "No, I uh, have a friend in town that I haven't seen for a few months, and I have to meet him after work."

Lenore's face remained unchanged, but her eyes flashed with irritation.

"I see," she said coolly, "well, we'll just have to take a raincheck then, won't we?"

"Yeah, yeah, a raincheck."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably as Lenore adjusted her button-down shirt, already open further than the other woman wore theirs. He remembered how lovely her figure looked when accidentally stumbling upon her and Jack, shirt open and tits busting out of her bra.

_Damnit, Sirius, what's wrong with you!_

Lenore floated away, and once she was out of earshot, Sirius let out a breath of frustration. This was more than just a simple wet dream. This was out of hand. Lenore was obviously goading him— what if she did something to cause this?

The idea sounded absurd, but Jack had seemed different since he and Lenore started sleeping together, almost as if he were imperiused.

Sirius nearly laughed out loud to himself- there was no way Lenore was casting imperius charms on the male staff. Sirius had been under the imperius curse during the first war, during a training exercise for the Order. He and James had taken turns casting the curse on each other, and they had to fight it. Sirius remembered how being under the influence felt, and this was certainly different.

Maybe he was just paranoid. Maybe he wasn't. He racked his brain for any sort of explanation, settling on a random thought of all the Halloween party drinks Lenore had him try this past weekend. He hadn't watched her make the drinks very carefully, as he had been distracted by a possible lurker in the front windows of the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe she slipped something into one of the drinks then? He'd started having these thoughts, feelings, and dreams that very night.

But _why?_

Why would she feel the need to dose him with something to attract him to her? She was a beautiful woman, she could have any man in Great Britain— why was Sirius something worth manipulating with magic? He was nearly 10 years older than her, stuck working as a cook in a greasy spoon pub, borderline alcoholic, and off the market. When these thoughts came to his mind, he even wondered what the hell Allie saw in him.

Returning home to 12 Grimmauld Place a few hours later, Sirius was surprised to walk in on what appeared to be a very personal conversation between Tonks and Remus.

"Dora, please—"

"Don't you call me that," Tonks snapped "Don't you act like you can be sweet on me when it fits your agenda, but the moment— Oh, Sirius—"

Sirius entered the drawing-room to find Remus sitting on the couch, breathing stiffly as he held one side of his ribs, while Tonks stood cross-armed in front of him. Her hair was fire-engine red today— a nice change from the lazy mousy brown she'd been sporting the last couple of months.

"Hi," Sirius said awkwardly, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, you're fine, we're finished," Tonks quipped, "This conversation isn't going anywhere."

Tonks brushed past Sirius without another word. She stormed out of the house, but not before kicking the umbrella stand on her way out and nearly awakening the portrait of Mrs. Black. Sirius waited a moment before turning around to speak to Remus.

"What was that about?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing, nothing," Remus groaned as he readjusted in his seat. "We were just… having a disagreement."

"I see," Sirius said, "I didn't expect her to come by today— wasn't Arthur supposed to be sitting with you?"

"Yeah, Dor— er, _Tonks_ sent him off when she got here," Remus said, his cheeks turning a twinge of pink.

Remus's slight embarrassment gave the impression that he no longer wanted to speak about him and Tonks's conversation.

"Well, good. I need to talk to you, and I don't want an audience."

Sirius grabbed an armchair, yanked it towards them, and then sat down across from Remus. Remus raised a brow curiously, "What about?"

"I— I think I might have been dosed with something," Sirius said, feeling stupid the moment the words left his lips. "Or jinxed. I don't know."

"Dosed? Jinxed? What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, there is this woman, at work,"

Remus smirked as Sirius continued.

"I can't stop dreaming about shagging her," Sirius ran a hand through his hair "Every night, I can't help it. I can't even get off unless I think about her."

"Padfoot," Remus sighed, "I've never known you to be monogamous."

"It's not that," Sirius said quickly, "Allie is different, I love her. But this... _desire_ came honestly out of nowhere. One minute I was fine, and then the next I was dreaming about another woman sucking my—"

"Ok, ok," Remus interjected, waving his hand to stop Sirius, "let's say you were dosed with a lust potion of some kind. You'd need an antidote."

"And where the hell am I supposed to get one of those?" Sirius grumbled, "I haven't brewed a potion in nearly 20 years."

"And potions was my worst subject, you wouldn't want me trying," Remus said, "Allie is very talented with potions, maybe she could whip you up something."

"No, no way," Sirius said "Allie can't know about this. She is already self-conscious about the woman in question, I don't want her getting any ideas in her head."

Remus sighed, leaning back in his seat. After a moment, he chuckled.

"What?" Sirius snapped "What's so funny?"

"I know who we can ask," Remus grinned, "But you're not going to like it."

* * *

**Good news! I'm finally caught up with my other sites, so you guys are now on my most current update schedule.**

**Bad news, you won't see an update or two a day anymore. I don't have a specific upload day, but I shoot for 1-2 updates a month. join my facebook group for exclusive chapter previews! ** groups/27489648735/


	18. Chapter 18

**Ayyyy hope you all are keeping yourselves healthy and safe during this global plague! My apologies for the wait, but here's a longer than typical chapter to keep you all entertained during this period of social distancing.**

**Remember to wash your hands, check on friends and family, and support your local small businesses! As a small business owner myself, this time is especially scary, so I'm glad I have Sirius and Allie's drama to escape with lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let me understand this—You want me to brew Black a potion so he can... _fornicate?"_

Sirius glared contemptuously at Snape from across the dining table at 12 Grimmauld Place. He opened his mouth to launch a series of insults but was stopped by Remus's large boot kicking him in the shin.

"That's only one facet of this," Remus interjected quickly. "Whatever Sirius was exposed to is causing problematic dreams and thoughts. He hasn't slept right in nearly a week."

Snape sighed, looking at Remus apathetically. "And you've considered the possibility that Black isn't merely reverting to his 'old ways'?"

Sirius mumbled '_greasy-haired knob head' _under his breath, just soft enough that Snape couldn't hear. Remus must have, however, earning Sirius another kick in the shin,

"He's certain he's been dosed or jinxed with something," Remus said, "I believe him, especially considering the side effects he's been experiencing…"

Snape waved his hand rapidly to stop Remus before he continued. "If you don't know what he was dosed with, I cannot brew an effective potion."

"Can you brew _something?" _Sirius interjected. "A general antidote of some kind?"

"I could, but it might not alleviate all your symptoms," Snape said with a shrug.

"I don't care, if it does at least something, I'll take it."

Sirius was desperate at this point— Snape had to help him. Unfortunately for him, he _needed_ Snape's help.

Snape sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Why me? Surely Murphy is perfectly capable of brewing something for this little situation. Slughorn tells me she's quite the potioneer."

"She doesn't know," Sirius said quickly. "Allie can't know,"

The corners of Snape's mouth curled upwards as he seemed pleased by Sirius's reaction.

"We came to you because we need discretion," Remus said, "Also, you are the best with potions out of everyone we thought to write to, so…"

If Snape was pleased by this statement, he didn't show it. He shrugged his shoulders, flicking the greasy curtains of black hair out of his face. "So, by brewing this antidote for you, Black, I'm doing you a real favor, aren't I?"

Sirius gritted his teeth, feeling his ears burn hot. "Yes, you are," he answered dryly.

The smirk returned to Snape's face. His brow rose with curiosity and amusement. "and what's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you helped out a man in need?" Sirius sneered.

Snape didn't react. He remained staring at Sirius curiously with his brow cocked as if he were waiting for him to offer up something better.

"Come on, Snivellus," Sirius groaned, earning him a kick in the shin from Remus. "_Ow!_— sorry, er, _Severus_— I'm desperate. Do you want money? I've got gold—"

"I don't want," Snape snapped, "nor need your money."

"What then?" Sirius pleaded, "I'll give you anything—_do_ anything—"

Remus's brows rose into his hairline at this as Snape looked utterly pleased.

"Anything?" Snape drawled. "You'll do anything I desire if I brew this potion for you?"

Sirius sighed, hoping he wasn't going to regret this. He gritted his teeth once more and nodded.

_"Anything."_

Snape smirked, "Well, I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but we'll just say you'll owe me a favor. I'll have this antidote in a couple of days."

"Thank you," Sirius said, feeling his stomach wrench at the fact he was grateful for _Snape. _"Just don't say anything to Allie, I need this to be between us."

"It's not like Murphy, and I have afternoon tea together," Snape said plainly, his tone almost bored. "Now, I think it's best I be off. I've got more pressing matters to attend to today."

Snape rose from the table and flooed out without another word, leaving Remus staring at Sirius in bewilderment.

"You promised Severus _anything?_" Remus asked, "You must be desperate."

"You know I am," Sirius spat contemptuously. "Fucking wanker, he just _loved_ the fact that I asked him for help, didn't he?"

"Swallow your pride, Padfoot," Remus said, chuckling softly, "and be thankful he was feeling generous today."

* * *

Once the bell rang at the end of Transfiguration, Allie slid her textbook into her canvas rucksack. She then swung the bag over her left shoulder, but not before casting an anti-gravity charm on the bag to reduce heaviness. She wasn't supposed to be carrying much weight at this stage in her pregnancy, and her zillion textbooks undoubtedly surpassed the weight requirement.

Her free period was next, which she'd filled with a shift assisting Madam Pomfrey. Moseying down the hall towards the Hospital wing, she caught sight of Draco Malfoy darting through the corridor, moving faster than typical without his usual gang of cronies trudging behind him. Allie looked over her shoulder and then back to him. Maybe she should follow him, Madam Pomfrey would understand if she were a few minutes late, right? She knew this to not be accurate, but she figured she should make good on her promise to keep an eye on him to Sirius.

Why was he walking so fast? And to where? She didn't believe that any 6th-year classes were in the direction he was headed. Allie followed a safe distance away, tailing him up the many marble staircases until they reached the 7th floor. She wondered what was dragging him all the way over here, but once the crowd died down, she realized he was going somewhere where no one else was.

Allie quickly cast a disillusionment charm over herself before following him down the abandoned hall. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide herself waddling after him without a crowd of students as shields.

Draco turned down another seemingly empty hallway and paced three times back and forth in front of a bare wall. Allie blinked a few times when she saw a door appear— where on earth was he going?

After Draco stepped through the new doorway, the door shrunk, getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared. She scurried to the very spot she saw the door go, and ran her hands along the cold stone wall. This wall felt solid, and Allie realized precisely what she'd discovered: The Room of Requirement. This was the room that Harry, Ron, and Hermione used for their renegade Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons the previous year.

Allie took a step back and sighed; looks like she'd hit a dead end. She didn't know what Room of Requirement was needed for today. Since the doorway had disappeared so quickly, Draco must've required privacy. It would appear he is up to something that he doesn't want anyone else to know, but did he really have it in him to be a Death Eater at 16? Once Allie had thought about it, she never imagined some of her own family joining the other side.

Allie looked at her watch and swore under her breath; she was _so_ late. She de-cast her disillusionment charm and spun off towards the Hospital Wing. She hustled as fast as she could, losing her breath quicker thanks to a repeated kick in the lungs from the baby. She half-ran half- waddled into the hospital wing, throwing her bag down onto the nearest cot and leaning against the bed frame to catch her breath.

"Murphy, you're late."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry,"

Allie's soft voice was barely audible through panting. If looks could kill, she would've been struck dead by Madam Pomfrey's annoyed glare. Allie felt her face flood with color as she stood up straight as if a soldier was standing at attention.

"It won't happen again."

Today was a terrible day to be late too. Six second-year boys had been practicing an uncontrollable vomiting jinx that naturally did not go according to plan. All six had ended up in the hospital wing, hurling into buckets and moaning for it to stop. Also, The Ravenclaw Quidditch team had two players in from an accident at practice. One of the beaters had been hit in the shoulder by a bludger, shattering his shoulder blade. It had sent him flying off his broom, accidentally taking down one of the chasers with him. She broke both her legs as they landed on the pitch, as well as a few ribs and fingers. Typically, Madam Pomfrey would've given Allie the chance to mend the broken bones for practice. Still, Allie assumed she was annoyed with her tardiness, placing her on vomit duty instead.

"Nothing they can do but wait it out," Madam Pomfrey said tartly, "keep their buckets clean, and then give them a ginger potion once their vomiting ceases."

By the time Allie's shift was over, she'd been vomited on 3 separate times. Despite siphoning off and Vanishing the vomit with her wand, she still felt gross and was yearning for a bath. Madam

Pomfrey held her over until the last minute, giving Allie no time for a quick wash before Herbology.

Half-way down to the greenhouses, Allie noticed remnants of vomit she'd missed crusted onto her left sleeve. She nearly upchucked herself, her stomach churning angrily at the memory of the vomit stench of the Hospital Wing. She'd always struggled with the smell and sight of vomit; blood and gruesome injuries were one thing, but vomit was a completely different animal.

She siphoned the remaining sick from her sleeve with a grimace, stored her wand in the fold of her skirt. Did she have any business becoming a Healer if she couldn't handle a bit of sick? She reckoned that she'd probably get her fair share of exposure to vomit once the baby had arrived.

"Ah, Murphy, just who I was looking for,"

Allie looked up, surprised to see Snape in this part of the castle.

"Hello," she said softly, "What can I do for you, professor?"

He smirked, then pulled a small via of a bright fuchsia potion from the pocket of his robes. "I have a delivery for Black— see to it that he gets this."

Allie frowned as she accepted the vial from him. "What's it for?"

Snape never looked joyful, but she thought she saw a spark of excitement in his eye.

"He'll tell you all about it."

Snape glided down the hall without looking back. Allie shrugged and slipped the vial into her robe pockets, and then made her way into the greenhouse.

Herbology felt like a waste of Allie's time. The entire lesson was structured around the care of poisonous fungi, which Allie felt would've been more suitable in a 4th-year class rather than a 7th year. Still, her other classmates didn't seem to grasp the care needed to keep this variety of fungi alive. Allie wondered if the lesson was indeed flawed, or if her hobby of gardening allowed her to catch on to plant care much quicker.

Allie scrubbed her hands at the sink, taking care to remove all dirt from under her fingernails. She felt like she was covered in soot from head to toe; she'd have to go bathe when she was finished here.

"Miss Murphy," Professor Sprout called from behind her, "could you do me a favor?"

Allie dried her hands on a linen rag and spun around, nodding to her.

"Take these herbs to Professor Trelawney? I meant to get them to her yesterday, but the day got away from me."

"Oh, sure, I can do that."

Allie collected her vials of herbs and set off for the Divination tower. She climbed up the rickety ladder, praying she wouldn't fall as she did so.

She was met with the overpowering smell of frankincense and palo santo as she stepped inside the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney was nowhere in sight, but the crackling fire suggested she was around here somewhere or would be returning shortly.

"Uh, Professor?" Allie called out, albeit probably a little too quiet for her to have heard, "I have herbs from the greenhouse for you."

No answer. Allie piddled around the room, running her fingers across ornate Moroccan table silks and large, crystal clear gazing balls. She became intrigued by a tarot card deck sitting on one of the far tables. She ran her hand across the top card; it felt like it was hand-carved and inlaid with gold.

She picked the deck up, and cut the cards a few times, intrigued by the feel of the silky backs.

"Pick 5 cards, my dear," A voice from behind her said as a hand gripped Allie's shoulder.

Allie jumped, then turned her head to see Professor Trelawney staring at her. Her eyes were magnified by the coke-bottle lenses of her wire-rimmed spectacles.

"Come, come," Professor Trelawney said, "5 cards, my dear, pick, pick."

Allie nodded slowly, then drew 5 cards off the top of the deck. Ten of Swords, Three of Swords, The Devil, The Tower, and Death. Allie frowned at the frightening images, but even more so at Trelawney's gasp.

"Oh, dear…" she said, most melancholy.

"What?" Allie furrowed her brow.

"The cards have spoken," she said simply, plopping down in the chair across from Allie. "My dear, you have quite a journey coming up."

Allie shifted her weight uncomfortably, trying to not let Trelawney get under her skin.

"First card, The Devil," Trelawney pointed to the half-goat man depicted with terrifying images around it. "The universe is telling you there is a negative presence in your life. Something or someone you should not be associating with."

Allie furrowed her brow. She didn't exactly surround herself with negative people,

Trelawney pointed to the next two cards, once of a man with ten swords stabbed in his back, and a human heart stabbed with three swords, through to the hilt.

"Next, we have the Ten of Swords- you're going to suffer from an unwanted surprise in the near future. This goes hand in hand with the Three of Swords— oh, my dear. Such great suffering lies ahead…"

Professor Trelawney pointed to next to a card, depicting people falling from a burning stone tower struck by lightning. She shook her head, gravely.

"The Tower, such a powerful card… This grieving event will come out of nowhere, earthquaking everything you know. And finally,"

She next pointed to the card depicting a cloaked figure holding a scythe, standing amongst a pile of naked, lifeless bodies.

"_Death._ But—!"

Professor Trelawney raised a finger to silence Allie, as she had opened her mouth to comment.

"This card isn't Death in the literal sense," Professor Trelawney continued, "It is depicting the aftermath of such a tragedy you are about to endure. It will be near impossible to move past your grief, but you must embrace healing. Otherwise, it will consume you."

Allie wanted to chalk this reading up to nothing, but something about the way Professor Trelawney was speaking left a prickle on the back of her neck.

"Now, dear," Trelawney said, now completely distracted from the cards before then, "You said you have some herbs for me?"

After a day of being vomited on, then getting fungi soil up under her fingernails, and then a most unfortunate tarot reading, the only thing on Allie's mind was finally getting out of her dirty uniform and taking a relaxing bath.

As she was about to make her way up the north marble staircase, she noticed Draco Malfoy trotting down the stairs alone, looking over his shoulder nervously. She casually watched him from her peripherals, not wanting him to see her staring as she made her way up the moving staircase.

She stripped the moment she entered, tossing her clothes onto the ground to tend to later. She shuddered as she made her way into the bathroom; she wanted to scrub her skin raw.

She was fascinated by the many taps she hadn't had the chance to try yet. She couldn't decide between a mysterious 'buoyant,' or a 'lavender chamomile' scented soap tap. She shrugged and turned the valves at the same time. She'd mix them and see what would happen.

The only negative to a bath of this size was the time it took to fill. She waited patiently for 20 minutes as the large bath filled with fragrant suds. Once full, she shut off the taps and stepped in.

The stairs were slipperier than anticipated, causing her to slip and get knocked off balance. She fell into the water with a tremendous splash, audibly letting out a cry of surprise as she plunged into the warm bath.

Instantly and unexpectedly, she bobbed to the surface, floating weightlessly on top of the water with zero effort. She giggled; this must be the buoyant tap. The floating took all the pressure off her hips, giving her the most delightful relief. She laughed as she stroked the sides of her baby bump, kicking gently to swim across the bath's surface.

She settled into a comfortable float, feeling relaxed as she floated across the surface of the bathtub, feeling only the small fluttering kicks from her belly. The more relaxed she got, the more her mind wandered to Professor Trelawney's grim reading. She'd never put much stock in Divination, especially with Trelawney's habit of telling everyone in every reading they were in mortal danger, but today felt different.

She recalled her fourth-year divination lesson on an intro to the Tarot. She had been partnered with her good friend during her school days, Wilhelmina Jones. She spent most of the class laughing alongside her as they drew one card for each other and laughed as they wrote the most ridiculous predictions for each other. Wilhelmina had mostly been the one poking fun, Allie going along with the sake of fitting in. After the lesson, however, she'd looked up the card on her own; Five of Pentacles. A card of financial burden, loss, and suffering. She hadn't put much stock into this card at the time. Her family had struggled as long as she could remember, however, the following summer, her father left. It left the family in even greater financial ruin and forced Allie to drop out of school and join the workforce.

She'd thought about this Five of Pentacles card a few times over the years, but always chalked it up to coincidence. Now, after this eerily uncomfortable reading, she wondered if she should pay attention to this. She hoped that everything Professor Trelawney had said was complete crap, as none of it sounded pleasant.

* * *

"Kitten, Tarot cards are a bunch of codswallop," Sirius barked through a mouthful of roast. "You really think that you would choose five of the most horrible cards in the deck right off the top just so Trelawney could tell you bad things are going to happen to you? That deck is probably fixed."

"I did shuffle the cards a bit before she told me to pick them," Allie said softly, poking at her plate of food.

"Divination is bullshit unless you're a born seer. All that incense, crystal ball, and a deck of cards junk is just a filler class for those that aren't skilled enough to take on more challenging coursework."

"Professor Trelawney has had accurate visions before…"

Sirius snorted. "_Two_. And I'll admit, they were accurate, but did she give you any indication she was going into a trance? That something was speaking through her?"

Allie blushed. "Well, no,"

"Then I'm telling you, she was just getting off on scaring you. I think I know what's going on—"

Allie gave him a quizzical look. Sirius brushed his foot against her leg underneath the table, smiling easily.

"I think you're nervous about the baby coming. I see you sneakily reading those pregnancy and early motherhood books when you think I'm not looking."

Allie blushed once more, looking down at her plate with a sheepish smile. Sirius took another bite of roast, speaking with his mouth full once again.

"I'm telling you, I think this is just your nerves playing tricks on you."

Allie smiled weakly and nodded, "I'm sure you're right. I've never put much stock into Tarot cards and such anyway," she said, unsure if she even believed herself. "—oh, I have something for you, I almost forgot,"

Allie reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial of fuschia liquid Snape had given her this afternoon.

"Professor Snape gave this to me, said it's for you."

The color drained from Sirius's face as he reached over and yanked the vial from Allie's hand.

"That goddamn—" Sirius grumbled a few crude expletives. "Did he tell you what this is for?"

"No," Allie shook her head, looking bewildered, "He said you'd tell me all about it."

"Of course he did," Sirius sneered, "Of course he fucking did."

Allie turned her head, quizzically, "what's it for?"

"It was meant to be for something between him and me," Sirius grumbled, then popped the cork and downed the liquid. "I _specifically_ asked him for discretion."

"Sirius," Allie narrowed her eyes "Why would you ask him for something you didn't want me to know about?"

Sirius looked at her for a moment. How much of the truth did he need to tell her? Could he get away with leaving Lenore out of the entire story? Would she buy it?"

"It's to fix my, uh," Sirius's cheeks turned a twinge of pink "..._problem_, from the other day."

Allie covered her mouth and giggled. "Oh, Sirius, are you sure it wasn't just stress?"

Sirius looked down at his plate, very quickly deciding in evading the truth for the time being.

"I don't know, but I just wanted to be sure," He looked up, giving her a stern look. "You won't speak of this to anyone," he ordered.

"No, No," Allie fought another giggle, for which Sirius shot her an annoyed glance. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was something so—"

"So what?" Sirius said, grumbling a little more aggressively than planned.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Allie said dismissively. "I hope it works for you."

Remus arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place shortly after their conversation had ended, joining Allie and Sirius at the table.

"I've just spoken with Dumbledore," Remus said, "The student who was cursed, Katie Bell, is going to be spending an extended amount of time at St Mungo's. She's lucky she didn't die."

"Oh, that poor girl," Allie whispered, shaking her head, "I could tell she was in so much pain…"

"So, do they know more about who cursed her?" Sirius asked

"Nothing yet," Remus sighed, "Dumbledore isn't showing it, but I believe him to be very worried."

"Harry thinks the Malfoy kid had something to do with it," Sirius said, then turned to Allie. "Have you seen anything weird?"

"I did see him going off by himself to the 7th-floor corridor," Allie said, "he went into the Room of Requirement."

Sirius leaned forward, "did you follow him in?"

"No, I had to get to the hospital wing for my shift."

"Why wouldn't you have just peeked in? Tried to see what he was doing?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius," Remus interjected "she has more pressing matters to attend to then playing recon on a 16-year-old. Besides, I highly doubt Draco Malfoy is a death eater—"

"Harry is certain," Sirius said firmly, "And I trust his judgment."

"Harry is also 16…" Remus said gently.

"16 is plenty old!" Sirius snapped, "I had to become an adult at 16, he's less than a year away of coming of age, and so is the Malfoy kid. If Harry thinks he needs to be watched, then he needs to be watched."

The conversation lightened up from there, ending in Sirius and Remus remaining at the table with a bottle of scotch as Allie retreated to the drawing-room to work on her Charms essay.

"The Leaky Cauldron is throwing some wild party for Halloween," Sirius said as he kicked back a shot. "Masquerade masks, fancy drinks— definitely 'new age' compared to the usual greasy spoon. That bitch that might've dosed me, Lenore, is planning the whole thing."

"Do you think it's a good idea that you go?" Remus asked

"Allie is looking forward to it, I can't bail," Sirius said "I even made sure I wasn't working during the party so I could spend it with her. You should come, it might be a good thing to have an extra set of eyes. There are going to be a lot of people there. So many people have RSVP'd that Colleen is casting an extension charm on the pub."

"I wouldn't have anything to wear," Remus said, shrugging.

"Oh, that's a poor excuse," Sirius said, waving him off "I'm sure Allie can find you something to wear."

Remus sighed, looking at Sirius apathetically.

"Do I _have_ to wear a mask?"

After the bottle was gone, Remus retreated upstairs to pass out for the evening. Sirius made his way into the drawing-room to say good night but found himself intrigued by Allie sitting on the floor. Her legs were straddling a pile of papers, baby bump round, and in her way, although she appeared to be using it as a bookrest. Her leggings and oversized tee shirt weren't exactly the sexiest pair of pajamas, but that's what Sirius figured made her look so good at the moment. It was effortless. He felt a stir in his trousers and internally praised himself— Snape's counter potion must've worked.

"Hey," Allie said as she looked up, "Remus go to bed?"

"Yeah, thought I'd come to say hello before heading off myself," he said, slurring slightly.

Allie rose a brow "How much have you had to drink?"

Sirius grinned lazily as he plopped down next to her. "Enough," he shrugged.

He leaned in and nibbled her ear, eliciting a giggle.

"You smell like you drowned in that bottle," Allie laughed "I could strike a match, and you'd combust!"

"I think you like it," Sirius teased, wrapping his hand around her belly and kissing her down her neck.

"I much prefer the smell of your aftershave," She giggled, grabbing his hand "Now I really need to get this paper done, go brush your teeth."

"How about a 5-minute break?" Sirius grinned.

"No, no," because it won't be 5 minutes," Allie laughed.

"Will too, promise," Sirius said, "I'll just rub your shoulders- you always like when I do that."

His plan worked. A few minutes of massaging Allie's shoulders, he had her bent over the couch, legs parted, and leggings pooled around her ankles. He ran his hands up the curves of her sides, relishing in the silky softness of her pale, freckled skin.

"Sirius," she whispered as his hands floated over her hips. "Sirius, please,"

He leaned forward and grazed his teeth against the side of her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her flesh.

"You want me?" he growled in her ear as he pressed himself against her.

"Yes," she panted, leaning her weight back against him "Please,"

He gripped his firm, throbbing cock and placed it at her entrance. He swirled the tip around for just a moment, checking to ensure she would be wet enough to begin. Allie groaned in protest, squirming in an attempt to sink herself onto him.

"Patience, kitten," he purred, "I just wanted to make sure you were ready for me…"

His heart nearly leaped with anticipation— he could hardly wait to shag her like none of the events of the last week had happened. He pushed in slowly, hissing under his breath as his entire length was consumed by her. She moaned as he filled her, lifting her head back as if she were letting all of her inhibitions fly out the window.

She felt wonderful, the most wonderful pussy he'd ever felt like in his entire life. He pushed in and out, gripping her hips and…

_Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

He'd cursed himself. He'd made a false promise of giving her a 5-minute break. He pulled out abruptly, but it was too late. Allie looked over her shoulder with a confused expression.

"Did you just…" Allie asked, her voice small.

He let out a frustrated growl, ignoring her as he hastily pulled out and yanked his trousers back up. Did Snape put something in the potion to make this happen? A final laugh? Or was it merely from the pent up sexual frustration he'd tried to stave down for the last week or so?

"It's ok, It's been a few days," she offered, "It happens…"

Sirius stormed off and up the stairs, Allie calling out for him to stop.

"Sirius, it's ok, wait—!"

He stumbled up the stairs, his coordination off from the half bottle of whiskey he'd drank. He grabbed an oil lamp upon entering the room and threw it hard against the wall. It shattered, and oil splattered everywhere and now dripped down the walls. Sirius then watched as the lamp put itself together, and then the oil siphoned out of sight. Sirius turned around to see Allie in the doorway, her wand raised.

"Please don't be upset," Allie said softly as she lowered her wand "I'm not upset."

Sirius wasn't sure what to say, why he was reacting so dramatically. Was it the sheer fact that others were meddling with him? She stepped forward slowly, stopping when she got right in front of him and ran her hands up his chest.

"What's this about? You've been off for the last week or so..."

Sirius opened his mouth, but no sound came out. How could he tell her? How could he explain that he'd been dreaming of Lenore, so much so that he was sure he was hexed? Would she take it well, knowing it was some sort of spell or potion causing such thoughts, or would it crush her, just the mere idea of the filth he'd been dreaming of?

"I—" he stumbled. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

Allie looked at him quizzically for a moment but then nodded. She embraced him and nuzzled herself into his chest.

"Alright," she murmured "I'm here whenever you are ready to."

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed, smelling the fresh smell of her rose-vanilla perfume. He thought he was going to melt in her arms, right here, right now. He didn't deserve such a kind woman's love, but here he was, and he never wanted to give it up.

* * *

The last thing Sirius wanted to do was leave the comforts of his bed (and a half-naked, slumbering Allie) for his breakfast shift at the Leaky Cauldron. He made his way to downtown Wizarding London, hoping to catch Mrs. Tannenbaum outside, sweeping her stoop as he did many mornings. Alas, she was not out, and her porch light was still on from the night before. Judging by the brisk cold breeze that made him wrap his scarf tighter around his neck, Mrs. Tannenbaum was most likely waiting until it warmed up before venturing outside. Sirius didn't blame her; he wished for nothing more than to be back in his warm bed, curled up around the half-naked slumbering woman he'd left behind. As the wind whipped his hair around, he cursed his initial desire to walk to work today and picked up the pace.

Allie had looked so peaceful, curled up on her side with the sheets tangled around her. She had pillows everywhere, two under her head, one under her bump and one between her knees, cocooning her in a cushioned chrysalis. She'd had trouble getting comfortable at night during this stage in her pregnancy, waking up every hour or so to readjust before she discovered her pillow techniques. He'd gotten used to spooning himself around her, falling asleep to the feeling of their child kicking his palm as it rested against her stomach. He'd never thought something as simple as a sleeping position could feel so intimate.

Sirius had been a man of sexual experience in his life before Azkaban. He brought a new girl home each weekend only to send them on their way first thing in the morning. Sure, he'd let them curl up against them as they'd fall asleep, or wash their backs for them in the shower (after another round _in_ the shower, of course). Still, all of those moments didn't carry the same weight as when he did the same things with Allie. Every time he touched her, he felt like he was transferring a part of his soul to her, and she in return. He felt seen by her in a way that no one ever had, and that he could let his walls down for her to see the most private, vulnerable parts of him. He felt feelings for her no woman had ever made him feel— so if he loved her so, as well as taking Snape's antidote, then why was he still dreaming of Lenore?

Last night's dream wasn't quite the same but still left him with a strange feeling upon waking. Instead of passionate, dirty sex that felt as real as the cold wind whipping against his face, he dreamt of an argument.

_"You want me," she said, unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a maroon satin brassiere. "You want this."_

_"I don't, I love Allie," Sirius protested, "I don't want anything to do with you,"_

_"You're a wild spirit, Sirius Black," Her shirt dropped to the floor. "You can't be tamed, most certainly not by her."_

_Sirius had the strength to turn around, storming towards the door of the unfamiliar flat they were in, _

"_not by you, either."_

Wasn't Snape's potion supposed to fix whatever the hell he was exposed to? Snape did say that since he didn't know exactly what was given to him, his potion might not be a cure-all, but he did have high expectations for the potions master. Although, his dreams were tamed and his cock was back to normal— it was a start.

The Leaky Cauldron had undergone a mass transformation. The expansion charm had been cast, nearly tripling the dining space to make room for the large number of guests for tonight's gathering. Colleen was running around with a clipboard, red hair frizzing out of her bun, and eyes bulging. Tom, the innkeeper, was wiping the bar and nodding his head with little interest, muttering weak phrases of consolation.

"Everything is going to be fine, Colleen," Tom sighed apathetically, "it's just a party."

"This could be the biggest event of the year for Wizarding London, Tom," Colleen insisted. "Think about it— if all goes well this year, then we could be looking at making this a regular event. Think about how much money the pub will bring in!"

As Sirius's breakfast shift went on, he watched through the kitchen window as the dining room continued to transform. A team of witches decorating the tables with short, fat arrangements of black dahlias, and adorning the outskirts of the room with gothic candelabras and white pumpkins of varying shapes and sizes. Fake spiderwebs and Spanish moss hung from the chandeliers, giving the pub the vibe of a grand gala hosted inside a mausoleum. A very upscale Halloween party, he reckoned.

He'd managed to ignore Lenore most of the shift, doing everything he could to avoid even gazing in her direction. He wondered if she'd realized he'd been ignoring her when she cornered him outside the broom cupboard.

"What do you think of my decór for tonight?" Lenore asked, gesturing to a witch carrying a large candelabra as she passed them "Exquisite, is it not?"

Sirius focused his attention on the transforming dining room rather than looking directly at Lenore.

"Oh, yeah," he said casually, "looks nice."

"Looks good," Sirius said casually, ignoring her as he prepared leaky soup.

""Looks nice?" Lenore let out a bark of laughter. "It looks marvelous in here."

It appeared Sirius was going to have to fight to keep himself distant from her. After whatever the hell she'd dosed him with, he wasn't taking any chances. "Yeah, marvelous," He said casually, opening up the broom cupboard. "Looks good."

Lenore rose a brow, giving Sirius the feeling he was being x-rayed as he stepped inside the cupboard, rummaging for clean towels. She seemed to pick up on his distant demeanor. Still, instead of responding appropriately to his social cues, she pressed on.

"Well, I'm sure you are also going to look marvelous tonight…"

Her hand snaked up his shoulder as she stepped closer than necessary to him. Sirius was unsure of what came over him at this moment. A spark of anger ignited in the pit of his stomach, and his aggression took over. He whipped around and grabbed Lenore by the wrist that she'd touched him with and her shoulder and pinned her to the wall. Lenore smirked, her nearly-black eyes wild with excitement.

"Ooh," she purred, "I love a man who isn't afraid to play rough..."

"I know what you're doing," Sirius's nostrils flared as anger coursed through him. "What the hell did you slip me last week?"

Lenore gave him a false look of innocence, pouting. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Sirius growled. "I know you dosed me with something— what was it?"

Lenore looked positively pleased by this statement. "Why? Have you had any strange dreams? Been thinking about me?"

"Don't pussyfoot around," Sirius gripped her shoulder and wrist tighter. ""What was it?"

"You're hurting me, Sirius,"

Lenore's tone did not fit the words she was speaking. Her inflection, her body language, and her pouting lips all suggested she was challenging Sirius, egging his anger on.

"—let go of me."

"I'll let go once you tell me what the hell you slipped me." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

Lenore let out a soft, maniacal laugh, running her tongue across her teeth as she arched herself toward him.

"Don't you feel it? The tension between us? You want me. I even bet your cock is hard for me right now—"

Sirius cursed under his breath as Lenore brushed her knee against the front of his trousers. He'd been ignoring his physical symptoms other than his anger the entire time. Still, no, he could not deny the sexual tension he felt between them. His body's response to her made him angry, not only with her but with himself as well. He loved Allie, he wanted to spend his life with her— he couldn't understand how on one side of the coin he hated Lenore and whatever game she was trying to play. On the other, he wanted nothing more than to hoist her skirt up and pound her senseless against the door of the broom cupboard.

"I knew it," she whispered seductively, "You want me, admit it."

"I don't want you," Sirius said, his voice wavering. "I love Allie."

"You _love_ her?" Lenore barked a laugh, "Allie is a naive little girl, living in a fantasy that you are her happy ending when you and I both know a wild spirit such as yourself cannot be tamed."

"That's _not _true,"

His heart skipped a beat as Lenore had said the same things now to him in his dream last night. At this moment, Sirius had exact confirmation that Lenore had indeed slipped him something, but his understanding of what that was appeared to be was beyond what he'd initially thought.

"It is!" she hissed "You need a woman, Sirius Black, not a girl," Lenore's eyes flickered with excitement, "I can show you a world you never could've imagined…"

Lenore's leg brushed up the side of his thigh and wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. Rage flooded through him at her audacity, her forwardness. Despite his body begging him to sink into her, his mind flashed the mental image of him, Allie and their baby— his happy ending with the woman he loved.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're playing at," he growled dangerously, "But Allie is the love of my life. I want her, and _only_ her. Stay the hell away from me."

Sirius let her go with a rough shove and stormed out of the closet and back into the kitchen. He was left shaken by the encounter, confused by the conflicting reactions of his mind and his body. Whatever she'd given him was strong—he needed to figure out precisely what it was, so Snape could brew him a new counter-potion that would work fully this time.

_"You dirty rat bastard."_

Sirius looked up to see Alma standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands on her hips and glowering at Sirius with utmost disgust. Sirius was already riled up and had no patience for whatever Alma wanted to bitch about today.

"What crawled up your arse and died, Alma?" Sirius spat, "What is it that I can do for you?"

Alma scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Lenore, really?" she spat "I just saw you leave the same closet as her— does Allie know you've been sticking your cock in her?"

"_What?!_" Sirius exclaimed angrily, his heart-stopping in his chest. He didn't realize anyone had seen him enter the cupboard with her, let alone what people would've thought went on in there. "No, no, that wasn't what it looked like—"

"Oh, really? Then what other reason do you have to be in a storage closet with another woman?"

Alma glared at him, daring him to answer. What was he supposed to do? Tell Alma about how Lenore spiked his drink last week, and he's been dreaming of her ever since? Tell her Lenore all but threw him down and fucked him in that closet against his will?

"I'm _not _shagging Lenore," Sirius said carefully. "You didn't see what you thought you did."

Alma let out an acerbic laugh "well, I certainly hope not, especially since you're expecting a child here soon. Or did you forget about that?"

Alma gave him one last glare before storming out of the kitchen. Sirius let out a frustrated growl, then stepped outside and slammed the kitchen door behind him. He stepped outside into the dumpster corridor, blood boiling, and turned to face the brick wall of the Leaky Cauldron.

He'd only felt _this_ angry a handful of times in his adult life. The first when Peter Pettigrew faked his own death to frame Sirius for the murders of 13 strangers and for giving up the Potter's location to the Death Eaters. He'd spent the whole first night in Azkaban screaming in a mixture of anger and anguish, wishing Peter was still alive so he could've actually killed him. The next was upon discovering Peter was indeed alive and had been living a comfortable life as the Weasley's pet garden rat. Each time, Sirius had felt something had been taken from him. The first, his best friends were taken. The second was allowing himself to feel the emotion of his freedom, having been taken away 12 years prior. Now, as he drew his fist back in front of a substantial brick wall, he was afraid that Allie would also be taken from him at the hands of Lenore.

The moment his fist collided with the wall, he instantly regretted it. He felt his knuckles shatter upon impact, pain searing from his now bleeding hand up towards his elbow, forcing him to drop to his knees. He hissed in pain as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the dusty, brick building. His vision spotted with swirling colors, and his ears began to ring, indicating he was on the verge of passing out. Anger continued to course through him as he imagined Allie's reaction to his deformed hand. How could he explain the impulse reaction to smash his fist into a brick wall when he couldn't even tell her about Lenore? Would Alma say something for him, making her think he'd been running around on her?

An image popped into his head. Allie, in a hospital bed with a baby nestled in her arms, smiling up at him with the most joyous, happy expression. The thought brought a lump to his throat— _god_, he wanted it so bad. He wanted a life with her, their child, a life with love, happiness— all the things his family never was.

Lenore's words invaded his happy mental image, crushing him with anxiety.

_We both know you're a wild spirit that cannot be tamed._

He didn't want to be the man he was before James and Lily were murdered. He didn't want to be that same man that met muggle women at bars and fucking them in a bathroom stall, only to leave them heartbroken when he didn't ask for their number afterward. He lived as truly a wild animal, going wherever, doing whatever, and taking everything he pleased for himself.

No, he wasn't that man anymore. He loved Allie, he loved their child. He refused to let her, or anyone, get in his head and make him think otherwise.

* * *

**shit is about to get LiT next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope everyone is safe and healthy during this insane global pandemic! I'm fortunate enough to be healthy, but I've eaten through all my good snacks and I'm getting a bit bored. At least I have tons of time to write!**

**This chapter's a bit longer than my usual, so grab some of them good quarantine snacks and hang out with me for a bit.**

* * *

"Alright, flex your hand— how does it feel?"

Allie had proven her broken bone mending skills to be superb. Sirius opened and closed his hand, turning his palm up and down with no effort or residual pain.

"Feels good as new," he said, nodding, "thanks."

"Well, you're still going to swell, so here in a few hours, you won't feel so 'new.' Here—" Allie rummaged in her medical kit, pulling out a few vials of various colored potions and setting them on the table in front of Sirius. "drink these, they'll help."

Sirius picked up one of the vials and popped the cork. "Down the hatch? All of them?"

Allie nodded, "Down the hatch." she repeated.

One by one, Sirius took each of the vials as if he were shooting back Mexican tequila. He unknowingly saved the potion with the worst aftertaste for last, smacking his tongue and grimacing at the foul, bitter taste left in his mouth. Allie seemed less than sympathetic, paying no mind to the sounds of disgust Sirius was making. She leaned against the table as if she were almost sitting on it and crossed her arms.

"Now, are you going to tell me how you broke your hand?"

"I—"

Sirius was dreading the moment he was going to have to explain himself. With anyone else, Allie might be too timid to ask the reasoning behind an obviously self-inflicted wound. With him, however, she was comfortable enough to ask and demand a real answer.

"I punched the brick wall outside the Leaky Cauldron."

"You did _what?_"

Allie's incredulous look made Sirius squirm in his seat. He felt heat flood to his ears as he smiled awkwardly, hoping to play off the situation as nothing of her concern.

"I just lost my temper, that's all," Sirius said quickly, shrugging.

Allie's brow furrowed into a look of concentration as if she were carefully analyzing his words in her head. "You lost your temper," she stated flatly, almost under her breath.

He knew this wasn't going to be enough for her. He was going to have to give her more than a measly 'I lost my temper,' but how could he explain himself without breaking her heart? He didn't even know where to begin with Lenore, let alone tell her that Alma was convinced he was sleeping with her. No, he was in too deep to tell her now—she'd be even more upset that he hid this all from her.

"Sirius," Allie readjusted in her chair as she seemed to ponder what to say next. "you don't just shatter your own hand simply because you lost your temper."

"I—"

What would make her stop questioning? What could he say to shut down the conversation, at least for now? Her green eyes flickered with curiosity and concern, x-raying him for the truth. He briefly wondered for a moment if Remus had taught her Legilimency in their private lessons last year—he'd be royally fucked if that were the case.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

He prayed this would work. To his delight, Allie took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his, her expression softening.

"You've got me worried," she said, her tone much gentler and more understanding. "You've been… odd this week. Anxious."

"I wouldn't say 'anxious'..." Sirius laughed awkwardly.

He'd hoped to ease the tension with a casual laugh, but his efforts were futile. At least he figured that Allie wasn't able to read his mind; otherwise, he reckoned she'd be choking the life out of him rather than holding his hand.

"You haven't exactly been even-keeled, either,"

Allie leaned forward, lifting his hand to gently kiss his knuckles that just a moment ago were bloodied and bashed.

"Talk to me, Sirius," she whispered, nuzzling her cheek against the back of his hand. "let me in."

Sirius felt his heartstrings pull as he contemplated what to say. He wanted to tell her everything, to let her in, but how? How could he tell her everything without hurting her?

Remus entered the kitchen just in time, saving Sirius from having to confess for the time being. Remus sat down at the table across from them, fighting to button the cuff of his linen shirt.

"Hand back in one piece?" he asked, "It looks good."

"Yeah, Allie patched me right up," Sirius said, releasing Allie's hand and smiling at her. "Good as new."

"I told him he's still going to feel it later, his hand will swell from the bones resetting. Probably will ache for a day or two, but nothing a pain potion can't dull."

"Sounds like Madam Pomfrey is teaching you well," Remus praised. "I'm impressed."

"She is a wonderful mentor," Allie blushed, fighting a smile. "I, uh— I need a bath before tonight, it's getting late. We should plan on leaving here in about two hours."

"We'll be ready," Remus said, nodding.

Remus's eyes followed Allie as she exited the kitchen. He waited until her light footsteps were no longer audible before he turned to Sirius, raising his brow in curiosity.

"So, are you going to tell _me_ how you really broke your hand?"

"I lost my temper and punched the brick wall outside the Leaky Cauldron," Sirius sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Just like I told her."

"Well yes, you obviously punched something hard and solid," Remus said, chuckling, "I mean, _why_ did you lose your temper and punch the brick wall?"

Sirius ran his tongue against his teeth a few times, contemplating where to begin.

"For starters," he began. "I know for sure I was dosed,"

"You do? For sure?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed, nodding. "Lenore basically came on to me today. I told her I knew she slipped me something—"

"And she admitted it?"

"Well, no, but she all but said the words. Trust me, she did it." Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders. "Then another server, Alma, accused me of shagging Lenore in the broom closet, which I didn't, of course, and I lost my temper."

Remus's brow rose suspiciously. "Why were you in the broom closet with her to begin with?"

"Because I pulled her in there to call her out on her bullshit," Sirius said impatiently. "That's all it was. Alma must've seen her leave the closet just after me, and assumed otherwise."

Remus pursed his lips as he contemplated this. After a moment, "Do you think she will say anything to Allie? If there's no truth behind it, I don't see why it would be a big deal."

"Allie is self-conscious around Lenore, and I don't want to give her any reason to doubt me," Sirius stated. "Snape's potion didn't work completely, and I don't want her obsessing over that."

"What didn't the potion fix?" Remus asked.

"Well, I dreamt of Lenore last night, but I was in control of the dream this time. I told her I didn't want her, that I loved Allie, but in the broom closet," Sirius cleared his throat, feeling heat creep back into his ears. "Let's just say If I wasn't with anyone, I _would've_ shagged her. Or at least been interested."

"Sirius…" Remus said warningly

"I know I know," Sirius said quickly, throwing his hands up to stop Remus from continuing. "It sounds terrible, but I swear it's just a physical attraction. I think she's a snake and I don't trust her.

"That's good then," Remus said simply, with an almost questioning tone.

"The only thing is, I don't need to trust someone to shag them," Sirius muttered.

"I disagree," Remus said, chuckling. "I think it takes a great deal of trust to shag."

"And you always were the romantic," Sirius rolled his eyes, and they both laughed. After a moment, "What if this is just me reverting to my old patterns?"

Remus leaned back in his chair, pondering this thought for a moment before speaking. "I think you want to be a different man than you were twenty years ago. Then, you saw no problem with your lifestyle— you remember the argument you and Lily got into? After she nearly divorced James for driving your motorbike home drunk?"

Sirius smiled; he remembered the argument in question as if it were yesterday.

"That was the day I found out I was going to be a godfather," He said, "How could I forget..."

It was an unseasonably warm February day, Sirius recalled. He'd crashed on James and Lily's couch after a wild night of cocaine, booze, and girls after a concert in London. He hardly remembered James throwing him into the sidecar of his motorbike to fly them home, drunk and sloppy himself. He barely recalled James and Lily screaming at each other until he passed out on the couch. He was woken up abruptly the next morning by a bucket of ice water dumping over his head.

"_What the—" Sirius sputtered. "What the hell, Lils?" _

_The sleeve of his leather jacket tossed over the back of the sofa proved ineffective to dry himself off. He cursed under his breath as Lily berated him._

_"Not only did you allow my husband to drunkenly pilot that death contraption you call a motorbike last night," Lily hissed. "But you come stumbling in at 3:00 in the morning half-dead from whatever the hell you got into, making me worry sick!"_

_"Can you please not speak so damn loud?" _

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said with false sweetness. "Bit of a hangover this morning?"_

"_Something like that…"_

_Sirius sat up, groaning as the severity of his headache hit him full force. He raked his damp hair out of his face and sighed._

"_You don't need to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine."_

_"I beg to differ," Lily said, crossing her arms, "I cleaned up your vomit several times last night, rolling you onto your side, so you didn't choke."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes._

_"You need to grow up, Sirius," Lily said, "I won't have you be a poor influence on your godson."_

_"I'm not a poor— wait, what?"_

_James cleared his throat and stepped over, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder._

_"We're pregnant," James said, "Lily told me last night after she gave me a good kick in the arse."_

_Sirius's mouth dropped open, staring at the both of them. "And you want me to be the godfather?"_

_"Of course we do," Lily said, reaching up and placing her hand on James's shoulder, "But these wild nights need to stop, seriously— I worry sick about the lot of you."_

_Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times, his brain swirling with the aftermaths of his night and the news that his best friends were going to be parents._

_"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "Won't happen again."_

_"It better not," Lily said, turning and kissing James on the cheek before walking away. "Because if it does, I'll have you both beheaded and mounted on the wall for display."_

"You were much tamer after finding out you were going to be a godfather," Remus said, "Your world shifted, and you calmed down," Remus chuckled "Well, somewhat." He added casually. "But you knew you wanted to be a godfather, and that 'want' influenced who you became."

"I suppose so," Sirius leaned back in his chair and sighed. "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Do you love Allie?"

Sirius scoffed, chuckling under his breath. "Of course I do. She's… perfect, in every way."

Remus nodded, "and do you want a family with her?"

Sirius swallowed hard, nodding quickly and looking down at the floor. He wasn't sure if he desired anything as much as he wanted to have a family— a _life_ with her.

"More than I've ever wanted anything.' he whispered.

Remus smiled. "There's your answer then."

Sirius knocked on the bathroom door a few minutes later, then opened the door to stick his head in. The bathroom was completely steamed up, undoubtedly from Allie's scalding hot showers she lived to take.

"Sorry, I've been in here a bit, haven't I," Allie said from behind the shower curtain. "I'm almost done, I promise."

Sirius pulled back the curtain, as Allie was rinsing her hair, her skin as red as a boiled lobster.

"Can I join you?" he murmured softly.

Allie smiled and nodded, for which Sirius grinned in return. He shed his clothes and stepped in, yelping as the hot water stung him like 1000 needles.

"Oh, sorry," Allie giggled "I forgot you don't like it this hot."

Allie turned down the temperature knob to a comfortable warmth. She took a large dollop of conditioner and raked it through her hair before twisting it into a knot on top of her head. She moved out of the way so Sirius could step under the showerhead.

"While you're here," she asked, "Can you wash my back?"

Sirius chuckled and picked up her fluffy pink loofah and slathered it with soap. He scrubbed small circles into her back, ensuring he covered every inch of her skin. When he finished, he set the loofah down and wrapped his arms around her so that his chest pressed into her back.

"I love you,"

He murmured softly against her skin, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"I know," Allie said, a trace of a laugh in her voice as if Sirius reminding her of this detail was silly. "I love you too, what's going on?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes willing him to spill his heart. He looked over her face appraisingly, observing every square inch except her eyes. If he looked her directly in the eye right now, he'd tell her everything, and then there would be no turning back.

"I just wanted you to know," he said softly.

Sirius reached up, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Allie gave him a questioning look and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her eyes appeared to search him as she took a moment to ponder what she was going to say.

"Is there something I should be worried about?" she asked.

Sirius gave her a reassuring half-smile.

"No, nothing to be worried about," He kissed her forehead gently, stuffing down feelings of guilt for his dishonesty. "I promise."

* * *

"You look handsome,"

Allie smiled at him from the reflection of her vanity mirror, watching Sirius adjust his bowtie in the small, cracked mirror hanging on the bedroom wall. His aubergine and black three-piece velvet suit would match well with the solid black masquerade mask that Allie picked up for him. Sirius raked his shoulder-length waves out of his face, slickening his hair back with a bit of hair gel.

"I look like a groomsman in a muggle wedding," Sirius said, stepping back to observe his ensemble.

"No, you don't," Allie giggled, giving him a once over. "Muggle men aren't fond of velvet,"

Allie returned her attention back to the mirror, where she was twisting her fire red curls into a neat chignon. She secured each piece back with a bobby pin, impressing Sirius with how she knew where to pin her hair when she couldn't see what she was doing.

"You'll look put together once you have your mask on," she continued. "Very masquerade-like; Can you help me with my hair comb?"

She held up a short gold hair comb adoring little shimmering moonstones. Sirius stepped behind her and took the comb, holding it up for her to see in the mirror.

"Where does it go?" he asked.

"Into the bun, off to the left."

He gently slid it into the left side of her bun, hoping he had placed it where she wanted it. She reached up and felt the comb, then nodded. He grinned, then rested his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently.

"Your hair looks lovely. It would be a shame if I messed it up after how hard you worked."

Sirius grinned as he gently traced an invisible line along her skin from her ear lobe to the cap of her shoulder. Allie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, it would," she laughed "Don't get any funny ideas."

Allie rose from her vanity and walked over to the closet, pulling off her dressing gown. She slipped into a mint green floor-length chiffon dress with off the shoulder sleeves and an empire waist that accentuated her pregnancy belly.

"Can you zip me?"

Her zipper was the tiniest zipper Sirius had ever seen. He fumbled with the pull tab, struggling to grab hold of such a finicky piece of technology.

"Slippery little bastard…" he grumbled under his breath.

After a moment of struggling, he got a firm hold on the pull tab, and it zipped up with ease.

"There." he said, chuckling, "tricky bugger, but I got him."

She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled. "Thank you," she giggled. "Don't forget your mask."

Sirius grabbed his mask off the dresser, stretching the back elastic to go over his head without messing with his hair. He situated the mask on his face and scoffed.

"Now, I look like Zorro." He said flatly.

Allie laughed as she tied her mask's ribbon behind her head.

"No, you don't," she insisted, giggling, "you're missing the hat, his mask is shaped differently, and—" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek playfully. "Zorro didn't wear velvet."

Sirius rolled his eyes, admiring Allie's cream-colored ornate mask. It was delicate, feminine—the pattern scrolled over the smooth satin surface reminded Sirius of skillfully piped buttercream swirls on a wedding cake.

"Well, shall we?" Allie asked, "I'm sure Remus is ready by now."

Sirius grinned and extended his arm towards the door, theatrically bowing to earn another laugh.

"After you, Milady."

Remus was in the kitchen, leaning against the fireplace and dressed in a suit near identical to Sirius. In place of aubergine velvet, Allie had chosen a rich cobalt for Remus, and a white mask that covered only half of his face, a la Phantom of the Opera.

"Madam Malkin's have a two for one special, kitten?" Sirius laughed, looking Remus up and down.

Allie blushed deeply. "Maybe…"

"Don't mock a lady that knows how to shop a bargain," Remus teased, "Allie, you did a wonderful job dressing us for the occasion."

Allie smiled. "I'm glad one of you appreciates my taste."

"Oh, I do," Remus winked "I don't typically get to dress in such a nice fabric as velvet. Shall we get going?"

The three of them wrapped themselves in floor-length traveling cloaks, as to keep the soot and ash off of them. Allie was too far along to apparate, and Remus felt it best to travel by floo. With the knowledge they were all being tailed, he figured this would be the safest form of travel for the evening.

They went into the fireplace one by one, Sirius first, then Allie, then Remus. The network spat them out into the manager's office of the Leaky Cauldron, where they tossed their cloaks over the desk.

"Hopefully, mum won't mind that we leave our cloaks here," Allie said, "If she does, blame me."

They made their way down the back narrow hallways of the pub, passing the kitchen on their way out into the main dining room.

"Black? Is that you?"

Sirius cursed under his breath as Thorson came trotting up to them, showcasing his crooked, yellowed smile. Wasn't the point of wearing a mask so that people wouldn't recognize you?

"Well, don't you clean up nice," Thorson said, reaching out to clasp his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Don't touch, Thorson," Sirius snapped, raising a scolding finger up. "This is velvet."

"Ah, I won't get your fancy clothes all dirty," Thorson laughed wheezily. "Whose this fella? Friend of yours?"

Remus smiled politely, his mask shifting due to his face movement. "Remus Lupin. Sirius and I go back to our Hogwarts days."

"Ohh, an old friend," Thorson grinned wildly, "Black's an old friend o' mine too! Best mates in our cell block in Azkaban…"

It took them a solid ten minutes before they were able to pry themselves away from Thorson and head out into the dining room.

"I didn't realize you'd made such close friends in Azkaban, Sirius…" Remus said, a hint of teasing in his tone.

"I didn't," Sirius said "Thorson was just always up my ass. Brown noser, arse kisser— whatever you want to call him, he's that."

They were met with an already crowded pub, which was surprising for the party only having started 15 minutes prior. The pub's temporary extension charm had been expanded beyond what it was this afternoon to accommodate a band and a larger dance floor.

"Wow... " Allie breathed, "this place looks amazing."

Sirius just remembered that Allie hadn't seen the pub in mid-decoration mode this afternoon, so she was seeing the white pumpkins and large black candelabras for the first time. The chandeliers covered in Spanish moss looked much more picturesque than it had this afternoon. The tables were finished off with the fanciest plate settings Sirius had seen in years. The pub felt like a grand ballroom for a Ministry gala, rather than Wizarding London's own greasy spoon.

They made their way to an unclaimed table, settling at one equidistant from the bar and the dance floor. Remus sat to Sirius's left and Allie to his right. Upon closer inspection of the band setting up, Sirius realized their musical guests were the Weird Sisters.

"How much do you think it costs to get the Weird Sisters here?" Sirius asked Allie.

"Didn't cost a thing!"

Sirius whipped around, surprised to find Colleen had just been walking by. She smiled, looking chipper and relaxed compared to the nutcase she was this afternoon. She continued,

"Apparently, Lenore is friends with the drummer, they're here as a favor."

"Of course," Sirius muttered, "Naturally, Lenore would have ties to the most famous band as of current."

As Sirius reached for a signature cocktail menu, Shannon plopped down at the table. Sirius sighed and set the cocktail menu down. He didn't have enough energy to deal with both Thorson and Shannon's high energy today.

"Hi Sirius, Allie— hey, I think I know you, don't I?" Shannon said, looking at Remus inquisitively.

"Uhm, we did meet, briefly," Remus said, "this past spring,"

"Oh, you were the one who came and got Allie after the minister was here," Shannon said "That's right, well good to see you again — has anyone seen Rupert? He's working, but he said he was going to try to sneak away for a few minutes before we got too busy..."

"Rupert?" Allie giggled. "was Rupert supposed to be your date tonight?"

"No," Shannon said quickly "Well, yes, no, maybe?" Shannon said dismissively, scanning the crowd. "He had to work, of course, he couldn't be my date. Anyway, I'm going to go find him if you see him tell him I'm looking for him?"

Shannon scurried away towards the kitchen, the skirt of her blue dress flailing behind her. Remus laughed once she was out of earshot.

"Your sister is a bundle of energy, isn't she?"

"That's nothing," Allie laughed "wait till she's had a drink or two."

They made small talk over the next few minutes, increasing the volume of their voices as the pub grew more crowded. Allie stood abruptly, smiling off towards the direction of the front door.

"Oh, she's here!"

She hustled over to a woman in a red dress. Upon closer inspection, Sirius realized that the woman Allie was now hugging was Tonks. Her form-fitted gown showed off her curves without trying too hard. Her hair was a rich golden brown, cascading down to her waist in loose curls that reminded Sirius of an old Hollywood film star. Her mask glimmered like a thousand rubies, adorning a small silk flower on the left temple. Sirius turned to Remus, who was clearly entranced, staring at her with his mouth ajar.

"Moony," Sirius said in a sing-song like fashion, smirking, "it's not polite to stare."

Remus snapped his attention to Sirius. A slight look of panic crossed his eyes. "Did you know she was coming?"

"No, I didn't. If I had to guess, Allie must've invited her."

Tonks and Allie made their way over to the table, arms interlocked with each other like a couple giddy schoolgirls.

"Wotcher, Sirius, Remus," Tonks said, nodding to each one, respectively.

"Hi," Remus said thickly, "You look—um, well, I uh, was just about to get us something to drink, what are you having?"

Tonks smiled, "Surprise me."

Remus gave her an awkward smile, nodding as he rose from the table. As he did so, his thigh hit the edge of the table, rattling the centerpieces and causing much attention. Allie giggled as Tonks gave Remus a sympathetic smile. Remus turned bright red before hightailing it away from the table and toward the bar.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight, Tonks," Sirius said, "But it's a pleasant surprise."

"Allie found out I had the night off and insisted I come," Tonks smiled weakly "I hope I didn't upset Remus…"

"No, no, he's fine," Sirius waved a hand, "you know him, awkward as ever— you're a knockout, by the way."

Tonks smiled sheepishly as she took her seat next to Allie, "I was hoping to get his attention."

"Oh, I think you did." Sirius grinned.

Sirius turned his head to look for Remus in the crowd by the bar. Instead of Remus, he found Lenore, Sitting atop the bar as if she owned the place and staring directly at him. She looked like a midnight raven, her long dark hair pinned off to the side and her shimmering black dress hugging her tightly. She had a pair of black satin gloves that came up just above her elbows. Her mask was fashioned out of black lace. She had a 'femme fatale black swan meets elegance' vibe about her that made Sirius's insides stir in a mixture of irritation and pleasure.

_No. She doesn't get to have this effect on you._ He told himself.

Her eyes bore into Sirius's, looking at him with his arm around Allie with the utmost annoyance. Sirius smirked at her, then leaned over and kissed Allie's cheek, hoping to piss her off further. When he snuck another glance her way, she was gone, practically vanished into thin air.

"Here we are," Remus said, setting down each person's drink in front of them. "Sirius, I got you a double scotch, neat— and just a ginger ale for Allie, and—" Remus set a wine glass down in front of Tonks, liquid a deep shade of crimson. "Shiraz, for you, Dor—uh, Tonks."

"You remembered my favorite," Tonks smiled, "Thank you."

Remus let out a nervous laugh as the ice in his own scotch tinked against the glass.

"Uh, I think I need a smoke before the evening starts," he said quickly, "Sirius, fancy a fag?"

Sirius looked up at him, puzzled for a moment before he saw the pleading look of desperation in his eye.

"Oh, yes, I could use a smoke too," Sirius said, clasping his hands together. "Ladies, we'll be back.

Sirius leaned down to kiss Allie, leaving her with a quick peck on the lips. Allie grabbed his sleeve, raising a brow above her mask.

"Don't you pick up that nasty habit just because Remus needs a wingman." She remarked.

"I won't," Sirius insisted, "It's one cigarette."

Allie gave him a roguish smirk as she released his sleeve. Remus wasted no time to get away from the table, shuffling quickly through the crowd, Sirius just a few paces behind him. They weaved in and out of people gathering in clumps, muttering apologies until they were able to slip out the front door. Witches and wizards were lined up outside of the Leaky Cauldron, dropping a galleon into a large cauldron posted outside the front entrance.

"They even have a cover charge for this event," Remus muttered. "What are they trying to make this place?"

Remus plucked a cigarette out of a red and white box, then handed the pack to Sirius. Sirius eyed the brown filters poking out of the top of the box dubiously.

"Reds? Are you trying to give my lungs dry rot?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Remus said with a wry smile. "I forgot you only smoke _Karelia slims..._"

"That was _one time!"_ Sirius exclaimed.

Sirius cursed under his breath at Remus as he recalled the memory of approaching an attractive woman at a concert, using the pretense of 'needing a cigarette' as an excuse to talk to her. She offered him a Karelia slim, to which Sirius felt uncomfortable declining her girlish smoking choices when he specifically asked for a cigarette. James, Remus, and Peter never let him live it down, despite Sirius smoking the thin, feminine cigarette with confidence.

He plucked one out of the box and brought it to his lips, then used his wand tip to ignite the cigarette. He took a long draw, then coughed uncontrollably.

"I remember my first fag," Remus teased, smirking.

"Piss off," Sirius coughed a few more times before regaining his composure. "So— *cough*— what's your deal with Tonks? You're still acting like a bumbling schoolboy around her."

"I don't know, the last time I spoke to her didn't end well." Remus stared off at an unknown point across the street as he took a draw off his cigarette. "I can't give her what she wants."

"You mean '_won't_.'"

Remus shot Sirius an irritated glance, shaking his head and scoffing under his breath.

"You know what being with me would do to her. It would make her an outcast, I could hurt her accidentally—"

"You're overthinking," Sirius stated, taking a drag off his cigarette without coughing this time. "Look, you can't change the fact that she's here, so just have fun. Look at it as you're spending time with a friend."

"I don't want to be her f_riend_," Remus remarked, his one visible cheek blushing.

His tone did not imply that he didn't like Tonks, but just the very opposite. Sirius grinned, clapping him on the shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"Just… have fun tonight, I guess. Now, you've had your smoke, and you've gotten a drink, are you ready to have a conversation with her?"

Remus sighed. The moonlight of the waning gibbous moon illuminated his white mask brightly, showcasing his still sallow complexion from his transformation only a few days prior.

"Just kill me," he moaned helplessly. "Here and now. Make it quick."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on, you git."

A few drinks later, and Remus started to lighten up. His shoulders relaxed, he was making casual conversation, and Tonks was holding on to every word he was saying. Alma had been by to refresh their drinks a few times, giving Sirius dirty looks when Allie wasn't looking. He wanted to stand up and scream that she didn't see what she thought she did, but apparently, their discussion this afternoon did nothing to sway her judgment. He wished the other servers would make their rounds by their table. He was starting to think Alma had volunteered herself for this section solely to annoy him.

The place was _booming._ The Weird Sisters had most of the patrons up on the dance floor, bobbing around and pumping their fists in the air. The bar had a decent amount of squatters, keeping the entirety of the bar staff occupied. Sirius watched as Lenore impressively maneuvered behind the bar in a floor-length gown, pouring one of her signature dark purple drink concoctions into champagne flutes. Jack seemed to be at her side the whole time, robotically handing her bottles and equipment the moment she held out her hand. He seemed to know what she needed before she had to ask for it. Watching the two of them gave him an eerie feeling- something wasn't right about the two of them. It just seemed strange how he would follow Lenore around like a puppy dog.

"Thank you, everyone, thank you," said Myron Wagtail, the lead vocalist for the Weird Sisters, addressing the crowd by the microphone. "We're going to take a short break for dinner, but we'll be back."

Servers unlucky enough to get scheduled to work carried large trays of hors d'oeuvres through the crowd. They stopped at each table to pass tiny little cups of shrimp cocktail, dragon tartare, and garlic bruschetta. Alma swung by their table, offering everyone their selections, all the while giving Sirius the cold shoulder.

"Are you and Alma alright?" Allie asked once she was out of earshot.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius waved her off, "She's been cross all day."

The next course served was a classic Caesar salad, topped with parmesan cheese and anchovy. Allie wrinkled her nose as she picked up the small fish with her fork, cringing.

"Would anybody like my anchovy?"

All the anchovies made their way into napkins, piled up as trash in the middle of the table. Sirius contemplated how he could use the discarded salty fish in a prank for later, his few glasses of scotch helping him tune in with his mischievous nature. He'd get a good laugh if he found a way to sneak the anchovies onto Allie's pillow tonight or leave them for her to find atop her breakfast tomorrow morning.

Ultimately he decided against it, knowing his prank would earn him a week locked out of his bedroom, or worse— retaliation on Allie's part. He wasn't sure what type of pranks she could have rolled up her sleeve, but Sirius figured a quick trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes could have her armed with enough ammo to prank Sirius good every day for an entire month.

Shortly after, the main course of filet mignon paired with grilled beefsteak tomato halves and asparagus, and loaded baked potatoes were served. Steam billowed off of their plates as they arrived by magic onto the table— a grand presentation.

"This is way fancier food that we ever cook," Sirius said, "I have a hard time believing Thorson and Rupert are taking care of this on their own.

"Rupert went to culinary school," Allie said, "I'm sure he's doing just fine."

"He went to culinary school, and he works here?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Allie shot him a look. "He wants to purchase the place from Tom one day. It's a lucrative business."

"Ambitious," Sirius muttered under his breath, hoping to recover from his apparent foot in mouth comment.

As the dinner course came to a close, treacle tarts floated over to their table, garnished with a dollop of whipped cream. Sirius scooted his dessert plate over to Allie.

"I can't eat anymore," he said, "You can have my dessert."

Allie shrugged, taking his plate from him. "Suit yourself." she giggled.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Who fancies another round, hmm? Same drinks all around?"

"Actually, can I get one of the purple things?" Tonks asked.

"Me too," Allie said, "If they can make it virgin."

Sirius nodded, then made his way over to the bar. Jack was the first to greet him, looking at Sirius with a blank expression. It was odd to see Jack's face so empty when it used to be filled with such rage upon looking at him.

"What can I get you, Sirius?" Jack asked, blinking aimlessly.

"Can I get two scotches, and, uh—"

Sirius looked at the signature cocktail sign and pointed to the picture of the purple drink.

"these purple dragon eater things, can they be made virgin?"

"Sure thing, sport," Jack said, nodding. "We can certainly make it virgin."

"One purple dragon eater as normal, and one virgin, please."

Lenore picked up a bottle of blue curacao and a shaker, about to get started on Sirius's drink order.

"And I'd like you to make them, Jack," Sirius added quickly.

"But this is Lenore's custom drink recipe," Jack said blandly "she's been making them all evening."

"No, I insist that you make the drinks, Jack."

Jack looked at Lenore questioningly as if he was unable to speak without her permission. Lenore nodded, and Jack set to work.

Sirius turned around and leaned his back against the bar, hoping to ignore Lenore while he waited. Tonks and Allie sat at their table with their backs to him, chit-chatting about something that made Tonks look frustrated. With Remus nowhere to be seen (most likely outside smoking his eighth cigarette of the night), Sirius figured that he was probably the topic of conversation.

"Don't trust me to make your drinks?" Lenore asked, saccharine sweetly.

Sirius glanced over his shoulder quickly, just enough to catch a glance of Lenore leaning into the bar to his left.

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't."

Lenore snickered under her breath. After a moment, "So what do you think of my party?"

Sirius sighed heavily. Lenore was undoubtedly a woman of determination. Had she no pride? No ego?

"Stellar party," Sirius said flatly. "You really outdid yourself."

"Oh, I know I did," Lenore smirked. "So, we didn't get a chance to finish our conversation from earlier…."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure we did," Sirius remarked.

"No, we didn't," Lenore laughed sarcastically. "You know, I will get what I want, one way or another."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Jack, setting 4 glasses down on the bar.

"Here's your drinks, Sirius," Jack said, "one galleon and two sickles, please."

"Thanks, Jack," Sirius said, sliding him two brightly glittering galleons. "Keep the change."

Sirius then turned to look at Lenore for the first time. Her dark eyes flickered with curiosity and excitement.

"Whatever it is you want from me, it isn't going to happen."

Lenore raised a brow, giving him an expression that dared him to challenge her. Sirius gave her a smug smirk.

"Hate to disappoint you, kitten, but it's in my nature. Just ask my parents."

Sirius picked up two of the glasses, then flicked his wand to levitate the others to follow him and headed back to the table. He could feel Lenore's burning stare on the back of him but did not dare to look back.

Despite the occasional feeling of Lenore's eyes on the back of his head, Sirius was having a wonderful time. Not only was this the best-dressed party that Wizarding London had seen in probably a long time, but being in the company of friends made the experience very enjoyable. Remus had stopped venturing outside for 'escape smokes,' and was actually laughing and engaging in conversation with Tonks. They made plans for him to lend her a few of his favorite books, as she insisted she introduce him to a few muggle TV shows she'd grown fond of, thanks to her father's influence. Sirius and Alle exchanged small smiles at each other when Remus and Tonks weren't looking, looks of excitement to see both of them enjoying each other's company.

Colleen came around with a tray of Purple Dragon Eaters, setting the flute glasses in front of them without even asking if they would like one.

"This is the signature drink of the night," Colleen said, "And this one with the tag is virgin, Allison, so don't you worry."

"Uh, who sent these over?" Sirius asked, "We didn't order a round…"

"_I_ sent them over," Colleen said, "They're on the house, but I'd like the photographer to get a photo of the four of you toasting."

An extremely tall, skinny bloke with a camera around his neck stepped forward. His camera appeared too heavy for him, the neck strap pulling his posture forward to emulate the hunchback of Notre Dame. He wore a large badge on his right breast pocket, the Daily Prophet logo emblazoned in bright crimson.

"And who made these?" Sirius asked, observing the purple drink carefully.

"Jack, I think," Colleen looked at him skeptically. "Why, is there something wrong?"

Allie joined her mother in a skeptical glance. Sirius waved both of them off, smiling easily. "No, no, just curious, that's all— Cheers!"

They all four raised their flutes as the camera flashed brightly, temporarily blinding them. Sirius clicked his glass against Allie's, winked, and took a sip. He shrugged at the flute, holding the class upwards to observe the liquid's purple color in a better light.

"A bit sweeter than I usually drink, but not bad," Sirius said "Moony, what do you think?"

"Yeah, it's good," He said, "A bit girly, but it's tasty."

They downed their drinks and hit the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were fantastic, creating an energy in the room that was just too infectious not to dance along with. Sirius spun Allie around, encouraging her to dance, despite her protests that she would look like a waddling duck trying to dance amidst the crowd.

"No one is looking at you," Sirius laughed "Come on, pretend it's just the two of us here."

It took her a few songs to lighten up, but once a song she liked came on, she seemed to let her walls down. She indeed did sort of waddle as she danced, but Sirius didn't mind, nor did the crowd around them. They danced to every song, fast and slow until Allie stumbled. Sirius caught her before she fell, assuming at first she had just tripped over her feet. When she didn't start dancing immediately, Sirius realized something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Sirius hollered over the music.

Allie looked pale, clammy. she swallowed and nodded. "I just got a little light-headed, that's all."

"Light-headed?" Sirius asked, straining to hear her soft voice over the pounding bass drum. "You need to sit down?"

Allie nodded. He took her hand and drug her through the crowd, back over to their table. Allie untied her mask and set it aside, and took her napkin to dab sweat off her face.

"You look flushed," he said, "Did you get enough to eat?"

"I ate more than you," she said, "I think I'm fine."

"Well, you did have all that treacle tart, maybe you need something to level out your blood sugar," he said, he reached out and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. Her skin was damp and sticky, and radiated heat. "kitten, you're burning up."

"I'm alright," Allie said dismissively "just warm from dancing,"

Sirius frowned, "stay here, let me get you some crackers or something."

Sirius set off towards the kitchen, weaving in and out of the crowd mingling and dancing all around. He wondered if they needed to extend the pub even further than they already had to give a bit of comfort through the crowd.

He was dreading getting sucked into a conversation with Thorson back in the kitchen. If Shannon was hanging out in there to be with Rupert, maybe she'd keep Thorson entertained enough to hardly notice Sirius pluck a sleeve of saltine crackers from the backstock.

Before he could get to the kitchen, Sirius felt something thin poke him in the back of the neck. Before he had a chance to turn around, a smooth, soft voice whispered in his ear.

"_Imperio."_

A feeling of pure bliss washed over Sirius. He felt ten times lighter, ten times calmer. The edges of his vision blurred as if he'd had an entire bottle of whiskey to himself. He felt a delicate hand wrap around his and pull him towards the staircase leading up to the Inn.

"Come,"

He knew it was Lenore leading him up the stairs, but he didn't fight her. He didn't even try—hell, he didn't even have the thought that he should. His feet were moving, but not of his own accord. He was watching from a small place of consciousness, but not one where he had any control. His thoughts and movements had no connection to him. In essence, it was like having an out of body experience, but still seeing it through his eyes.

Lenore pulled him into the first suite on the right. She pulled her wand and her pocketbook out of the folds of the dress and set them down on a small coffee table.

"You're to ignore the Dark Lord's mark on my left arm," She said, pulling off her black satin gloves, "As far as you know, you never saw it."

"I see no mark," Sirius replied vacantly.

"Good boy,"

She looked over her shoulder and winked at Sirius as she untied her mask. He automatically moved behind her and settled his hands on her waist. She leaned her head to the side, brushing her hair off her neck.

"Kiss me," She ordered gently.

Sirius immediately kissed her neck, taking his time to suckle her flesh as he ran his hands down her body. It felt like one of his dreams, but he didn't have the sense to question what was happening. It was like he was a puppet in a moving picture, moving wherever the marionette told him to move.

"Help me with my zipper?" she asked sweetly,

This time, Sirius did not fumble with the pull tab of this zipper. He unzipped the back of her dress slowly as if he were savoring every inch of olive skin being revealed as he did so. Lenore allowed the gown to fall at her feet. She turned around and grabbed Sirius by the shirttail, pulling him towards the bed and leaving her dress in the middle of the floor. She wore a black satin brassiere and matching garter belt— undergarments meant for show. These were garments she meant to show off tonight.

"Take off your shirt."

Sirius did as he was told, taking his jacket off and tossing it to the side. He tugged off his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt and threw them to the side just as he did his jacket without a single thought. Lenore looked him up and down, smirking. She ran her fingers up his sternum, raising a brow curiously.

"You keep in shape for all that liquor you drink."

"Always had a fast metabolism," Sirius said.

He wasn't sure where his reply came from, nor did he even question himself. He was floating on a cloud, unaware of his movements and reactions.

She fell backward onto the bed, pulling Sirius on top of her by his belt buckle. She kissed him firmly as she undid his belt, parting her lips to allow his tongue to swirl around hers. She pulled his belt off and tossed it to the side, then began working on his button and zipper.

The sound of glass shattering interrupted the moment, causing both Sirius and Lenore to avert their attention to the door.

"Sirius…?"

Allie stood in the doorway, hand outstretched from the glass she had been carrying. Her hand trembled, and her face was white as a sheet as she stared at Sirius and Lenore in disbelief.

"Allie?"

Something inside Sirius shattered. He felt like the smokescreen was ripped away, like all of a sudden, he was in control of his own body again. He looked between Lenore and Allie a few times before settling on Lenore, wide-eyed,

"_You bitch_." He whispered venomously. He looked back at Allie, frozen in her place. "Allie, this isn't what it looks like—"

Allie turned from white to red in an instant, then spun on her heel and bolted. Sirius let out a frustrated growl and called after her.

"Allie, Wait!"

He jumped up, frantically looking for his shirt in the pile of his clothes on the floor. He grabbed his shirt, tossing it on inside out before Lenore grabbed his arm. Sirius shook her off roughly.

"You used the imperius curse on me?!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"You were proving difficult to persuade," Lenore said simply. "I told you I would get what I want, one way or another."

He caught sight of something dark on Lenore's forearm, and his heart stopped for a moment. Did he vaguely remember being told to ignore something on her arm? He charged forward, gripping her by the wrists and turning her forearms out. He let out a shaky breath as he observed the slow-moving snake tattoo, slithering in and out of a human skull.

"You're a Death Eater," Sirius breathed, releasing her wrists with a rough shove. "It's you, isn't it? The one who's been following me?"

"No, I was assigned to Allie," Lenore said with a bored tone. "You would've been much more entertaining to have played with from the beginning."

"Who's assigned to me?" Sirius demanded.

"Oh, come now, Sirius, I can't tell you that," Lenore smirked, "That would ruin the fun."

Lenore dove for her wand and Sirius drew his. They held each other at wand point, walking in slow circles around each other. Sirius's hand shook as he kept his wand on her; part of him wanted to hex her out the window, but the other part of him wanted answers.

"If you're not assigned to me, then what's your motive here?" Sirius asked carefully.

"I thought Allie would be interesting when I volunteered to track her—'good girl gone bad' with her whole petty theft situation. Turns out I was wrong, she's _so_ boring,"

Lenore laughed sardonically.

"All she does is go to school, go to work, and then disappear to where I assume is your place under all sorts of protection spells,"

A wry smirk crossed Lenore's face.

"If I had to follow her any longer, then I figured I might as well have a little _fun_ with my assignment."

"A little _fun? _Who else have you toyed with? Hmm?" Sirius snapped, "Jack? Is that how you got him to follow you around like a puppy? Did you imperius him too?"

"Jack was so easy," Lenore said smugly. "Miserable with grief over Allie. I didn't need the imperius curse at first, but if I wanted him to ignore my little tattoo here, I needed him a little more subdued."

"You're horrible…" Sirius said under his breath. "No… you're insane."

"Oh, come now— I'm not insane, I'm actually _interesting. _ Women like Allie are boring. Sure, They'll keep the house tidy, have dinner ready, and even rub your shoulders at the end of the day. But women like me? Well," Lenore snickered mischievously, "I'm the one you moan for in your sleep."

Lenore flicked her wand, sending a jet of red light shooting directly at Sirius's chest. He deflected just in time, and they broke out into a full-fledged duel, shooting spells and hexes at each other at a remarkable speed.

A stunning spell hit Sirius square in the chest, sending him flying backward and into the wall behind him. He groaned, unable to move to get back up and fight. He watched as Lenore slipped back into her dress, using her wand to zip herself back in. He stirred, attempting to fight off the effects of her stun. His entire body tingled with a pins and needles sensation, which was painful If he tried to move.

Lenore walked over to him, bending down and placing her wand tip directly over his heart.

_This is it, _Sirius thought _she's going to kill me here and now. _

If she killed him, Allie would never know the truth. He would die a cheating man in her eyes, allowing her to feel disgusted at the mere memory of him. Lenore smirked as she poked her wand into his chest harder.

"It would be so easy to do it, you know," Lenore said smugly. "But we only kill if the Dark Lord requests it. You, Sirius Black, aren't important enough to kill. A blood traitor, yes, but you'll meet your fate when the time is right."

She stood up, then shot another stunning spell right at his chest. He convulsed for a moment as if an electrical impulse shot through him.

"I need to tie up a few loose ends here before you expose me," Lenore said with a sigh. "That should buy me some time."

Sirius watched helplessly as Lenore made a swift exit, leaving him stunned and frozen on the floor, unable to move. His mind raced as he willed the stun to wear off. Had anyone downstairs heard their scuffle? He deduced they hadn't— the Weird Sisters' speaker system reverberated the entire building. No one would've known a duel had taken place one story above.

His stomach dropped when he remembered the look on Allie's face as she stood in the doorway. How did she know to come up here?

The moment his stun wore off, Sirius apparated on the spot to 12 Grimmauld Place.

The house was dark, quiet. Had she come home? Or, in her grief, gone elsewhere? Sirius ran up the stairs, calling her name as loud as he could without waking his mother's portrait, but no response. He found his bedroom door to be locked— a sure sign Allie was inside.

"Allie? Allie, Open this door, please—"

Sirius jiggled the door handle roughly. Normally he'd respect a locked door, but not tonight. He needed to explain what she saw. He drew his wand and pointed it at the knob,

"_Alohomora."_

The door swung open to reveal Allie lying on her side on the bed. She was already out of her dress and hugging a pillow, crying softly and trembling. A half-packed suitcase was haphazardly thrown on top of her vanity desk— had she been planning to leave tonight?

"Go away…" she whimpered.

"Allie, please let me explain…"

Sirius knelt by the side of the bed in front of her. He placed a hand on her arm, but she swatted it away angrily.

"Don't touch me," she whispered venomously "Don't touch me with the hands you've been touching her with."

"It's not what you think…"

"Oh, it's not?" she scoffed. "Then what was it then?"

Sirius exhaled slowly. He knew how it looked; she had every right to react this way.

"I was under the imperius curse," he said simply.

Allie's face turned tomato red as she gritted her teeth in anger. "You think I'm daft? The Imperius curse?"

"I swear to you," Sirius breathed, his voice wavering. "None of that was of my own accord. You walking in on us, for some reason, allowed me to resist and break out."

"And what purpose would Lenore have to put you under the imperius curse? So she could have her way with you?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes." he affirmed softly.

Allie blinked at him, looking at him as if he had three heads. He knew she didn't believe him. She thought him a liar. He sighed heavily— it was time he told her everything.

"This isn't the first time she's used magical force on me."

"Magical force?" Allie asked incredulously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Like a volcanic river of magma, everything came spewing out, thick and heavy. He told her everything, about the potion, about the dreams, about the moment they had earlier in the broom closet. By the end of his explanation, Allie was now focusing her attention on a loose thread on the pillowcase. A better feat than her sobbing into the pillow.

"She's a Death Eater," he continued "She was assigned to trail you, but decided to 'have a little fun' per her words. Jack apparently has been under the imperius curse this whole time."

"Explains why he became kind to you..." Allie said softly. She took a moment to process all this information before her chin started quivering, and tears flowed down her face once more. "I— I want you to take veritaserum and repeat all that to me."

Sirius felt his stomach drop. "Y—you don't trust me...?"

A great tremor overtook Allie as she clutched her pillow tightly. Her body wracked with the onslaught of sobs and tears as she shook her head quickly. Sirius felt his heart snap in two— she didn't believe him.

If he asked Allie 5 hours ago if she trusted him, he knew she'd say yes. He couldn't blame her for her uncertainty now after what she had just seen— he _knew_ what it looked like, and knew how hard it was to prove if behaviors were caused by the imperius curse.

He'd do anything to get her to trust him. He'd let her dose him with veritaserum for the rest of his life if that's what it took.

"Do you have any here?" he asked gently, "I'll take it right now."

Allie nodded sniffling. "In my potion's store, in the top dresser drawer— _ah!_"

Allie gripped the side of her stomach, cringing as she winced.

"What's wrong?!" Sirius noticed the flush in her complexion and reached up to feel her face. "Allie, you're burning up."

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she said dismissively. "It's Braxton-Hicks contractions, that's all. The serum is in the left compartment of the case. Clear vial, clear potion."

Sirius frowned, but nodded and then retrieved the serum from Allie's potions kit. He popped the cork and took the entire vial in one gulp, then sighed.

"How long until this kicks in?" he asked.

"It's instant," she said, a look of disbelief on her face, "you didn't need to take the whole vial."

Sirius shrugged. "I wanted you to know I'm sincere."

Allie let out a mixture of a sob and a laugh, "go on."

Sirius repeated everything back to her, precisely as it happened. His story before and now was the same, as he had told her the whole truth.

"You don't want her?" Allie whimpered.

"Not in the slightest."

Allie's chin quivered. "You don't think she's beautiful?"

"I'm not blind, kitten, she is beautiful," Sirius said slowly. "But after tonight, I have no desire _ever_ to have her in my bed."

More tears poured down Allie's cheeks as she nodded, accepting Sirius's statement. She blubbered for a few minutes in silence, choking, sniffling, and gasping for breath.

"Will you hold me?"

Sirius let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He wasted no time jumping up and crawling into bed with her, spooning himself around her. He placed small kisses on her shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. He was just now aware of the aching starting in his hand he'd broken earlier that day but didn't dare to leave Allie's side to take a pain potion.

"Where is she now?" Allie asked.

"I don't know," Sirius muttered. "but I don't think we'll be seeing her for a while," after a moment, "How did you know to find me upstairs?"

"You were taking a bit to come back, and I'd asked Alma if she'd seen you in the kitchen. I assumed you got stuck talking to Rod Thorson, but Alma told me I should check upstairs for you."

Sirius sighed. Alma must've seen Lenore leading Sirius upstairs. He knew the rumor mill would fly around the Leaky Cauldron at the hands of Alma, but as long as Allie believed him, Sirius could care less what others thought of him.

"Well, I'm glad you got there when you did, kitten." He said softly.

"I'm sorry," Allie sniffled "I didn't even ask you if you were alright…"

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry," Sirius said, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Nothing happened."

They laid together in silence for nearly an hour, Sirius stroking her upper arm gently before they both drifted off to sleep. It seemed like only a minute later, he was woken by Allie's urgent voice.

"Sirius, Sirius, wake up,"

Sirius opened his eyes to find Allie was sitting up, clutching her belly. She was sweating profusely, face twisted in agony.

"I think my water broke—AH!"

She leaned forward, moaning in pain as she breathed through a cramp. Sirius shot out of bed abruptly— it was too soon, he reckoned. She wasn't due for another two months.

He pulled the covers back, and his heart stopped. His mouth went dry, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. All the air in his lungs expired, and he was rendered frozen.

"What? What?" Allie asked frantically.

"...Blood" was the only thing he could manage to whisper. He felt like a deer in the headlights, frozen in sheer panic, and unable to reason.

Allie strained to see over her stomach to between her legs.

"I can't see," she said shrilly, panicked, "I can't see!"

She shifted, then all the color drained from her face as she saw the pool of blood she was sitting in. Her breathing became shallow and rapid as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, oh my god, _oh my god_—"

* * *

**please don't hate me**

**see the beginning of the next chapter for TW info if you feel that you might need it. This is a sensitive subject for many, including myself, and I will not forget that.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hate to put spoilers right at the top of the chapter, but I feel it's right to put the trigger warnings here at the beginning when writing about subjects like this because I never know what my readers might be going through and how certain topics can affect them. That being said, if any of these triggers are difficult for you, I will put a summary of the chapter at the end, so that you may scroll down, read the summary and decide if you'd like to proceed with the chapter. If you choose not to read this chapter, the summary will catch you up enough that you won't be lost at the start of the next chapter. There are no graphic scenes here, no horrific details surrounding the triggers, but what happened is mentioned and we will see the aftermath and grief.**

**Trigger warnings for this chapter are: Infant loss, miscarriage, late-term miscarriage.**

**I hope you all are staying safe and healthy at home! **

* * *

People were coughing. People were sneezing. The chatter of inaudible voices was deafening. The fluorescent bulbs humming and flickering overhead were maddening. Sirius couldn't understand why St. Mungo's would use muggle electricity when illuminating charms would provide a less harsh on the eyes, yet equally bright amount of illumination.

It was early— or late, depending on which way Sirius looked at it. The sunrise was just barely visible over the horizon, providing a picturesque pinkish-red glow over downtown London, as visible from the hospital's windows. It was beautiful, calm, and still, unlike the raging panic that he felt deep inside him.

There was so much blood, and Allie was in so much pain. The medi-witches took her immediately on arrival, wasting no time to get her back into a treatment room. A Healer's aide held Sirius back, insisting he needed to say out here for the time being. Sirius fought, insisting he needed to be with her.

_"Sir, I'm sorry, but you need to remain in the waiting room until someone calls for you," the aide repeated. "She's in good hands, I assure you. There is nothing more you can do for her at this point."_

Sirius knew this to be true, the healers and medi-witches could do more for Allie than he could. He was shown to his seat, had the bloodstains siphoned off his green plaid pajama pants, and gave Allie's information.

That was nearly three hours ago. He'd asked the Welcome Witch at the front desk twice for information on Allie, but she was less than accommodating.

_"They'll come out to speak with you when they know more," the witch had replied flatly "please take a seat, sir."_

He continued to wait, staring out the window as the sun rose higher and higher. He wished with every passing moment that the gut-wrenching knot in his belly would settle, but alas, it only grew worse as the time went on.

The aide returned, and Sirius jumped to his feet. His stomach was fluttering with anticipation as he looked to the side with a hopeful expression. He prayed it was good news, just some ordinary thing that happens at this stage in pregnancy, and this nightmare would be over.

"Mr. Black? Come with me, please."

The aide pulled Sirius into a nearby waiting room, which appeared to be much more comfortable and cheerful than the main waiting area Sirius had been in for the past few hours. The walls were painted a goldenrod yellow, and there was a series of children's toys pulled up in the corner. A watercolor painting of a young witch riding a broom hung on the wall, with a copper name tag underneath reading 'Augustine Chambers, age 7.' The child artist, no doubt. It was a well-painted work of art for a seven-year-old, Sirius thought; he hoped his child was as skilled as Miss Augustine Chambers was.

The thought made his stomach flip flop, and the aide gestured to a row of mahogany chairs.

"Have a seat, please."

"When can I see Allie?"

He ignored the aide's request for him to sit. The aide frowned and looked down at his clipboard, studying the paper. Sirius grew more impatient by the second.

"When can I see her?" Sirius repeated. "Or can you at least tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

What came out of the aide's mouth next sounded like he was speaking in Swahili. Sirius blinked vacantly, and his mouth went dry; he didn't hear what he thought he had... right?

"Mr. Black," the aide said slowly, "did you hear what I said?"

"um...can you repeat that?" Sirius asked shakily.

The aide nodded and swallowed. "The Healer did all that she could, but the damage done was too extensive. We lost the baby."

Sirius suddenly wished he would've taken a seat to begin with. He fell backward into one of the mahogany chairs, feeling the color drain from his face. He was sure he would faint. The knot in his stomach wrenched tighter, the urge to scream and kick something was prevalent.

"It was a good thing you brought her when you did, Mr. Black, or we might have lost both mother and child."

"Can I see her?" Sirius whispered shakily. "Please let me see her."

"They have her sedated for her comfort," the aide explained, "they are delivering the baby at the moment,"

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but the aide kept speaking.

"Once the procedure is finished, and her sedation potion wears off, we'll bring you back to see her. In the meantime, I do need some more information from you about Miss Murphy…"

"I gave you her history to the best of my knowledge," Sirius said impatiently.

"No, the history you gave is fine," the aide took a breath, then sat down, so there was one chair space between him and Sirius. "Do you remember Miss Murphy eating or drinking anything out of the ordinary in the last 48 hours?"

"No," Sirius said, furrowing his brow. "not that I can recall, why?"

"Well, we believe her miscarriage to be caused by an indeterminate poison, most likely something she ingested," the aide explained.

"That doesn't make any sense," Sirius said, shaking his head. "She hasn't eaten anything strange—"

Sirius felt his heart stop for a split second. An image of Allie sipping a glass of Purple Dragon Eater came to mind. Colleen had said that she thought Jack made them. The only reason Sirius had asked this was because he was worried Lenore would've slipped him another lust concoction. At the time, Sirius did not know that Jack was under Lenore's control with the imperius curse, nor did he ever consider that Lenore was out to poison Allie, as well.

_"I've got some loose ends to tie up here," _she'd told him.

Was removing her stash of evidence from behind the bar this loose end she was speaking of?

"Mr. Black?"

Sirius just realized he'd stopped mid-sentence, and the aide had watched him go through this entire revelation.

"She was poisoned," Sirius said frankly. "Come to think of it, I think she might've been poisoned by a co-worker of ours. This wouldn't have been the first time she slipped something into a drink."

"This was very helpful," the aide said, "we're required to report incidents like this, so a team of Aurors should be here shortly to take your statement."

It wasn't long before three Aurors arrived at St. Mungo's, ready to take Sirius's statement. He wasn't thrilled to be trapped in a small room with people that had the authority to restrain him and take him to prison. At least this time, he wasn't the target of their investigation.

Still, he would be lying if he said he enjoyed the three Auror's company. Two of the Aurors Sirius didn't recognize, and he assumed by how young they looked that they were new recruits. The one was a tall blonde female with a permanent scowl on her face. The other was a short, stocky, and had footsteps as heavy as lead. The one Auror he recognized triggered a slight panic reaction in Sirius, albeit he tried incredibly hard not to let that show. He'd never forget the tall, graying man with a chiseled jaw as sharp as a bowie knife. This was the Auror, Auror Payne, that dragged him off to Azkaban with no remorse just a few months prior.

"And what makes you think this 'Lenore Khoury' poisoned your girlfriend, hmm? What motive would she have?" Payne asked.

His tone was snarky as if he didn't believe Sirius's accusation. Payne had a chip on his shoulder this entire time, doing nothing to hide the apparent dislike he felt towards Sirius. Not that Sirius really cared how Payne felt about him, he didn't particularly care for him, either.

"Because she was pissed off at me?" Sirius snapped. "I don't know, you're the Auror, that's your job to figure out."

A knock at the door cut the tension in the room. Sirius spun his head around to see the Healer's aide standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," The aide said, "Miss Murphy is asking for you, Mr. Black."

_Thank Merlin,_ Sirius thought. He hoped he could be done with this god awful interview.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Sirius asked Payne contemptuously.

"No," Payne said, huffing in annoyance. "We'll be down to speak with Miss Murphy here momentarily."

Sirius followed the Healer's aide down a long dingy hallway to the maternity ward, where Allie's treatment room was the first door on the left. He stepped inside the room, looking at her with uncertainty. Her eyes were rimmed with red and swollen, her expression melancholy. She turned to look at him and began to cry. Sirius rushed to her side, sitting at the edge of the bed and kissing her forehead.

"I'm here, I'm here,"

"I lost our baby," she whimpered.

"No, no, it's not your fault, shhh, it's not your fault."

Allie choked down sobs as she clung to Sirius. The sounds coming from her were sounds he'd never heard a human make. They were cries of a mother, mourning the loss of a child, sounds that Sirius wished he'd never heard.

He'd known heartbreak, he'd known loneliness, and he'd known loss— but nothing could've prepared him for this. It seemed that everything he held dear kept slipping right through his fingers. He wasn't sure if he had much more to lose at this point— it seemed like the only thing he was good at in life was losing the ones he loved.

_It was a good thing you brought her when you did, Mr. Black, or we might have lost both mother and child._

The aide's words echoed in his head as he held her close, stroking her hair and shushing her until her sobs reduced to sniffles. He forced himself to maintain composure, to muster up every last ounce of strength he had for her.

"The Auror's would like to speak with you," Sirius said softly, "are you alright with answering a few questions?"

"Aurors?"

Allie looked up at him as she blinked a few stray tears. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but then paused— did the Healer not tell her she was poisoned?

"What has the Healer told you?" Sirius asked, furrowing his brow.

Allie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Payne and his assistant Aurors entering the room.

"Allison Murphy?" Payne asked. "We need a statement from you."

"A statement?" Allie looked at Sirius with confusion. "I don't understand…"

It was a shame that the Healer didn't get a chance to inform Allie of the situation before she was in front of an audience. Having to tell her that she was poisoned, Sirius thinking it was Lenore, and the news that she was a Death Eater shattered Allie's entire world. She once again was reduced to a crying mess, clinging onto Sirius and struggling to answer Payne's questions coherently.

The entire interview felt more like an interrogation rather than an interview. Payne berated her with questions, showing irritation and impatience when Allie wasn't able to recall what he was asking her. His tone implied that he did not want to be here, that he did not think Allie was actually poisoned, and he was here on a nuisance case. He all but said the words, based on his body language and his overall demeanor.

"Is there anything you _do_ remember, Miss Murphy?" Payne sighed.

"She told you everything she remembers," Sirius snapped. "Surely, between her and I's statement, you have everything you need."

Payne looked at Sirius with eyes of daggers before turning back to Allie. "You'll send us an owl if you can think of anything else?"

"Of course," Sirius answered for her, flatly. "You'll be the first to know."

As Payne left the room, the Healer entered, apologizing profusely for not breaking the news to Allie before the Aurors did.

"We asked him to wait," the Healer said. "But he went against our requests…"

"We're well acquainted with Auror Payne," Sirius said dryly. "We understand."

The day turned into a whirlwind. With the Healer and a team of medi-witches in and out of the room every ten minutes or so. Sirius really hadn't gotten the chance to process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. He'd asked St. Mungo's to send an owl to Colleen, and she'd arrived within the hour. Sirius had met her in the hallway, informing her of the events of the previous night.

"... you're sure it was Lenore?" Colleen said, her voice thin and shaky.

"I am certain it was her," Sirius said. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Knowing she is a Death Eater now—"

He paused for a moment, swallowing down the sickening feeling that arose every time he thought about her.

"—it makes perfect sense."

Colleen's face went through a series of expressions before she spoke again.

"I hired her," she said softly. "I gave that woman a job and she—"

"She fooled us all," Sirius shrugged. "She played all of us like a fiddle."

It was another moment before Colleen spoke, "How is she?" she asked, gesturing with her head to Allie's room door.

"As expected," Sirius replied softly.

Allie burst into tears the moment her mother entered the room. Colleen hustled to her side, wrapping Allie in her arms and allowing her to sob into her chest without reserve. It was intriguing seeing the two of them appear so close, even after all the head butting they'd had over the last year. Parent/child relationships were something Sirius had a hard time understanding, mainly when the interactions differed from his own family growing up.

Sirius was sure his mother had hated him since he was about ten years old. He'd been old enough to start questioning the Black family's beliefs and acted out when he felt different from them. By the time he'd boarded the train for Hogwarts, he'd been slapped and beaten countless times for disobedience. When word got home that Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, over the family's legacy house Slytherin, it was the last nail in the coffin for him. His mother never forgave anything he did, and by extension, his father. Orion Black was so wrapped around Walburga's finger that Sirius was sure his father hated him too. The day he left home at 16, walking through the rain with all his belongings in his trunk to the Potter's, was the best and worst day of his life.

He never understood 'unconditional love' until Sirius had moved in with the Potter's. About a month after they had taken him in, Sirius and James nearly got themselves arrested by muggle policemen in a drunken stupor one night that summer. They'd used magic to evade them, resulting in letters from the Ministry of Magic stating an underage magic infraction, as well as a 'use of magic in the presence of a muggle' mark. They were lucky it was their first offense, which only resulted in a warning.

Mrs. Potter had been _furious._ Sirius had been expecting a good beating from Mr. Potter for his behavior by the way Mrs. Potter was hollering at the two of them. He was surprised at the way the Potter's were disciplined compared to his parents. His parents would've beaten him raw and locked him in his room for a few days without food. The Potter's instead gave their lecture expressing their disappointment and expected it not to happen again. Even stranger by Sirius's opinion, by dinnertime the following evening, it was as if all had returned to normal. As if the Potter's _forgave_ them.

He'd caught Mrs. Potter alone in the kitchen, doing dishes when he brought up the incident. He expressed an apology and said he would pack his things and be gone this evening. Mrs. Potter laughed and pulled him into a hug, insisting he did not have to leave. Despite being disappointed in him and James's actions, she forgave him and trusted he'd make better choices in the future. He expressed his confusion, and Mrs. Potter told him the one thing he'd never forget.

_"A mother's love is more powerful than anything else in this world," She said. "You haven't gotten to experience much of this in your life, and I'm sorry for that."_

This was a hard concept to grasp, until today. It had been well known that Colleen didn't approve of Allie's choices over the last few years, but in this time of need, all was forgiven. Colleen cradled Allie to her, as if she were a little girl, shushing her as she cried. She comforted her, telling her the infant loss was not her fault, she shouldn't feel responsible, that it was all going to be ok one day.

"You've put too much pressure on yourself lately," Colleen said as she stroked Allie's hair "You're to quit serving, focus on school and your health."

"But I need to help you…" Allie insisted through a choked sob.

"No, sweetheart, you don't. You've been wonderful over the past few years, but it's time for you to take care of yourself, not me," Colleen said. "We will be fine, more than fine— the party was such a hit, and the Leaky Cauldron made so much that Tom gave me a raise. A big one."

"That's… wonderful," Sirius said hesitantly.

Colleen gave him a sad smile. "I can't help but feel this raise came at a hefty price."

As much as Sirius knew that none of this was Colleen's fault, he couldn't help but feel resentment. He wondered if Lenore had staged the whole party solely to go after him and Allie, or if they were just victims of circumstance. Either way, it didn't change the fact that she'd negatively altered the course of Allie and Sirius's lives forever.

* * *

After the death of a loved one, there is unexplained tranquility that seems somewhat out of place. The air feels lighter, not in a jovial happy-go-lucky kind of way, but in the absence of… _something._

Sirius recalled this feeling after Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had passed away from Dragon Pox. They had been ill for three weeks, quarantined inside their home until they both passed within 6 hours of each other. He recalled the day quite well, spent at James's side, lending him a supportive shoulder to cry on, figuratively speaking. James hadn't cried that day. Instead, he was silent, with a morose look on his face and a desperate desire to avoid anyone that wanted to give him their condolences.

Sirius remembered noticing how the air felt around him that day. It was light, empty, and oddly peaceful. Their deaths had not been expected, despite their older age, so Sirius wouldn't have anticipated feeling 'tranquil' over the Potter's death.

The same feeling was noticed after James and Lily's deaths, only for an hour or so until Sirius confronted Peter about his disloyalty. He remembered thinking the lightness in the atmosphere around him was strange— his best friends had been brutally murdered. The air should feel heavy, thick, and dark. The feeling that he didn't know would be the way to describe the atmosphere inside Azkaban prison.

Walking into 12 Grimmauld Place for the first time since receiving the news of their son's passing, Sirius noticed this same delicate airiness to the house around him. He was strangely aware of the dust floating in the air as illuminated by sunlight, and Allie's firm grip on his bicep to hold herself up as they crossed the threshold. The house was quiet— uncomfortably quiet.

Allie's eyes were swollen and rimmed with red from the frequent bouts of crying she'd had over the last three days. Sirius had wanted to break down, to let all his emotions out, and drain his grief, but he needed to be tough for Allie.

"You want a cuppa?" He asked gently, removing her cloak from her shoulders. "I can put the kettle on."

"No," Allie shook her head. "Thank you, but I think I need to lie down for a few."

"Alright," Sirius said, kissing her forehead. "Just let me know if you change your mind."

He watched as Allie retreated up the stairs, footsteps barely making any noise on the step tread. Sirius made his way into the drawing-room, plucking a bottle of his favorite scotch from the bar hutch and poured himself a glass. He downed it in one gulp, smacking his tongue and sighing as his throat burned. Pausing for a moment, he wondered how many drinks it would take to make him forget his sorrows. He reckoned the number would be high, so he didn't waste time and poured himself another glass.

The knot of anxiety in his chest would not disappear, no matter how much scotch he knocked back. He loathed the tennis-ball-sized pit of grief that made simply existing an uncomfortable task. He was beginning to grow anxious about being anxious. He was frustrated that despite the scotch warming his belly, it wasn't enough to make him forget.

He sat down on the couch, looking around the room at the Black family tapestry, the last remnants of the home's history left. Looking at the generations of pureblood wizards encircling the room, a few here and there blasted off by his mother, the tennis-ball-sized knot in his chest doubled. Sirius frowned, maybe he'd just wallpaper over the family tapestry since he wasn't able to remove it.

After his umpteenth glass of scotch, Sirius determined he needed a distraction that alcohol just couldn't give him right now. He needed a sense of normalcy to drown out this unnatural, eerie tranquility that the home seemed to have. He drew his wand and sent a Patronus off to Remus, letting him know that he and Allie had arrived home. Surely, Remus would stop by and have a drink with him.

Within the hour, Molly came barging into 12 Grimmauld Place with a few casseroles, bearing her condolences with big bear hugs and an 'I'll fix it' attitude.

"Remus told me you were home, so I told the rest of the Order to come by and see you two," Molly said, thrusting one of the casseroles in his hands.

"Uh—"

Sirius could hardly get a 'thank you, but no thank you' out of his mouth before Fleur and Bill arrived, casseroles in hand as well.

"Sirius!" Fleur cried in her throaty French accent. "Where iz Allie? I was terribly sorry to hear zee news…"

He wanted a distraction, looks like he was going to get one. He took a breath, then forced a polite smile.

"She's lying down for a moment," he said. "She'll be along."

Bill gave Sirius an apologetic look and reached out to shake his hand. Sirius fumbled with the casserole dish Molly had given him to free up his right hand.

"I wish there was something we could say…" Bill said, shaking Sirius's hand with impressive strength.

"It's alright," Sirius said, trying not to wince at Bill's iron grip. He turned his head slightly to address Molly, Fleur, and now a few other members of the Order trickling in the front door. "uh, would anyone like a cuppa?"

"I'll get it, Sirius," Molly said dismissively. "Don't you worry about a thing. Oh, Arthur said he will be along after work for supper— I'm going to make meatballs."

The number of guests arriving was overwhelming, but Sirius was glad they were there. The few minutes of small talk with the other members of the Order helped him ignore the knot of anxiety balled up in his chest.

Allie, on the other hand, refused to even leave the bedroom.

"Allie, they're all here to support us," Sirius insisted. "You love Molly's meatballs…"

"I don't want to be on display," she muttered,

She laid on her side on the bed, hugging a pillow tightly. Sirius knelt in front of her, placing a kiss on her exposed arm.

"You're not on display," he said gently. "They just want to offer their condolences."

"I don't want them," She said softly but with a sharp tone. "I don't want their condolences, I don't want their pity. I just want to be alone."

"Allie…"

"Please go, Sirius," Allie said, blinking a few tears away. "I want to be alone."

Sirius observed her for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll save you some dinner for later."

He left the room, but not before turning back to look at her one last time. She would not look at him. Instead, she stared off at an unknown fixed point in front of her, clutching her pillow as tight as she could.

Sirius returned alone to the kitchen, taking a seat next to Tonks at the long dinner table. He was happy that not many realized he'd returned— maybe he was more on display to the Order than he realized.

"How's she doing?" Tonks asked quietly.

Sirius let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"As to be expected," he said, "We think she was poisoned."

"What?" Tonks said, a little too loud.

At this point, they hadn't told anyone (except Colleen and the Auror's) that Allie was poisoned. A few others around them paused their conversation to look at Tonks, but she waved them off. They returned to their conversation, all except Remus across the table from them.

"You think her miscarriage was caused by that?" Remus asked, leaning in so that Arthur next to him did not hear. "Do you think it was Lenore?"

Sirius nodded, "I think the Purple Dragon Eater drink was spiked with something. Jack was also under the imperius curse, so he could've slipped something in under her orders."

"Why would Lenore want to kill your child?" Tonks asked, "No offense, but your baby wasn't the next chosen one."

"I think it was personal," Sirius said, "Lenore said something to me though that doesn't align with that, however. She said they don't kill unless Voldemort requires it. She had me by the bollocks and could have killed me easily if he wanted me dead, but did not. Yet she poisons Allie?"

"I'm sure she's talking about pure magical blood," Tonks said, "we know his stance is pro-muggle-killing for sport."

"Both Allie and Sirius are pureblood; therefore, their bloodline would be pure," Remus interjected, speaking to Tonks. "Blood traitors or not, he wouldn't target them just for fun."

"As pure as we know of," Sirius said. "Murphy isn't on the list of the Sacred 28, but as far as she knows, all her relatives are magical."

"All of us in the Order of the Phoenix have a target on our back," Tonks said. "Maybe the answer isn't why Voldemort would allow Allie to be killed, but rather why he wouldn't allow _you—" _Tonks gestured with her fork at Sirius. "— to be killed."

Sirius leaned back in his seat as the gears of his mind started to turn. Tonks had a point— when Molly was attacked a few weeks ago, they were aiming to kill. Lenore had him stunned on his back, wide open to take a kill shot, but didn't.

What was it that made keeping him alive so damn important?

* * *

**Chapter Summary:**

**Sirius takes Allie to St. Mungo's, where he learns that Allie's illness was caused by poisoning. After recalling the events of the night before, Sirius believes Lenore slipped poison into Allie's virgin cocktail, resulting in the loss of the baby. Had they waited to go to St. Mungo's, the Healer believes it would've killed Allie as well.**

**Both Sirius and Allie are distraught, and Sirius feels the need to put on a brave face for her. Colleen comes to St. Mungo's to see them, informing them that the Halloween Masquerade was a huge hit, and she obtained a large raise. She is beside herself to hear Sirius's theory that Lenore was the one responsible for the poisoning, and feels guilty that she even hired her in the first place. Colleen insists for Allie to take time away from the Leaky Cauldron so that she can focus on herself and her schooling.**

**A few days later, Allie and Sirius return home, and the entire Order of the Phoenix comes to give condolences, sympathy casseroles, and keep them company. Allie refuses to leave the bedroom, insisting she doesn't want condolences or pity, and that she just wants to be alone. Sirius, Tonks, and Remus discuss the poisoning and what happened, Sirius expressing confusion as to why Lenore claimed she couldn't kill him during their duel (because Voldemort didn't order it), yet poisons Allie to kill her and their child. Tonks suggests that maybe the reason isn't why Voldemort wanted Allie dead, but why he wanted Sirius alive. Sirius wonders what made him so important for Voldemort to want him alive.**


	21. Chapter 21

Should he have come back so soon?

Sirius just couldn't stay home any longer, the house was too quiet. The quiet made him overthink, and he just couldn't take thinking any longer.

The pit of grief deep inside Sirius's chest would not go away. No matter what he seemed to do, he couldn't shake this feeling of impending doom and gloom. He recalled a similar feeling after losing his best friends and freedom all within hours of each other. It'd taken him a long time to shake the ethereal fist strangling his soul, which was longer than he cared to wait for this circumstance.

Allie was a mess. She spent her time rotating between the rocking chair in the nursery and their bed, growing exhausted just from merely walking a flight of stairs. He figured that despite magic's ability to heal a person in recovering from medical procedures faster than muggles could, the events of the week had taken everything out of her. She'd been sedated during the delivery procedure, not wholly, but enough to keep her calm. How much of it did she remember? Did she have the tennis-ball-sized knot of anxiety in her chest? He wouldn't know, she wouldn't talk to him. Hell, she'd hardly talk at all.

Owls sent her schoolwork each day, a special accommodation Dumbledore set up so that she could spend a few weeks at home before getting back into a regular routine. Sirius would see a textbook or two open on the desk, but never saw her actually work on any school assignments.

_"How's school going?" _he'd ask, attempting to make polite conversation.

_"Fine."_

_Fine._ That's all she'd say. It seemed like this was Allie's answer to any question about how she was, how her schoolwork was doing, or really anything. Her response was concise and consistent each time; _fine._ Sirius could say with certainty that the only word he'd heard her utter in the last two days was '_fine.'_

All the while, he was drowning himself in a bottle of liquor each night. He'd been drinking himself to sleep each night, passing out on the drawing-room couch and waking up in an uncomfortable position. The pit of grief in his chest would twist and tighten immediately upon waking, reminding him there was no escape.

He'd insisted he needed to get back to work. Colleen emphasized that he did not need to return if it would bring up bad memories, but Sirius insisted. Sure, he didn't need the money— the pay was shit, and the job was bogus, but it was something to do.

The Leaky Cauldron was shrunk back to its original size and looked just like it did before the Halloween masquerade party. Gone were the white pumpkins, Spanish moss, and grand floor candelabras. Now, it was just the same old cement walls and wooden tables that hadn't changed since the 19th century.

He entered the kitchen from the back hallway through one of the fireplaces, brushing off soot and debris from his travel. He cringed as Rod Thorson greeted him with an over-enthusiastic hello. Sirius smiled somewhere halfway between a grimace and a grin; he wasn't in the mood to deal with Thorson today.

"I got started on the Leaky Soup already for you," Thorson said. "It's been a slower breakfast, so I thought I'd help you out."

"Thanks," Sirius muttered as he tied a clean apron around his waist.

"Little Tyler is comin' in to wash dishes this afternoon," Thorson said. "But I can get a head start on them before I go."

"That'd be helpful, Thorson, thanks."

Sirius got the impression by Thorson's overly polite demeanor that he knew what happened. Did Colleen tell the staff? How much did everyone know? Thorson leaned back to almost sit on the edge of the prep table.

"Listen, Black," Thorson said, exhaling. "I heard what happened. I'm real sorry, I know how hard this is..."

"Yeah? And what do you know of it?" Sirius snapped.

He didn't mean to bite Thorson's head off, but it just came out. Thorson didn't even flinch. He remained relaxed, almost as if he knew Sirius would respond with hostility.

"I lost me a little one, a long time ago," Thorson said, directing his eyes to the floor. "Sure, it's a little different than you and Ging's, but still hurt. She was four."

"What?"

Sirius had known Thorson for _years_ and had no idea until this moment that he'd been a father. In all those times out in the rec yard that Thorson would ramble on about the homes he'd burglarized, the stuff he'd stolen, and the alleged women he'd slept with, he never once mentioned a child.

"Rose," he said longingly, "She was the most beautiful little girl. Had buttery blonde hair just like her mum."

"I—" Sirius couldn't help but stare at Thorson as if he'd had three heads. "I didn't know…"

"That's 'cause I never talked about it," Thorson said, smiling sadly. "I met Sharon at a little pub in Devonshire. She was the love of my life. I met her, and I cleaned up my act. Quit thieving, quit stealing, all for her. She gave me my beautiful Rose— at that time, I was all about being a family man, you know? I was goin' to be a business owner, have myself a little pub all on my own. Provide for my family, live in a little house out in the country."

Sirius was on pins and needles, staring at Thorson as if he'd never seen him before. That, or maybe he was just really seeing Thorson for the first time.

"What happened?" Sirius asked thickly.

Thorson sighed. His rubicund face fell from a nostalgic smile to a sad, sorrowful expression.

"Dragon Pox. They died at the beginning of the large outbreak in '78. We'd all had it, but for some reason, it killed 'em and not me. I was green as a tree for 6 months after, too,"

Sirius recalled the Dragon Pox outbreak that Thorson was referring to. It was the same wave of Dragon Pox that took Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Thorson's rough, pockmarked skin was a lasting effect of the disease.

"I went a little nuts after that," Thorson continued, chuckling sheepishly, "Started thieving again, got myself into a gang of crooks. Was a good run while it lasted, 'til I got caught."

Thorson looked up and gave Sirius an understanding nod. "Your little one was taken from you even before you could give them a name. It wasn't right, we all heard Lenore was working with You Know Who."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, she was. She'd had Jack under the imperius curse, I'm surprised he'd be back at work so soon."

Sirius gestured at Jack, wiping down the bar through the kitchen window.

"Probably eager to get back to normal, jus' like you. He was in St. Mungo's for a few days," Thorson said. "And some Aurors came by yesterday to speak with Colleen— I about ran out the back door when I saw 'em."

Sirius snickered under his breath. "I know the feeling."

Thorson chuckled with him, and then they fell into a natural pause. Sirius wished he would've known this side of Thorson during the 8 years they'd spent in prison together— he might've been a little nicer to him, at times.

"There ain't anything I can say to make it better, but I just wanted you to know that I know what you're goin' through," Thorson said. "If you need to get anything off your chest, let me know."

"...thanks, Thorson." he mustered out.

Thorson gave him a nod, clasped his hand on his shoulder, reassuringly, "That knot in your chest will go away, it'll take a while, but it will."

And with that, Thorson removed his apron and exited the kitchen. Sirius leaned back against the prep table, absorbing all the information he'd just learned until Alma barked at him through the kitchen window.

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked up, giving her a contemptuous glare.

"Leaky Soup," she demanded, pointing to the ticket in the window.

In some strange way, Alma treating him as if nothing was different was as refreshing as Thorson sharing the worst and most personal moment of his life.

The pub was busy, which was surprising for such a lovely day for this time of year. Sirius would've expected patrons to gather at a venue with outdoor seating, like some of the bars and pubs along the entertainment district of Wizardling London. He didn't mind the steady orders coming in through his lunch and dinner double shift. It kept him occupied enough to not think about the events of Halloween night.

Strange, he thought, that Halloween night had been when James and Lily were murdered. Exactly 15 years later, his unborn child was killed. A shame, he used to really enjoy Halloween.

All-day, Sirius had thought maybe he should go say something to Jack. He wondered if he should ask how he was doing after realizing he'd been under the imperius curse for an indeterminate amount of time. Despite Jack's and his rocky history, he felt checking on him to be the civil and polite thing to do.

After closing the kitchen, Sirius tossed his apron into the hamper and made his way out into the dining room. He took a seat at the bar, telling himself he'd stay for one drink, just long enough in case Jack wouldn't give him the time of day.

"What're you having?" Jack asked, without turning around.

"Macallan's. Neat." Sirius replied. "Make it a double."

Jack served Sirius the 12-year-old scotch in a fancy tulip glass etched with the Leaky Cauldron's logo.

"New glasses?" Sirius asked, "I've never drunk out of anything but tumblers here."

"Lenore ordered them before she, well, you know."

Sirius observed Jack for a moment as he continued to wipe down the bar.

"How are you," He asked, coughing awkwardly. "You know, with…"

"Having been under the imperius curse and doing her dirty work?" Jack asked tartly.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, yeah."

Jack scrubbed the bar harder, avoiding Sirius's gaze. "What do you care," he grumbled.

"I—" Sirius paused. "Just because you and I aren't exactly mates, doesn't mean I don't care about what happened to you."

Jack gave Sirius a curious expression, then finished wiping the bar before he set his rag down and sighed. "I murdered people," He admitted, with a regretful tone. "Muggles. She took me around to these quiet neighborhoods, and we killed families. I knew what I was doing, but I had no control over it. It was… odd."

"I know the feeling," Sirius shrugged, taking a hearty swig of scotch.

Jack looked down again. "I poisoned the woman I loved, and she lost her child because of it."

There was an awkward pause between the two of them. Sirius had wondered if Jack knew then that he slipped poison into Allie's drink, or if Lenore had disguised it as a common ingredient.

"Look, I was angry at her and you for a long time. I hated you, I blamed you for taking her from me,"

"I never meant to," Sirius said, "I didn't speak up and tell her how I felt when I should've…"

Jack held his hand up to stop Sirius. "I always knew Allie carried feelings for someone else. The way she would speak about you before I knew who you were was obvious. We talked about previous partners. The way her eyes would light up when she spoke about you," Jack chuckled sardonically as he shook his head. "I thought if she married me, she'd forget about you. I knew all along her heart didn't belong to me, but I tried anyway. I was just as angry and embarrassed with myself as I was her and you."

"She cared about you," Sirius said. "She still does. She knows Lenore had you under the imperius curse, she doesn't blame you."

Jack scoffed. "I started hanging around Lenore to get over Allie. Great luck with women, eh?"

Sirius and Jack shared a laugh, then fell into a natural pause. Sirius almost wondered what parallel dimension he'd stepped into— making real connections with both Jack and Thorson? He'd sooner think pigs would've flown.

"So, you can remember all your time with Lenore, correct?" Sirius asked, swirling his glass.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think so."

"Any chance she mentioned any other plans to you?"

Jack appeared to ponder this for a moment before shaking his head. "Not that I can recall, I'll let you know if I think of anything."

Sirius rose his glass to him as if he were saying thank you with his scotch, then downed the rest of the amber liquid in one gulp. He stood and set two galleons on the bar and slid them towards Jack.

"Keep the change, mate."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jack muttered.

Jack spoke with a gruff tone but had a small smile on his face. Sirius chuckled to himself as he turned to leave. Yeah, Jack and he would never be friends, but it was nice to have a civil conversation with him.

"Hey—"

Sirius was about halfway from the bar to the back hall as Jack called for him. He turned and looked at Jack over his shoulder.

"C—can you tell Allie I'm sorry?" he asked, his shoulders hunching forward. "For, uh, everything."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Allie was nowhere in sight when Sirius arrived home. All the lights in 12 Grimmauld Place were off, and nothing was out of place, as if the house hadn't been touched since he'd left for work 7 hours earlier. As Sirius ascended up the stairs, a slight bit of light peeked out from the bedroom door, informing him that Allie was inside. Had she been cooped up there all day? He retreated down to the kitchen, hoping maybe she would eat something if he brought it to her.

Sirius stood in front of the refrigerator, eyes scanning the various casseroles stacked on top of each other like library books. Which condolence dish would he choose for dinner this evening— tuna noodle or sweet potato and black bean?

He decided on the tuna noodle, scooping a couple heaps onto plates for him and Allie and heating them with a wave of his wand. He partially hated that casseroles were the traditional dish gifted after a loved one had passed. The heap of food on his plate reminded him of Azkaban's prison mush.

He took a bite of his, pleased that Molly's tuna noodle casserole tasted a hell of a lot better than the shit he ate in prison. Everything there was usually cold, thanks to the dementors, and he was sure he found a maggot in his meatloaf one day. It was no wonder people seemed to grow unhealthy and die after being incarcerated— essential nourishment should've been a fundamental human right.

He climbed the stairs with both plates in hand, planning to deliver Allie's dinner to her in bed. She'd hardly leave their room, so he hoped her chances of eating would be higher if he offered her food to her here.

She was sitting in the windowsill, dressed in one of Sirius's ratty old band shirts from the mid-seventies, and a pair of black and white cat-print pajama pants that she hadn't fit into since before her pregnancy. Her hair was dull, frizzy, and knotted from days of sleeping on it without brushing or even some conditioner. Her cheeks were wet as she stared out the window at the setting sun. A notebook and quill were discarded on the floor next to her. It appeared she had started writing a letter, as the paper was addressed to Rory, Bridget, and Teagen, but stopped after the address line.

"Hey," Sirius said gently. "I brought you some dinner."

Allie's gaze remained fixed on an unknown point outside the window. "I'm not really hungry."

Sirius exhaled, wondering how to approach to get her to comply. Usually, she would never pass up food, but lately, she'd been only eating the bare minimum.

"Just a few bites, please," he requested. "It's tuna noodle. It's good— Molly made this one."

Allie sighed gently, then turned and reached out for the plate. She rested it on her knee, took a small bite, and nodded.

"It is good," she affirmed as she chewed. "Better than Moody's chicken livers."

Sirius settled himself in the windowsill next to her, mirroring her body position to rest his plate on his knee as well. He thought for a moment that they should make fair use out of this massive window sill and fasten a cushion here since Allie seemed to enjoy gazing out the window so much.

"Are you writing to your siblings?" he asked, gesturing to the unwritten letter on the floor next to her.

"I tried," she said softly. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell them what happened."

"I was going to," she said, blinking a stray tear. "I guess I do know what to say, but I just can't. I can't bring myself to write it."

Sirius nodded, he understood. He knew he needed to send a letter to Harry informing him of what had happened, and he'd been unable to do so. He just couldn't write the words.

"I haven't written to Harry either," Sirius said, poking at his casserole. "I can't bring myself to do it."

Allie gave him a sad, half-smile. "He'll find out when I go back to Hogwarts next week."

"Are you going to be ready to go back to class?"

Allie sighed, taking a moment to answer. "I can't miss any more classes."

A political answer, he reckoned. Sirius glanced over to the desk across the room. One textbook sat open on the desk, which appeared to be the same one that had sat dormant for the last two days.

"I saw an owl dropped off some assignments this morning," Sirius said. "How are those going?"

Allie took a tiny bite of casserole, then shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

There it was, her favorite word as of late. _Fine. _Judging by what Sirius could see from across the room, the wax seals on the envelopes containing Allie's tasks hadn't been broken. He wondered just how many assignments she had unfinished. Should he say something?

He decided against it for now, because she was eating and had settled her tears. A conversation for another day, he figured. They remained silent for a few minutes, Allie continuing to look out the window. Sirius was about to offer her some space when she spoke instead.

"What do you think of Elliot? for a boy?"

Sirius turned to look at her, tears glistened in her eyes once more.

"I like it," he replied.

"We haven't given him a name,"

Sirius's heart was snapping in two. He'd been given umpteen forms at the hospital, one of which a death certificate. The aide informed him they had a few weeks before needing to register the death with the Vital Statistics Department at the Ministry. He wasn't sure it would be good to discuss a name at the hospital with the condition Allie was in. If he were honest with himself, picking a name right then and there would've about killed him too.

"He needs a name," she added in a whisper.

After a moment. "Would you like to name him Elliot?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I would," Allie's chin quivered as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

Sirius looked out the window, staring at the random muggle passersby down Grimmauld Place. He felt a feeling of deep sorrow over naming a child that would never get a shot in this world, due to circumstances that were no fault of his own. Anger began to stir in his belly as he thought of Lenore, all the havoc she'd caused both him and Allie. He had the urge to smash his hand through the window and then throw everything in his reach across the room. He wanted to— no— _needed _to find her, and choke the living daylights out of her.

"I'm going to kill her, you know," Sirius muttered softly.

Allie turned to look at him, her expression not surprised but interested.

"I'm going to hunt her down and kill her," Sirius continued. "I'm going to make her pay for what she's done."

Allie seemed unaffected by this statement. She turned her head and resumed looking out the window.

"Death is too kind," she said simply, without another word.

* * *

An unseasonable warm front brought very mild temperatures for a few days. 55 degrees with partial sunshine made early November feel like a typical budding spring day. The springtime gave a much more hopeful feeling with the beginning stages of blooming flowers and melting snow than the dead, bare branches of late fall trees. Now, all plant life around him had died off, leaving the world to look barren and glum. _How fitting, _he thought.

He'd encouraged Allie to go for a walk with him. He wanted to break herself out of the monotonous cycle of either laying in bed, clutching a pillow, or sitting in the nursery and rocking herself back and forth in the rocking chair aimlessly. She wasn't much for talking these days, but Sirius understood. He'd gotten used to Allie's quiet demeanor during their time together, understanding when she was upset or sad she retreated within herself. It was one thing to be quiet, he figured, but to allow her to lock herself away in a room with no plan to come out would drive her mad. He knew all too well what being stuck in isolation could do to a person.

She walked just a few steps ahead of Sirius, arms crossed and shoulders rounded forward. They walked at a leisurely pace, admiring the brick architecture of the muggle homes lining the old cobblestone streets. Mrs. Tannenbaum was on her front sidewalk, sweeping away remnants of dead leaves that had collected from a nearby field maple tree. She noticed them almost immediately, stopping her sweeping to smile and wave. Her hand was frozen in midair. Her smile turned a confused expression as her eyes darted between the two of them. Allie couldn't even get the words out before she burst into tears, burying her face into her hands.

Mrs. Tannenbaum whisked them inside, her arm wrapped around Allie and shushing her in a motherly fashion. As Mrs. Tannenbaum clanked around in the kitchen for some tea, Sirius and Allie waited on her antique couch. Allie didn't say so, but Sirius knew telling Mrs. Tannenbaum their news was hard for her.

"Here we are,"

Mrs. Tannenbaum entered the sitting room with a large mirrored platter, a flowered china tea kettle, and three cups and saucers. She had small bowls of both brown and white sugar cubes and small carafes of milk and cream.

"I believe Sirius, you take yours black, and Allie, a splash of milk and a brown sugar cube?"

"Yes, thank you," Sirius nodded, smiling politely.

Allie gave a weak smile and nodded in appreciation as Mrs. Tannenbaum handed her the cup and saucer. "I'm sorry I didn't send word sooner," she said softly, her green eyes averting downward.

"No, no, I understand how hard this is, dear," Mrs. Tannenbaum said, waving an arthritic hand. "I regret that there isn't anything I can say or do to ease your pain. How are you holding up?"

"Um,"

Allie fidgeted with her teacup, appearing uncomfortable about answering this question. Sirius took a sip of his tea and interjected.

"It's been a rough few days," Sirius said, "As to be expected."

"Sure," Mrs. Tannenbaum nodded, smiling weakly. "Well, my door is always open for a cuppa, you both know that…"

They made idle small talk about Mrs. Tannenbaum's indoor plants, the unseasonably warm front gracing the London metropolitan area, and how the market was out of peaches yesterday. It was refreshing to talk about such trivial matters, rather than going over war plots and strategies as the members of the Order gave them sympathetic looks. Allie came out of her shell, only just a touch, discussing the care for Mrs. Tannenbaum's aloe plants.

She grimaced, subconsciously rubbing her forearm over her chest. Mrs. Tannenbaum set her tea down and looked at Allie understandably.

"Oh, my dear," She said sympathetically. "You're lactating, aren't you?"

Allie turned a brilliant shade of tomato red. She nodded, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"It hurts," she said softly. "squeezing them is the only thing that helps."

"No, no dear, that will make your body make more," Mrs. Tannenbaum said. "Here, I know what will help."

Mrs. Tannenbaum ushered them into the kitchen, where she pulled a small head of cabbage from the fridge. With knobby, arthritic fingers, she pulled two cabbage leaves off the stem and handed them to Allie.

"Put these in your bra," she said, "trust me, cold cabbage is a miracle worker."

"What?" Sirius laughed incredulously. "How would cabbage stop breast milk?"

"I have no idea," Mrs. Tannenbaum simply. "but it works. Off to the loo—" she ushered Allie. "Trust me."

Allie walked off to the bathroom, looking down at her leaves of cabbage skeptically. Sirius chuckled; he wasn't sure if he'd heard of anything quite so strange, but then again, a lot of what muggles did seemed odd to him.

"I hope that giving you this now is alright under the circumstances—" Mrs. Tannenbaum said, drawing Sirius's attention back to her. "But I just finished this earlier in the week, and maybe you could save it for if you try again,"

Mrs. Tannenbaum ushered Sirius back into the sitting room, gesturing for him to sit back down on the couch. He obliged as she pulled a folded knitted yellow blanket from a wooden hutch adjacent to the sofa.

"Or at least give it to another lovely couple expecting a baby."

She smiled warmly as she handed the blanket to him. The blanket felt like a plush cloud, softer than anything Sirius had felt. Holding the blanket gave Sirius a wrenching feeling deep in his stomach that his son would never be swaddled in it. This blanket served as a reminder for the many things their son would never get to do.

Nevertheless, he was glad to have it, and he was certain Allie would feel the same.

They stayed for another cup of tea, making light small-talk that slowly brought more and more conversation out of Allie than Sirius had gotten in almost 2 weeks. She held the blanket on her lap, stroking it softly but maintained her focus on the conversation. Sirius had feared she'd break down when she saw it, despite being thankful to have it, but he'd been wrong. Now, walking home, Allie had the blanket folded over her arm as she crossed her arms tightly against her chest, watching the sidewalk underneath her feet. Sirius carried a grocery sack containing a head of cabbage, as Mrs. Tannenbaum had insisted that Allie change her cabbage inserts every hour. The thought of her walking around with cabbage stuffed in her bra gave him a laugh, one he wished she'd share with him.

They walked through the front door, met by a dark and empty house. Allie headed for the stairs without so much as a look over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while."

And without another word, she retreated up the stairs and did not reemerge.

After storing the cabbage in the refrigerator, Sirius found himself on the couch in the drawing-room with a bottle of Ogden's Old firewhiskey and an old book he found randomly in the drawing-room.

The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, by C.S. Lewis.

A muggle book, of course. Sirius wondered if this was one from Hermione's collection, accidentally left here from this summer. He'd read this one while inside Azkaban, where their book allotment was oddly oversaturated with muggle literature, maybe in 1987, if he recalled correctly? No, 1986...85? He wasn't entirely sure. The years tended to blend together.

He sipped straight from the bottle, losing himself inside the pages of the story of 4 siblings and the magical wardrobe, snickering at the muggle author's poor portrayal of a portkey. He drank and drank, making his way down the bottle until his insides felt warm and tingly.

_Edmund was already feeling uncomfortable from having eaten too many sweets, and when he heard that the Lady he had made friends with was a dangerous witch, he felt even more uncomfortable. But he still wanted to taste that Turkish Delight more than he wanted anything else._

"Stupid kid," Sirius muttered to himself, taking a hearty swig.

Sirius read until the bottle was gone, and the sun had well since set. He rubbed his face lazily, thinking he might as well call it a night. He set the bottle off to the side, folded the corner of the page he was on, and stood. The whole room spun as he took clumsy steps towards the stairs, burping up the spicy acidity of cinnamon whiskey.

He made his way to the bedroom, where Allie was tucked in and asleep. She was lying on her side, cradling the folded yellow blanket to her chest. Still, in his day clothes, Sirius flopped into bed next to her, shaking the bed frame and waking her up.

"Hmm?" She shot up abruptly, her hair sticking up in every which way. "Sirius?

"Sorry, kitten," Sirius slurred. "It's just me coming to bed."

"Mm..."

She rubbed her face sleepily, then lay back down on her side, adjusting herself and resuming cuddling the blanket once more. Sirius stared at the spinning ceiling for a moment before turning his attention to her. There was something about her satin sleeping shorts hugging her bum that stirred a bit of desire deep within him. He rolled onto his side, clumsily reaching out and stroking her spine from neck to hip. He felt himself growing inside his trousers, a need within him begging to be fulfilled. It had been weeks since the last time, much longer than he was now used to going.

He scooted himself close so that his chest pressed up against her back. He brushed back her hair and kissed her neck gently as he snaked his arm around her.

"Sirius," Allie grumbled sleepily, readjusting herself once more.

"You're so beautiful…" Sirius slurred, whispering in her ear.

"Not tonight," she said, scrunching her face up as her eyes remained closed.

"I'll be quick," he murmured, his hand trailing down her side gently. "Just roll over."

"Mm-mm." she shook her head, humming in protest sleepily. She attempted to swat his hand away, moving in a lethargic half-asleep fashion. "I'm sleeping."

"Come on—"

He pressed his erection against her and tugged at her shorts, kissing her neck sloppily.

"Not tonight—"

"I'll be quick—"

"Sirius, stop!"

She was much more awake and alert as she ordered him to stop, effectively swatting his hand away and getting her message across. Sirius flopped onto his back and huffed irritably. He lay there, irritation seething through him for a few minutes before getting up and stumbling off to the bathroom. After a splash of cold water to his face, he looked at himself in the mirror, scowling at his reflection.

"You right git," he spat, cursing at himself. "You deserve a good kick in the bollocks for that."

Despite the world around him spinning, he exercised grace as he climbed into bed this time, wondering if Allie had fallen back asleep. After a moment, he heard her sniffle, confirming to him that she was still awake.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

After a moment, "me too." she replied.

With each passing second, his eyes grew heavier and heavier. The spinning sensation worsened as he closed his eyes, but he couldn't help it, they were much too heavy to keep open. Eventually, unbeknownst to him, Sirius's spinning stopped, and he drifted off to sleep.

_Cold sweat dripped down his face as he struggled in his chair. He was only in his boxers, ankles bound to the legs of the chair and wrists tied behind him. He fought hard, twisting against the ropes in hopes of breaking free and getting to his wand._

_"Quit struggling, Sirius," Lenore said, smirking as she paced in front of him. "You're going to bruise."_

_"You psychotic bitch!" Sirius shouted. "You loathsome, evil—"_

_The slurs that came out of Sirius's mouth next were terms he'd never used to describe a woman in his entire life. He allowed every part of him to seethe with hate, to project all of his anger and rage outward in his speech. It was all he could do, bound helplessly without a wand. If he could just get his arms free, he'd choke the life out of Lenore— payback. He'd abide by Hammurabi's code, an eye for an eye. Or, in this case, a life for a life. _

_"Do keep going, mon cheri," Lenore purred. "I do love a man who isn't afraid to talk dirty.."_

_She was dressed in a lacy black get up that left almost nothing to the imagination. Her sheer dressing gown had a train longer than any wedding dress Sirius had ever seen, slithering along the floor behind her like a menacing basilisk. She smelled of exotic florals and sandalwood, setting the mood for whatever sick and twisted events were about to happen._

_"You killed my child," Sirius barked, straining once again against his binds. _

_"And I regret dear, sweet Allie didn't perish with him!" Lenore gave a scornful laugh. "My mistake, I suppose. I should've made the concentration stronger."_

_"The Auror's know about you," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "You won't get away with this."_

_"Oh, I will," her tongue ran along her teeth as she smiled sinisterly. "Don't underestimate me."_

_Sirius struggled against his binds once more, cursing under his breath when the ropes seemed to tighten._

_"Why did you try to kill them and not me," Sirius demanded. "You had me on my back, an easy shot. Why doesn't Voldemort want you to kill me?"_

_"Oh, I can't go and tell you all our secrets now. That would ruin the fun."_

_Sirius let out a frustrated growl, twisting his wrists behind his back desperately._

_"This isn't real," he gruffed. "This is a dream. I'm making this up, this is all in my head."_

_Lenore let out another haughty laugh as she straddled Sirius's lap, grasping his cheeks between her thumb and index finger with force._

_"Sure, this is happening inside your head," Lenore murmured, her eyes roving over Sirius's face as he fought against her impressively firm grip. "But what makes you think that this isn't real?"_

_"Sirius!"_

_The voice shouting his name sounded distant like it was echoing off in the distance with an unknown origin point. It sounded like it was coming from above, below, and off in another room of wherever Sirius was. Lenore looked all around the room, snickering._

_"Looks like our time is up for now…"_

_She leaned down and nipped at the skin just above Sirius's collarbone, hard._

_"Fuck!" he shouted, wriggling and writhing to put space between him and her, but with no such luck thanks to his binds. _

_Lenore leaned forward, resting her cheek against his as she murmured in his ear. "Say 'bonjour' to Allie for me."_

"Sirius!"

Sirius shot up out of bed, panting heavily and dripping in a cold sweat. He looked around the room frantically— he was back in his bedroom, and Lenore was nowhere in sight.

"Sirius, you were shouting," Allie said softly, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said, sighing. "It was just a dream."

His mouth was bone dry as if he'd swished with a mouthful of acetone. His head was pounding from the inevitable hangover he was going to have, and his whole body felt like a weak sack of potatoes. He hadn't dreamt of Lenore since Halloween, so he was under the impression that Snape's antidote had finally kicked in. Had it not? Or was this strange dream brought on by the whole bottle of Ogden's Old coursing through his system?

Sirius looked down at his hands, and his heart stopped. Circumferencing his wrists were ½ inch thick welts, as if he'd been bound by the wrists and struggled against them.

_Impossible…_

He tore the blanket back, his blood pressure skyrocketing as he had the same welt around his ankles.

"Sirius, what are those welts?" she asked, her voice high pitched with concern.

He jumped out of bed and raced over to the mirror, pulling his shirt collar aside to see his collarbone. His stomach twisted, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw a small red welt, the size of a little bite, just above his collarbone.

"Sirius," Allie pleaded urgently, "what are those?"

This was impossible. He couldn't have been injured from a dream… could he? Looking at the markings on his body, he wasn't sure what was possible anymore. If Lenore was somehow able to manipulate his dreams, so much so that he had markings as an aftermath, he feared what else would be possible. He'd never seen magic like this before in his entire life.

He turned around, Allie's face as white as a sheet. She clutched her chest as if she had a heart attack, looking at him nervously.

"Sirius," she repeated pleadingly. "You're scaring me."

He took a shaking breath, fighting to keep his tone calm as not to scare her, but found it challenging. He was terrified himself.

"I—I think we have a problem..."


	22. Chapter 22

"You're just like your godson— insolent, reckless, with a complete inability to _focus—"_

"How am I supposed to focus if I'm _asleep!"_

"by training your mind to do it for you!"

Sirius leaned back in his chair, huffing and crossing his arms like a stubborn child. It'd been Remus's idea to consult Snape. Sirius regretted agreeing the moment his long black robes fluttered out of 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen fireplace.

"I found something," Remus interjected, interrupting their quarrel. "_Somnium Intraveritis_, it sounds like this could be what we are dealing with."

Remus rotated the large, leather-bound book around so that Sirius could see. He pointed to a passage in the middle of the yellowed page.

_Somnium Intraveritis, also known colloquially as dream-sending, is a bit of rare and dark magic. A witch or wizard can use Somnium Intraveritis to influence or enter another's slumbering mind by means of an advanced branch of legilimency. They can manipulate a person's thoughts, feelings, and behavior by altering reality in a dream state, including leaving behind 'stigmatus' or wounds caused by physical affliction whilst unconscious._

_Somnium Intraveritus can be used to change the properties of herbs and ingredients to influence potions and elixirs._

"You've been having dreams ever since she spiked your drink, right?" Remus asked. "Maybe this was how she's been able to."

"After Snape brewed me that antidote, I was able to have some control over what was happening in my dreams, but they didn't stop altogether," Sirius concluded. "Assuming she did this, do you think you can brew an antidote to counteract this som-whatever?"

_"Somnium Intraveritius_—and I'm unsure at this point," Snape said plainly. "I've only heard of it in theory. The idea that this was used in practicum is… _impressive._"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the implication of Lenore's 'talents.' Of course, _Snivellus_ would be enraptured with a female counterpart that could rival his potioneering.

"So, what can I do in the meantime?" Sirius asked, sighing and leaning back in his chair apathetically.

"I've told you," Snape said impatiently. "close your mind."

"He's right, Sirius," Remus said, skimming through the pages. "The book doesn't give an antidote or countercurse. Apparently, the curse is unique to the caster, making it difficult to counteract. It appears that Severus would need to know _exactly_ what was in her potion to brew an effective antidote. It does say here that practicing occlumency can help aid against whatever they are trying to manipulate you to do."

"Alright, alright, brush up on occlumency, I got it," Sirius waved his hand, showing his impatience to Remus and Snape's agreeing suggestions. "Does it give a potion recipe that she probably used?"

"It doesn't look like it," Remus said. "Most likely, she created whatever potion she gave you on her own."

"Well that's just bloody fantastic," Sirius spat under his breath, He looked over at Allie, thumbing through a few large books quietly at the end of the table. "You got anything, kitten? Any devious potion recipes or curses?"

"Hm-mhm," she hummed negatively, not looking up from her book.

Sirius sighed heavily. Their research session with the borrowed books from Hogwarts' Library's restricted section seemed to be coming to an abrupt halt.

"Well, it says here that Somnium Intraveritis can be subdued with a modified sleeping draught,"

Remus spun the book around and pointed to a paragraph in the middle of the weathered, musty page.

"It's not a permanent fix, but an _occlumen sleeping draught _can temporarily suspend the effects. Perhaps Severus could…?"

Remus looked up at Snape, giving him a hopeful expression. Snape turned his nose upward and began to pace back and forth next to the long kitchen table, his black robes dragging on the ground behind him,

"An occlumen sleeping draught is incredibly difficult to produce, and requires some prior skill of occlumency to be effective," Snape stopped and glared at Sirius. "So, if Black doesn't refresh himself with closing his mind, the concoction will be useless."

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair so far that he was balancing on the back two legs. "I'll work on it— can you brew it or not?"

Snape looked at Sirius apathetically. "I can, but it will take some time. until then, close your mind." Snape glanced over to the clock on the wall next to them. "I need to be getting back, but before I do— Murphy, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Allie looked up abruptly from her book, flushing. "Oh, Uhm, sure," she said with a small voice.

She stood and started to follow Snape up the kitchen stairs. Sirius made to go with them, making Snape turn back sharply and holding his hand up to cease him.

"_Privately_." he sneered.

Sirius rolled his eyes and waited a moment for them to get out of his line of sight. He shot Remus a grin, for which he returned with a scolding look, and bolted up the stairs. He followed the sound of their voices from the drawing-room and rested his ear against the closed door to eavesdrop.

"Three assignments, Murphy," Snape said curtly. "If it were up to me, you'd get T's on every assignment you fail to turn in. However, Dumbledore wants me to cut you some slack due to... _circumstances. _If I don't have your missing assignments by Monday, I'll start taking off a letter grade for each day past then."

"Yes sir," Allie said, almost so faint that Sirius couldn't hear.

"I want them Monday morning, first thing—and I won't be this forgiving in the future."

Sirius jumped back as Snape exited the drawing-room, scowling as he swept by. Allie looked at Sirius, looking embarrassed for him to have overheard. She tried to sweep past him quickly, but he caught her by the wrist.

"You're three assignments behind in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He asked.

"I— I just need a little extra time…"

Allie trailed off as she looked down at her feet. After a moment of silence,

"...Is that the only class you're behind in?" Sirius asked slowly.

Allie opened her mouth to speak but turned bright red instead, only uttering a small guttural noise that answered Sirius's question without words. Sirius exhaled, running a hand through his hair.

"Allie—"

"Sirius, please don't," She pleaded softly.

Allie turned on her heels and bolted for the stairs as Sirius stared at her, wondering just how far behind she actually was. She didn't look back as she pitter-pattered up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

As November turned to December, the weather grew colder, snowier, and Christmas wreaths appeared on every lamppost in London. A sizeable shimmering tree appeared in the heart of Diagon Alley, 24 feet tall, decked out in multi-colored twinkling fairies, and a grand golden star perched at the very tip-top. Sirius found himself standing and admiring the tree on his walk home from the Leaky Cauldron, impressed by its grandeur each time he saw it.

The Christmas tree was the only sense of hope he had if he were honest. Between the loss of his child, Allie's ever-deteriorating mental state, on the horizon of another massive and deadly war, and Lenore's dream tricks, he began to ask himself hard questions.

Is all this really worth it? What's the point anymore?

The logical side of his brain would snap him out of it, tell him to quit being ridiculous. The other part, however, was struggling to cope with all the stressors. He sought solace in the bottom of a liquor bottle, using amber-toned liquids to forget his sorrows, crawling into bed each night hanging on the edge of consciousness. He'd even started slipping a shot or two into his breakfast tea— just enough to take the edge off of his emotions before heading off to the Leaky Cauldron. An ale or two between double shifts kept him going until he could pour himself a glass of scotch upon arriving home.

_"You seem to be going through a lot of bottles lately," _Remus had mentioned one night.

_"I enjoy a few drinks in the evenings."_

_"Sure, Sirius, but the whole bottle? Each night?"_

The conversation grew hostile, as Sirius was irritated by the accusation that Sirius was drinking too much. What was the big deal? He was going to work, still aiding the Order in any way he could— he felt he could enjoy a glass or two, or a bottle if he so desired. Anyone that told him otherwise was met with irritability and stubbornness.

Snow fell in large flurries outside the bedroom window as Sirius frowned at his reflection. Staring at his face in the mirror, he scowled at the dark bags under his eyes, and his sickly, almost jaundiced complexion. Was it possible to age 10 years overnight?

Sleep had been scarce, at least until Snape came through with a batch of occlumen sleeping draught last week. Lenore had invaded his dreams more nights than not. Sometimes she toyed with him gently and leaving behind love bites or marks of 'affection' for Allie to find in various places. The other nights, she wasn't as gentle, torturing him repeatedly with the cruciatus curse until Allie could shake Sirius awake. He'd wake still screaming and writhing, taking a moment to realize he was back in his bedroom, no longer bound to the wooden chair in Lenore's flat, wandless and helpless.

Allie would lay wet washcloths all over him, attempting to cool his body temperature down. After having every cell in his body set on fire with white-hot dark magic, he'd wake with a temperature higher than safe for any human being, wizard or not. Allie would weep silently as she'd dab the sweat from his brow, or help him drink tea doctored up with potions to soothe his pain.

_"It doesn't hurt as bad as you think," _Sirius had said one night, his voice weak and strained.

_"Yes, it does."_ She'd whispered as she placed a cold cloth around his neck. _"You forget I know what it feels like."_

Every night was torture until a Hogwarts barn owl showed up with a pouch of potions, unlabeled, but obviously sent from Snape. Finally, sleep was peaceful and blissful again, until last night, when he'd forgotten to take his potion.

Lenore was _angry_. Her eyes flickered with rage and hatred as she paced around a bound Sirius, demanding to know how he'd be evading her. Her lip quivered as she held her wand on him, angry he'd found a way around her plan. She'd tortured him with the cruciatus curse without mercy, without reserve. He still felt like his bones were splitting open, even after Allie shook him awake, screaming his name with tears rolling down her face.

He'd used an occlumen sleeping draught then to return to sleep, albeit the damage from Lenore's relentless torturing evident in the dark circles and sallow complexion. He had a slight limp in his left leg, residual bone splitting pain, reminding him of the woman he hated with every fiber of his being. The world wasn't divided into good people and Death Eaters. He knew this, but he also knew that Lenore fell on the side of pure, unadulterated evil.

Sirius pulled on his thick winter traveling cloak— he was headed to Hogwarts, per request from McGonagall for him to stop by her office. He found it strange to be summoned by her but didn't argue. At least he would be able to tack on a visit with Buckbeak to his trip.

Soft snowflakes collected on the hood and shoulders of Sirius's wool traveling cloak as the snow crunched underfoot. Sirius made his way across Hogwarts's grounds to Hagrid's small hut, pulling Allie's hand-knitted lavender scarf tighter around his neck. It was the only scarf he could find inside 12 Grimmauld Place, but it would do the same as any old scarf.

Buckbeak frolicked in the snowy field next to the hut, outfitted with a heavy turnout blanket to keep it warm. It's head perked up, and it let out a squawk as it noticed Sirius approaching.

"Beaky!" Sirius shouted happily, then internally cursed himself for forgetting to use Buckbeak's alias, Witherwings.

Sirius bowed to the hippogriff, for which it returned without question. Sirius wrapped his arms around Buckbeak's neck, laughing as it nuzzled its beak into his shoulder.

"How are you doing, you ol' brute," Sirius laughed as he ruffled his feathers. "I miss you."

"Sirius—"

Sirius looked up and grinned widely at Harry, seeing him and Hagrid walking towards him.

"Harry Potter,"

Sirius embraced Harry with impressive force, giving him a friendly squeeze that Harry returned. Sirius winked at Hagrid and received a warm smile in return.

"How are you, hm? Exams going well?"

"Oh, yeah, fine, fine," Harry said, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Sirius lied, forcing a smile to keep the mood light. "I came by to see my favorite hippogriff, but glad to see you too."

"I told Professor McGonagall yeh were stoppin' by," Hagrid said. "She asked me to send you her way when yeh were finished with Buck— Witherwings."

"Probably to talk to you about the floo connection," Harry said, "She mentioned she was going to have a floo set up for travel to and from Hogwarts for Christmas break, for security."

"I'm sure that's it," he said. "Well, I won't keep her waiting— I'll finish with Beaky here in a bit."

Sirius made his way back up to the castle, taking the familiar path to Professor McGonagall's office. He stepped inside, knocking on the large oak door as he did so.

"Black, Thank you for coming by," she said, setting her quill down," McGonagall said, "Please, sit."

Sirius took a seat in the chair across from the desk. He smirked to himself, he'd sat in this chair many times in school, being reprimanded by the witch in front of him.

"Sirius," McGonagall said, sighing. "Allie has been missing classes."

"Missing classes?" Sirius scrunched his nose in confusion.

"She's attended a total of 4 classes since she returned."

"and how many transfiguration lessons does she have in a week?"

"No, Sirius," McGonagall shook her head. "She's only attended 4 classes, period. Her schedule is quite packed, she typically has 16 lessons a week, so in the month it's been since she's been back, she's missed 60 lessons. She's missing most of her assignments, and she's running the risk of failing."

"Has she been skipping her internship with Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, she's on sabbatical from that until the start of next term," McGonagall looked concerned. "She isn't sharing much with you, is she?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "I don't understand though, she's leaving the house."

"Well, then I don't know where she's going, but it's not here," McGonagall said. "Professor Sprout wasn't sure how to handle this, with Allie being a special circumstance student. I offered to say something to you, hoping maybe it would help."

Sirius nodded. "She's been through so much," he said "I don't know how to help her. She hardly eats, she's not herself."

"I want her to succeed as much as the next student. I feel for her and what she is going through," McGonagall said. "But I can't make exceptions for her. If she isn't doing the work, I can't pass her."

Sirius frowned, then let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding before nodding stiffly. "I'll talk to her, see if there is something I can do."

Sirius spent the better part of the afternoon and early evening mulling over his conversation with McGonagall, rehearsing how he was going to talk to Allie. He knew she'd had a rough go of it the past 6 weeks, but to blatantly skip her classes? What on earth was she doing instead? Allie was always incredibly reliable, and this behavior pattern didn't fit her.

Sirius nursed a vodka cranberry, a substitute for his favorite scotch. He didn't realize he'd drank his entire stock until searching for a bottle today. He'd had a few drinks to take the edge of his nerves and his sense of impending doom that seemed to continually be present if he were sober.

He had a kettle of fresh tea ready, mostly as a ruse to get her to sit down and speak with him so he could segway into the conversation smoothly.

He took a large gulp as the fireplace whirred to life, spewing out emerald flames followed by Allie stepping across the hearth. She brushed the front of her robes off, then attempted to smooth out her frizzy curls.

"Hey," Sirius said casually, "I made tea."

"Oh, thank you," Allie said softly.

She said down at the table across from Sirius and poured herself a cup. They sat in silence for a moment before Sirius spoke again.

"How was your day?"

"Fine," she replied, sipping on her tea.

"Classes are good?"

He was baiting her, hoping for her to admit she'd been skipping classes rather than having him confront her.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Classes are good."

Sirius took a breath; looks like he was going to have to confront her.

"What'd you learn about?"

"Um, quite a bit,"

"Like what?"

"Um," Allie flushed. "nonverbal spells in charms, poison Thornberry plants in herbology,"

"I see," Sirius nodded. After a moment, "I spoke to McGonagall, she said you've been missing classes."

"I" Allie flushed bright red. "I've missed a couple..."

"No," Sirius said, denying, "You've only _attended _a couple."

Allie stared at Sirius, tea in hand, with an expression of surprise and dismay. She knew she was caught.

"You leave the house every day under the pretense that you're going to school," Sirius said, unnervingly calm. "But you're not attending classes, and you're not turning in your work. Where are you going?"

"Um," if her face could get any redder, it would turn purple. "I've been going to my suite."

"So you're going to the castle," Sirus said, "but you're not going to class. Why? What are you doing instead?"

"If you're working, I go and wait for you to leave and then come back," Allie said quietly.

"You leave, then come back to the house when you know I'm gone?" Sirius asked, repeating her statement. "To do what?"

"I- I usually go back to bed."

Allie looked defeated. Her eyes were locked with his, wide and pleading as if they were telling their own story that they needed Sirius to hear. In his frustration, he couldn't.

"You're skipping class to sleep," Sirius said, his temper rising, "But then I come home, and you're in bed, Allie. You're always in bed."

"I-I'm just so tired…"

_"I'm_ tired! I'm tired from getting up day after day, slaving over a grease stove for _one-" _

Sirius held a finger up for emphasis.

"–galleon an hour, doing a job I don't need but almost have to at this point from keeping me from going insane. You're telling me you're sleeping 20 hours a day and _still _tired?!"

Allie opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her eyes pleaded with him to understand, for compassion, but at this moment, he wasn't sure if he was able to have any.

"You're supposed to be going to school so that you can get the credentials to be a Healer, that's still something you want isn't it?"

"Yes, I-I think so,"

"You think so?" Sirius snapped, "You _think _so? You need to decide because you're wasting your time—and your professor's and Dumbledore's."

"I don't mean to be, I do want to be a healer," She stammered. "It's just been so hard…"

"You don't think I don't know that!" Sirius snapped. "Allie goddammit, you walk around like you're the only one affected by this! I lost my child too, but I'm still doing the things I've committed to!"

"That's not fair—"

"Isn't it?" Sirius sneered "the world can't stop because you're tired— I mean, look at yourself, Allie! When was the last time you've washed your hair?"

Allie's face turned bright red, and her expression rearranged into a scowl.

"Look at me?" She asked incredulously. "Look at me, you say?"

She gave him a look that felt like she was challenging him. She raised a quivering finger, speaking just above a whisper, tone dangerous and laced with venom.

"I delivered our baby," she said, her words coming out slow and labored. "Knowing I would not hear him cry. I knew I would never get to feed him, nurture him, and yet I pushed,"

Sirius felt his breath catch in his throat as she continued.

"All I can think about is what my life would look like if that baby would've cried— if he would've opened his mouth and took a deep breath. I think about what it would be like to hold him, nurse him, _love_ him."

"You think I don't think of that?" Sirius snapped. "You don't think I have not imagined that?!"

"No, I would have no idea, because more often than not, Sirius, you're drunk by lunchtime!"

"I think that's a bit dramatic," Sirius snarled.

"How many drinks have you had waiting for me to get home, hm?" Allie said, raising her voice now. "I can guarantee about half a bottle of Ogden's?"

Irritation seethed through Sirius quicker than he knew what hit him, "This conversation isn't about me. Don't you go and turn it around—"

"I can smell it on you!" Allie interrupted. "I can see it in your eyes, you're pissed and trying to accuse me of not coping well? You need help, Sirius,"

"Help?" Sirius snapped. "I don't need to help. I'm still going to work, doing my responsibilities. I haven't been hiding out in the swanky suite given to me to go back to school, simply because I'm 'too tired' to sit through a charms lecture!"

The argument grew nasty from here, shouts, and name-calling that Sirius never anticipated he and Allie doing. Their screams from the kitchen were loud enough to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black, adding her prejudiced slurs to the conversation. Words were said, things were thrown, and emotions ran high as Sirius stormed up the kitchen stairs, leaving Allie in a heap on the kitchen floor, racking with sobs and anguish,

Sirius apparated onto the front walk with no destination in sight. He stumbled as his feet hit a cobblestone street, unexpecting such an uneven surface to land on. He hissed in pain as he noticed a sharp sting on his right knee cap. He looked down, cursing as a chunk of his pants, as well as a few layers of skin, were missing. The wound bled lightly, and Sirius counted his blessings that he didn't splinch his entire leg off.

For a moment, he contemplated going back to let Allie heal the wound, but decided against it. He cast his own healing charm, which haphazardly stopped the bleeding but didn't treat it adequately. He sighed; it would do for now.

As he walked down the uneven street, he realized he was still in London, but further north than he'd been in a long time. As he admired the shops, he came across a little pub he and James had gone to once. Out of nostalgic curiosity, he decided to enter and have a drink.

"What're you havin'?" The old bartender asked as Sirius took a seat.

"The strongest stuff you've got," Sirius replied plainly. "Leave the bottle."

The bartender shook his head, then set a bottle of Spirytus vodka and a shot glass on the counter.

"Suit yourself," the man said. "Let me know if you want something to mix that with."

"Nah, I'll be alright—" Sirius took a shot and coughed, grimacing at the intense burn as he gasped for breath. "Alright, maybe a bit of soda."

The bartender grinned and laughed, then poured him a glass of club soda. "Chaps like you ask for the strong stuff all the time, gives me a good laugh."

Sirius smiled apathetically and raised the glass of club soda to the man. He spent the next hour slowly nursing a mixture of the high test vodka and soda, hoping that the more he drank, the less pain he would feel.

He felt guilty about how he'd left things with Allie, he didn't mean to blow up. He'd snapped as if everything he'd been holding on to came to a head. The sun was starting to go down, and he questioned if he was sober enough to apparate back home. He'd finished about half the bottle, and his throat felt raw from the intense alcohol that he was sure that he'd burn his insides. He reached into his pocket to fumble for some cash, not even thinking about how much muggle currency he had on him.

"Oi, how much is my tab?" Sirius slurred to the bartender.

"£13.84," The bartender replied. "Gots to charge you for the whole bottle."

Sirius fumbled in his pockets, pulling out crumbled pound notes and random knuts that he haphazardly tried to conceal from the bartender. He frowned as he realized he didn't have enough, cursing as he wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one. Duplication charm? But he was far too drunk to pull that off inconspicuously.

"I've got it," a man's voice said from next to him.

Sirius looked over at a strawberry blonde man a few barstools down, sliding a £20 note towards the bartender. Sirius blinked a few times, wondering when the hell this man had sat down. The man gave him a smile, then scooted a barstool closer.

"You look like you needed that," he said, gesturing to the half-drunk bottle of Spirytus. "It's on me tonight."

"Thanks," Sirius replied thickly. "You didn't have to do that."

The man nodded as he got off his barstool and wrapped a thick cloak around his broad shoulders. "Take it as my condolences."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, to ask what the man meant (because how could he possibly know?), but froze the moment he saw a glimpse of the man's eyes. He noticed when he caught sight of them that they were precisely the exact shade of green as Allie's.

"Hey," Sirius said, stumbling from his barstool. "Hey, hold up,"

The man didn't turn around, ignoring Sirius stumbling after him. As Sirius followed him out the front door of the pub, the man had seemingly vanished. Sirius looked all around, trying to remain upright as the world started to spin around him— damn, he _really_ had a bit to drink.

His stomach twisted, and he doubled over, vomiting all over his boots with four large heaves. All of the high test Polish vodka he'd consumed over the last few hours burned just as much coming back up as it did going down. He groaned as he stood, realizing he wasn't in any position to apparate and was miles away from home. He stuck his right hand out and was relieved to see the royal purple triple-decker bus zoom up. A dark-skinned, graying man in grey robes stepped out, gesturing to the bus door as if it were a museum piece.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport for any stranded witch or wizard—"

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill," Sirius slurred as he stumbled onto the bus. "Just drive."

Sirius found himself home just after sundown, feeling much more sober and even more guilty for leaving Allie for the evening. He wondered if the man he saw was who he thought it could be, or if he had imagined the whole thing in a drunken delirium.

He stumbled inside the house, kicking off his vomit-covered boots and ignoring the fact they needed to be cleaned. He tossed his cloak over the coat rack, then trudged down to the kitchen for a glass of water. He gripped the handrail and leaned his weight against it, despite his sobering mind, his equilibrium still hadn't leveled out.

His mouth felt dryer than the Tabernas Desert as he drank directly from the tap. He desperately and noisily slurping mouthfuls of water, not caring that it was splattering water all over him and the counter.

"Where were you?"

Sirius pulled his head back from the tap, swallowed, then wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. He turned towards the doorway to see Allie, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I went for a drink," Sirius said slowly.

Allie sighed. "I figured—Was that your vomit on your boots?"

Sirius felt his ears grow hot as he nodded. Allie was silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate what to say.

"I cleaned them for you." was all she said. She didn't speak with contempt or snark but instead informed him that they had been taken care of.

"Thanks," Sirius said, "I appreciate that."

Their conversation was stiff, forced as if they were both trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Sirius's eyes scanned her, noting that she appeared to be getting ready for bed, dressed in only an oversized t-shirt and plaid flannel pants.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, looking down at the floor.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but froze. He had so many questions for her, but he didn't want to bombard her and cause another fight. He walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her forehead.

"Me too."

She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, seeming to mold perfectly against him. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, noting her hair was slightly damp and smelled of floral shampoo. He closed his eyes but very quickly opened them as the room started spinning.

"I think I need to lie down," Sirius said, falling off balance and using Allie to brace himself.

"You need a shower first," Allie said, smiling slightly.

Sirius chuckled, certain he probably smelled like a distillery. He peppered her forehead, cheek, and neck with kisses, making her giggle as he reached the crook of her neck.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"I took a shower a bit ago,"

Sirius snickered. "I don't want you there for bathing."

Allie's breath hitched, and Sirius looked at her. Her mouth was parted slightly as if she were contemplating his offer, but there was a slight fear present in her eyes. He felt a pang of disappointment, they hadn't been intimate since before they lost the baby.

"It's ok," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in bed."

Sirius took as hot of a shower as possible, chuckling to himself as he figured that this still wouldn't have been as hot as Allie likes. The knot in his chest was returning, a surefire sign that his buzz was wearing off. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the tile wall, allowing himself to be fully enveloped by the steam of water. The small voice in his head crept back up, questioning if he should just give up, what was the point of living in this world when it gave him so much pain and suffering?

He craved another drink, one that would ake this feeling of impending doom disappear. He banged the heel of his hand against the tile wall in frustration— maybe he did have a problem...

He finished up in the shower, then headed to the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and used another to absorb the water from his hair. He found Allie standing in the middle of the room, picking her fingernails and dressed in a blush lacy get up he'd never seen before. His hand drying his hair froze as his eyes roved her up and down. His mouth went dry. He admired how her breasts spilled over the barely-there cups, how the sheer blush mesh was a translucent veil for the rest of her body. It flowed over her curves and hit right about her hip joint. She blushed a pale pink from her hairline to her chest, looking at Sirius curiously as she wrapped her arms around her middle to conceal herself.

"I bought this before the school year started, and then a week later, it didn't fit. It fits now, though…"

Sirius tossed his hair towel aside and stepped over to her, gently taking her arms and moving them away from her body.

"Why are you covering yourself?" he asked gently.

"M-my stomach doesn't look the same as it did before..." she said softly.

Sirius knelt in front of her, giving her a reassuring smile as he slid a hand underneath the sheer mesh top and placed a hand on her belly. Yes, it looked different— her skin now creped where her bump had stretched her, and she had a thick purple stretch mark on her right hip, but he didn't care.

"Yes," he said, placing a kiss just above her navel. "But you're even more beautiful now…"

His fingers found the waistband of her matching panties. Allie's breathing hitched as Sirius pulled them down, slowly dragging them down her thighs, knees, and ankles. His hand slid back upward, slow and deliberate as if he wanted to feel every inch of her skin underneath his palm.

"Are you wet, kitten?" he murmured.

Allie whimpered as His forefinger traced her slit. He placed soft kisses on her hip bone, smiling against her skin as he was pleased with how ready she was already.

"That's my girl," he crooned, getting to his feet.

Allie began to tremble as she pulled the towel from Sirius's waist. "I didn't cast a contraceptive," she said shakily. "I wasn't sure if I should."

He tilted her chin up, brushing his nose against hers. "It's up to you, whatever you want."

Allie's breathing hitched once more, and she froze, appearing conflicted.

"We can use a contraceptive if it makes you feel better," Sirius said, giving her a reassuring half-smile. "It's alright if you don't want to get pregnant again, or at least right away."

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Absolutely sure," he said. He felt her body relax as she let out a breath. "and we don't have to use one next time if you don't want to. It's whatever you want."

Allie appeared to ponder this for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I would like one this time."

She stepped aside and grabbed her wand off the bedside table. After pointing her wand at her belly and muttering an incantation, A glowing light illuminated and encircled her entire abdomen, then dissipated as quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not sure I'm ready to go through that again," She whispered. "It's too soon."

"That's alright," Sirius reassured. "That's perfectly alright."

He had her on her back, rolling his hips against hers to make her squirm. He murmured things— both equally sweet and filthy— in her ear, ensuring she knew just how much he was enjoying her. She urged him to go faster, deeper, squeezing her legs so tightly around him that he nearly busted too early. She whimpered and gasped, writhing with pleasure as she begged for more.

Allie's legs squeezed him against her as her hands pressed into tight fists. She let out a sharp cry as her entire body shuddered underneath his. Sirius groaned, gripping her wrists tighter as he gave three sharp thrusts, then froze inside her. It took every bit of strength he had not to collapse on top of her from his release—that oh so sweet release— that he didn't realize how much he'd needed until just now.

Allie released a shuddering breath as tears started flowing down her cheeks. Sirius peppered her forehead with kisses, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"If it was that bad, you should've said something," Sirius murmured playfully.

Allie let out a choking laugh as Sirius chuckled along with her. She shook her head, smiling through her tears.

"I just really needed that, that's all."

As they curled up together to rest, their fingers intertwined, and Sirius now noticed just how much the stress of the last couple months had taken a toll on her. Her usually long and well-groomed fingernails, nails she cared very much about, were bitten down to the quick. Chewed so short, they were red, swollen, and inflamed with hangnails scanned over from constant picking. Her skin lacked its usual youthful glow, and her hair had a dull, lackluster appearance to it, He cradled her close, regretting that maybe he wasn't doing enough for her. He wasn't sure what he could do, how he could support her more than he was. This was an impossible situation.

Sirius's eyelids felt heavy, and he felt satisfied. For a few moments, he was so comfortable he almost forgot about all the pain and suffering, about Lenore and whatever tricks she was up to, and the impending war on the horizon. His eyes closed, and he held Allie close, feeling more comfortable and relaxed than he had in a long time.

"Sirius? Don't forget your potion."

He snapped out of his twilight and reached for the potion on the bedside table.

"Thanks…" he murmured, downing the potion in one gulp.

He resumed his position, holding her close and drifting off to sleep, which wouldn't be interrupted with torture and malice.


	23. Chapter 23

**Whew! Anyone else had an insanely busy summer? I'd have figured I would've had oodles of time to write due to the pandemic, but work has had me SLAMMED. So... I guess better late on this chapter than never, right? **

* * *

The benches of Diagon Alley were adorned with bushels of holly and crisp, dark green garlands of pine. The 24ft Christmas tree in the central plaza dazzled as soft snow flurries collected on its branches' tips. Sirus's waterproof boots trudged through the slush effortlessly, albeit he was mindful to keep the hem of his cloak from getting wet. Allie's gloved hand gripped his bicep as their arms intertwined, strolling casually up the cobblestone streets.

They'd taken the day to finish up their Christmas shopping, picking up the last-minute gifts before the holiday. Diagon Alley was busy with last-minute shoppers alike, scrambling to find the perfect presents for their loved ones.

Allie pulled a scrap bit of parchment out of her pocket, pondering the list as she scrunched her nose in concentration.

"We're almost finished," she said. "It looks like we only need a gift for Rory."

"Does your brother like joke stuff?" Sirius asked, "Think we could find him something at Fred and George's?"

"I'm sure he would," Allie smiled. "Maybe we can get Bridget and Teagen pygmy puffs too?"

"I think they'd love them."

As they started towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Allie stopped suddenly in front of a ramshackle little shop awfully out of place along Diagon Alley. The wood exterior appeared to be rotting away, seeming like a stiff breeze would blow the shop down. The sign was barely legible, reading _Maderia's House of Tarot and Gifts, est. 1678._ Sirius scrunched his nose— how did a place like this still have a storefront in Diagon Alley?

"I want to go in here," Allie said, eyeballing the desolate little shop curiously.

"Uh, you want to go into this whack job shop?" Sirius asked.

Allie shrugged. "Yeah."

She wandered into the shop, leaving Sirius on the snow-covered street. Sirius looked behind his shoulder to ensure no one he knew would be watching and entered the shop. Instantly he was smacked in the face with the smoke of sage, and the smell of old-world incense, so intensely he coughed. He looked around at the shop decked out in jewel-tone silks, stands with decks of tarot cards, and shelves full of candles, ritual tea bags, and cacao ceremony supplies. He cursed under his breath; he felt like he'd stepped into the divination classroom at Hogwarts— a codswallop class if anyone asked him.

Allie was on the far wall, drawn to the floor to ceiling shelves of crystals of varying sizes, shapes, and colors. Her fingers traced the shelf as her eyes scanned the stock.

"This shop is giving me PTSD from Divination class," Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Come on, let's go."

"Just a minute."

Allie continued to admire the shelves as Sirius bounced on his heels impatiently. A woman appeared dressed in a cloak patterned with the galaxy, and a bright orange pointed hat.

"Fancy a crystal, my dear?" the woman asked Allie.

"I really like this one," Allie pointed to a grape purple geode.

"Amethyst, a popular choice. Very beautiful, makes a wonderful meditation tool or a home statement piece. This one is 9 galleons and 16 sickles."

Sirius coughed as the woman stated the price— nearly 10 galleons for a _rock?_ She was insane. Allie turned to him, holding the Amethyst and looking at him with a questioning expression. Sirius sighed; if she really wanted the stupid rock, he's buy her the stupid rock. It was a pretty rock, at least.

"Whatever she wants," Sirius said to the woman, gesturing to Allie.

Whatever Allie wanted turned out to be a pair of dainty moonstone earrings and an essential oil and herb kit along with her amethyst geode. At least the oil and herb kit could be used for potion making, and jewelry was practical, unlike the random rock that he had no idea what she was going to do with. The woman brought them to the register, pressed a few buttons, then held up a finger and exited to the store's back for a moment.

"Are you sure it's alright I get these?" Allie whispered. "I can put something back if it's too much…"

"Nothing is too much for you," Sirius said, kissing her forehead. "Whatever you'd like, kitten. It's Christmas."

Allie blushed and gave an appreciative smile. The woman returned with a small bronze tea kettle that had appeared to have seen better days.

"It's toxic to the soul to hold onto such grief," the woman said, sitting the tea kettle onto the counter and gesturing to it. "A way for you to expel pent up emotions, on the house."

Allie went to reach for the kettle, but the woman stopped her.

"No, you both must touch the kettle," the woman instructed, raising her wand and waving it over the kettle. It glowed a soft red, much like the dying embers of a fire. "Go on, the kettle will bring you back once you are ready."

"Uh," Sirius looked at Allie with uncertainty. "Maybe we should just go..."

"I insist," the woman said, waving her wand. "You'll thank me."

As if their hands were moving on their own, Allie and Sirius grabbed hold of the tea kettle. Their feet lifted off the ground, spinning in the air as they moved through a vortex of colors and landscapes. Sirius looked down at his watch instinctively: 11:26AM.

"Where do you think we're—" Allie shouted, just as they landed on the soft grass.

The tea kettle bounced a few feet away from them, turning back to its dingy bronze color. Sirius stood, brushing the front of his robes off, then extending his hand to help Allie up.

"Crazy old bitch," He growled, "Where the hell are we?"

As they looked around, Allie gasped. They were on a clifftop, surrounded by palm trees, a white-sand beach, and a glittering blue ocean. There wasn't a soul around. The only sound they could hear was the soft rustling of palm leaves in the breeze.

"She sent us to a beach?" Sirius asked incredulously. "If I wanted a retreat to Bora Bora, I would've booked us one."

"Sirius, look,"

Allie picked up a piece of paper folded at their feet. She opened the parchment and read the text aloud.

_"Grief is love's unwillingness to let go. You were sent here because you are unwilling to let go of the painful emotions you strive to keep at bay. Here on this island, there is no one to pretend to. No one to hear you scream, cry, and shout to let out the emotions toxic to your mental state. Let it out, and when you are ready, you may return home."_

"So the damn tea kettle wants us to scream?" Sirius snorted." What a load of—"

"It's brilliant." Allie interrupted.

"Brilliant?" Sirius asked. "Brilliant that some crazy bat sent us off to scream our heads off with no warning or indication that this is something we even wanted?"

"I've wanted to scream," Allie said, a tear running down her face. "I've wanted to scream my head off, get out my anger, but I've never been anywhere where I felt like I could."

Sirius blinked at her a few times before his shoulders relaxed. "Well, I guess according to the tea kettle, we're not going anywhere until we do."

They both turned towards the ocean, took a deep breath, and let out a yell. Sirius instantly felt stupid, as if a group of people was going to pop out and laugh, so he stopped. Allie continued to let out a few more shouts, seeming to loosen up the more she did. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and yelled again, pushing out screams and hollers until he felt the knot in his chest build up.

As the pressure began to form, he actually craved the screaming. He shouted louder, longer, pushing through until emotion bubbled to the surface. His knees hit the ground as he let out a primal scream. It was only then he realized his cheeks were wet with tears. His screams turned to wracking sobs as every twinge of emotion within him came pouring out like a waterfall. Allie dropped to her knees and sobbed beside him, burying her face into his shoulder. They cried until there were no more tears until they found themselves hugging each other on the clifftop, merely breathing in the warm, salty sea air.

"Do you think that portkey is broken?" Sirius asked, "That we're stuck here?"

Allie shrugged. "Maybe we're not done," she said. "It said when we were ready, it would send us back."

"Well how the hell would a dingy old tea kettle know when I'm ready," Sirius grumbled. "I'm getting hungry— think there's any fruit trees around here?"

Allie tied the tea kettle to her waist with her scarf, and they set off, leaving behind their cloaks and sweaters on top of the clifftop. They walked through a beautiful jungle-like thistle of tropical trees, admiring the brightly colored birds flying and singing overhead. They found a coconut tree, with ripe coconuts at its base, already fallen and ready to crack open. They picked up as many as the both of them could carry and set off again, finding a large rock a few paces away that would be suitable for cracking open coconuts.

"This'll do," he said.

Sirius placed a coconut onto the rock and flicked his wand. Allie squealed with laughter as she was splattered with coconut water as the large nut cracked open.

"Sorry," Sirius said, grinning and chuckling. "Here, drink up."

He handed her one half of the nut, coconut water pooling in the center. She sipped gingerly, grimacing.

"Needs some sugar," she said.

"You think everything needs sugar," He laughed.

He took a large swig of the coconut water and immediately agreed with her. Fresh coconut water wasn't as sweet and delectable as he thought it would be, but it was hydrating.

They broke open the remainder of their coconuts, drinking the nut's water and eating the flesh hungrily. Allie's eyes were on the adjacent sea, observing the clear water and white sand.

"It is beautiful here," Sirius admitted.

She nodded. "I'd like to go swimming," she said softly. "I've never swum in such clear water before."

"But what if the portkey…?"

Sirius hadn't gotten to finish his sentence before Allie walked off in the sand's direction, seeming to ignore everything around her that didn't have to do with the crystal waters of the unknown ocean. She got to just before the tide line and untied the tea kettle. She tossed it aside, then pulled her shirt over her head and followed suit.

Sirius watched as she stripped down completely, then slowly walked into the water. She moved slowly, deliberately, as if she were walking into a healing spring. She went in about waist deep before turning back and giving Sirius a small smile.

"You coming in?" She asked sweetly.

She looked like a siren encapsulated inside an aquamarine crystal, beckoning Sirius to join her. He looked at the discarded tea kettle then back to Allie with uncertainty. What if they missed their window to get back? Allie dunked below the surface, then sprung back up and flipped her orange curls behind her. She turned toward him, wet skin glistening in the sunshine.

"The water is warm," She insisted.

One last glance and a '_fuck it'_ grumbled under his breath, and Sirius found himself skinny dipping in the ocean with her. She was right, the water was warm, and the sand was cloud-soft underneath his feet. They walked out to about chest height, where they were met by a school of brightly colored tropical fish.

"I'm surprised they're swimming so close to us," She giggled. "Hi, little fishes,"

Sirius felt the tension in his shoulders relax as he'd fully succumbed to being here on the island. Here there was no war, no loss, no hardships. It was only him, her, soft sand, and the beautiful ocean. It was quiet, except for the gentle breeze rustling the palm trees and the soft caw-ing of tropical birds. This was _paradise._

His hands found her waist and pulled her close. He tucked a sopping curl behind her ears before kissing her gently, her lips tasting like coconuts and sea salt. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pressed her body against his. Her lips parted and allowed his tongue access to hers. His fingertips dug into her waist as he kissed her more firmly, letting himself be intoxicated by her.

He pulled her up onto the shore, laying her down in the wet sand where the tide's foam touched the tips of her toes. He kneeled between her legs, running his hands up her parted thighs. Goosebumps followed his fingertips as he trailed against her skin, admiring how the beads of water reflected like small jewels on her skin.

Tiny granules of sand dug into his knees as he rocked his hips back and forth on her. He pinned her wrists above her head, attempting to hold her writhing body still. He was lost in her; her feel, her taste. The sounds of her whimpering moans crying out across the island for no one to hear was like a sweet melody being played on a stradivarius violin. At this moment, nothing but the two of them on this beach mattered.

As the sun set, they started a fire on the upper part of the beach, nibbling on more coconut meat and some tropical fruit that resembled a hybrid of a mango and a kiwi. They used their cloaks as a blanket in the dry sand, hoping to keep the sand off them despite having the granules in every crevice imaginable. The dormant kettle was in the sand next to them, remaining as still as ever.

"I wonder if we missed it," Allie said, gesturing to the kettle. "Although, getting stuck on this island wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to us."

Sirius chuckled. "I just wish we had some rum punches or something."

Allie laughed and leaned further against Sirius. He nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her tighter. His soul felt lighter after today; he'd felt a real connection spark between the two of them that he hadn't felt since Halloween night. He felt an immense level of peace, an acceptance of some sort that he wasn't sure he'd be able to put into words. He instinctively glanced at his watch: 8:42 They'd been here all day.

He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hair, taking in deep breaths of the salty, fresh sea air, thinking this might have been the most 'at peace' he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"Sirius, look!"

Sirius opened his eyes, almost sad to see the tea kettle now glowed a bright red in the sand next to them.

"I almost don't want to go," Allie admitted, whispering as they gathered up their cloaks and laced their winter boots back up. "Today was so lovely."

With cloaks in hand, they grabbed onto the tea kettle. They were lifted off the sand, spinning through the air for a minute before feeling their feet hit the ground inside the grubby little shop they'd departed from. Sirius looked at his watch, feeling confused when it read '11:27AM'.

"Enjoy your trip?" the old woman asked.

"We were only gone a minute?" Sirius asked,

"Time works differently there." the lady winked.

Allie and Sirius left the shop hand in hand, brutally assaulted by December's whipping cold wind. Instantly, Sirius missed the warm tropical breeze of the remote island.

"You hungry, kitten?" Sirius asked, "I could use a bite and a nap."

"Yes, please." She said, intertwining her fingers into his. "Anything but coconuts."

* * *

Sirius felt like Santa Claus himself, loading the Christmas gifts into a burlap sack for his and Allie's trip to the Weasley's for Christmas dinner. Allie stood in front of the mirror, smoothing the front of her green velvet dress.

"Do you think it's ok to wear this dress again?" she asked.

Allie wore the same dress to her family's Christmas the day before.

"You only wore it for a couple of hours," Sirius shrugged.

Allie nodded, then sat down at the vanity to pull her hair up. She twisted her hair into an elegant and straightforward updo, then added a few emerald jeweled pins that stood out gloriously against her bright orange hair. She took a silver necklace out of the jewelry box and fastened it around her neck. It laid over her collarbones, the pieces interlocking reminded Sirius of tree branches.

"You look beautiful," He said, smiling.

Allie gave herself a weak smile in the mirror, then looked down at her hands and frowned. She quickly averted her gaze from her chewed up fingernails, then stood.

"I have a pecan pie in the refrigerator that needs to come with us," Allie said, reaching for a cream-colored cardigan inside the closet.

Sirius caught Allie's waist as she pulled on her sweater and rotated her to look at herself in the mirror. He rested his chin on her shoulder while fidgeting with the hem on her dress.

"Your hair is lovely like that," he said, whispering huskily in her ear. "I suppose it would be a shame if it were to get messed up…"

Sirius gently pulled the hem of her skirt upward until he reached her pumpkin-patterned panties. He slid his hand barely an inch under the waistband, grinning devilishly as Allie giggled.

"Pumpkins are out of season, you know?"

"Sirius, we're going to be late…" Allie protested, albeit half-heartedly as she leaned her weight back against him.

His hand slid down further, inching in slowly, teasing her with the gentlest touch he could muster. "These things never start on time. No one will hardly notice we're late…"

It didn't take any more convincing to get her on her back with her legs up in the air. Her panties had been flung somewhere indeterminate, and neither of them was concerned about Allie's ruined hairstyle.

As Sirius had insisted, their lateness was hardly noticed.

For a small home, the Burrow was quite packed. All of the Weasley children, minus Percy, were home for the holiday. Joining the Weasley family for dinner, along with Sirius and Allie, was Harry, Remus, and Fleur. Sirius felt warmth and joy as everyone hugged and wished each other Merry Christmas, and as he unloaded his burlap sack of gifts underneath the Christmas tree. Allie sat down on the couch, smiling at those who walked by but appearing to feel shy and timid in a large group. Yes, she knew everyone here, but she wasn't one to jump right into the action of a large social gathering.

Sirius joined her with two big mugs of eggnog, sitting so close their thighs were touching. They sipped on the frothy Christmas beverage, scrunching their noses at the wireless playing Celestina Warbeck's Christmas album. Fleur continued to talk over the music, raising her voice to drown out Celestina's warbles.

"I hate this garbage," Sirius whispered to Allie.

Allie giggled, and he saw a genuine smile that made his stomach stir with pleasure. It had been forever since it seemed like she smiled such a genuine smile. She rested her head on his shoulder, and for a moment, Sirius forgot all that was wrong in the world. Since their trip to the remote island a few days prior, Allie had been a whole different person. She was much happier, more like her old self. He'd still caught her crying in the nursery the day before last, but she didn't spend the entire day curled up next to the crib like she'd done in the past.

Harry joined Sirius and Allie on the couch, bringing Sirius a fresh mug of eggnog. After some small talk about Harry's holiday with the Weasley's, discussing him spending new years at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry leaned in and lowered his voice.

"We need to talk about something when we're alone," Harry asked. "I spoke with Lupin and Mr. Weasley last night, but I don't think they're taking what I'm saying very seriously."

"Alright," Sirius said. "After dinner, then? Or is this something that needs to wait until you come to stay with us?"

"Just before I go back to school," Harry whispered. "It's about Malfoy."

Sirius had no qualms about packing down some eggnog. He drank plentifully, consistently refilling his cup so that it was never empty, allowing the brandy to dull his senses. He danced around, smiling and singing jovially to Celestina's trash music, insisting Ginny, Fleur, and even Molly to dance along with him. The living room turned into a mass of swirling bodies, dancing around and around until Sirius bumped into the coffee table and lost his balance. He came down on top of the table face first, snapping all four legs of the worn-in piece of furniture on impact. He'd hardly realized what happened as he lay in a mess of wood, laughing hysterically.

A crowd gathered around him as Allie jumped up to his aide. Sirius just now realized that Remus and Allie had been on the couch chatting, as Remus waved to Molly,

"I can fix it," he said. "Not to worry."

"Sirius, are you alright?" Allie asked, helping him sit up.

"Oh, I'm fine," Sirius said through laughter.

Allie gasped. "No, you're not fine, you're bleeding."

Sirius just now became aware of the blood trickling down his face, dripping onto his crisp, white shirt. Before he had a chance to respond, Allie and Remus helped him up and sat him on the couch. Allie went to work on his face as Remus went to work on the table.

"This was just a superficial wound," She said as she waved her wand over it, "I think you should drink some water until we start with dinner. Don't forget you have to work first thing in the morning."

"Oh, nonsense," Sirius said casually. "I lost my balance, is all."

Sirius did not heed Allie's request for water instead of egg nog. By the time they sat down at dinner, he'd had another few glasses, and his speech was beginning to slur.

"I tell you, Molly," Sirius said, rather loudly, "you certainly know how to put a Christmas dinner together— and that hat, my it's magnificent."

"Thank you, Sirius," Molly said, mustering up a polite smile. "Fred and George gave this to me. Isn't it lovely, everyone?"

"Tonks isn't coming?" Allie asked softly to Sirius, looking around at the empty seat next to Remus.

Molly answered before Sirius could. "Oh I asked Tonks to come along for Christmas, but she declined. Has anyone spoken to her today? How about you, Remus?"

"Oh, Um," Remus choked on a bite of his turkey. "No, I haven't spoken with her,"

"I see…" Molly said, raising her eyebrows disapprovingly. Her head turned toward the window, then back to her plate before turning toward the window again sharply. "Arthur," she gasped, "its Percy!"

Arthur turned towards the window and his brows raised onto his hairline. "My god, it is, and he's not alone."

No one could get more than a curious glance to one another before the back door opened, and Percy stepped inside, tracking in some snow with him.

"Merry Christmas, mother." He said stiffly.

"Oh, Percy, my boy," Moll cried, jumping up and hustling over to hug her son. "Oh it's good to see you."

"Forgive the intrusion," the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, said as he lingered in the doorway. "Percy and I were in the area working, and he insisted on stopping in to say hello."

"No intrusion at all, Minister," Molly said, releasing Percy and wiping her eyes. "Please, sit down and have a spot of dinner—"

"Oh, you're too kind, Molly," Scrimgeour said, pausing slightly before speaking her name. "We only had a few minutes to stop, and I'd hate to intrude any more. I'll have a stroll through the garden while you all visit with Percy— say, would anyone like to accompany me and show me the way? How about you, young man, since you're finished?"

Harry stood. "Oh, uh, sure."

Sirius wasn't buying any of this 'we were in the area' bullshit, or Scrimgeour's act of not knowing who Harry was. And pretending that Harry was the best choice to show him the garden based on his clean plate? Bullshit. Half the table was finished— Scrimgeour chose Harry on purpose, and Sirius wanted to know why.

Sirius stood, his knees clumsily hitting the table and rattling everyone's drink glasses.

"Ah, I'm finished as well, why don't I go with you,"

"Sirius, it's alright," Harry said. "Enjoy some pudding."

Sirius watched as Harry exited the front door with Scrimgeour, eyes seething.

"Sirius, sit down," Allie whispered, pleading.

Sirius waited until Harry and Scrimgeour were out of sight before taking a seat.

"I don't like that he is talking to Harry alone"

"Sirius, he's fine."

"You heard him," Sirius said, "This young man— he knows damn well who he is, and I want to know what the Minister for Magic wants with my godson—"

"Sirius," Allie asked, voice soft and sweet. "Harry is alright, trust him."

"I trust Harry," Sirius let out a contemptuous sigh, then sat back down in his seat. "It's the Ministry that I don't."

Percy coughed uncomfortably, not making eye contact with his parents as he took the only empty chair at the table.

Molly spent the next few minutes carrying on a conversation with Percy (albeit it was more with herself while Percy hummed and nodded along). Simultaneously, the rest of the table remained silent, pushing spare bits of food around on their plates awkwardly. Sirius was clicking his fork around rudely, showing his obvious contempt. Allie kicked him in the shins a couple times as her face turned red with embarrassment. Sirius ignored this and continued scraping his fork noisily.

After 10 minutes of listening to Molly and Percy's painful conversation, he pushed his plate forward and clapped his hands together. His knees hit the table once more as he stood, rattling the glasses and dishes.

"Well this has been lovely—"

He made his way toward the back door as Allie beckoned to him, but it was no use. Sirius stumbled to the door and headed out into the snow without a winter cloak toward the garden. He got about halfway before he heard Allie call for him from the door. He did not turn around but heard footsteps trailing after him.

"Sirius," she whispered harshly, trying to get his attention without startling Scrimgeour or Harry.

"I want to know what he's speaking about with my godson," Sirius slurred.

"Sirius, maybe now's not the time."

Sirius ignored her, trudging until he was in earshot of the Minister and Harry.

"Sirius, it's freezing, you're not wearing a cloak…"

"SHH!" Sirius hissed, "I'm trying to hear."

_"So, you're Dumbledore's man through and through."_ Scrimgeour said, almost sneering

_"Yeah, I am."_

Harry spun on his heels and marched back towards the house, unaware of Allie and Sirius crouching in the bush he passed. Scrimgeour limped after him, met Percy outside, and they apparated away.

Sirius stumbled back inside, uncaring of having the whole group as an audience.

"What was that about?" Sirius demanded to Harry.

"He wanted me to make a statement that I side with the Ministry," Harry said, "become their mascot, so to speak."

"What?" Sirius said, "and what did you say?"

"I told him I didn't like the Ministry's methods," Harry said. "After Umbridge, all the stuff with your first arrest, then your second, I don't think the Ministry has the best interest of everyone right now. But neither does Voldemort, so I side with myself and Dumbledore."

"Atta boy," Sirius grinned, clasping Harry on the shoulder tightly. "I shouldn't have been worried about you— now that that is over, we can get back to celebrating, eh?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Allie, red-faced and sinking down in her chair, mouthing 'Sorry' to Molly.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, almost accusatory. "What are you sorry for?"

Allie turned an even deeper shade of crimson as she looked between Molly and Sirius. "N-nothing, I don't know what—"

"No, no, I saw you mouth something to her," he slurred loudly. "What are you sorry for? Me?"

Allie stared at Sirius, shrinking down in her chair even further, growing redder by the second. Remus stood, gesturing back to Sirius's empty seat.

"Sirius, why don't you sit? Molly was about to slice the pies…"

"No, I want to know what's going on," Sirius insisted, swaying in place. "Why won't anyone just answer—."

"Have a smoke with me?" Remus interjected quickly. "Come on,"

With impressive strength for a man who just transformed into a werewolf a few days prior, Remus gripped Sirius's shoulder and dragged him outside into the snow. Neither man was wearing a winter cloak.

"Sirius, you need to calm down." Remus said sternly. "You've had a bit too much to drink, and if you're not able to sit respectfully—"

"You're telling me I've been disrespectful?" Sirius snapped. "I've been a jovial house guest!"

Remus sighed heavily, speaking even, and calm. "You've drunk most of the egg nog yourself, you broke the coffee table, you caused a scene with the Minister for Magic, and now you're causing a scene over this. It's time to settle down, or you need to go."

"I'm not a child, Moony," Sirius sneered. "You can't put me in '_time out'_."

"Then stop acting like one," Remus said, so matter of fact, it made Sirius want to punch him square in the jaw. "You're out of control. You're pissed beyond anything I've seen since we were about eighteen—"

"Oh lighten up, would you?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Allie has told me you're drinking is getting out of control," Remus said, "I know you've been through a lot the past few years—"

"Oh, so I'm getting talked about, am I?" Sirius snarled. "You both are acting like I have a problem. I get up, I go to work, I do my duties for the Order. I'm not some piss ass drunk that spends his evenings getting smashed at the bar."

"No, but you come home from your duties and do it in your own home," Remus said. "All I'm saying is—"

"All _I'm _saying is," Sirius said sarcastically. "that you can fuck right off, Moony."

Without another word, Sirius stumbled through the snow without a cloak. Without looking back, he crossed the property line and disapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

Midday and Sirius's head was _still_ pounding. Why on earth did he drink all that eggnog?

He was fairly certain when he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron that morning that he was still intoxicated. In fact, he knew he was still drunk when he woke early this morning to Allie dumping a glass of ice-cold water on his face when he'd overslept.

_"You need to be at work in forty minutes," she said coolly._

_"Fuck," he mumbled, wiping ice chunks off his face and sitting upright. His head was swirling, and he licked his lips in a desperate attempt to drink some of the water she'd dumped on him. Once his memory flooded with him and Remus's exchange out in the snow, he felt his stomach drop. "Uh I think I was a bit of a git yesterday…."_

_Allie laughed airily. "A bit?" she said. "You could say that. "_

There wasn't much time for apologies that morning, as he was running late for his breakfast shift. After jamming coffee and a biscuit down his throat, and sharing some of Shannon's morning onion and mushroom omelet, he felt somewhat in shape to work his shift.

Orders came in left and right, and he struggled to keep up. He was lethargic, drained, and questioned if a bloody mary would take the edge off what felt like the worst hangover of his entire life.

Rod Thorson showed up 45 minutes early to relieve Sirius, a habit he had so that he could sit around and shoot the shit before having to punch in.

"You look like you've been hit by a bludger, Black," Thorson said playfully.

"I feel like it," Sirius admitted, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Too much eggnog."

"Oh yeah, Brandy gives me a wicked headache," Thorson laughed wheezily.

They were interrupted by Jack poking his head through the order window, gesturing for Sirius to come outside the kitchen.

"Hey, Sirius, you got a minute?"

"Yeah," Sirius wiped his hands on his apron. "What's up?"

"Come here,"

Jack yanked him outside the pub's side door, the cold air hitting Sirius's face like a razor blade.

"I found something I think you need to see."

Jack pulled a dragon's hide notebook from his pocket, waving his wand and enlarging the book.

"This is Lenore's journal," He said, "I thumbed through it, there are tons of potion recipes here. Maybe the one she used on you is in here."

"Jack, where did you get this?"

"I remembered where her flat was," Jack said "It hit me like a ton of bricks. So, I snuck in and went looking for anything important, and I found this." "She used to bring men there all the time, she used to make me watch, sometimes participate." Jack shuddered.

"Jack, mate, you're going to get yourself killed."

"Relax," Jack waved him off, then handed him the leatherbound notebook. "she will never know I was in there."

Sirius raised a skeptical brow at Jack, then quickly fluttered through the silver-tipped pages. The entire notebook was filled with handwritten text that Sirius mentally planned on spending all evening going through. If this was indeed the inner workings of Lenore's mind, then Jack might as well slit his own throat here and now.

"Don't worry," Jack insisted. "I was careful."

Sirius waved his wand over Lenore's notebook, shrinking it down to the size of a galleon. He slipped the now tiny book into his pocket and gave his trousers a pat.

"Thanks," Sirius said earnestly. "You didn't have to stick your neck out for me like this"

"Yeah, I did," Jack shrugged. "It was the right thing to do."

As thankful as Sirius was to now have a leg up on Lenore, he couldn't shake the terrible pit in his stomach, fearing that Jack had just gotten himself killed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey hey! Hope you all are doing well amidst what feels like year 42 of the global pandemic. It's been a busy past couple of months, yet I'm unsure why since I'm not traveling or doing fun activities...?**

**Anyway, please enjoy this long-overdue chapter!**

* * *

As Sirius sauntered down the brick paver sidewalk of Grimmauld place, his breath was visible. He took shallow, sharp intakes of air and breathed out a misty fog that dissipated only a moment later. He swayed as he walked, struggling to maintain his footing after drinking an entire bottle of scotch at the bar after work.

A cramp was forming in his side as he breathed; he'd been walking faster than usual to get back. It was 'cold as a witch's teat,' as he'd muttered under his breath upon leaving the bar. He probably would've been more comfortable had he not stumbled out after leaving his winter cloak on the barstool next to him.

He at least had Lenore's journal tucked up under his arm; that was the most important item to remember to take with him. He'd brewed over her scribbles for hours, sipping on scotch until the bottle ran dry, and the bartender cut him off. He'd stayed out much longer than planned but had lost track of time attempting to decipher what appeared to be written half in Latin and half in code. None of it made any sense.

He burst in the front door, sighing happily as the warmth of the home enveloped him. He clapped his hands together and rubbed furiously, creating friction as he tried to kick off his boots. In doing so, he lost his balance, knocked over the umbrella stand, and rammed his shoulder into the wall.

"_Goddamnit!_" He cursed. "Son of a—"

"Sirius?" Allie's gentle voice called from inside the drawing-room. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Sirius bellowed, struggling to stand up. "I'm throwing this fucking umbrella stand out."

Sirius finally got his boots off and made his way to the drawing-room, turning his head curiously as he could also hear a man's voice inside the room.

"We're in here," Allie called out once more.

Allie sat with her legs tucked up under her, smiling as she picked bits of Chinese food from a signature white oyster pail. Remus sat on the other end of the couch, dipping an egg roll into sweet and sour sauce. Allie's smile broadened as she noticed Sirius in the doorway.

"Hi," she said, gesturing to the coffee table littered with white oyster pails. "We brought you some egg rolls and lo mein."

Sirius, still annoyed over the umbrella stand, flopped down in the armchair and shrugged at the Chinese spread. "Not hungry."

Allie's smile faded. "Ok, we'll put it in the fridge for you, in case you get hungry later."

Sirius gave a half nod as he stared at the Black family tree tapestry encircling the room— the only remnants of the house before besides his mother's portrait. He hated this room. Maybe he'd just cover up the walls with cheap wallpaper since the tapestry was adhered with a permanent sticking charm that even manual force couldn't penetrate.

Sirius rose to pour himself some scotch from the nearby cabinet. He kept glasses and liquor in just about every room these days.

"What's with the music?" He asked, gesturing to the wireless with his glass. He'd just now noticed the soft classical music playing at a gentle volume.

"For concentration," Remus said. "Holst is a personal favorite of mine."

"That's what this song is called?"

"No—" Remus chuckled slightly. "Gustav Holst is the composer, if you care to know."

"I don't really," Sirius said flatly, taking a hearty swig.

"It's alright, Remus," Allie said, giving him a small smile. "I'm enjoying Holst's work."

Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus grinned.

"See, I knew _you_—" Remus gestured to Allie with his egg roll. "-appreciate the arts. Sirius has the culture of an armadillo."

Allie giggled as she took a small bite from her fork. Something about the way she smiled at Remus sparked a hint of jealousy for Sirius.

"So anyway, Allie is in great shape for next term," Remus continued, gesturing to Allie with his egg roll but speaking to Sirius. "By next week, she should be all caught up—heck, she's even taught me a thing or two for potions."

"I bet it wasn't hard." Sirius remarked, staring off at the tapestry wall where his Uncle Alphard's name was charred off. "you were always lousy at potions."

Remus chuckled, but Allie's smile faded. She creased her brows as she observed Sirius for a moment. He could feel her eyes on him but ignored this.

"How's the book coming along?" Remus asked. "Decipher any of Lenore's codes?"

"Yeah," Sirius said sarcastically. "Figured it all out after Cornelius Fudge and I shared a steak dinner."

Sirius's tone was rude and cold, now killing Remus's smile. He didn't let Sirius's brashness affect him for long, clearing his throat and turning back to Allie.

"We should get back to it," Remus said. "We still need to hit poisonous fungi in Herbology."

Sirius was a fly on the wall for about 10 minutes before retreating to the kitchen without another word. He settled himself at the table, but not before helping himself to the bottle of Ogden's Old, kept icy cold in the freezer. He sighed as the cinnamon whisky burned his throat; he was convinced there was no better feeling than that.

Another hour went by, and Lenore's journal was growing more confusing by the minute. He was burned out, he needed a break from it, but he ignored his eye strain and kept reading. Frustrated by his lack of progress, everything around him became annoying. The sound of voices and laughs coming from upstairs, the ticking of the grandfather clock across the kitchen, the sound of water moving through the plumbing— all of it was driving Sirius mad.

The more scotch Sirius drank, the more Allie and Remus's voices drove him even more nuts. His mind was wandering to the darkest of places, wondering if their laughter accompanied by gentle touches and sitting too close for Sirius's comfort. He imagined the two of them rolling around in one of the guest rooms while Sirius was at work.

He began to question if the mountain of textbooks was just an excuse to be spending so much time together, a reason to be _alone_. A sober Sirius would've realized that he was more than welcome to join in on the study session. Still, the firewhisky deep in his belly was making him imagine the worst.

He found himself venturing upstairs, leaving the journal and open bottle of whisky on the table. He wanted to get closer to them, to be a fly on the wall to their conversation to see if he could pick up any innuendos or hints. He sat quietly in the stairwell, across the foyer from the drawing-room, and listened. It appeared they were simply discussing the care and precautions of poisonous magical fungi. Still, he held onto every word just in case.

Did he _really_ think Allie and Remus were shagging behind his back? Thanks to his intoxicated state, he couldn't rationalize if he _really _thought this was true. He was jealous of something, and his whisky-swimming mind was unable to come up with any other possibility other than infidelity.

When their study session was over, Allie walked Remus to the front door. Sirius stood, making his presence known.

"You leaving?" Sirius asked.

He sauntered down the stairs, gripping the banister for support.

"Yeah," Remus said, pulling on his traveling cloak. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon. We're making great progress."

"Thanks, Remus," Allie said, smiling appreciatively. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Remus smiled broadly. "Happy to help," he said, his eye twinkling.

The way they embraced lit a fire inside Sirius. He watched them like a hawk, holding on to every move as their embrace was tighter than Sirius would have liked. He scowled at Remus's hands on her waist, and the worst went through his head.

"So, Moony," Sirius cleared his throat. "Which subject requires you to stick your cock in her?"

"What?" Remus reared back as he and Allie looked at each other, then to Sirius with confused expressions. "What makes you—"

"Oh, come off it," Sirius slurred. "Using these little study sessions as an excuse to spend more time together while I'm at work..."

"Sirius, you can't possibly think…" Allie began, her face as white as a sheet. "How much have you had to drink this evening?"

"Not enough to not notice _this,"_

As Sirius gestured to Allie and Remus, he stumbled, nearly losing his balance. He regained his footing quickly, not even realizing how his gait was affected.

"How long have the two of you been shagging behind my back, hmm? Tell me, kitten, because I really want to know— does he eat pussy as good as I do?"

"_Sirius!_" Allie cried incredulously.

"Padfoot, you're out of line…" Remus started, taking a step towards

"Piss off, Moony," Sirius growled. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Allie stepped forward and placed a hand on Remus's chest to hold him back.

"Remus, just go," Allie whispered. "I'll take care of this."

Remus's concerned eyes darted between Sirius and Allie for a moment before his body relaxed, and he nodded.

"Send word if you need anything." He said softly.

Remus exited the house, not without one more half-concerned half-angry glance at Sirius. The moment they hear the pop of apparition, Allie reared at Sirius.

"What is the matter with you?!" she cried exasperatedly. "Nothing is going on between Remus and me. You really think I'd be unfaithful to you?"

"You were to Jack," Sirius spat. "What makes me any different?"

Allie stopped and turned a bright shade of red. Her fists clenched, her jaw set, and she glared at Sirius dangerously.

"That was different," she whispered. "And you know it."

Allie spun on her heel and took off up the stairs. Sirius listened as her footsteps grew fainter and fainter, followed by the sound of the bedroom door closing firmly. It wasn't quite a slam, but uncharacteristically loud for how softly Allie typically closed doors behind her. Sirius let out a sigh and rubbed his face; irritation seethed within him. Did he _really_ think Remus and Allie had something going on behind his back? Remus could hardly make up his mind about Tonks, the woman he was obviously madly in love with yet insisted he was wrong for her. There would be no way Remus would actually set out to make a move on Allie. Now that this argument had sobered him up slightly, logic crept its way into his mind.

He also knew deep down that Allie's unfaithfulness to Jack was indeed a different scenario. She'd given him the chance to speak up and admit his feelings before she accepted Jack's marriage proposal. Still, he was too bloody stupid to see it. If anything, her infidelity was his fault.

Well, not quite, Sirius reckoned with himself, but Allie was human and had been presented with a difficult choice. He was thankful she made the one she had.

His mind spun, and his stomach churned. Maybe a shower would help him clear his head? A shower, yes, a shower usually fixed things.

Sirius made his way upstairs and turned the water on cold. He jumped in and let out a yelp of surprise, instantly sobering him up. After he cursed a few times and his body adjusted to the temperature, he scrubbed himself from head to toe vigorously, as if he were washing the day's problems off of him.

He'd spent nearly an hour in the shower, he noticed upon checking his watch. He left his clothes on the bathroom floor and wandered back to the bedroom in just a towel, surprised that Allie had not locked herself inside. Maybe she had gone to the drawing-room to study more? Perhaps she'd helped herself to a guest suite to spend the evening?

After dressing in his loungewear, he made his way up the halls, looking for Allie in all guest bedrooms. He found the nursery door open. The sound of the rocking chair creaking on the floor indicated she was inside.

Sirius pushed open the door gently and stepped inside the nursery. Allie was sitting in the rocking chair, holding a large stuffed elephant like a toddler would clutch their teddy bear. She turned her head to look at him, surprised to see him standing there.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I was out of line."

"Yes, you were." She whispered.

He knelt down, wrapping his arms around her lap and resting his head in her thighs. He relished in the feeling of her gentle hand snaking into his hair and drawing gentle circles against his scalp. They were silent for a few minutes until Allie leaned forward and kissed the top of Sirius's head, resting her cheek on him as she draped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm trying to remind myself that you lost your child too, That you're having a hard time sorting out your feelings, but you're not pleasant to be around when you've downed a whole bottle. I never minded the occasional night here and there where you'd had a little more than needed, but now it's every night."

Sirius stared off for a moment. He knew his drinking had picked up. He'd been spending an absolute fortune just to simply keep the house stocked. Not only that, but he needed to make sure he replenished his stash in the drawing-room, under the bed, in the cellar, behind the boiler...

"The more I drink, the less it hurts," Sirius murmured. "Everything hurts all the time."

"But is that true," Allie asked gently. "Or are you hoping it will hurt less?"

Sirius didn't answer, but he didn't think Allie needed him to. Based on the way she had asked him, she already knew.

Sirius felt like his healing was regressing as Allie's was moving forward. She went through her understandable depression period, and now look at her; she was getting back on track with school, showering regularly, and seeming to have her emotions in check for the most part. Sirius wondered if since he spent those first few weeks doting on her hand and foot, putting his own feelings aside from that he delayed his grieving until now.

He was frustrated, _angry_, but when he was drunk, the world had a pleasant little haze over it that numbed everything he felt. He was mad that his shot at being a father was ripped away from him. He was angrier that Lenore was getting away with torturing him with some unique sleeping curse that he was in no way close to breaking.

And if he were ready, to be honest with himself, he was looking for something else to be upset with to take his mind off all the bullshit the last two months had been.

"Do you really think I'm sleeping with Remus?"

Sirius let out a long sigh, then picked his head up out of Allie's lap. He shook his head.

"No," He said softly. "I don't think you're sleeping with Remus."

"Then why did you accuse me of just that?" Allie asked gently.

Sirius wasn't ready to unpack the fuckery that was his psyche at the moment, but he knew he needed to give her some sort of answer.

"I was looking for something else to be mad at, as a distraction," Sirius admitted. "I don't know why my mind went there. I blame the booze, but it doesn't make it right, and I'm sorry for accusing you of that."

Allie nodded. After a moment, "Maybe you should stop drinking."

Sirius's head perked up, surprised. "Stop?" he asked thickly.

"Yes," Allie let out an uncertain laugh. "Stop."

"Stop… as in _completely?_" He asked.

She nodded. Panic set in; she wanted him to stop drinking altogether? It wasn't an outrageous request. He knew this, especially after his behavior this evening. However, the idea of never taking another sip of Ogden's Old made him feel panicked. He needed alcohol to relax, especially in the evenings. He didn't find solace in a bubble bath or taking a walk like Allie did. His ideal way to unwind was with a book, a fire, and a nice glass of stiff scotch.

Sure though, maybe he didn't need to drink an entire bottle _every_ night. He used to enjoy just a few glasses before bed, just enough to make his belly flutter with delight. He could do that, have just enough to unwind without going overboard.

"What if I just cut back?" He asked. "I don't need a whole bottle. I can drink in moderation. Let's say four drinks a night?"

Allie looked at him with uncertainty. "I don't know, four still sounds like a lot."

"It's really not," Sirius insisted. "Four is just enough to get me relaxed. It'll be fine, kitten, I can pace myself."

Allie pondered for a minute, seeming unhappy with Sirius's suggestion but not wanting to challenge him. "Ok, if you think that's best."

Sirius let out a long sigh; thank Merlin, she agreed.

"How about some tea?" She asked softly. "The fire is still going in the drawing-room."

Allie brewed a delightfully spicy cinnamon chai tea, one that gave the same burn sensation on his throat as Ogden's Old firewhiskey.

"Your lo mein is still in the refrigerator," she said, taking a small sip. "if you're hungry."

"Thanks," Sirius said, "maybe for breakfast."

Allie smiled. "Such a nutritious breakfast."

They both laughed and sipped their tea in silence for a few minutes.

"I wonder what she's up to," Allie asked. "I think about her quite a bit."

Sirius knew she was speaking of Lenore.

"Well, next time I fall asleep without my potion, I'll be sure to ask her," Sirius said with a playful smile.

Allie laughed and jabbed Sirius's thigh gently with her foot. "You won't be forgetting your potion, though," Allie said. "I hate what she does to you."

"Can't say I enjoy it," Sirius said darkly.

Albeit some sessions, Lenore had been 'kind,' kind, meaning she didn't use the cruciatus curse, but every encounter with her was sinister.

"I'm so sorry you're going through that," Allie whispered.

They set their tea down and embraced, Sirius, taking a moment to inhale Allie's shampoo. As they pulled back, their foreheads met.

"I love you," Allie said. "And only you. You have my word that you're the only one for me."

"I'm sorry for insinuating…" Sirius trailed off as Allie shook her head.

"We've had a hard few months." She said. "Can we start over?"

"I'd like that."

Their lips met softly, like a butterfly landing on a leaf. A few soft kisses and Allie's mouth parted, allowing Sirius's tongue to dart out and swipe her bottom lip. Her hands weaved into his hair, nails scraping gently against his scalp. Her lips were so soft and supple, like little pillows made of white fluffy clouds. He could taste the remnants of chocolate and cinnamon on her, and he wondered if she could taste his scotch from earlier.

She moved to straddle his lap, and he pulled her close, groaning as her hips rolled against his. His cock stirred in his trousers, begging for more friction. He settled his hands on her hips and guided her to grind against him, for which she obeyed instinctively. Her kisses grew firmer, more eager, with each passing moment.

Sirius pulled her camisole over her head, then smirked as his hands cupped her breasts. She flushed, biting her lip as she fought a smile.

"What?" He asked playfully as his thumbs brushed over her stiff nipples.

"I like the way you look at me," she whispered, turning redder.

Her nipples tasted like honey, her skin was as smooth as silk. She smelt of rose bushes and vanilla, so soft and sweet. Everything about her was intoxicating to his senses. He was so entranced by her he didn't realize she was pulling off his shirt until he had to break contact with her breasts.

He pulled her pajama pants down just enough to expose her bare ass. He gripped her firmly and guided her to roll her hips against him once more, groaning at the friction over his cock. His hand slipped around and traced her slit, pleased to find she was wet. She gasped softly as he touched her. He grinned, and she blushed.

He had her on her back in front of the fire, writhing and moaning. His tongue worked on her sweet little nub, making her hips buck and squirm. He fluttered just soft enough to make her beg for him to work faster, to allow her to finish, but he was going to make her wait. He slid two fingers inside her and curled them up. Allie let out a cry of pleasure, one that made his cock ache to be in place of his fingers. He found the sweet spot inside her and worked on it gently, flicking his tongue faster now, more urgent.

"Sirius…" she whined. "Sirius, please…"

Sirius sealed his lips around her clit and sucked gently. Allie's body went rigid, and Sirius clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from waking Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Sorry…" she muttered into the palm of his hand.

"Don't be," Sirius placed a kiss on her pubic bone.

They made love in the mass of pillows, Allie straddled over him. Sirius admired her large mane of curls as the firelight cast a golden glow on her right side, illuminating each strand like corkscrews of glitter. Her head tilted back, and she let out soft moans as her hips ground against his.

He took her on her back next, legs up and wrapped around him tightly. He slammed into her eagerly, his body begging for his own climax after her tantalizing dance on his cock. Her fingers weaved into his hair and pulled gently. She buried her face into his neck and came with a whole-body shudder. He let himself go inside her, making Allie gasp.

"Sirius, I didn't cast a contraceptive…"

"I don't think it's necessary," Sirius murmured, placing small kisses along her jawline. "But that's up to you. We can get a potion if you're unsure…"

"You want to have another baby?" Allie asked, her voice so soft Sirius could barely hear her, even being just inches away.

Sirius grinned, chucking. "Of course I do. Nothing would make me happier."

"But we're not married…"

Sirius laughed again. "We weren't married the last time, either."

"Last time was an accident…"

"Yeah," Sirius settled himself beside her and wrapped an arm tenderly around her waist. "The best accident of my life."

Allie looked as if she were going to start crying. "Would you want to be married?"

Sirius grinned. "Are you proposing to me?"

Allie shrugged, blushing and fighting a smile. "That depends. Is your answer, yes?"

Sirius's grin widened as he tucked a curl behind her ear. Allie's green eyes were glassy, large, waiting eagerly for an answer. Sirius shook his head.

"No, no, we're not doing it like this—" he said playfully. "I'm going to get a ring, get down on one knee, and ask you _properly. _We'll have a grand ceremony with all our friends, and eat, dance, and be merry until the sun rises the next day."

"Private ceremony _then _a big reception?" Allie asked, biting her lip. "I hate the idea of being watched."

"Oh, you'll be watched," Sirius teased. "You'll be the only person anyone looks at. The most beautiful woman, dressed in white, no one will be able to take their eyes off you."

Allie giggled and scoffed. "I hate that kind of attention."

"But it's all people that love you," Sirius said, kissing her forehead. "It's the good kind of attention."

"But what if I trip walking down the aisle?"

Sirius shrugged and gave her a deadpan expression. "Then, everyone will have seen you trip."

Allie shoved Sirius's shoulder playfully and laughed. "Stop, you're embarrassing me already!" She shook her head vigorously as if to shake off the blush that was creeping up her chest and neck. "Maybe if we had a baby first, they could be our flower girl or ring bearer." she continued.

They curled up together, chatting about floral arrangements, dinner menus, planning their grand event for them, and all their friends. They imagined a honeymoon, the trip of a lifetime that the two of them would never forget. Laying by the fire and daydreaming of better times nearly made Sirius forget all the bullshit that had plagued them just a few minutes earlier.

As time went on, they closed their eyes, still talking until the two of them didn't realize they weren't talking anymore. Sirius felt himself grow heavier and heavier, sinking into the floor before drifting off to sleep.

_"where is it?!" Lenore demanded angrily, slamming her hands onto the armrest of the chair Sirius was bound to._

_"what are you talking about?"_

_"you know what I'm talking about, "Lenore growler "where is it? I know you took it. "_

_He looked around and saw the apartment looked as if it had been ransacked. Lenore's hair was disheveled, she had dark circles under her eyes, appearing as if she hadn't slept in a couple of days. The drawers to the dresser had been pulled out. Clothes and items were tossed around the room, the bedsheets had been overturned, and the lamps had the shades removed. Sirius knew she was looking for the journal that Jack took. Although, it didn't seem like she knew Sirius had help obtaining it._

_"Are you missing something? "Sirius smiled ornery "your place looks like it's been ransacked. "_

_"don't you try to play coy, "Lenore said. She raced her wand, took a step back, and pointed it at him. "Crucio"_

_He felt like his entire body was set on fire. He struggled against the bonds holding him to the wooden chair. His insides felt like they were twisting, his bones felt like they were splitting in half. The white-hot heat that seared from his head to his toes was unbearable. How could he have forgotten to take his potion?_

_"Where is it?!" She screamed again as she lifted her wand._

_"Where is what?" Sirius laughed weakly. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Crucio!"_

_She repeated this torture over and over again. He denied the existence of the journal. If he pretended to not know what she had lost maybe, she would believe that he wasn't the one that took it. After all, he wasn't the one that took it. It just so happened that he had the journal in his possession._

_"That journal would have relevant information for you," she sneered. "but I don't know how you would even have known about it. How did you get in here? There's only—"Lenore's eyes widened, and she appeared to be connecting the dots. "Yes, of course…" _

_Lenore suddenly was very disinterested in him; she stood and walked out of the room without even looking back or letting him go. Sirius called after her asking her where she was going. Panic setting it just now clicked and Sirius his mind that he knew that Lenore knew where the journal went. He was sure she was going after Jack._

Before he knew it, he was shaken awake by a familiar gentle touch.

"Try to relax," Allie said. here, take your potion, go back to sleep and sleep it off."

"Allie," Sirius sputtered, trying time avoid the potion, "we have to-"

"Shhh, shhh, she said, "you need rest."

Sirius choked on the potion, trying to not swallow but failed. Within 10 seconds, he was fast asleep in a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Sirius awoke disoriented, confused as if he didn't know what year it was. It took him a moment of looking around the room before he realized what he'd dreamt about before Allie had fed him his potion. He jumped out of bed, tossed on the first clothes he could find, and hoped that he wasn't too late.

Allie was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, eating oatmeal while reading the muggle newspaper.

"Hey, you sleep—?"

"We need to go now," Sirius painted." Lenore— she's going after Jack."

"What?" Allie asked, setting her spoon down.

"Yeah, She knows the journal is missing, and she knows Jack took it. She's going after him— hell, by now, it might be too late."

Jack's flat was more modest than Sirius would have assumed the heir to a large fortune would live in. This flat building looked just about the same as any other flat community in London. Allie stepped forward and knocked, then pressed her ear to the door.

"I don't hear anything," She whispered. She pulled back and knocked again. "Jack!" She called into the door. "Jack its Allie,"

Nothing. Allie tried the doorknob, and it was open. She looked back at Sirius with uncertainty before she stepped inside, calling out for Jack once more. As Sirius stepped through the threshold, he heard her gasp.

Nothing could have prepared him for the scene in front of them.

A rush of guilt, nausea, and heart palpitations hit him like a ton of bricks. His stomach twisted and churned at the iron tanged scent of blood, his eyes bugged out of his head at the horror before him. Without much more warning, Sirius doubled over and vomited all over his boots.

Sirius sat outside on the stairway as Aurors and investigators showed up a half-hour later. He'd been unable to step foot inside the flat, even after he had Nothing left in his stomach to upheave. He was never one to be squeamish, but his pounding headache and unavoidable hangover were possibly the culprits.

Sirius locked eyes with Auror Payne, the man who gleefully arrested him 6 months prior. He would be lying if he said the presence of this man didn't make him nervous. He'd never been a fan of the Ministry, but after all the legal bullshit he'd been through, he preferred to stay away from most Aurors. The only thing making him not run for the hills was Tonks, who had left her post in Hogsmeade to assist with the investigation. He was sure if she weren't here, Payne would've arrested Sirius for merely being at the scene of a crime.

Sirius's breathing hitched as Payne walked towards him in the manor a lion would stalk its prey. Sirius glanced around for Allie, assuming she was inside, giving her statement to Tonks.

"Seems like you always end up at the wrong place at the wrong time Black," Auror Payne said.

"Sometimes," Sirius muttered, not looking up at the graying man.

"So, where were you last night?" Payne asked. "How did you know to come to check in on Mr. Wallingford here?"

"I have his alibi, Payne," Tonks called from inside. "He's clear!"

Payne smiled a peculiar smile. He knelt down next to Sirius and spoke just low enough that only Sirius could hear him. "Just because you've got friends in the department here doesn't mean I don't think you were somehow involved, Black. You're a goddamn criminal, and you belong back in Azkaban."

Payne walked away, leaving Sirius to bang his head gently against the wooden banister. Sure, he wasn't the one to murder Jack, but he felt responsible for his death. After all, had Jack not gone and swiped the journal for Sirius in the first place, he'd still be here.

_And in one piece,_ Sirius thought to himself bitterly.

"Sirius, you guys should go home," Tonks said, stepping out of the flat with Allie following behind her. "We've got your statements. There's Nothing more you can do here."

Sirius rose. "Thanks, Tonks. Keep us posted?"

"Will do," Tonks nodded, then gave Allie a hug. "Send word if you need anything."

Allie and Sirius walked down the stairs in silence. Sirius watched Allie out of the corner of his eye, her expression firm as stone. They walked behind a large dumpster, the perfect place to apparate out of sight from muggles. Sirius held his arm out for Allie to take it.

"I'm going to kill her," She said softly as she took Sirius's arm. "I know you said you would kill her, but it needs to be me."

Sirius had never seen Allie's expression so dark.

"Promise me, when it's time, I get to be the one."

Sirius was silent for a moment, then nodded. He understood her need for revenge, despite fearing that she would darken her soul if she got it.

"She's yours," Sirius said. "I promise."

Allie nodded, signaling to Sirius that she was ready to go. Without another word, they disapparated, leaving behind Nothing but their footprints in the frost where they had stood just a moment before.

* * *

**Poor Jack, the literary grim reaper got him! mwahaha...**

**Sirius has a strong wake-up call coming for him in the next couple of chapters. They are partially written so I don't *anticipate* a delay as long as this past one has been.**


End file.
